Niña Mal
by Mmaavi
Summary: Las fiestas, la ropa, los chicos, la fama, el dinero, la posición social y todos los demás placeres de los que puedo gozar. No le tengo miedo a los riesgos,las noches,los tequilas, el sexo y las fiestas. La diversión nocturna es lo mío. La cosa al fin y al cabo es que una más y mis padres tomarán medidas drásticas según ellos,la verdad no creo que interfieran en nada.SUMMARY DENTRO
1. Sinopsis

Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"

* * *

SINOPSIS:

Las fiestas, la ropa, los chicos, la fama, el dinero, la posición social y todos los demás placeres de los que puedo gozar.  
A mis cortos 16 años he vivido muchas cosas, nada malas por suerte. Padres millonarios y viviendo la vida que me merezco.  
Me dan todo lo que quiero en el momento que lo deseo pero eso no me detiene; entre su ''circulo social'' soy la oveja negra de la familia por mis escándalos, mis controversias y todas mis ''rebeldías'' como dice la prensa, pero yo sólo lo llamo vivir la vida al máximo, cosas que no es muy bien visto en la élite que me rodea.  
Al ver a las hijas de las amistades de mis padres me muero de sueño de ver lo aburridas que son así todas con sus modales, su clase y sus gustos tan simples. Yo no soy delicada, ni conformista mucho menos normal...amo ser diferente, aunque a mis padres no les parezca aún así me miman por ser su hija única...aunque al parecer ellos tienen otro plan para mí este año...Varias veces he sido arrestada por conducir ebria, chocar uno que otro carro, arrancarle los pelos a un par de chicas y cosas así que para nada parece que vengo de una familia de clase y dinero...mi única amiga es Alice, ella es muy conservadora e inocente, pero yo no lo soy y es la única que me comprende y me apoya en todo aunque no esté de acuerdo, ella tiene mi misma edad y nació dos días después que yo, nuestros padres son grandes empresarios muy amigos y socios en grandes negocios, a nosotras nunca nos ha interesado eso, nos conocemos desde que nacimos y es la única chica tranquila con la que puedo llevarme.  
No esperen que sea una santa niña inocente viviendo en la ciudad del pecado ; Las Vegas. No le tengo miedo a los riesgos, las noches, los tequilas, el sexo y las fiestas. La diversión nocturna es lo mío.  
La cosa al fin y al cabo es que una más y mis padres tomarán medidas drásticas según ellos, la verdad no creo que interfieran en nada, no serían capaces ¿o sí?


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"

_**Empezamos con el primer cap... espero que les guste :) , mas adelante se vuelve mas interesante...**_

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Rosalie: -¿No te parece demasiado revelador?

Bella: -¿Revelador? ¿Te refieres a mí?

Rosalie: - No sé ni para que me molesto.

Bella: -Ya sabes lo que dicen...Si el producto no se exhibe no se vende.

Rosalie: -¿Tus padres ya están enterados?

Bella: -No me hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no te gustarán.

Rosalie: -No sé ni por qué me molesto en hacerlo ¿A qué hora dijiste que sería?

Bella: -A las nueve comienza a llegar la gente.

Rosalie: -¿A que hora se..

(Suena la puerta)

Renne: -Hola Rosalie. Bella, Tengo que hablar contigo- entró.

Bella: -Dime qué hice ahora porque ni yo lo sé.

Renne: -Que yo sepa nada y vengo a decirte algo para evitarlo...Nos vamos en unos minutos sólo esperamos que venga la persona que va a cuidarte.

Bella: .-¿Cuidarme?- Rosalie dio una carcajada- No necesito nadie que me cuide, puedo cuidarme yo sola.

Renne: -Eso no es lo que dice el gobierno de Nevada- salió de la habitación.

Bella: -¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me contrato un guardia!

Rosalie: -¿Será un guardaespaldas?

Bella: -No lo creo, mis padres no me dejarían con nadie que tenga tres cosas dentro de los pantalones, saben que soy capaz de seducirlo.

Rosalie: -¿Eso te halaga?

Bella: -Rosalie no tengo tiempo para orgullo, seguramente es una mujer ya mayor porque si es alguien joven me la podré llevar fácilmente.

Rosalie: -Tus padres si que te conocen.

Bella: -Ya lo sé. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella a como dé lugar, iré a hablar con mis padres- salí de mi habitación para tocar a la de mis padres.

Renne: -Entra.

Bella: -¿Ya están listos los padres más hermosos y buenos del mundo?

Charlie: -Igual va a venir, ya no funcionan con nosotros tus tácticas de cariño.

Bella: -¡Ya estoy grande me puedo cuidar sola!

Charlie: -No es a ti que queremos cuidar del mundo...todo lo contrario...tratamos de cuidar al mundo de ti.

Bella: -Cualquiera diría que comenzaré la tercera guerra mundial en una noche.

Renne: -La tercera guerra mundial sería lo menos que esperamos si te dejamos sola una noche.

Bella: -Papá, dile a mamá que está exagerando.

Charlie: -Una noche, por una noche pórtate bien- me tomó de los hombros.

Bella: -Sólo si me dejas sola, por el bien de la mujer que viene a cuidarme.

Charlie: -¿Quién dijo que sería una mujer?- sonó el timbre.

Renne: -Vé y atiende, ha de ser tu víctima de esta noche- se acomodaba los aretes.

Bufé y salí de la habitación,caminé por los laberínticos pasillos y bajé por las enormes escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Abrí. Yo estaba vestida así cgi/set?id=61731936&.locale=es

XxX: -Hola ¿Está la señora Swan?

Bella: -¿Tú quién eres?- estaba atontada, este chico estaba como quería, me hipnotizó en un segundo, sus ojos verdes, su descontrolado pelo, sus labios, esa sonrisa coqueta. Sea quien sea esta noche iba a tener una noche divertida con él.

XxX: -Me llamo Edward Cullen, los señores me contrataron para cuidar a su hija Bella esta noche.

Bella: _''Un chico y ¿Uno sexy? ¿Qué tramaban mis padres? No quieren que peque y me ponen las tentaciones en bandeja''_ -Si, sé quien eres. Los señores me dijeron que te dijera que te fueras. Su hija se fue con ellos y ya no necesitarán de tus servicios ¡Que te vaya bien!- traté de cerrar la puerta, él la detuvo.

Edward: -¿Tú eres...?

Bella: -Me llamo Me-redith. Soy una de las criadas de aquí, si me disculpas debo ir a trapear los establos- volví a intentar cerrar.

Edward: -Criada con diamantes en los pendientes, shorts de diseñador y manicura de doscientos dólares.

Bella: -Doscientos ochenta- lo rectifiqué.

Edward: -Tus padres tenían razón, eres muy creativa con tus técnicas de salirte con la tuya además los establos no se trapean- entró con mucha confianza. Mis padres bajaron al mismo tiempo,

Renne: -Bienvenido, Edward. Veo que ya conociste a mi hija.

Edward: -Si, ya tuve el gusto de que tratara de deshacerse de mí- todos rieron excepto yo, tenía cara de disgusto total.

Bella: -Pensé que iban a contratar algo mejor. Por favor los chicos son más fáciles que la tabla del uno, pensé que ya me conocían- me crucé de brazos.

Charlie: -Edward trabaja con gente como tú, ya tiene la experiencia, por eso lo contratamos...además conoce todas las formas habidas y por haber de evitar que destruyas el estado en media hora.

Bella: -Como sea, me lo dejan más fácil- caminé hacia las escaleras y las subí hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Rosalie: -¿Que pasó?

Bella: -¡Contrataron un chico! Máximo tiene 19 años.

Rosalie: -Pobre, hoy acabará amarrado en el sótano.

Bella: -No creas, está como quiere...si tiene suerte me divertiré con él esta noche.

Rosalie: -¿Cuál es el primer paso?

Bella: -Esperar a que mis padres se vayan pero primero...- me dirigí hacia mi enorme armario y me puse esto cgi/set?id=61732139&.locale=es

Rosalie: -Vas a seducirlo.

Bella: -Si pero sólo para que afloje- ambas reímos- A los minutos bajamos de mi habitación, miramos hacia los lados, no había rastros de nadie- Que idiota- traté de abrir la puerta principal.

Edward: -¿A dónde y con el permiso de quién, reyna?

Bella: -Increíble, tengo que darle explicaciones al servicio- rodeé mis ojos- Rosalie y yo iremos a alquilar unas películas.

Edward tomó su abrigo y las llaves.

Edward: -¿Quién es Rosalie?

Bella: -Mi mejor y única amiga.

Edward: -Una de las pocas que te soportan- rio burlesco.

Bella: -No estoy sola porque no me soporten, todo lo contrario, tanta gente muere por estar conmigo que selecciono con demasiado colador a mis amistades.

Edward: -¿Las que te quieren por tu posición social o por quien eres realmente?

Bella: -Exactamente por eso sólo Rosalie es mi amiga, me voy.

Edward: -Bien, vamos.

Bella: -Dime que me estás invitando a ir a un club nocturno porque si crees que me vigilarás hasta para ir por una película te equivocaste de camino papasito.

Edward: -Consideralo mejor como que irás escoltada que vigilada, aunque lo que sé de ti deberías llevar a todas las fuerzas armadas.

Bella: -¿Tú que sabes de mí?- Rosalie y yo teníamos un plan.

Edward: -Eres una primicia en los escándalos de la alta sociedad.

Bella: -Tus halagos no me bajan la falda.

Edward: -No pretendía bajártela, aunque parece estar sujeta con un lacito fácil.

Bella: -Imbécil, abre la puerta.

Edward: -Si quieres salir es conmigo o nada.

Bella: -¡Como sea pero necesito salir de aquí ya!

Edward se acercó, yo retrocedí unos pasos y él abrió la puerta con sus llaves. Salimos de la mansión en mi auto.

Edward: -Y cuidado con la velocidad y adonde nos llevas.

Bella: -¡Sólo vamos por unas malditas películas, paranóico! No soy chucky.

Edward: -No te falta mucho.

Bella: -Cállate o te lanzo con todo y el auto de un puente.

Edward: -Eres tan dulce- rio - Con razón no tienes pretendientes.

Bella: -Tengo toneladas de pretendientes- miré a la ventana.

Edward: -Restando a los que se fijan en tu dinero, en tu cuerpo o los de tu clase que sus padres los obligan a salir contigo creo que- comenzó a contar con los dedos- Ninguno- conluyó.

Bella: -Vete al demonio...¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

Edward: -Hazte la que no sabes, sé que a pesar de tu rebeldía y arrogancia eres muy inteligente y tienes una mente super desarrollada.

Bella: -Ayyy me saliste hasta romántico- dije con sarcasmo.

Edward: -¿De qué tratas de distraerme? Sé que traes algo entre manos, fue un reto para mí aceptar este trabajo porque sé que tramas algo justo en este instante.

Bella: -Ni te imaginas- susurré.

Edward: -¿Ya no habíamos pasado por aquí?- tenía toda la razón, conducía en círculos para ganar tiempo.

Bella: -Claro que no- seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a este lugar . ?fbid=359758520782070&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Edward: -¿Cuál rentarás?

Bella: -Algo erótico- bromeé.

Edward: -Ni lo pienses.

Bella: -Sólo bromeaba, sargento...quiero una que se trate de una super fiesta inesperada que todos recuerden.

Edward: -Si que te gustan las fiestas.

Bella: -No sé a que te refieres- dije sarcástica, llevaré esta- tomé esta película watch?v=pJFXlyd9JwM

Edward: -Muy fuerte para ti, ¿No prefieres algo como Bambi?

Bella: -Ridículo. Vámonos- me acerqué al mostrador.

Cajero: -¿Me permites tu identificación?

Bella: -¿Me estás pidiendo una maldita identificación?

Cajero: -Disculpa, esta película está restrigida para menores de dieciocho años.

Bella: -Tú no tienes idea de quien soy yo ¿Cierto? Soy nada menos que Bella Swan, y por si no te quedó claro mente de polvillo de hadas tengo el poder de comprar este maldito centro de películas y hacer que te corran y desees nunca haber nacido desgraciado...-Sentí como me tomaron de la cintura y me apartaron.

Edward: -Discúlpela, acaba de salir del centro hospitalario de enfermedad mental, la película es para mí, tengo dieciocho años, tenga mi identifiación- Edward sacó su identificación y la mostró.

Bella: -Si, claro. Vale más el empleado que el jefe. Considérate despedido, idiota. Hoy porque no ando ganas de verte llorar pero la próxima te saco hasta las muelas.

Edward: -¿Podrías callarte?

Bella: -Yo me callo cuando quiero no cuando me lo ordenan. Menos tú, claro como ambos son unos empleaduchos mediocres se entienden.

Cajero: -Muy bien, señor Cullen aqui tiene su película...

Edward: -¿Sabe qué? Mejor deme la de Bambi, para la niña.

Bella: -¿Qué? Dime que estás bromeando.

Cajero: -Aqui tiene.

Edward: -Gracias- tomó la película.

Bella: -¡Cómo te atreves! Llamaré a mis padres y estarás despedido, grandísimo atrevido.

Edward: -Adelante, te espero afuera- salió.

Marqué el número de mi papá, era más fácil que él me diera la razón.

Bella: -Papi, el ridículo del niñero que em contrataste no me deja ver una película.

Charlie: -¿Por qué no?

Bella: -Venimos a rentar una película, la elegí y la cambió por una de bebés, papi, dile que está despedido.

Charlie: -Oh no, tu vocecita de niñita consentida no te va a ayudar...y respecto a Edward, tienes que hacer todo lo que él diga, sin objetar ni negarte.

Bella: -¿Qué? ¿Prefieres a ese inepto que a mí?

Charlie: -Lo siento, princesa...es por tu bien.

Bella: -¡Está bien! Pero espero no volverlo a ver nunca después de esta noche- colgué molesta- Muy bien Edward, así quieres jugar...- dije para mí misma, marqué el número de Rosalie.

Rosalie: -¿Hola? Dime que no cambiaste de opinión.

Bella: -Para nada ¿Por qué lo dices?

Rosalie: -Porque ya está armado todo, aligérate a venir, esta fiesta esta explotando, hay gente por todos lados, alcohol, sexo, perdición...ven a darle algo de orden a esto ¡o destrozarán tu casa!

Bella: -Tranquila, Rosalie...todo saldrá muy bien- dije en tono malévolo y colgué. Salí del lugar, ahí estaba Edward sentado en la banqueta.

Edward: -¿Y bien?- rio coqueto.

Bella: -Veré Bambi- dije resignada.

Edward: -No te agobies, te acompañaré a verla para que mires que soy bueno- se levantó y nos dirigimos hacia el auto.

Bella: -Lo último que quiero es que mi niñero me acompañe a ver Bambi para asegurarse que no hallan escenas de violencia o sexo- abri la puerta del piloto.

Edward: -En primera, no soy tu niñero; eso es para las niñas buenas que necesitan ser vigiladas para que duerman a las nueve. Contigo se necesita algo así como un cuerpo policial de las fuerzas armadas- detuvo la puerta- Segundo, creo que las escenas de sexo y violencia no te gusta verlas sino practicarlas y tercero- arrebató mis llaves- Yo conduzco- entró al auto.

Bella: -Idiota- dije entre dientes. Subí al asiento del copiloto- Esta será una gran noche- reí malévola.

Edward: -Nada de alcohol.

Bella: -Ni pensarlo, no vaya a ser Bambi tome el mal ejemplo.

Edward: -Si usaras ese sentido del humor para ser linda conmigo nos llevaríamos mejor.

No dije nada y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión pasamos por el centro de Las Vegas, esta hermosa ciudad que me encantaba tanto por sus luces y lo mejor de todo que no dormía nunca . ?fbid=359747214116534&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Edward: -¿Te gusta esta ciudad cierto?

Bella: -La amo, no hubiera querido nacer en ningun otro lugar ¿Tú de donde eres?

Edward: -Londres, trabajo en un internado allá.

Bella: -Aghh- hice cara de asco.

Edward: -¿Por qué eres tan...libertina?

Bella: -Prefiero llamarme expresiva.

Edward: -¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?

Bella: -Muy bien te lo diré- ''Pobre tonto, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero le iba a dar una oportunidad más''- ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme en paz?

Edward: -¿Estás hablando enserio?

Bella: -Muy enserio ¿Cuánto te dan mis padres? Te pago el doble, te largas y llegas antes que mis padres lleguen, aqui nada pasó y te quedas con su dinero y el que te daré yo.

Edward: -Wow, es una oferta interesante.

Bella: -¿Y bien?

Edward: -Creo que enserio eres una mimada que cree que se merece el mundo. Pensé que tus padres bromeaban cuando me dijeron que tratarías de comprarme.

Bella: -Como quieras, desearas haber aceptado- miré hacia la ventana.

Luego de un viaje silencioso llegamos afuera de la mansión . ?fbid=359750214116234&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=1&theater  
La música se escuchaba a todo volumen desde que entramos a la mansión, las luces tenues con luces de disco, todo oscuro, los murmullos de la gente, gritos, alcohol, sexo y perdición ¡Justo lo que quería! La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, pero lo que me encantó fue la cara de Edward al ver todo eso.

Edward: -¿Qué significa todo esto?- me reclamó furioso.

Bella: -Es tu bienvenida, no me lo agradezcas- reí burlona.

Edward: -¡Eres una...!

Bella: -Dilo, hay cámaras grabando- lo reté.

Edward: -¡Llamaré a tus padres!

Bella: -Claro, para que se den cuenta que no pudiste controlarme y en el primer intento te salió todo mal, te despedirán inmediatamente, yo habré ganado y no te volveré a ver nunca en la vida. Nada puede ser mejor.

Edward: -Pagarás por esto, niña caprichosa.

Bella: -Quiero verte cobrándomelas, anda...haz tu intento de tomar el control- seguí retándolo.

Rosalie: - Bella debes venir ¡Están destruyendo la casa!

* * *

**Y ahora que hara Bella ? , Edward podra mantener el control de la casa ? **

**Lo veremos en el proximo capitulo :)**

**CHAU CHAU! *al estilo de German Garmendia***

**Mmaavi**


	3. Capítulo 2

Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"

**NUEVO CAPITULO! AHORA YA SABREMOS QUE HACEN EDWARD Y BELLA! **

**(Lean nota al final de la historia es IMPORTANTE**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Bella: -Déjalos, que la destruyan- con naturalidad.

Edward: -¡No! ¿Tú eres Rosalie cierto?

Rosalie: -Si ¿Tú quién eres?

Edward: -Soy Edward, el guardia de tu amiga. Ayúdame a detener esto, porfavor.

Rosalie: -¿Qué hago?- me dijo.

Edward: -¿Tienes que pedirle permiso? ¡Por Dios! Yo lo haré- Edward se fue.

Bella: -¿Qué te parece, Rose? ¿Apoco no está como quiere el niñero?

Rose: -Se ve realmente molesto.

Bella: -Más molesta debo estar yo por todo lo que me ha pasado esta noche, y en vez de deprimirme lo estoy festejando...vamos por unos tragos.

Nos dirigimos a una de las barras, habían tubos de strippers sobre ellas. Me tomé un tequila y subí.

Rose: - Bella ¿Qué haces? Dijiste que los tubos son para las necesitadas.

Bella: -Lo es, amiga. Pero esto matará a Edward, quiero verlo combulsionar de la furia- reí.

Rose: -Este chico no sabe a lo que se metió, pobre.

Bella: -¡Súbele a esa música!- comencé a bailar eróticamente en el tubo mientras todos gritaban y me aplaudían alrededor. A los minutos llegó Edward con cara que había visto un fantasma.

Edward: -¡Bella! ¡Baja de ahí ya mismo!

Bella: (Me fingí ebria) -Ni lo sueñes, papasito ¡Estoy en la cumbre!- comencé a gritar como loca y empinarme botellas de vodka.

Edward me haló de las piernas y caí sentada en la barra. Luego me tomó de la cintura y me cargó...Caminó hasta arriba y entró a una habitación, habían dos parejas haciendo de las suyas.

Edward: -¡Largo!- dijo muy furioso.

Todos se fueron y él me acosto en la cama. Era un buen momento de seducirlo, ya le andaba ganas.

Edward: -¡No puedo creer todo lo que hiciste! Osea si, no es raro de ti...pero nisiquiera estabas presente...Nos fuimos una hora, una simple hora por una película, nisiquiera te dejé sola un segundo y armas todo esto. Tienes un nivel de inteligencia malévola impresionante.

Bella: -Acércate- me fingí borracha.

Edward: -Mira nada más, ya estás ebria- se acercó a mí. Yo lo tomé del cuello y lo acerqué a mi rostro.

Bella: -Sabes algo, me encantas...no puedo evitar este gusanito pervertido en mi cabeza que se me activa estando sola contigo en una cama.

Edward: -Estás loca, no sabes ni lo que dices- se levantó pero lo detuve tomando su mano.

Bella: -¿No te quieres divertir un ratito conmigo?

Edward: -Estas ebria, jamás te pondría un dedo encima en ese estado.

Bella: -¿Y si no lo estuviera?- Edward sonrió.

Edward: -Eres una niña muy loca- tomó su teléfono y salió de la habitación.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir, pero estaba enllavada por fuera.

Bella: -¡M #$%! No es tan tonto como pensé...pero no contabas conmigo, Edward- me dirigí a la ventana pero tambien tenía la seguridad puesta -¡Idiota!- grité molesta.

Minutos despues escuhcé gritos, balazos y parecía una corrida de caballos, me asusté. A los minutos Edward entró con Rose, me lancé al suelo.

Edward: -Está ebria.

Rose: -Pobrecilla- se sentó en el suelo y puso mi cabeza en sus piernas.

Edward: -¿Pobrecilla? Esta niña es el demonio encarnado.

Rose: -No digas eso, sólo es víctima de las fiestas.

Edward: -Ya llamé a sus padres y les conté todo...dále un café cargado, una bofetada, échale un balde de agua fría ¡Lo que sea! Llamaré al servicio de limpieza para que arreglen el desastre que está hecha esta casa- dio un portazo y se fue. Abrí los ojos.

Bella: -¿Ya se fue?- me senté.

Rose: -Si, le sacaste las canas verdes. Llamó a tus padres y les dijo todo, te viene duro.

Bella: -Para nada. Mis papis no me harán nada, todo lo culparán a él por permitírmelo.

Rose: -Él no te lo permitió. Trató de evitarlo pero contigo nadie puede- sonreímos.

Bella: -Para que le quede claro a mis padres y al mundo entero que no existe quien pueda conmigo y que nadie me controla más que yo misma cuando así lo deseo.

Edward: -¿Eso crees?- entró derepente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bella: (Fingiendo) -Me duele la cebeza y el cuerpo ¿Quién me dio de agazajos?

Edward: -Muy fina ella, Rose ¿Cómo la soportas?

Rose: -Ya me acostumbre a sus espresiones.

Edward: -Tú lo que necesitas son un par de nalgadas, niña malcriada.

Bella: -¿Quién me las va a dar? ¿Tú?

Edward: -No tienes tanta suerte- me levanté y quedé frente a él.

Bella: -Esto sólo fue una probadita de lo que puedo hacer, así que por tu bien te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo.

Edward: -Ya le hablé a tus padres, estás en problemas.

Bella: -Uy pero que malote. Me acusaste con mi mamá, mira como tiemblo...no sabes el poder que puedo ejercer sobre la gente.

Edward: -Eso está por verse- se acercó a mi rostro invadiendo todo lo que puede llamarse espacio personal.

Renne: -Bella, Edward, Rose. Ya llegamos- venía de abajo.

Edward sonrió maléficamente. Bajamos por las escaleras, la casa estaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

Charlie: -Recibimos la llamada de Edward, estás en problemas jovencita.

Bella: -¿A qué se refieren? He estado en mi habitación toda la noche.

Renne: -Eso no fue lo que Edward nos dijo.

Bella: -¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que Edward les dijo?- me crucé de brazos.

Renne: -Hiciste una fiesta que estuvo a punto de destrozar la casa.

Bella: -¿Una fiesta? ¿La casa destrozada? ¿Es enserio?- di una carcajada- ¿Rose tu sabes de alguna fiesta?- la miré insinuante.

Rose: -Para nada, estábamos arriba viendo la película contigo- sabía que podía contar con ella.

Charlie: -¿Edward?

Edward: -señor, no lo hubiese llamado si en verdad no fuera una emergencia, su hija está fuera de control.

Bella: -Sólo que no me agrades no significa que voy a destruír la casa de mis padres y mírala, está intacta. No sé de qué fiesta me hablas- _''Tonto, debió dejar la casa como estaba si quería que mis padres le creyeran''_

Charlie: -Entonces ¿No hiciste ninguna fiesta?

Bella: -Nunca te mentiría.

Charlie: -Entonces ¿No eras tú quien bailaba en el tubo de una barra?- Miré a Edward.

Edward: -No debiste haberme dicho que habían cámaras grabando- sonrió.

Bella: -¡Mira, idiota! No sé quien te has creído tú para...-me iba a acercando a él amenazante y muy furiosa.

Charlie: -¡Bella! ¡Cálmate!- me detuvo.

Bella: -¡Sólo quítenlo de mi vista! No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida. ¡Papá!

Renne: -Bella Sé que siempre te decimos que una más y tomaremos medidas drásticas y nunca lo hacemos, pero esta vez es diferente.

Bella: -¿Y qué harán?- me crucé de brazos.

Charlie: -Enviarte a un internado.

Bella y Rose: -¡Qué!

Rose: -señor, usted no puede hacer eso. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ella?

Edward: -¡Pero que dependencia sicólogica tan enferma tienes con Bella!

Rose: -Ella es mi mejor amiga y la defiendo con uñas y dientes- dijo molesta.

Edward: -No querrás estropearte la manicura- se burló.

Bella: -Dime que no te burlaste de ella, idiota. No sabes las amistades que tengo yo, puedo hacer que te asesinen.

Renne: -¡Bella! ¿Tienes amigos criminales?

Bella -Era un decir- fingí- Papi, no me puedes mandar a ningun internado ¡Qué horror!

Rose: -Tranquila amiga, no lo permitiré.

Bella: -Lo siento, Rose. Hablamos con tus padres y están deacuerdo con esto y los cuatro tomamos la desición. Ambas iran a un internado.

Rose: -¿Qué? Mis padres no me harían eso.

Renne: -Es por tu bien, querida. Sabemos que eres una gran chica, y una gran persona y por eso mismo queremos lo mismo para tí y para Bella sólo será un tiempo, una vez que ambas estén curadas de su obseción por la vida nocturna podrán volver a juntarse.

Rose: -Yo no puedo ir a un asqueroso internado.

Bella: -Mucho menos yo ¡No me pueden estar haciendo esto!- miré como Edward tapaba su sonrisa con su mano- ¡Y tú deja de reírte, imbécil!

Renne: -Bella, Te amamos hija, pero es por el bien tuyo y de Rose. Sabemos lo que tenemos y queremos ayudarte, además eres muy mala infleuncia para Rose. No queremos separarte de ella pero debemos hacerlo.

Bella: -¿Cómo que separarnos?

Charlie -Rose y tú no irán al mismo internado. Ambas cuando están juntas son capaces de cosas de cosas y capaz y torturan a la directora del internado y liberan a todas las internas del reformatorio.

Bella: -¿Reformatorio?- estaba impactada.

Renne: -Lo necesitan...así que por eso las mandaremos a internados reformatorios de muy buen prestigio y exclusivo para mujeres. Bella Tú irás al mejor internado de Inglaterra y Rose al mejor de Irlanda...no estarán tan lejos.

Rose: -¿Irlanda? Lo siento, tengo que irme...debo hablar con mis padres.

Sr. Hale: -Ni te apures, que ya estamos aqui.

Rose: -Papá, mamá..díganme que es una broma- dijo casi llorando.

Sra. Hale: -Todo lo contrario, tienen toda la razón. Esto es demasiado, no queremos que ustedes dos dejen de ser amigas por la gran amistad que tienen ambas familias desde hace más de 25 años, así que para mejor de ustedes...irán al reformatorio.

Bella: -¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!- apunté a Edward.

Edward reía como loco.

Edward: -Te lo advertí.

Bella: -¿Lo escucharon? Todo esto lo planeó él para hacerme la vida imposible- dije desesperada.

Renne: -Él no dio la idea, pero si la oportunidad.

Bella: -¿A qué se refieren?  
Renne: -Que irás al reformatorio en Londres, el más costoso y estricto de Europa, igual Rose pero de Irlanda...-pausó.

Bella: -¿Y? Sé que hay algo más...¡Dilo de una vez!

Ambos padres suspiraron.

Renne: -Es el internado en el que Edward es el guardia principal.

* * *

**GUAU , ahora Bella va a tener que vivir en un reformatorio ... se la hara facil a sus padres ? Yo creo que no... en el proximo capitulo viene lo bueno jeje...**

**Nota**** : ****Voy a subir cada 3 Dias un nuevo cap****, capaz algunos dias subo en menos tiempo o suba de a dos ... Bueno , espero que disfruten la historia :)**

**Mmaavi.**


	4. Capitulo 3

Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"

**Aqui otro cap :) , esto se esta poniendo bueno... **

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Mi boca se cayó al piso al enterarme, miré a Edward y me lancé sobre él a darle de manotasos como loca.

Bella: -¡Eres un idiota! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!- mis padres me apartaron.

Renne: -Bella ¡Cálmate!

Bella: -No me puedes hacer esto ¡Los demandaré!

Edward: -Tienes 16 años no puedes demandar.

Bella: -¡Tú cállate, inepto!

Charlie: -¡Suficiente! Rose, véte con tus padres y Bella a tu habitación, tienes mucho que  
empacar...salen mañana en la mañana.

Bella y Rose: -¿Mañana?

Sra. Hale: -Así es.

Renne: -Mañana se regresa Edward a Londres y tú te irás con él.

Bella: -¿Aparte me tengo que ir con él? Por lo menos nos dividen las clases.

Charlie: -Te equivocas, viajarás en clase turista.

Bella: -¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca he viajado en la clase corriente! ¿Por qué?

Renne: -Tu padre y yo pensamos que debemos darte una pequeña lección de humildad...

Bella: -¿Y la tendré viajando en clase corriente?

Edward: -Se llama turista.

Bella: -¡Yo le digo como yo quiera! Y tú cállate que no tienes porque opinar aquí, empleaducho.

Charlie: -¡Ya basta! Apartir de ahora, total respeto por Edward o te mandamos a África.

Bella: -¿Respeto por Edward? ¡Ja!

Charlie: -Véte a tu habitación.

Le di un abrazo a Rose y subi las escaleras furiosa.

Bella: -No voy a ir a ningun maldito internado. Luego me encargaré de ti Cullen pero por ahora debo encontrar la manera...¡Lo tengo!

Comencé a hacer mis maletas, pero claro para no ir a ese ridículo internado, definitivamente no iba a ir a ese espantoso lugar. Una vez que terminé de empacar entraron mis padres y Edward a la habitación.

Renne: -¿Ya estás lista?

Bella: -Si, ya empaqué todo.

Charlie: -Bien.

Renne: -Bueno, hija. Descansa, mañana sale tu vuelo temprano.

Bella: -Si mami- _''Si como no''_

Edward sonrió yo sólo le hice mala cara. Los tres salieron, comencé a textearle a Rose. Le conté todo mi plan. Ya eran las una de la madrugada, estaba ''dormida'' cuando me levanté en medio de la oscuridad. Seguramente todas las puertas de salida tenían la seguridad puesta, e incluso las ventanas pero las puertas del servicio habían de estar sin seguridad. Después de todo pensaban que yo no sabía que existían y aún si supiera no pasaría por ahí.  
Me levanté y tomé un bolso ligero, no necesitaba ropa, llevaba mis tarjetas podía comprarme todo un guardaropas nuevo. Bajé las escaleras silenciosamente y llegué a la cocina, me asomé por la puerta de salida del servicio, esta tenía seguridad ¡Maldición! Nunca pensé hacer esto, pero el fin justifica los medios. Entré al baño del servicio cruzando la cocina del servicio y vi que tenía una pequeña ventana que daba para el jardín trasero. Quité todas las persianas y salí por ahi con mucha dificultad. Atravecé todo el jardín trasero corriendo y llegué al portón principal, ahí estaba el portero, debía burlarlo para salir de ahí.  
Bella: -Pss pss Demetri- lo llamé.

Portero: -¿Señorita? Me llamó Felix- se acercó.

Bella: -Si, necesito ayuda. Parece que alguien se está metiendo a la casa por la parte trasera ¡Ayúdeme!- susurré.

Felix: -Claro, déjeme revisar- se fue hacia adentro.

Bella: -Idiota- entré a su cabina y salí por la puerta de ella pero la camisa se me atoró en la cerradura- ¡Sólo esto me faltaba! -_ ''Ni modo, no podía dejar que eso me detuviera''_ Me quité la camisa y quedé simplemente con el sostén, salí corriendo y dejé la camisa atrapada en la puerta. Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a la carretera, tomé un taxi y me fui al lugar donde había quedado con Rose, me bajé. Era una cabina telefónica cuando alguien me tomó por detrás.

Rose: -¡Buh!- di un salto del susto.

Bella: -Rose quieres matarme, que susto me diste- ella estaba muerta de la risa.

Rose: -¿Cómo lograste salir? ¿Por qué estás en sostén? No me digas que tuviste que desnudártele al portero.

Bella: -Larga história y ¡No! Me quedó trabada en la puerta ¿No trajiste alguna camisa para ponerme?

Rose: -No, me dijiste que no trajera nada.

Bella : -¡Genial! Lo bueno es que estamos en Las Vegas, esto es normal aquí.

Rose: -¿A dónde iremos? ¿Club nocturno?

Bella: -¡Estás loca! Eso sería demasiado predecible.

Rose: -¿Y entonces?

Bella: -Tampoco debemos ir al lugar menos predecible.

Rose: -¿Por qué no?

Bella: -Hay dos posibilidades, que crea que sé que me buscarán en los clubes nocturnos y se vayan a buscarme a un lugar impredecible o que me busquen en los lugares predecibles creyendo que yo pienso que nunca me buscaran ahi por ser demasiado obvio.

Rose: -No estamos para trabalenguas.

Bella: -Rose es sencillo...vayamos a un lugar predecible o impredecible ellos nos buscaran en ambos.

Rose: -¿Entonces dónde vamos?

Bella: -A un lugar neutro.

Edward: -¿Cómo un restaurante?

Bella: -¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo nos hallaste?

Edward comenzó a aplaudir.

Edward: -Eres impresionante. Ojalá utilizaras esa inteligencia en algo productivo y no en objetivos egoístas.

Bella: -¿A parte vienes con sermón? Sabes, yo sólo te diré una cosa- dije acercándome lentamente a él- No..-merodeaba sus labios, no podía negarlo, estaban tan deseables y tentadores-...tienes idea...-le di una patada baja que lo hizo doblarse en el piso- ¡De con quien te metes! ¡Rose corre!  
Rose y yo salimos corriendo dejando a Edward atrás cuando nos topamos con un tipo en un auto.

XxX- ¿A dónde van, muñecas?

Rose: -¿Crees que venga con Edward?

Bella: -No me arriesgaré debo probarlo- me acerqué a la ventanilla del auto- ¿Cómo para qué o que?

XxX: -Es Las Vegas, para divertirse- rio. Lo miré a los ojos, tenía la certeza de que nos deseaba carnalmente, así que no podía ser guardia.

Bella: -Sube- le dije a Rose abriendo la puerta trasera del auto.

Rose vaciló un segundo pero subió al auto conmigo, justo cuando arrancába miré a Edward corriendo hasta el auto.

Edward: -¡Noo!

Lo dejamos atrás, pero el le tomó una foto a la placa del auto.

Bella: -¿A dónde nos llevarás?

XxX: -Dime Josh. Las llevaré a un buen lugar- rio.

Rose: -Bella Este tipo no me gusta.

Bella: -Ni a mí- le susurré. Pero ya tenía un plan para deshacerme de él- ¿Podemos dejar el auto antes de el lugar al que vamos? Mi hermano me venía siguiendo y apuntó la matrícula y no quiero que me halle.

Josh: -Claro, preciosa.

Rose: -¿Qué haces?

Me junté al oído de Rose para contarle mi plan. El auto se estacionó.

Josh: -Muy bien, aquí nos podemos dejar.

Nos bajamos y él tambien lo hizo.

Rose: -¡Se me cayó un arete!

Bella: -Oh no...¿Lo habrás dejado en el auto?

Josh la volteó a ver.

Rose: -Seguramente- me acerqué a Josh muy sensualmente y lo tomé del pecho.

Bella: -Josh ¿Le prestas la llave a mi amiga para buscar su arete? Rápido si...es que esta ropa ya me está estorbando...nosotros dos iremos caminando en lo que ella nos alcanza.

Josh alzó una ceja pensativo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves y se las dio ''Bingo, imbécil''

Rose: -No me tardo, adelántense.

Josh y yo caminamos. De pronto escuchamos el ruido de un auto acelerado. Venía Rose en el auto de este idiota manejando con la puerta trasera abierta, saqué mi spray de pimienta y lo rocié por completo, este gritaba de ardor, yo salí corriendo y entré a la parte trasera del auto que venía andando y la cerré.

Josh: -¡Malditas perras!- gritaba.

Rose lanzó una carcajada y yo...bueno yo sólo me asomé a la ventana e hice esto . ?fbid=360377060720216&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater  
Ya llevábamos algunas calles adelante por lo rápido que conducía Rose, me lancé al asiento del copiloto.

Bella: -Dame esos cinco, mi amor- Rose alzó su mano y las chocamos.

Rose: -Edward ya sabe a qué lugares podemos ir.

Bella: -Vuelve el dilema de que es tan predecible que es impredecible o tan impredecible que es predecible.

Rose: .¿Qué haremos entonces?

Bella: -Es arriesgado, pero es el único lugar donde no nos encontrará y debemos cambiar de auto, Edward le tomó una foto a la matrícula.

Rose: -¿Dónde?

* * *

**Que haran Rose y Bella con el auto ? ,Donde se van a esconder ? , Edward las encontrara ?**

**Ya lo veremos en el proximo cap**

**Mmaavi**


	5. Capitulo 4

Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"

Nuevo cap, perdon la tardanza...

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Bella: -Luego te diré, ahora debemos deshacernos de este auto.

Rose: -¿Y en qué andaremos?

Bella: -Déjame pensar...¡Lo tengo! Debemos chocar este auto y dejarlo donde sea.

Rose: -¿Y a dónde nos iremos?

Bella: -A un hotel y no un cinco estrellas amiga, debemos sacrificarnos un poco...y daremos nombres falsos.

Rose: -Pero nos pueden identificar con los número de tarjetas o describiéndonos.

Bella: -Ok, ya arreglo eso- quedé pensativa _''¿Cómo rayos me deshago de ese idiota sexy?''_

Rose: -¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesta a sacrificar por no ir a ese internado?

Bella: -En este instante, todo ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Rose: -Efectivo, pagar con efectivo. Cambiarnos el look mega rápido y fingirnos lesbianas.

Bella: -Bien, hecho. Ya estás aprendiendo- chocamos las manos.

Rose: -Bien, me dirigo hacia un salón a que nos cambien el peinado, luego vamos a una tienda alejada de la ciudad para la ropa y sacamos dinero de las tarjetas, pero espera ¿No te las han cancelado ya?

Bella: -Ay Rose. Una debe estar preparada para situaciones como esta. Hice una tarjeta a mi nombre únicamente sin el más mínimo contacto con mis padres a una cuenta sin límite.

Rose: -Eres una genio.

Bella: -Sin halagos porfavor- dije riendo.

Nos dirigimos a este lugar. . ?fbid=360993243991931&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Bella: -Rose ¿Qué es este lugar? - le susurré.

Rose: -Aquí trabaja un amigo mío que fue despedido del salón que voy hace unos meses.

Bella: -Dime que no lo despidieron por hacer un mal corte.  
Rose: -No. La jefa lo hallo en el baño dándose de halones con otro chico.

Rose y yo soltamos una carcajada.

Entramos.

Bennie: -Rose, cariño. No pensé que vendrías aqui- le dio doble beso.

Rose: -Es que mi amiga y yo queremos un cambio de look radical pero muy calladito.

Bennie: -Soy una tumba. Hola hermosa- se dirigió a mí.

Rose: -Bella Él es Bennie.

Bella: -Hola ¿Podemos hacer esto rápido?

Bennie: -Por acá.

Ambas nos sentamos frente a los espejos. Bennie me atendió a mí y otra chica a Rose.

Bennie: -Dime ¿Qué tan radical lo quieres?

Bella: -Rojo, flequillo y liso ¡Es todo!

Bennie: -¿Estás segura? Tienes un hermoso cabello castaño y ondulado.

Bella: -¿De quién es la cabeza? ¡Hazme lo que te digo pero ya!

Bennie: -Ok ok- comenzó cepillarme el cabello.

Rose: -Negro y corto...

Bella: -¡M #%$&, Rose!

Rose: -¿Qué pasa?- asustada.

Bella: -Existen las malditas pelucas...Gay, tráenos una peluca roja, con fleco y lisa y una negra y corta ¡Pero ya!

Bennie salió corriendo y buscar las pelucas.

Rose: -¡Y no te quedes con nadie en el baño!

Bennie regresó...nos puso las pelucas y quedamos asi

Bella: . ?fbid=360995957324993&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Rose: . ?fbid=360995980658324&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Bella: -Maldito gay ¡Te dije liso!

Bennie: -L-l-lo siento. Los rizos están de moda y creí que...

Bella: -¡Cállate! ¡Vámonos Rose!

Rose y yo salimos.

Bennie: -¡Pero son $500!

Rose: -Bennie, no andamos efectivo. Prometo pagarte pronto.

Subimos al auto y huímos del lugar y nos fuimos a una tienda, compramos ropa normal pero de otro estilo, luego echamos a andar el auto hasta que chocó con un árbol en un parque, salimos corriendo y caminamos como unos 20 minutos hasta que hallamos este hotel. . ?fbid=360997703991485&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Rose: -Pero que discreto.

Bella: -Entre más grande más se les dificultará hallarnos.

Nos tomamos de la mano y entramos.

Recepcionista: -Buenas noches, Señoritas. ¿En qué podemos atenderlas?

Bella: -Mi novia y yo queremos pasar una noche candente. Dénos una pinche habitación.

Recepcionista: (tecleando) -¿Con registro o anónimas?

Rose: -Anónimas.

Bella: -Pero que tímida eres mi reyna, así no te portas en la cama.

Rose: -Es que mi lado salvaje sólo es para tí.

Recepcionista: -¿Tarjeta o efectivo?

Bella: -Tarjeta- saqué mi tarjeta especial.

Rose: -¿Tus padres no saben de la existencia de esa tarjeta, cierto?

Bella: -No tienen ni idea. Ahora actúa lésbica o no nos creerán.

Recepcionista: -Aqui tienen, señoritas. Sus llaves. Botones, por favor guíelas a su habitación.

Seguimos al idiota bonotes, subimos al décimo piso y entramos a la habitación.

Rose: -Si quieres que hagamos el amor debes convencerme- bromeó.

Bella: -Loca. ¿Qué hora es?

Rose: -Cuatro de la mañana.

Bella: -Nunca pensé decir esto pero Rose, debemos irnos a dormir.

Rose: -Está bien.

Nos quitamos la ropa y usamos una más holgada que habíamos comprado y nos recostamos en la cama, luego de unos minutos quedamos dormidas.

A la mañana desperté.

Bella: -¡Rose!- la desperté-

Rose: -¡No, Edward, No estamos en el hotel Flamingo!- dijo exaltada.

Di una carcajada.

Bella: -Rose, que negra conciencia tienes que ya ni duermes bien.

Rose: -¿No nos hallaron?

Bella: -¡No! Lo logramos, amiga.

Rose: -Bien, voy a darme una ducha. Llama a la recepción para que nos manden el desayuno.

Bella: -Bien- tomé el teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama.

Recepcionista: -¿Hola?

Bella: -Quería ordenar dos órdenes de desayuno imperial, porfavor.

Recepcionista: Si, señorita- colgó.

Salté de la cama y me paré sobre ella, me quité la camisa quedando únicamente en ropa interior y comencé a bailar como loca, Rose salio en una bata.

Bella: -¡Ganamos!- Rose se lanzó a la cama conmigo y comenzamos a saltar sobre ella.

Rose: -No nos llevarán a ése estúpido internado.

(Se abre la puerta)

Edward: -No estés tan segura...

* * *

Oh-oh , y ahora ? que pasara ? ...

Dejen sus Reviews opinando que puede pasar !

Mmaavi


	6. Capitulo 5

Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"

Aqui, sin mas esperas... lo que paso!

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Bella: -¡Maldita sea! ¿Me pusiste un rastreador dentro del trasero?

Edward: -¡Pero que mal hablada eres! Chicos, entren y toménlas por la fuerza.

Rose: -¿Qué?

Rose en bata y yo en ropa interior, entraron varios hombres vestidos de negro y muy fuertes y nos tomaron por la fuerza, nos subieron en sus hombros, tratamos de escapar pero era imposible.  
Bajamos por el elevador hasta llegar a la recepción.

Bella: -¡Seguridad!

Edward: -Ni lo intentes, ya saben lo que hicieron y no las ayudarán.

Bella: -¡Eres un idiota!- iba sobre los hombros de un tipo. Edward caminaba tras de él y mi rostro quedaba frente al suyo.

Edward: -Apesar de haberte encontrado, me has impresionado esta noche.

Bella: -Impresiónate con esto- le mostré mi hermoso dedo.

Edward: -Hermoso- le dio un beso.

Subimos a esto . ?fbid=361330673958188&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater  
Llevábamos mucha seguridad, me halagaba un poco.

Bella: -¿Cómo nos hallaste?

Edward: -Tú, tú me impresionaste...de hecho no hiciste nada mal, todo estuvo tan bien planeado. Subirte a un auto ajeno, robártelo y deshacerte de él en un lugar lejos, cambiarte el look e irte a un hotel pagando con una cuenta anónima...pero lo que si me sorprendio- rio- ¿hacerse pasar por lesbianas? eso superó todas mis expectativas.

Bella: -Idiota- rodeé mis ojos.

Edward: -De hecho, si hubieras estado tú sola te hubieras salido con la tuya.

Bella: -¿A qué te refieres?- señaló a Rose- ¿Qué con Rose?

Edward: -Agradécele a ella- la miré.

Rose: -¿Yo qué?

Edward: -Muéstrame tu teléfono- Rose sacó su teléfono.

Bella: -¡Rose andabas tu teléfono!

Rose: -Si ¿Por qué?

Edward: -Las rastreamos por medio de el celular de ella...tú fuiste lista y te deshiciste de él por completo.

Bella: -Rose ¿Por qué lo andabas?

Rose: -Nunca pensé que nos rastrearían por ahí.

Edward: -La verdad tengo que agradecerte- le dijo a Rose.

Bella: -¿A dónde vamos?

Edward: -Al aeropuerto.

Bella: -¿Cómo que al aeropuerto? ¡No traemos maletas!

Edward: -No se preocupen, allá se usa la ropa del internado...y su castigo por lo que hicieron será ir así al aeropuerto.

Rose: -¡Nos congelaremos en Londres vestidas así!

Edward: -Cuando lleguemos se visten...ahora cállense y quédense quietas...y ¡tú no intentes nada!- me amenazó.

Bella: -Rose, debemos hacer algo- le dije en el oído.

Edward: -¡Bella! ¡Apártate de Rose!

Conductor: -Señor, Cullen.

Edward: -¿Qué pasa?

Conductor: -Ya casi llegamos a la estación donde está Miller.

Bella: -Sólo haz lo que te diga y corres rápido cuando te diga- le susurré en el oído aprovechando que Edward estaba distraído.

Rose: -¿Qué tienes en mente?

Bella: -Un plan express...actúa normal y molesta.

Edward: -Pero la limusina está llena.

Conductor: -Pues debe de bajar a alguien.

Edward: -No puedo bajar a alguien y dejarlo tirado en la calle, además todos viajaremos.

Conductor: -Piense en algo rápido por favor.

Edward: -Ok...¡Bella! ¡Que te dije!

Bella: -Sólo estamos hablando, paranóico.

Conductor: -Ya llegamos.

Un tipo abrió la puerta de la limusina.

Edward: -Bella Ven acá.

Bella: -¿Dónde?

Edward: -Tendrás que sentarte en mis piernas.

Bella: -¿Cómo por qué o qué?

Edward: -Lo haces y ya.

Bella: -Tú me pides explicaciones a mí pero si yo las pido no me las das.

Edward: -Necesitamos meter a una persona más y ya no hay espacio a menos que una sea cargada.

Bella: -¡O que una persona salga! ¡Me ofrezco!- me levanté.

Edward: -Olvídalo, ve acá.

Bella: -¡No!

Edward: -Entonces cargaré a Rose. Ven, Rose.

Bella: -¡No!- todos me quedaron viendo- Me refiero a que...no le daré ese trago amargo a mi amiga.

Edward: -Como digas, ven.

Bella: -Ven tú.

Edward: -Que loca eres- se levantó y se sentó donde yo estaba y me senté sobre sus piernas, la otra persona entró. Íbamos en camino al aerpuerto.

Yo estaba dándole la espalda a Edward y se me ocurrió una idea malévola para vengarme de él. Me volteé, él me miró curioso, pero como supuse no evitó mirar mi cuerpo ya que estaba en ropa interior.

Bella: -¿Qué miras?

Edward: -Nada- volteó la mirada.

Desabroche mi sostén y lo lancé lejos, Edward abrió sus ojos como dos pltos.

Edward: ¿Qué haces?

Bella: -Me quito la ropa.

Todos los tipos dentro me miraban, pero yo me tapaba con mis brazos.

Edward: -Eres una loca ¡Te están viendo.

Bella: -Dame tu camisa.

Edward: -¡Que!

Rose: -¡Bella! ¿Por qué te desnudas?

Bella: -Si no quieres que esté desnuda, dame tu camisa.

Edward: -Pero no traigo otra debajo- Sonreí.

Bella: -Se me están cansando los brazos- bajé uno.

Edward: -¡Está bien! ¡Sólo tápate!- se quitó la camisa rápidamente, me la dio y me la puse. Logré mi cometido, verlo sin camisa. Miraba su torso perfecto, tenía unos abdominales matadores y definidos, sus hombros eran fascinantes y sus brazos descubiertos me hicieron morderme el labio inferior.

Rose: -Si no te conociera...

Edward: -Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, eres una loca. Cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto compraremos ropa, no subiré al avión sin camisa.

Bella: -¡Ah! Tú no puedes subir al avión sin camisa pero a Rose y a mí nos iba a hacer subir casi desnudas.

Edward: -Sé lo que intentas, por más que trates de desesperarme y que te vaya a dejar a tu casa enojado contigo no lo lograrás. Sé que serás dificil, pero no hay nadie a quien no pueda domar.

Bella: -Cuidado donde apuntas el látigo, no vaya a ser te des a ti mismo- le susurré cerca de los labios- se me ocurrió otra idea malévola.

Edward: -No te acerques tanto, tienes aliento matutino.

Bella: -No me hagas lanzar la camisa por la ventana.

Edward: -No eres cap..mejor ni lo digo.

Arremangué un poco la camisa dejando mostrar mis piernas, Edward las miró anonado, me acerqué a su rostro y quedamos a centímetros de distancia, sentí como su ''amigo'' se ponía feliz, era justo lo que estaba tratando de lograr, no había hombre que no le causara eso y Edward no era la excepción.

Edward: -¿Qué haces?- dijo nervioso.

Bella: -¿De que hablas?

Edward: -¡Levántate! - me empujó- Rose cárgala.

Bella: -Rose es muy delicada, no puede vargarme ¿Verdad?

Rose: -No, no puedo.

Edward: -¡Lo siento! Pero yo ya no te puedo cargar- se arrecostó en sus piernas.

Rose:-Edward ¿Qué te pasa?

Yo moría de risa por dentro.

Bella: -¡No iré de pies todo el camino!

Edward: -¡M #/%$! Siéntate en mis piernas ¡Pero estate quieta!- me senté.

Bella: -Uy, Edward y dices que yo soy la malhablada- Seguía sintiendo aquello tan alegre.

Edward: -¿Falta mucho?

Conductor: -Ya estamos cerca.

Bella: -Pero que desesperación por llegar- me quité la camisa, con una mano me tapaba los pechos y la otra abanicaba con la camisa, aquella zona se volvio aun más alegre.

Edward: -¡Ponte la camisa!

Bella: -Hasta que lo admitas.

Edward: -¿Admitir qué?

Bella: -Lo que te está pasando ahorita.

Edward: -¿Lo que me está pasando? No entiendo.

Bella: -Se me cansa el brazo...

Edward: -¡No sé a qué te refieres!

Bella: -Ok, me verán todos los de seguridad y mis padres no estarán contentos por ello.

Edward: -¡Es que no sé de que hablas!

Bella: -¡A la una...!

Edward: -¡No lo hagas!

Bella: -A las...¡Dos!

Edward: -Bella Por favor, enserio no te entiendo.

Bella: -¡Y a las...!

Edward: -¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré!

Bella: -Fuerte y claro.

Edward: -Eres una sicópata.

Edward: -Dos y medio y...

Edward: -¡Ya! ¡Lo diré!

Todos los de seguridad lo miraban, Rose y tambien yo. Edward tragó saliva, presionó sus labios y empuñó sus ojos.

Bella: -Estamos esperando...

Edward suspiró.

Edward: -Me tienes excitado- susurró.

Bella: -¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché- fingí, Rose moría de la risa.

Edward: -No lo diré de nuevo.

Bella: -Tienes razón, tambien me desharé de la ropa interior inferior- tomé el elástico de mi bikini.

Edward: -¡Que me tienes excitado, maldita sea!

* * *

MIERDA! HAY QUE GRITAR ESO! JAJAJAJA , Bella esta LOCA... y ahora que pasa ?

Dejen Reviews de que les parecio!

Mmaavi


	7. Capitulo 6

Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"

* * *

Capítulo 6:

Todos en la limusina soltaron una carcajada, incluso en chofer.  
Bella: -¡Edward pero que cosas dices!

Edward: -¡Las cosas que me haces decir!- estaba muy enojado.

Bella: -Jamás pensé que dirías eso, nunca me lo imaginé- miré a Rose, ella asintió.

Edward: -¿Te puedes poner la camisa de una buena vez?

Bella: -Claro- me la puse -¿Dónde están mis padres?

Edward: -Están en el aeropuerto.

Bella: -¡Excelente!  
Llegamos al aeropuerto y si, ahí estaban mis padres.

Charlie: -Isabella Swan! Huyes de casa, te subes al auto de un desconocido, se lo robas, lo chocas, te vas a un hotel de lesbianas y te haces pasar por una, vienes casi desnuda y arrastras a Rose en todo esto ¡Estoy tan decepcionado de ti!

Bella: -Bueno comparado con las demás cosas que he hecho no deberías estarlo- sonreí fingiendo inocencia.

Renne: -No podemos creer que tus locuras hayan llegado hasta este extremo.

Bella: -Bueno pero yo tengo una muy buena razón de porque no quiero ir a ese internado.

Charlie: -La parranda no es una buena razón.

Bella: -No me refiero a eso.

Edward me miraba curioso, no sabía con que iba a salir ahora.

Edward: -¿Y qué es?

Bella: -Edward me acosa sexualmente.

Edward: -¡Qué!

Charlie: -Bella No estés inventando calumnias.

Bella: -¿Calumnias? ¿Le creen más a este igualado que a mí?

Renne: -Sabemos como eres, inventarías cualquier cosa por no ir.

Bella: -Tienen razón peor esto es enserio ¿Verdad Rose?

Rose: -Así es señora, incluso tenemos una prueba de ello.

Bella: -Lo mismo que te ayudó a encontrarnos te hundirá...el teléfono de Rose- le susurré a Edward.  
Rose sacó su teléfono.

**GRABACIÓN**  
Edward: -Me tienes excitado- susurró.

Bella: -¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché

Edward: -¡Que me tienes excitado, maldita sea!  
**FIN DE LA GRABACION**

Charlie: -¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué es esto?

Edward: -N-n-no es lo que creen.

Renne: -Es tu voz, claro que lo es.

Rose: -Si, y miren la hora que sale en la grabación, es de hace unos minutos.

Bella: -Lo ves papi, tengo mucho miedo de él- dije con voz de niña.

Charlie: -No podemos creer lo que has dicho...con el prestigio que tienes se va al suelo.

Edward: -Les juro que no es cierto, todo fue una trampa.

Bella: -Edward, enserio estoy asustada- fingí llanto y me hice la desmayada.

Charlie: -¡Bella!

Toda la atención se centró en mí. Mis papás y Edward me rodearon. Rose salió corriendo, era parte de nuestro plan.  
Me levantaron del suelo.

Charlie: -¿Cómo te sientes?

Bella: -Mal, veo todo borroso.

Edward: -¡Cuentos!

Bella: -¿Rose estás ahí amiga?

Renne: -¡Rose! ¿Dónde está?

Edward: -¡Huyó!

Bella: -¿A dónde? Mami, ve a buscarla con Edward por favor.

Renne: -Tiene razón, debemos hallarla...sus padres nos dejaron a cargo.  
Edward y mi madre se fueron a buscar a Rose, como lo supuse, todo me estaba saliendo de acuerdo como lo planeé...hace dos minutos.

Bella: -Papá, necesito ir al baño.

Charlie: -Claro, te acompaño.

Bella: -Si, papi.  
Nos fuimos al baño, una vez que entré me miré al espejo.

Bella: -Crédulos- sonreí.

Rose: -Demasiado- salió de una caseta. Ambas miramos al espejo y sonreímos.

Bella: -Debemos deshacernos de mi padre antes que mi mamá entre aquí.

Rose: -Entonces, aligérate.

Bella: -Tiraste el celular a la basura como te dije ¿No?

Rose: -Si...claro que lo hice.

Bella: -Bien- me asomé por la puerta del baño, mi padre estaba afuera esperándome, no se fiaba de mí, pero sabía que no era más inteligente que yo- Papi.

Charlie: -¿Qué pasa?

Bella: -Tengo un problema.

Charlie: -¿Qué pasa, princesa?

Bella: -Me acaba de venir el mes, me manché por completo ¿Me puedes conseguir ya sabes...eso?

Charlie: -Claro, no te muevas, ya regreso- se fue. Rodeé mis ojos y volví a entrar.

Bella: -Padres, se ponen tan tontos con las cosas femeninas.

Rose: -Salgamos de aqui- rio.  
Corrimos fuera del baño hasta llegar a una puerta del servicio.

Bella: -No nos podemos quedar aqui, nos hallarán.

Rose: -Pero no si somos trabajadoras- señaló unos uniformes del servicio.  
Nos pusimos los uniformes y tomamos un par de trapeadores, tambien nos recogimos el cabello y lo ocultamos en unas gorras. Nos perdimos en el enorme aeropuerto.

Pasaban las horas y nosotras andábamos de fugitivas en el lugar.

Rose: -¡Ahi esta tu padre!

Bella: -Hora de actuar- nos recostamos en una banqueta y comenzamos a fingir llanto hasta que mi padre se fue.

Rose: -¿Qué haremos? No tengo mi teléfono y tampoco tenemos dinero para salir de aquí.

Bella: -Tengo una idea.  
Nos fuimos hacia un escritorio.

Recepcionista: -¿Qué se les ofrece?

Bella: -Necesitamso un taxi.

Recepcionista: -El servicio de taxis es exclusivo para los clientes del aeropuerto.

Y nosotras andábamos vestidas de empleadas.

Bella: -Maldita recepcionista, mandanos un taxi o te arrepentirás- estaba realmente agitada.

La seguridad llegó de inmediato.

Recepcionista: -Muéstrenle a estas señoritas la salida.

Bella: -Mira, zorra tú no nos dices si nos vamos o no- le di una patada a la mujer.

Rose lanzó una carcajada.

Los de seguridad nos sacaron y nos amenazaron en no volver a entrar. Nos prohibieron la entrada por completo.

Afuera del aeropuerto:

Edward: -¡Las tengo!- apareció por detrás.

Rose: -Uy que miedo.

Bella: -Si, Edward nos tienes ¿Qué haremos ahora?- dije sarcástica.

Edward: -¿Por qué el sarcasmo?

Bella: -¡Por nada! Ya pasó el vuelo.

Edward: -Sus padres comprarán otro boleto.

Rose: -Bien.

Edward: -¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se dejaron atrapar? ¿Q-q-qué sucede? ¿Por qué andan vestidas así?

Bella: -Por nada- sonreímos.

Edward: -Como sea, vengan conmigo- nos tomó de los brazos y llegamos a la puerta.

Seguridad: -Alto ahí.

Edward: -¿Disculpe?

Seguridad: -No pueden pasar.

Edward: -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Seguridad: -Usted si, ellas no.

Edward: -¡Qué!

Seguridad: -Por favor retírense- nos dijo.

Bella: -Con gusto- dimos media vuelta.

Edward:-¡No! Ellas van a entrar.

Seguridad: -Tienen prohibida la entrada a este aeropuerto, por favor aléjese o lo arresto.

Edward: -¡Increíble!

Llegaron mis padres.

Renne: -¿Qué pasa?

Charlie: -¿Dónde te metiste? Ya te traje lo que necesitas.

Edward: -¿Y aún se lo cree?

Renne: -¡Como sea! Van a tomar ese vuelo.

Rose: -No podemos.

Edward: -Les prohibieron la entrada al aeropuerto.

Renne: -¿Por qué?

Seguridad: -Agresión al personal.

Charlie: -¡Esto es increíble! ¡Renne Toma sus maletas y vámonos!  
Rose y yo sonreímos.

Bella: -¿A casa?

Charlie: -Si.

Renne: -No cantes victoria, tenemos un avión privado.

Bella: -¿Aún iré a ese asqueroso internado?

Charlie: -Sin duda.

Edward rio malévolo.  
Entramos a la limusina y nos fuimos a casa, fueron a dejar a Rose y luego llegamos a la mansión.

Charlie: -Lo primero, cambiarás de habitación, dormirás en una de servicio ya que parece que te gusta tanto.

Bella: -¿Del servicio? ¡Que asco!

Charlie: -Si, una que no tenga ventanas. Y Edward te vigilará toda la noche, mañana en la mañana te vas al internado.

Bella: -¡Que m#&%$ !

Renne: -¡Ya basta de ese vocabulario! Vete a tu nueva habitación, Edward guíala.

Edward me tomó del brazo y me llevó a una habitación del servicio, ya era de noche, había sido un día terrible, estaba cansada así que me recosté en la cama. Edward estaba ahí y vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Habían pasado unas tres horas, estaba aburrida y el sueño se me había desvanecido.

Bella: -¿Qué no duermes?

Edward: -Me da miedo hasta parpadear.

Bella: -Ya pasaron más de tres horas aquí encerrado ¿Hagamos algo divertido no crees?

Edward: -Para que digas que te acoso sexualmente.

Bella: -¡Es la verdad!

Edward: -Eso no es cierto.

Bella: -Al menos te excito- reí.

Edward: -No vuelvas a mencionar eso.

Bella: -¿Sabes qué? Esta ropa me incomoda me la cambiaré...más vale que no te voltees, podría escaparme- dije sarcástica.  
Me levanté y me quité la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior.  
Edward miraba hacia el piso.

Bella: -Tengo hambre ¿Me puedes traer algo de comer?  
Edward tomó un comunicador y pidió comida.

Bella: -Pero que desconfiado- di una carcajada...¿No vas a hablarme?

Edward: -¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Bella: -Ven a sentarte aqui por lo menos vamos a platicar que me muero de aburrimiento.

Edward caminó y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

Bella: -No violo, toda acción realizada por mí en la cama es de carácter voluntario y de mutuo acuerdo.

Edward: -¿Hablaremos de sexo?

Bella: -No...hay algo mejor.

Edward: -¿Fiestas, alcohol, drogas? Aunque creía que tu tema favorito era el sexo.

Bella: -Pues te equivocaste- me acosté boca arriba y miré al techo- ese no es.

Edward: -¿Y cuál es?

Bella: -No me tomarás enserio.

Edward: -¿Pastelería?

Bella: -¡No seas tonto! Aunque no lo creas...me gusta mucho la criminología.

Edward: -¿Estudiarte a tí misma?- bromeó. Yo lo miré seria- Lo siento, pensé que bromeabas.

Bella: -Pues no, no bromeo, es lo que me gusta pero mis padres quieren que me meta en el mundo de las finanzas.

Edward: -¿Nunca les has dicho nada?

Bella: -De nada serviría- me senté- ¿Edward tú que edad tienes?

Edward: -¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Bella: -La verdad no te ves anciano y llevas mucha responsabilidad sobre ti. Nada más mírate, eres guardia principal en el mejor reformatorio de Londres y hasta te contratan particularmente.

Edward: -Tengo 18 años...y soy eso porque mis padres son los directores del internado.

Bella: -Nepotismo, ahora entiendo- me tiré al colchón de espaldas.

Edward: -Nada de eso- se levantó y se sentó en la cama a la par mia- tuve que ganarme ese trabajo.

Bella: -¿Cómo?

Edward: -Mis padres no querían que lo hiciera porque pensaban que alguna chica podría convencerme de dejarla salir.

Bella: -¿Y qué hiciste?

Edward: -Empecé desde abajo a los 15 años, luego les fui demostrando poco a poco que podía hacerlo.

Bella: -¿Y te gusta lo que haces?

Edward: -Hasta hace unas horas si- ambos reímos.

Bella: -Soy un huracán.

Edward: -¿Por qué no quieres ir al internado?

Bella: -¿Y lo preguntas? Dormir temprano, comer basura, acatar órdenes- hice cara de asco.

Edward: -No puedes ir por la vida haciendo lo que quieres, siepre habrán reglas y gente que nos ordene.

Bella: -Lo sé pero...no lo sé...nunca he pensado en la posibilidad de no ser como soy.

Edward: -¿Y por qué no la piensas?- tomó mi mejilla.

Bella: -¿Enserio te excito?

Edward: -¡Nunca tomas nada enserio!  
Di una carcajada.

Bella: -Sólo estoy jugando, es que...no lo sé...eres...

Edward: -¿Soy...?  
En ese instante llegó la comida, tenía mucha hambre.

Bella: -Edward ¿Tienes novia?

Edward: -No tengo tiempo para una.

Bella: -¿Nunca te ha gustado alguna chica en el internado?

Edward: -Si, pero...no tanto como para sacrificar mi trabajo.

Bella: -¿Cómo se llama?

Edward: -No puedo decirte, estarás con ella y ella no lo puede saber

Bella: -Sé leer expresiones sabes, y de todos modos me daré cuenta.

Edward -Se llama Tanya.

Bella: -¿Tanya? ¿y por qué te gusta?

Edward: -No lo sé, no sé si me gusta. Es que ella ha sido muy atenta conmigo, se me aparece en todos lados y creo que no sé...que me llama un poco la atención.

Bella: -¿Más que yo?- me levanté y me senté sobre sus piernas.

Edward: -¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo nervioso.

Bella: -Respóndeme.

Edward: -¿Estás celosa?

Bella: -Los celos son muestra de inseguridad...jamás dudo de mí misma ni de lo que puedo lograr.

Edward: -¿Qué quieres lograr?

Bella: -Nada...olvídalo, a ti ya te gusta otra- me quité y me arrecosté de nuevo, le di la espalda.

Edward: -P-p-pero dije que tal vez no me gustaba- yo sonreí. Sabía que si yo no le interesaba iba a mostrar indiferencia pero si yo le interesaba iba a ser lo contrario.

Bella: -¿Te gusta o no?- me volteé.

Edward: -Creo que no- se acercó y se recostó a la par mía.

Bella: -Está bien- me volteé.

Edward: -¿Y tú?

Bella: -¿Yo qué?

Edward: -¿Te gusta alguien?

Bella: -Si.

Edward: -¿Quién?

Bella: -Un cretino que me quiere domar y no puede- lo miré.  
Edward sonrió.

Edward: -¿Lo conozco?

Bella: -Buenas noches, Cullen- sonreí y cerré mis ojos. Sentí los labios de Edward en mi mejilla.

* * *

**Mmmmmm... y ahora que pasara ? , que le haran los padres de Bella a ella ? Se separaran Bella y Perrie ?**

**Esperen al Proximo Capitulo**

**Mmaavi**


	8. Capitulo 7

Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"

* * *

Capítulo 7:

Bella: -Ahí no se dan los besos- entre dientes.

Edward: -¿Dónde lo quieres?

Sonreí y fingí un ronquido, Edward soltó una carcajada.  
Me dormí profundamente hasta que abrí los ojos, no vi nada, ni una luz de sol ni nada, estaba en una habitación encerrada por completo. Me levanté y Edward no estaba, traté de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada bajo llave.

Bella: -Perfecto. Muero asfixiada, incendiada o de un paro y nadie se da cuenta.

Miré que la perilla giraba y me tiré a la cama fingiéndome dormida. Edward entró.

Edward: -¿Media hora? Ok, yo la despierto- cerró la puerta.

Sentí el calor de Edward sobre mi.

Edward: -Bella, Bella Despierta.

Bella: -¿Dylan?

Edward: -¿Dylan? ¿Quién es Dylan?

Bella: -Mi no...¿Edward?- me senté en la cama.

Edward: -¿Tu qué?

Bella: -¿Mi que de qué?

Edward: -Lo que me estabas diciendo.

Bella: -No entiendo- ¿Dylan? Buen invento Bella me encantaria saber si Edward es celoso.

Edward: -Me estabas diciendo de un tal Dylan.

Bella: -Ahh- sonreí y me levanté.

Edward: -¿Y bien?

Bella: -Tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Edward: -Te pregunté algo.

Bella: -Y yo también.

Edward: -Yo te pregunté primero.

Bella: -Uy que maduro- hice el gesto.

Edward: -¿Quién es Dylan?

Bella: -Quiero desayunar ¡O gritaré!

Edward: -¡Contéstame!

Bella: -¡Papá tengo hambre! ¡Edward no me deja comer!- A todo pulmón.

Edward: -¡Cállate!

Bella: -¡Papá, Edward me calla! ¡Muero de hambre!

Edward: -Eres una niñita- me tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta, salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos a la cocina.  
Me senté en el desayunador, Edward me sirvió unos panes integrales con una barra diatética y fruta en trozos.

Bella: -¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Madonna?

Edward: -¿Por qué?

Bella: -No desayunaré esto. Me hago anoréxica sólo con verlo.

Edward: -Pensé que con el cuerpo que tienes te cuidabas, y me aventarías la comida si te sirvo desayuno de gente normal, cosa que tú no eres.

Bella: -Vaya, vaya, vaya...Edward Cullen te fijas en mi cuerpo...

Edward: -¡Tengo ojos! ¿Qué quieres que haga?- esquivó mi mirada.

Bella: -Te enseñaré lo que es un desayuno real- me levanté, Edward se me pegó como chicle- Tranquilo, FBI ¡Sin comer nunca huyo!

Edward: -No me arriesgo.  
Tomé la mano de Edward y lo acerqué a mi bruscamente.

Bella: -Mejor pégate bien si no quieres que me escape de verdad.  
Edward sonrió.

Edward: -Eres una niña muy mala.

Bella: -Deja de halagarme y cocinemos.

Edward: -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Bella: -Omelets de dulce.

Edward: -¿Qué?

Bella: -Necesitamos huevos, carne, lechuga, queso y malvaviscos.

Edward: -Me quieres envenenar.

Bella: -¡No seas tonto! Ven, vamos al refrigerador- lo tomé de la mano y caminé con él. Parecíamos una pareja divirtiéndonos. watch?v=JRfuAukYTKg (Escúchenla mientras leen)

Abrí el refrigerador, saqué todos los ingredientes necesarios e hice que los cargara.

Bella: -Vamos- toqué su mejilla y nos dirigimos a la mesa.  
Edward puso todos los ingredientes.

Edward: -¿Y ahora?

Bella: -Tráeme un bol- Edward me miró y alzó una ceja- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!  
Le tomé la mano y fuimos a un estante, me empiné para tomar el bol pero estaba muy alto. Edward me tomó de la cintura y me elevó hacia el bol, lo tomé.

Bella: -¿No era más fácil que lo bajaras tú?

Edward: -Si- sonrió.

Bella: -Yo no me enamoro- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward: -Yo tampoco- me dio un abrazo por detrás y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me descontroló por completo.

Bella: -¿Qué haces?- No podía negarlo, me puso nerviosa ¡No no no! ¡Estaba tratando de comerme el cerebro!

Edward: -¿Quién es Dylan?

Bella: -Eso...- me volteé quedando frente a sus labios-...debes investigarlo tú mismo.  
Me volteé y comencé a mezclar los ingredientes.  
Terminé de cocinar todo, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el desayunador y comenzamos a comer.

Edward: -Enserio creía que esto me iba a matar a los tres segundos pero han pasado como veinte y sigo vivo- con la boca llena de comida.

Bella: -Es mi desayuno favorito, pero le falta un ingrediente- me levanté.

Edward: -¿A dónde vas?

Bella: -Hagamos algo. Si no regreso dejo que me des a latigazos en la cama y si regreso te los doy yo.

Edward: -Ya se me hacía raro que no habías dicho algo así.

Bella: -Me activo con la comida. Soy al revez de la gente normal, está gruñona cuando no come y tranquila cuando lo hace, yo soy lo contrario.

Edward: -Debo mantenerte a dieta seguido.

Bella: -Ya regreso, prepara tu trasero para el dolor.

Edward se levantó y me siguió. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué el sirope de chocolate.

Edward: -No le echarás eso.

Bella: -Sabe mejor.

Edward: -¿Tratas de purgarme o algo por el estilo?

Bella: -¿Y quién dijo que era para el omelet?

Edward: -¿Y para qué es?

Bella: -Para comérnoslo sobre nuestros cuerpos- Abrí el sirope y dejé que el líquido cayera en mi boca haciendo movimientos provocadores con mi lengua.

Edward: -Ese internado tiene mucho trabajo por hacer.

Bella: -No te ilusiones, si es para el omelet- Me fui de regreso a la mesa y los llené con el chocolate, seguí comiendo.

Edward se devolvió conmigo y comió el omelet.

Edward: -Tenemos que irnos ya.

Bella: -Espera...es que debo decirte algo.

Edward: -¿Qué?  
Tomé el sirope y me levanté, me acerqué al oído de Edward.

Bella: -¿Recuerdas ayer? En la limusina, ambos sin camisa ¿Recuerdas mis pechos?- mordí mis labios, Edward no emitía ni una palabra- ¿No te los imaginas totalmente cubiertos por esto?- Presioné el recipiente y dejé caer el líquido sobre la mesa, cerré los ojos de Edward con mis dedos, unte mi dedo con chocolate y lo rocé por los labios de Edward, él sacó su lengua y lamió mi dedo, yo seguía respirando cansada en su oído- ¿No te gustaría hacerlo realidad?- Deslicé mis dedos por su cuello y metí la mano en su camiseta, masajeé su pezón izquierdo y saqué la mano suavemente. Mientras con esa mano hacía eso con la otra sacaba mi camisa, y luego hice lo mismo con la mano contraria para sacarme la otra mano de la camisa- Edward...-desliicé mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, noté como se erizaba la piel de su brazo. Tomé mi camisa y rodeé sus ojos con ella, rápidamente la anudé de atrás y salí corriendo como pude.

Edward: -¡Maldición!- trataba de quitarse la camisa de la cara mientras yo corría.

Bella: -¿Estaría rico no?- di una carcajada hasta que choqué con alguien; mi padre.

Charlie: -¡Bella!

Bella: -Pa...pi- hice cara de inocencia.

Charlie: -¡Qué afán el tuyo de andar sin camisa!

Edward: -Le da mil usos, todos menos traerla puesta- se acercó.

Charlie: -Eres un desastre.

Bella: -Por favor, sabía que no iba a escapar con eso...sólo quería divertirme ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?

Charlie: -Eres un desastre pero debo despedirte- me abrazó.  
Miré a Edward mientras abrazaba a mi padre y me chupé los dedos uno por uno y le guiñé un ojo, él sólo negó con la cabeza.

Charlie: -Ve a bañarte, alístate y sales a Londres.

Bella: -Creo que no hay de otra- me encogí de hombros.

Edward: -No le creo.

Charlie: -No ni yo- ambos rieron. Se me contagió su risa- No mas travesuras- me miró a los ojos, yo alcé ambas cejas- Inténtalo ¿Si?

Bella: -Voy a bañarme. Edward espero que sepas restregar bien en los rincones- dije caminando hacia la habitación, Edward me seguía.

Edward: -¿No te da pena decir esas cosas frente a tu padre? Eso es sinverguenzada.

Bella: -Se llama honestidad. No soy falsa ni hipócrita, digo lo que pienso y a veces sin pensarlo. Esta soy yo, quien le guste bien y al que no pues al cuerno.

Edward: -De eso ya me di cuenta- entramos a la habitación.

Bella: -Me traes mis sales de baño y mi jabón especial de la india.

Edward: -Aqui tienes una toalla y un jabon líquido que encontré en un baño- me los dio.

Bella: -¿Qué haré con esto? ¿Lavar el inodoro?

Edward: -No está mal la idea, aligérate.

Bella: -Sabes Edward, sé lo que causo en ti- me acerqué lentamente.

Edward: -¿Lo dices por lo que hiciste en la cocina?

Bella: -¿Aun te acuerdas de eso? ¿No que los caballeros no tienen memoria?

Edward: -Fue hace tres minutos.

Bella: -Hay algo bueno en todo esto- subí a la cama.

Edward: -¿Qué haces?

Bella: -Como huí...- me quité la pijama, quedé en ropa interior-...tú ganaste- desabroché mi sostén.

Edward: -¡Oye oye! ¡No hagas eso!

Bella: -Trae el látigo, Cullen- me quité el sostén, tapé mis pechos con un brazo y con el otro tomé el sostén.

Edward: -¡Por que te estorba tanto la ropa!

Bella: -Mira, te enseño- tomé mi sostén y di azotes al aire como si fuera un látigo- ¡Así! ¡Asi!- dije de forma erótica- ¡Ahhh! ¡Con fuerza!- gemí.  
Escuché unos pazos que venía de la puerta, supe que era mi padre, tal vez no evitaría ir a ése internado, pero mi padre ya no confiaría en Edward.  
Me lancé a Edward y él cayó sobre mí en la cama. La puerta se abrió y mi padre entró.

Charlie: -¡Qué es esto!

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Mmaavi**


	9. Capitulo 8

Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"

* * *

Capítulo 8:

Edward se levantó inmediatamente muy nervioso.

Edward: -¡Señor, No es lo que piensa! ¡Ella se me lanzó encima y...

Charlie: -Edward, nos explicaste el incidente en la limusina y te creímos...pero ¡esto!

Edward: -¡Se lo juro! ¡Yo tomo enserio mi trabajo!

Charlie: -¡Bella! ¿Es cierto lo que dice Edward?

Bella: -Papi yo me quité la ropa para bañarme y justo cuando iba a entrar al baño, él se me lanzó encima y yo grité.

Edward: -¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú te me lanzaste a mí!- se defendió.

Charlie: -Cullen, no quiero que esto esté pasando en el internado todos los días.

Edward: -No será así, usted sabe como es su hija y como soy yo. Conoce la fama de cada uno, por favor.

Mi padre me miró dudoso y miró a Edward.

Charlie: -Bella ¿Te gusta Edward?

Bella: -¿Qué?

Charlie: -Ven- salió de la habitación, yo lo seguí.

Bella: -¿Qué pasa?

Charlie: -No me engañes, princesa.

Bella: -¡Papá! ¡No me gusta! ¡Lo odio!

Charlie: -¿Y por qué tan pasión con ése ''odio''?

Bella: -¿Cuál pasión?

Charlie: -Hagamos un trato.

Bella: -Amo tus tratos, siempre gano algo caro- sonreí.

Charlie: -Ve al internado voluntariamente...

Bella: -Ok, nada vale eso...-me volteé.

Charlie: -¿Ni vivir sola con Rose en cualquier país que quieres?

Bella: -¡¿Es enserio?!- me emocioné.

Charlie: -Si- me tomó de las manos- Tú vas a ése internado y te estás ahí durante seis meses y cuando salgas te financio cada centavo que necesites para vivir sola.

Bella: -¿Qué tal si no acepto?

Charlie: -¿Te quieres quedar aqui sola mientras Rose está en el internado?

Bella: -Ok, está bien...iré.

Charlie: -Admite que vas porque no quieres dejar de ver a Edward- me hincó las costillas.

Bella: -¡Papá!- me volteé y entré de nuevo a la habitación, y sí, seguía semidesnuda. Edward estaba sentado en la cama, me miró cuando entré, hice un gesto con mi mano fingiendo un látigo y sonreí, Edward rodó sus ojos. Me di un baño y me envolví en la toalla, al salir me vestí así cgi/set?id=62323989&.locale=es

Edward: -Wowow, Tranquila que no vamos a un casino de tu ciudad adorada.

Bella: -Cierra esa linda boquita o te clavaré un tacón en el ojo.

Edward: -¡Que tierna!

Tomó mis maletas y salimos en la limusina, hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto privado de la familia, subimos a esto . ?fbid=363030820454840&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Entramos y me acomodé dentro. Noté que sólo viajábamos Edward y yo, esto iba a estar bueno.

Bella: -¿Seguridad?

Edward: -No creo que te lances del avión, pero por si acaso nos deshicimos de los paracaídas.

Bella: -No importa si Londres me da la bienvenida con una balacera sino que me suicide en un avión.

Edward: -Eres más peligrosa que un ataque terrorista.

Bella: -Gracias.

Edward: -¿Ya habías viajado en esto?

Bella: -¡No! ¡Odio volar en esas cosas diminutas!

Edward: -No me dormiré, no vaya a ser que asesines al piloto y pilotees al avión a una isla desierta.

Bella: -No vuelo jets...-me levanté.

Edward: -¿Dónde vas?

Bella: -Edward ¿Eres cuero?- me agaché a la par de su asiento.

Edward: -¿Perdón?- Dí una carcajada.

Bella: -Esto será divertido.

Edward: -Siéntate.

Bella: -¿Cuántas horas son de vuelo?

Edward: -Ocho ¿Por qué?

Bella: -¡Ocho horas aqui! Debemos buscar algo que hacer.

Edward: -¿Qué quieres hacer?

Bella: -¿Empacaste mi caja de objetos personales?

Edward: -Tu madre hizo las maletas.

Bella: -Bien- fui a traer la maleta y de él saqué un juego de cartas.

Edward: -¡No me digas!

Bella: -Póker...pero a mi estilo.

Edward: -¿Apostando virginidades? No, gracias.

Bella: -¡No seas tonto! Ven, siéntate.

Se levantó y nos sentamos en el piso.

Bella: -Apostamos confesiones.

Edward: -Está bien. Reparte.

Repartí las cartas, yo era un as del póker, era uno de mis hobbies.

Como imaginé gané la primera ronda.

Bella: -Ok, dime ¿Qué confesión tienes para mamá?

Edward: Me gustan los colores de sostén que usas- rio.

Bella: -¿A quién no?

Volví a repartir, jugamos y gané.

Edward: -De pequeño dormía entre las chicas del internado.

Bella: -¡Wow! ¿Qué edad tenías?

Edward: -Como cinco o seis.

Bella: -¿Por qué es sólo de chicas?

Edward: -Hay uno de chicos al lado de el de chicas, pero nunca los dejan juntarse, hay mucha seguridad de camino de uno al otro. Las chicas no se han atrevido a cruzarse, aunque sí algunos chicos pero no lo logran.

Bella: -Osea que están bien cerca.

Edward: -¿Puedes volver a repartir?

Volví a repartir y de nuevo gané.

Edward: -Me encantas.

Bella: -¿Enserio?

Edward: -Demasiado- se levantó y me besó apasionadamente.

Edward: -¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Te perdiste?

Bella: -¡Ah! ¿Qué?

Edward: -Te dije que repartieras- sonrió, ¡Maldición! Fue una ilusión de mi mente.

Bella: -Claro- terminé de repartir y Edward me ganó, la verdad estaba muy distraída.

Edward: -¿Y bien?

Bella: -Ponte cómodo, he tenido una adolescencia muy desenfrenada. ¿Quieres última vez del night club o la del casino Aladdin? ¡Ah no de ese no me acuerdo absolutamente nada, llegué a casa sin conocimiento!

Edward: -No es cierto, se nota en tus ojos.

Bella: -Una vez Rose y yo seducimos a un chico, le prometimos un trío, le quitamos la ropa lo amarramos a un poste de strippers y le lanzábamos bebidas frías al cuerpo- yo moría de la risa. Seguimos jugando y las confesiones seguían hasta que me sentí cansada, apenas habían pasado cuatro horas.

Edward: -Llevamos la mitad del camino- se levantó y se sentó.

Bella: -Tengo sueño- me senté en sus piernas y me arrecosté en su pecho, oía el latido de su corazón.  
Edward me arrulló con sus brazos, fue la sensación más cómoda del mundo. Quedé completamente dormida, imposible no hacerlo en esos brazos. Sentí que Edward tambien se había dormido, me relajaba el compás de su respiración.

Cuando desperté ya no estaba en los brazos de Edward, sino en una camilla en el jet, abrigada y tapada por una cobija. Aún íbamos en el aire, Edward entró.

Edward: -Hola, bella durmiente.

Bella: -Me siento más identificada con la tipa de Hércules- me senté en al camilla.

Edward: -¿Tipa?

Bella: -Si, esa que era un poco mala ¿Hay alguna princesa más mala?

Edward: -¿Por qué quieres ser llamada mala?

Bella: -Edward, tú eres un guardia de un prostíbulo en restauración, yo voy ahí ¿Crees que soy buena?

Edward: -¿Te valoras tan poco?

Bella: -¡Para nada! Ustedes son los que me llevan ahí no yo.

Edward: -Estamos apunto de aterrizar, ve a sentarte y abróchate el cinturón.

Nos levantamos y nos sentamos, aterrizamos y a los minutos se abrió la puerta, varias personas entraro y sacaron todas las maletas.

Harry y yo nos levantamos, bajamos por una escalera y vi esto . ?fbid=363039843787271&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Bella: -¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estoy en Hogwarts!

Edward: -Muy graciosa.

Caminamos escoltados hasta la entrada. Edward sacó un manojo de llaves inmensas y tomó una de ellas y abrió la enorme puerta, adentro era así . ?fbid=363041093787146&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Bella: -¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!

Edward: -Eso es pokémon, inteligente.

Bella: -Tienes razón, me refería a Voldemort.

Edward: -Estás más que loca...señores lleven las maletas de la señorita a su habitación y las mías a mi habitación.

Bella: -Oye, picarón ¿Te cruzas a las camas de las chicas en las noches?- hinqué sus costillas.

Edward: -Jamás...mi habitación está algo aislada de las suyas...más por ustedes que por mí.

Bella: -Oye ¿Qué clase de reformatorio es este? Demasiado elegante para ser un prost...

Edward: -Bella Lo digo por tu bien, yo soy el guarda y conozco las cochinadas que dicen las chicas pero mi madre es muy estricta, todas se portan como angelitos en su presencia, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Bella: -Claro, seré una santa- dije sarcástica.

Edward: -Mira, esta no es una cárcel ni el ejército. Es donde los millonarios gastan millones para enderezar a sus niñas malcriadas.

Bella: -¿Osea que todas aquí se dejan manipular? ¡Esto estará bueno!

Oímos unos tacos que se hacían más fuertes cada vez...llegó esta mujer images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT2UPUET_MD5OHPCPtvXCT0NHJG5CMNQKLilg BwF6SviY8mxxx0whUICf8

XxX: -Buenas noches- saludó.

Edward: -Buenas noches, madre.

Bella: -Hola.

XxX: -Bienvenida, señorita Swan. Soy Esme Cullen, la directora de este internado **(N/T: Esme no va a ser taaan dulce como en Twilight, ya lo van a ver.)**

Bella: -¡Suegrota! ¡Dónde está Dumbledore!

Directora / Esme: -¿Perdón?

Edward: -Disculpa, madre. Ya leíste su expediente, esta chica estará difícil.

Directora/Esme: -Todas están cenando. Llévala a que se instale a su recámara y que se presente en mi oficina.

Edward: -Si, madre.

La directora se fue.

Bella: -Con las piernas firmes, Edward. ¡Qué no te tiemblen!

Edward: -¡Oye, Qué te pasa! ¡No sólo es la directora, también es mi madre!

Bella: -No grites que haces eco- bromeé.

Edward estaba realmente molesto, caminó hacia la izquierda y subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a este lugar  
. ?fbid=363046310453291&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Bella: -¿Habitación compartida? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Edward: -Inculca tolerancia y socialismo- dijo serio.

Bella: -No es necesario que desempaques, sólo ven.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos a una oficina ahí estaba la madre de Edward en un escritorio.

Directora/Esme: -Retírate- Edward se fue- Dime Bella ¿Qué piensas de ti misma?

Bella: -¿En qué aspecto?

Directora/Esme: -¿Cuándo piensas en ti misma, qué es lo que se viene a tu mente?

Bella: -Diversión- sonreí. Tenía que hallar la manera de hastiarla.

Directora/Esme: -¿Cómo te ves en diez años?

Bella: -En una cantina limpiando vómito de tipos ebrios.

Directora/Esme: -¿No estás tomando esto enserio, cierto?

Bella: -Estoy cansada, fueron ocho horas de sexo candente con Edward.

Directora/Esme: -¡Basta! ¡No te permito que irrespetes de esa manera mi presencia!- se levantó. Esto será sencillo, pensé.

Bella: -¿Sabe cuánto le mide?

Directora/Esme: -Sé lo que haces, Bella. No funcionará.

Bella: -¿Entonces ya puedo irme?

Directora/Esme: -Debo presentarte ante las demas internas.

Bella: -Las rebeldes- dije sarcástica.

Salimos de la oficina y llegamos a este lugar . ?fbid=363048603786395&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Cuando entramos sonó un pitido, todas callaron y miraron atentamente hacia nosotras. Edward se puso a la par mía. Todas las presentes me miraban con cara de susto y me comían de pies a cabeza.

Directora/Esme: -Buenas noches, internas.

Todas: -Buenas noches, directora Cullen.

Minerva, pensé y rodé los ojos.

Directora/Esme: -Quiero presentarles a Bella Swan, nuestra nueva interna. Como ya saben trátenla con paciencia, respeto, tolerancia y compañerismo.

Chica Cualquiera: -¿Podemos saludarla?- dio después de levantar la mano.

Directora/Esme: -Ya luego tendrán tiempo de conocerla, estará aquí durante seis meses...Hijo, la dejo para que la ubiques, luego te vas a mi oficina.

Edward: -Si, madre.

La directora se fue. Edward al parecer aún seguía molesto conmigo por como trate a su madre, tenía algo de razón, a mí no me hubiera gustado que trataran así a mi madre, así que decidi pararla, pero sólo con ella, claro.

Edward: -Debes comer, el comedor se cierra en unos minutos y luego irán a dormir.

Bella: -Edward ¿Qué hora es? Estoy descontrolada.

Edward: -No es permitido decirles la hora a las internas, todo se rige por el timbre...sólo se puede decir cuanto dura cada cosa.

Bella: -Porfa...-hice un puchero, Edward sonrió, suspiré por dentro, no estaba tan molesto como pensé.

Edward: -Nueve y veinte minutos- dijo con una mirada tierna.

Bella: -¿Estás enojado conmigo?- dije cabizabaja.

Edward: -Sólo no vuelvas a hacer eso- tomó mi barbilla y la alzó haciéndome ver sus profundos ojos verdes.

Bella: -Te prometo no volver a faltarle el respeto a tu madre- sonreí.

Edward: -Gracias- acarició mi mejilla.

xXx: -¡Hola!- dimos un salto del susto. Era una chica que había aparecido de la nada, la misma que hizo la pregunta hace un momento.

Edward: -Hola, Tanya.

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRjg0hWfnxPDnNYCuBqUI0F 9Uws88L29WAJrxjdOiunZzohVNHT RsiGOZrH

Tanya: -Hola, Edward ¿Qué tal Las Vegas?

Edward: -¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Las Vegas?

Tanya: -Ya sabes que tú eres primicia en este internado.

Bella: -¿Disculpa? Estoy aquí.

Tanya: -Hola, Bella- Dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Edward: -Ella es Tanya, te hablé de ella.

Bella: -No, no creo- Se notaba a kilómetros que la chica babeaba por Edward- No quiero comer ¿Me llevas a la habitación?

Tanya: -No se puede ir a las habitaciones en horarios de comida- ¡Ja! ¡Ya lo veremos!

Bella: -¿Edward...?- hice un puchero.

Edward: -Si, mi niña...ya te llevo- me sonrió dulcemente. ¡En tu cara, inepta!  
A la chica se le borró la sonrisa de hipocrecía que tenía y se puso roja de la furia.  
Le alcé una ceja y sonreí victoriosa.

Edward: -Con permiso, Tanya.

Edward y yo caminamos fuera del comedor y llegamos a las habitaciones.

Edward: -Bueno, ya que tu madre hizo las maletas debo revisarlas y quitarte algunas cosas.

Bella: -¿Qué?

Edward: -Nada de celulares, reproductores, cámaras, laptops, objetos cortopunzantes, látigos- rio.

Bella: -No tengo a quien latigar aqui ¿o sí?- me acerqué a él.

Edward: -Y si mi madre se da cuenta de todo lo que hemos hecho en Las Vegas y de camino aquí me mata.

Bella: -Uy, entonces no sólo yo soy una niña mala- me arrodillé en la cama.

Edward: -Revisaré tus maletas.

Bella: -A mi no me engañas, quieres ver mis hilos.

Edward comenzó a escarbar mis maletas, sacó algunas cosas. Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso traía un teléfono y unos audífonos en mis botas.

Edward: -Ya tocaron el timbre, en cualquier momento vienen tus compañeras...Debo irme.

Bella: -¿No me darás mi besito de buenas noches?  
Edward se volteó y me sonrió. Me lanzó un beso al aire y me guiñó el ojo. No sé porqué pero me sonrojé.

Bella: -Yo sé que quieres- le dije en un tono cantado.  
Edward se detuvo en la puerta y se devolvió corriendo hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Edward: -¿Y tú no me darás uno?

Sonreí y me levanté, me puse de pies en la cama, Edward me quedaba ligeramente más bajo, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él alzó su mirada hacia mi rostro.

Bella: -¿Dónde lo quieres?

Edward: -Mi madre me matará.

Bella: -Una vez al año no hace daño- le di un beso en la punta de su nariz. Cuando la puerta se abrió...

* * *

**TENGO UNA SUUUUUUUUPER NOTICIA!, miren 'Niña Mal' tiene 70 capitulos... vamos por el 8 ! (prometo actualizar mas rapido ;) ) , y bueno, si Abii me deja, voy a adaptar la segunda temporada! se llama ... No les voi a decir xd , solo digo que en los proximos caps ( de esta ) , van a pasar cosas INIMAGINABLES , (tambien en la 2 temporada, va a ser genial!)**

**Reviews ? Porfaas, es la 3 vez que trato de subir esto y fanfiction no me deja , se tilda -_-**

**Mmaavi**


	10. Capituloo 9

Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"

* * *

Capítulo 9:

Entraron un grupo de 3 chicas a la habitación quiénes se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la escena.

Edward me soltó inmediatamente y se fue nervioso.

XxX: -Adiós, Edward.

Edward: -Adiós- dijo a lo lejos.

Todas entraron y rodearon mi cama. Todas comenzaron a hablar sin poderlas entender. Di un silbido ensordecedor y se cayaron.

Bella: -¿Qué les pasa?

XxX: -Antes que nada, nos presentaremos.

Bella: -Que cursi.

XxX: -Soy Alice.

XxX: .Yo Angela.

XxX: -Yo Kate.

Bella: -¡Fantástico!- dije sarcástica y me acosté en la cama.

Alice: -Dinos, ¿Qué te traes con el papi del hijo de la directora?

Bella: -Es mi amante.

Kate: -¿Es enserio?

No sé porqué pero estás chicas no me habían caído gacho.

Bella: -No. Sólo estoy jugando- todas rieron- ¿Por qué están aqui? Dudo que podr demasiado bien portadas.

Alice: -Mi papá se dio cuenta que bailaba en los night clubs.

Angela: -Lo peor era que no cobrabas.

Bella: -Wow, siempre he dicho que los tubos son para necesitadas...

Alice: -Ya sabes que despues de una botella de tequila se olvida el ego.

Todas nos pusimos a reír.

Kate: -Me ligué a un cura.

Bella: -¡Dios! ¡Eres mi ídola!- le hice una reverencia.

Angela: -No quiero decirlo.

Alice: -No seas tonta, anda.

Angela: -Castré a uno de mis ex.

Bella: -¡No te creo! Oh, gran señora de las artes sexuales- le hice otra reverencia. Todas reían a carcajadas.

Alice: -¿Tú que hiciste?

Bella: -¿Tienen tiempo?

Angela: -Corre, dinos antes que venga Edward.

Bella: -¿A qué viene a Edward?

Kate: -A asegurarse que estemos dormidas.

Bella: -Esto estará bueno- se me ocurrió uno de mis planes.

Alice: -Cuéntanos.

Bella: -Casi destruyo la mansión millonaria de mis padres, y cuando me dijeron que venía acá me escapé con mi mejor amiga Rose, robamos un auto. lo chocamos y nos hicimos pasar por lesbianas en un hotel nudista. Al día siguiente nos hicimos pasar por gente de limpieza en el aeropuerto para no venir y golpeé a una trabajadora de ahí...

Todas tenian sus bocas rodando en el piso. Sonó la puerta.

Alice: -¡Es Edward! ¡Es Edward!

Corrieron a acostarse. Yo me quité la ropa y quedé en interior, abrí la puerta. Y no, no era Edward, era la directora. ¡Fail!

Directora/Esme: -¿Por qué está desnuda?

Bella: -Me estaba cambiando de ropa.

Directora/Esme: -Está bien, pero evite abrir la puerta en estas condiciones, mi hijo puede verla.

_''Si supiera que hasta con menos me ha visto''_

Bella: -Si, señora.

La directora entró y revisó a las chicas, luego se fue.

Alice: -¿Por qué saliste así?

Bella: -Cosa mía. ¿A qué hora termina la revisióin?

Kate: -No sabemos las horas.

Bella: -¿Saben dónde queda la habitación de Edward?

Kate: -A la par de la de su madre.

Bella: -¿Quién me guía?

Angela: -SI te cachan te castigan.

Kate: -Espera..¿Te gusta Edward?

Bella: -No niego que está como quiere pero ¿Si así fuera qué?

Alice miró a Kate.

Alice: -Todas morimos por Edward pero besarlo es un lujo que sólo Tanya se ha dado.

Bella: -¿Tanya? ¿Qué esperan para contarme todo?

Kate: -Hay que cubrirnos.

Bella: -¿Cubrirnos?

Se levantaron y sacaron varias almohadas, las acomodaban bajo la colcha.

Angela: -La directora puede volver y si nos halla depiertas nos castiga.

Apagaron las luces y nos sentamos en el suelo a la orilla de una cama, con una colcha sobre nosotras y una linterna.

Kate: -Alice cuenta tú, eres quien más tiempo tienes aqui.

Alice: -Bien, cuando yo vine cuando Edward ya estaba de guardia, a los días vino Tanya y la pusieron en esta habitación. Ella desde el primer momento moría por Edward.

Bella: -Si por los poros se le evapora la desesperación.

Alice: -Edward fue su novio en secreto durante un tiempo.

Bella: -¡Pero que m #%$!

Kate: -¡Sshhh!

Alice: -Pero segun Edward terminó con ella por su trabajo y que volvería con ella cuando halla sido dada de alta.

Bella: -¿Y cuándo sale esa perra?

Angela: -Dos meses.

Bella: -¿Cuánto lleva aquí?

Angela: -Nueve meses.

Alice: -No deja que nadie se le acerque a Edward, es muy celosa y quien se mete con él las paga.

Bella: -No me hagan reír- moría de la risa- Edward no es de su propiedad y le voy a bajar los zumos a esa ilusa.

Toda la noche le conté a las chicas todo lo que había pasado con Edward, y llegamos al acuerdo de hacerle la vida imposible a Tanya con Edward. Matarla de los celos.

Nos dormimos muy tarde, amaneció y sonó una horrible trompeta. El agua estab tibia por suerte, me tuve que bañar y alistar, bajamos al comedor a desayunar.

Bella: -¿Dónde se sienta Perranya normalmente?

Kate: -En la mesa del centro al frente, donde queda Edward de frente con su madre todas las mañanas para desayunar.

Bella: -¿La directora desayuna con nosotras?

Angela: -Dice que es para infundir humildad e igualdad.

Bella: -¡Qué cursi! ¡Vamos!

Nos sentamos en la mesa y nos sirvieron el desayuno. Fruta, tostadas, jugo. Se miraba delicioso, despues de todo éramos millonarias no carceleras.

A los segundos vimos que Tanya y unas chicas venían.

Alice: -Sus perras falderas. Lauren y Jessica.

Bella: -¿Las de las puntas maltratadas?

Kate: -Si- todas reían.

Tanya: -Buenos días, compañeras. Se sentaron en nuestra mesa.

Angela: -No veo tu nombre en ella.

Jessica: -Esta justo ahi- señaló y si, ahi estaban los nombres.

Yo me levanté y me subi a la mesa, restregué mi trasero en las letras.

Bella: -Mira donde me cabe tu nombre.

Tanya: -¡Pero qué irrespeto! Esto lo sabrá la directora.

Me bajé de la mesa y la ignoré y seguí platicando con las chicas. Vi que la directora se venía aproximando.

Alice: -Cuéntame que más pasó.

Bella: -Entonces si. Edward me pedía cada vez más en el avión.

Tanya: -¡Eres una estúpida!- gritó. La directora estaba detrás de ella junto con Edward.

Directora/Esme: -¿Disculpa?

Bella: -Buenos días directora, Cullen- dije inocente.

Directora/Esme: -Tanya, a mi oficina.

Bella: -Buenos días, Edward- miré a Tanya que le salí humo de los oídos.

La directora se fue con Tanya, Edward rozó su mano con mi cabello y se sentó frente a mí, a la par de Kate.

Edward: -Me imagina que ya te contaron todo.

Bella: -¿De qué?- fingí.

Edward: -De Tanya.

Bella: -Ni que fueras el papi de papis.

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a recibir clases de etiqueta. Ahí estaba Tanya, por su mirada supuse que tramaba algo...

* * *

**¡EMPEZO EL JUEGO!**

**Mmmm... Tienen teorias de lo que trama Tanya ? Si la tienen dejen un review :3**

**Y si tambien tienen alguna teoria de lo que pueda llegar a hacer Bella en el transcurso de la historia, tambien dejen un review :3**

**Bueno, me merezco un aplauso! subi otro cap en menos de dos horas! JAJAJA, espero que les guste...**

**Mmaavi**


	11. Capitulo 10

Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"

* * *

Capítulo 10:

Profesora: -Escojan una pareja, haremos un ejercicio de conversación..¿Tanya?

Tanya: -Bella

Bella: -¿Yo qué?

Profesora: -Bella Siéntate frente a Tanya.

Bella: -¿Es enserio?

Profesora: -Nunca bromeo.

Bella: -Como sea.

Me senté frente a Tanya, ella me miraba con envidia.

Profesora: -Ahora, van a elegir un tema y hablar sobre él, mantendrán una conversación de dos minutos.

Bella: -¿Cualquier tema?

Profesora: -No puede ser de sexo, política ni religión.

Tanya: -¿Puede ser de una persona?

Profesora: -Si, Tanya. Si puede ser de una persona.

Bella: -Si dices Edward serás patética.

Tanya: -¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo lo que pueda decir?

Bella: -Maestra necesitaremos un pañuelo para Tanya, ya está comenzando a babearse.

Profesora: -¿Por qué?

Tanya: -No es cierto, profesora.

Profesora: -Bueno, Bella, Tanya...son las primeras. Pasen al frente y comiencen su diálogo.

Bella: -No se me vayan a caer del asiento niñas, y si ven baba cayendo por la boca de Tanya cubran sus caras.

Todas rieron, incluso la profesora. Esto iba a estar muy bueno, Tanya no me conocía, ella pensaba que iba a poder defenderse por haber sido la novia de Edward. Tenía un plan, no iba a hablar de Edward, quería que ella se mirara desesperada, así que mientras ella trataba de acabarme hablando de Edward yo le daría a su cochino ego, así ella se mirara la ardida mientras que a mí solo me resbalaría todo.

Tanya: -Edward fue mi novio.

Bella: -¿Eso te repites al espejo cada mañana?- todas rieron.

Tanya: -Lo he besado muchas veces.

Bella: -No deberías babear, por ahí se te puede salir alguna gota de la de él- parecía comedia, todas reían cada vez que yo decía algo.

Tanya: -Volverá conmigo cuando salga de aquí.

Bella: -Ahhh, mientras les das usos inadecuados a las verduras- si, más risas.

Tanya: -¡Profesora! Dijo que nada de sexo.

Bella: -Tanya pero que mente tienes, que va de verduras a sexo...ella fue la que acaba de decir al palabra.

Profesora: -En eso tiene razón, Tanya. Tú fuiste la que desviaste la conversación.

Tanya: -Ama que acaricien su pelo.

Bella: -A eso se debe la colección de caspa que tienes bajo la cama- más y más risas.

Tanya: -¿Te gusta Edward?

Bella: -No más que yo a él- todas abrieron sus bocas.

Tanya: -¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Pasó algo entre tú y él en Las Vegas?

Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, así que buscaba la manera de obligarme a parecer yo la desesperada. Pobrecita...con razón es rubia, su cabeza no sabe ni producir color en el cabello.

Bella: -Sólo sé que es mejor que las verduras...digo, para que te des una idea- alcé una de mis cejas.

Tanya: -Me rehuso a seguir hablando con ella.

Sonreí malévola.

Profesora: -No puedes, son dos minutos llevas uno y medio.

Tanya se volteó y me miró molesta, yo le sonreí.

Tanya: -Si te le acercas a Edward te arrepentirás de haberte portado mal y que te mandaran a este internado, ténlo por seguro.

Bella: -¿Eso es una espinilla?- me acerqué a su frente con cara de asco.

Tanya: -¡Es una estúpida! ¡Nisiquiera toma esto enserio! ¡Me largo de aquí!

Profesora: -Si te vas tendré que castigarte.

Tanya se quejó y me miró.

Tanya: -¿Por qué te mandaron a este internado?

Bella: -¿No era Edward el tema?

Tanya: -¿Sabías que tiene un lunar en su...

Bella: -¿Debajo se su pecho? Si, cuando se quitó la camisa en la limo para que yo me la pusiera...bajo el pecho derecho- mojé mi labio superior con mi lengua.

Tanya me dio una bofetada.

Profesora: -¡Tanya!

Tanya: -Ella me provocó.

Bella: -Sólo contestaba a tu pregunta- me hice la víctima. Moría de ganas de partirla, no me importaba el castigo, pero si me castigaban no tendría esta noche libra...y ya tenía planes para hoy.

Profesora: -A la oficina de la directora Cullen.

Tanya se fue molesta, la clase continuó. Kate, Alice y Angela estaban sorprendidas por lo que había hecho y me felicitaron. Luego de eso tuvimos una clase de softball pero no estaba Tanya, pasó el almuerzo y algunas clases, actividades, cosas tontas...hasta que llegó la noche, la hora de la cena. Angela, Kate, Alice y otras chicas estábamos sentadas en la mesa, desde en la mañana todas querían juntarse con nosotras.

Bella: -¿Qué harán mañana en la noche?

Alice: -Dormir.

Bella: -¿Qué? Pero si es sábado.

Kate: -Hacen una reunión social cada sábado de por medio, pero son muy aburridas, es mejor quedarse en la habitación platicando.

Bella: -¿Una fiesta? ¿Hay whisky?

Angela: -Para nada. No nos dejan tomar aquí, mucho menos bailar. Nada de eso.

Bella: -Nosotras haremos una fiesta.

Alice: -¿Qué?

Bella: -Nosotras organizaremos una en el dormitorio, mientras todas están en esa ''reunión'' nosotras tendremos música, baile, tequila y...chicos- sonreí.

A todas les llamó la atención al escuchar la última palabra.

Kate: -Imposible. No tenemos reproductor de música, ni alcohol, no podemos salir a comprar nada, no tenemos dinero y los chicos están a kilómetros.

Bella: -Kate...se nota que no has entendido quien es Bella...música- saqué el reproductor de mi zapato, todas me miraron y sus bocas cayeron, lo guardé de nuevo-...y lo de las bebidas, sí podemos salir, al menos yo lo haré...y necesitaré a una más, ¿Dinero?- saqué mi super tarjeta clandestina-...y los chicos, esos están a metros de nosotras, en el internado de al lado.

Alice: -Pero ¿Cómo haremos para que entren?

Bella: -Eso déjamelo a mí ¿Quién está conmigo?

Todas asintieron y comenzaron a murmurar.

Alice: -¿Crees poder hacer? Si nos descubren nos meteremos en un gran lío.

Bella: -No tienes idea de todo lo que puedo hacer y no nos descubrirán.

Todas estaban emocionadas, sería como su primer fiesta en seis meses, yo apenas lavaba dos días ahí. A los minutos llegó Edward y me saludó.

Edward: -Ven- me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos del comedor.

Bella: -¿Dónde vamos?

Edward: -A platicar.

Edward me guió por todo el internado hasta que llegamos aquí . ?fbid=364329273658328&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Bella: -¿Está permitido que yo esté aquí?

Edward: -¿Desde cuándo te interesa hacer lo correcto?

Bella: -Desde nunca, sólo pregunto.

Edward: -Sólo con supervisión, osea yo.

Bella: -Como digas- caminé por el balcón.

Edward: -Me di cuenta de lo que pasó hoy en la mañana en clase de etiqueta.

Bella: -¿Vas a reclamarme por haberle dicho cosas a Perranya, digo Tanya?

Edward: -No me extraña de ti, pero si que no hayas intentado escaparte aún.

Bella: -Necesito tiempo para planearlo- reí. Edward me alzó una ceja- estoy bromeando.

Edward: -¿Entonces?

Bella: -De nada me sirve salir, no tengo dinero ni conozco Londres, y no tengo a Rose.

Edward: -La extrañarás ¿No?

Bella: -Demasiado- me senté en el balcón.

Edward: -¿Vas a tirarte?

Bella: -Soy fiestera no suicida.

Edward: -Volviendo al tema...Tanya y yo...

Bella: -¿Tanya?

Edward: -Tuvimos algo en el pasado...

Bella: -¿Quieres contarme?

Edward: -¿Quieres escucharme?- asentí, él sonrió- Ella siempre me trataba bien y me gustaba, pero mi madre se dio cuenta y me obligó a terminar con ella si quería seguir con mi trabajo.

Bella: -¿Te importa más tu trabajo?

Edward: -Es lo más importante para mi, nunca cambiaría esto por ninguna chica, nisiquiera por Tanya, le prometí que volveríamos cuando ella saliera.

Bella: -En dos meses.

Edward: -Si y la verdad...no sé si esté listo en dos meses para estar con ella.

Bella: -Dícelo.

Edward: -Justo cuando vienes tú, sacaría sus conclusiones, le contaría a mi madre y me alejaría de...

Bella: -¿De quién?

Edward: -Me quitaría el empleo.

Bella: -¿Y qué harás?

Edward: -Tanya se ha ganado a mi madre, siempre se traga todas sus maldades para caerle bien...hasta que vienes tú y la sacas de sus casillas- rió y se paró frente a mí, yo estaba sentada en el balcón, puso un brazo a cada lado de mí.

Bella: -¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Sabes que podría acabar con Tanya con la información que me des.

Edward: -Sé que te gusta llevarte todo el crédito por tus maldades, no necesitas de mí para acabarla- rio.

Bella: -¿Por qué no me detienes si sabes lo que haré?

Edward: -Porque lo harás de todas formas, y debes recibir el castigo que te den, de aquí nadie se escapa de los castigos.

Bella: -¿Hay cámaras?

Edward: -No hay necesidad.

Bella: -¿Guardias?

Edward: -No te diré dónde hay...ya me estás interrogando.

Bella: -Miedoso- me bajé.

Edward: -Sé que harás algo malo.

Bella: -¿Qué?

Edward: -Bella sea lo que sea que harás, no lo hagas.

Bella: -No sé de qué hablas.

Edward: -En enserio, de aqui vas a salir diciéndome ''Si, señor''

Bella: -Y tú saldrás pidiendo látigo.

Edward: -Sabía que no iba a existir el día que no dijeras algo así.

Bella: -Nací para tentarte- mordí mi labio inferior.

Edward: -Y yo para abstenerme.

Fingí como que me iba a quitar la camisa, Edward no me detuvo, sólo me miró. Di una carcajada.

Bella: -¡Pero que abstinencia!

Edward: -Sabía que no lo ibas a hacer- dijo nervioso.

Bella: -Como no- me volteé.

Edward: -Vámonos ya.

Bella: -Espera...-me acerqué a él. Rodeé su cuello con uno de mis brazos y me acerqué a su oído-...¿No sientes frío en las noches?- susurré-...¿No te hace falta mi calor sobre ti al dormir?- desabroché su pantalón sin que se diera cuenta y metí la mano dentro de ellos, sentí que su zona se alegraba poco a poco.

Edward: -No...-susurró.

Bella: -¿Y cómo explicas esto?- lo toqué descaradamente, él abrió sus ojos.

Edward: -Deja de hacer eso.

Bella: -¿Esto?- lo apreté.

Edward: -¡Si eso!

Bella: -Apártame.

Edward: -Sería muy descortés.

Bella: -¿Osea que te gusta?

Edward: -No- dijo inmóvil.

Bella: -¿Ah no?- giraba mi mano, Edward apretaba sus dientes.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y sus manos iban bajando lentamente a mi patio trasero cuando escuchamos el timbre. Nos asustamos y nos apartamos bruscamente, Edward abrochó sus pantalones y se fue.

Bella: -Amo saber que te gusta cuando te provoco- dije a mi misma mientras sonreía.  
Me fui a la habitacion, vi que la habitación de Tanya estaba abierta y que ella estaba hablando con sus perros falderos, me asomé y escuché lo que decía.

Tanya: -Maldita ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de lo de las verdura?

Mis ojos se abrieron enormes igual que mi boca y me la tapé evitando salir una carcajada, saqué el celular y lo asomé para grabar.

Jessica: -Tanya, es obvio, no tenemos de otra. Aqui no dejan meter nada tenemos que hacerlo con verduras.

Moría de risa por dentro.

Tanya: -¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Maldita Bella! ¡Seguro se infiltró anoche y me vio con la zanahoria dentro!

Jessica: -Tanya ¿Por qué te metes zanahorias?

Tanya: -Se siente rico.

No aguanté las ganas de reírme y salí corriendo hasta la habitación. Di la más grande carcajada, las chicas se acercaron.

Angela: -¿Qué pasa?

Bella: -No lo van a creer, escuchen esto- puse la grabación, todas morían de la risa.

Kate: -¡No puedo más!- dijo llorando de la risa.

Alice: -¡Qué zorra!

Bella: -Tenemos a Perranya en nuestras manos.

* * *

**Holaaa! Perdon por la tardanza, pero NO ME ANDA EL MALDITO INTERNET ¬¬ , aca les traje uno... Que haran con esa grabacion ? :O ... si llegamos a los 21 Reviews Subo el siguiente :B , cuesta muchos subirlos con este internet ¬¬ , Es la 5 Vez que lo intento... vamos a ver que pasa... **

**Besos!**

**Mmaavi**


	12. Capitulo 11

Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"

Capítulo 11:

Bella: -¿Y qué ya es hora de alguna convivencia o actividad?

Alice: -Hora de dormir.

Bella: -¿De dormir? ¡Pero si nisiquiera ha oscurecido!

Kate: -Claro que si, hay que dormir ya...Edward vendrá en cualquier momento a la revisión.

Bella: -¿Por qué si Edward hace la revisión ayer vino sus mamá?

Alice: -Por ti. Quiere ver si no te habías escapado.

Bella: -¡Por favor! Si quisiera escaparme, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Angela: -No es tan fácil como crees.

Bella: -¿Qué me dan si logro escaparme del internado esta noche?

Alice: -Te damos un Versace cada una cuando salgamos.

Bella: -Trato hecho.

Sonó la puerta y al instante se abrió; Edward entró.

Edward: -¿Por qué no se han vestido?

Alice: -En eso estábamos.

Bella: -Es que me secuestraron hace rato y me dejaron tirada en un extremo del internado.

Edward: -Debiste haber hecho algo malo para que te dejaran ahí.

Bella: -No pensé que esa persona esperara que no hiciera algo malo.

Edward: -Vístete, es hora de dormir- Se volteó.

Bella: -No.

Edward: -¿Qué dijiste?- se volteó hacia mí.

Bella: -No tengo sueño, no soy gallina para dormirme a estas horas.

Edward: -Las reglas de este internado es que a las diez de la noche las internas deben estar dormidas.

Bella: -Las reglas tambien dicen que no se le puede decir la hora a las internas y tú lo acabas de hacer; así que al parecer ambos las romperemos.

Edward: -Buenas noches- salió por la puerta.

Bella: -Idiota.

Kate: -¿Cómo lo haces?

Bella: -Siempre lo trato así.

Kate: -Me refiero a...como haces que te mire así.

Bella: -¿Así como?

Angela: -Con...¿ternura?

Bella: -¡Ja! Ese no tiene ternura.

Alice: -Es enserio chicas, debemos dormirnos.

Bella: -No no no. Tenemos un trato y ustedes deben ser testigos de que lo cumplo.

Angela: -¿Cómo harás para escaparte?

Bella: -Harry me ayudará.

Kate: -Imposible.

Bella: -Ya regreso. Tenganme listo un abrigo.

Salí de la habitación, vi que Edward entró a la habitación de Tanya, corrí hasta ahí y me pegué a la puerta `para escuchar lo que decían.

Tanya: -¿Cómo estas, Edward?

Edward: -Muy bien. Hora de dormirse, chicas.

Jessica: -Edward ¿A dónde te llevaste a Bella en la cena?

Estúpida, nadie se dio cuenta que Tanya te dijo que le preguntaras eso, si como no.

Edward: -Debía preguntarle unas cosas.

Lauren: -¿Qué cosas?

Edward: -Deben dormirse ya.

Tanya: -Antes quiero preguntarte algo.

Edward: -DIme, Tanya.

Tanya: -¿Aún me quieres?

Pobre desesperada, tus verduras son las que te quieren.

Edward: -Tanya, no es el momento de hablar sobre eso.

Tanya: -Sólo es una sílaba, no es tan difícil hacerlo.

Edward: -Si te quiero.

Maldita hija de #&%

Tanya: -¿Me das un beso?

Bésala y verás, Cullen.

Edward: -Si mi Tanya- escuché su beso.

Muy bien Edward Cullen...¿así quieres jugar?

Escuché los pasos de Edward y me alejé de la puerta, justo cuando la puerta se abrió yo caminaba en dirección contraria cabizbaja.

Edward: -¿Bella?

Siempre fui una actriz nata, así que fingí unas lágrimas.

Bella: -¿Edward?- me volteé.

Edward: -¿Por qué lloras? No me digas que me escuchaste con Tanya.

Bella: -¿Escucharte? ¿Tanya? ¿De qué hablas?

Edward: -De nada. Dime qué te pasa.

Bella: -No...no es nada- dije cabizbaja.

Edward: -Puedes contarme, anda.

Bella: -Pero es que debo ir a dormir- me volteé y sonreí a espaldas.

Edward: -Si quieres platicamos en nuestra...mi habitación.

Bella: -¿Enserio?

Edward: -Claro- se miraba preocupado.

Bella: -Sólo déjame ir a decirle a las chicas, no quiero que se preocupen por mí.

Edward: -Mejor no les digas.

Bella: -Pero si no les digo podrían ir a buscarme, tu madre las hallaría y nos encontrarían.

Edward: -Está bien, ve...aquí te espero.

Corrí hasta la habitación, las chicas estaban senatadas en una cama.

Alice: -¿Qué pasó?

Bella: -Luego les explico. Necesito que hagan algo por mí.

Alice: -Lo que sea.

Bella: -Necesito que hagan que Tanya vaya a la habitación de Edward pero sin que él la mire.

Kate: -¿cómo haremos eso?

Alice: -Yo sé como ¿En cuánto tiempo?

Bella: -Manténganla entretenida afuera, una de ustedes esté vigilándome y yo le haré una señal para que la asomen.

Alice: -Lo tenemos, véte.

Bella: -Nos vemos.

Salí de la habitación fingiendo tristeza y me encontré a Edward.

Edward: -¿Se durmieron?

Bella: -Si, ya estaban acostadas.

Edward: -Vamos- me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta su habitación.

Me senté en el fondo de su cama para quedar frente a la puerta, él se sentó de espaldas a ella.

Edward: -Ahora sí, dime.

Bella: -Extraño a Rose, a mis padres y a Dylan.

Edward: -¿Dylan es hermano tuyo?

Bella: -Es mi ex novio.

Edward: -¿Tú qué? ¿Y cómo que lo extrañas?

Bella: -Me partió el corazón, lo encontré con otra chica pero aún lo quiero.

''Ay, Edward una cucharada de tu propio chocolate''

Edward: -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste sobre él?

Bella: -No tuve la oportunidad.

Miré por la puerta, Alice se asomaba y me sonrió, yo discimulé.

Bella: -Edward ¿Qué piensas de Tanya?

Edward: -Que es muy agradable, tal vez si quiero estar con ella luego de que salga.

Bella: -Claro- dije cabizbaja.

Edward: -¿Acaso te afecta eso?

Bella: -¿Me darías un abrazo?

Edward: -¿Es enserio?

Bella: -¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo todo, me largo- me levanté y me dirigé hacia la puerta.

Edward: -Espera...-me detuvo. Yo me hice atrás de él para quedar frente a la puerta, él se volteó.

Bella: -¿Qué?

Edward: -¿Por qué te pones así? Tú puedes estar con Dylan y yo con Tanya.

Bella: -No quiero estar con Dylan.

Edward: -¿Y con quién?

Bella: -No lo sé...bueno tú estás con Tanya así que no lo sé...-miré a la puerta y troné mis dedos, Alice se fue y Tanya se asomó.

Edward: -Tanya no me importa tanto, es más algo por compromiso, estoy abierto a nuevas personas pero es que ella es muy insistente, ahorita me hizo darle un beso, no quería problemas con ella así que se lo di pero la verdad con ella no creo volver a tener nada.

Tanya: -¿Qué dijiste?- entró.

Edward: -Tanya ¿Qué hacías escuchando?

Bella: -Por Dios, Tanya. Eres una chismosa.

Tanya: -No te hagas, tú le dijiste a Alice que viniera a ver.

Los tres salimos de la recámara.

Bella: -Yo no veo a Alice por ninguna parte.

Tanya: -Estaba aquí hace un segundo.

Edward: -¿Tanya, estás inventando?

Tanya: -Edward te juro que no.

Bella: -No deberías estar despierta a esta hora, te mereces un castigo.

Tanya: -Y tú no deberías estar en la habitación de Edward.

Bella: -Corrección. No se puede estar fuera de las habitaciones sin supervisión; yo estoy con Edward ¿Tú con quién?

Tanya: -Edward, ¿Qué hacías con esta estúpida?

Edward: -Tanya, respeto por favor y vete a tu habitación.

Tanya se quejó y se fue a su habitación.

Edward: -Sé lo que hiciste. Odio que me utilices, apartir de ahora se acabó tu amigo, no daré más mi brazo a torcer por ti, pensé que comenzábamos a ser amigos.

Bella: -¿Por qué le crees?

Edward: -¿Crees que soy idiota? Miré a Alice mientras corría. Vete a tu habitación.

Entró a su habitación. Bien Edward, quieres quedarte con ella perfecto. Me fui a mi habitación, las chicas me preguntaban de todo, yo sólo me acosté, apagué las luces y todas se durmieron, yo me debatía en mi mente. No podía ser esto posible, no podía con todo a la vez. Sin Rose me debilitaba, apesar de que era yo quien planeaba todo sin ella no ma salían tan bien las cosas, debía hacer algo. Tenía que salir de ahí, debía conseguir que me expulsaran, debía romper todas las reglas habidas y por haber y salir de ese maldito internado, me levanté y encendí las luces.

Alice: -¿Qué haces?

Bella: -Me fugo, asegúrense que la directora se de cuenta.

Angela: -¿De qué hablas?

Bella: -Me ganaré tres Versace y saldré de aqui pronto, le dicen a la directora que no estoy dentro de media hora.

Tomé la chaqueta y me escabullí por todo el internado, salí por una ventana y llegué al gran muro que separaba los internados, subí por un árbol y me tiré al enorme muro, había guardias del otro lado así que caminé sobre el muro unos metros hasta perderlos de vista, estaba muy alto y si me tiraba iba a hacer mucho ruido así que me quité la ropa, la até al árbol y me resbalé por ella hasta cruzar el muro. Una vez dentro me infiltré por una ventana y subí las escaleras, abrí cualquier dormitorio y encendí la luz...cuatro chicos se levantaron y me miraron asombrados.

XxX: -¿Nos están asustando?

XxX: -¿Eres un fantasma?

Bella: -No sean imbéciles, vengo del internado de chicas.

XxX: -¿Cómo cruzaste?

Bella: -Eso no les importa, vengo a decirles que mañana habrá una fiesta en mi dormitorio, habrán chicas, bebidas y música. Avísenle a todos los que pueda.

XxX: -Estás en ropa interior.

Bella: -¡No me digas!

XxX: -¿Cómo llegaremos hasta el internado de chicas?

Bella: -Pasaremos una sábana por el muro, hay una zona fuera de la vista de los guardias, subirán por ahí...deben esperar que haya suficiente gente en la reunión social, no le digan a nadie que pueda delatarnos.

xXx: -¿Te quedas a dormir?

Bella: -Lo haría con gusto pero...en breve vienen por mí..

XxX: -Soy Garret.

XxX: -Felix.

XxX: -Benjamin.

XxX: -Eric.

Bella: -Yo soy Bella

Benjamin: -¿Quieres sentarte?

Bella: -Claro- me senté en una cama. Todos me miraban asombrados, se notaba que tenían tiempo de no ver a una chica- ¿Puedo tocar tus abdominales?

Garret: -Claro- toqué todos sus abdominales marcados.

Eric: -Eres la primera chica en arriesgarse a venir.

Bella: -Lo sé, soy única.

Felix: -Tienes lindas piernas.

Bella: -Y tú lindos boxers, mira como se abultan cuando me miran- todos comenzaron a burlarlo.

Eric: -Eres muy sexy.

Bella: -¿Pueden traer más chicos? Necesito suficiente culpa.

Garret: -Llama a los de enfrente.

Benjamin se levantó y salió de la habitación, más chicos llegaron y todos me miraban con ese deseo que los carcomía por dentro.

Los chicos me hacían bailes exóticos se quitaban la ropa, me hacían darle nalgadas, todo era una locura total cuando abrieron la puerta mientras uno masajeaba mis pies y otro mis hombros...Eran la directora, Edward y otro hombre...ups!

Perdonen la tardanza mi internet anda mal , en una semana o capaz menos , voy a poder subir ya que me voy a Entre Rios, si hay internet actualizo solo tengan paciencia por favor …. Se que se viene bueno jejeje

Dejen Reviews si les gusta la historia!

Besos

Mmaavi


	13. Capitulo 12

**Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"**

* * *

**Bueno chicas me encantaron sus reviews, para aclarar dudas, NO ESTA ABANDONADO, me fui de vacas pero ya volvi, la historia NO ES MIA ES ADAPTADA :) , Puse COMPLETO porque el fic en si ESTA COMPLETO , solo tengo que subir los caps, pero si prefieren que lo ponga en PROGRESO avisenme si ? bueno sin mas preambulos... CHAN CHAN CHAN !**

* * *

Capítulo 12:

Directora/Esme: -Señorita Bella ¿Qué significa esto?

Bella: -Es una fiesta, Esme ¿Viene a unirse?- me levanté- miré le presento a Benjamin, está buenote, se lo recomiendo- me acerqué a su oído y susurré- la tiene bien grande.

Directora/Esme: -¡Pero que irrespeto!

xXx: -Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, muchachos.

Era un tipo alto, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, se parecía mucho a Edward.

Edward: -No puedo creer que hayas llegado a esto- me miraba con decepción.

Bella: -Ay, pero que culpable me siento- dije sarcástica.

Directora/Esme: -Carlisle, ocúpate de estos chicos, yo me llevaré a Bella- al parecer él era el director.

Director/Carlisle: -Si, cielo- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Cómo le dijo?

Directora/Esme: -Salga porfavor- se apartó para darme lugar, yo me volteé hacia los chicos.

Bella: -Me voy amores pero no olviden lo que les dije, no me fallen.

Directora/Esme: -¿No te fallen en qué?

Bella: -Directora por favor ¿Qué en su internado no le han enseñado que no se debe andar husmeando en los asuntos ajenos?

Edward: -¡A mi madre no le hablas así!

Bella: -Mucho menos tú así a mí, así que vete ubicando, candadito.

Edward: -¿Candadito?

Bella: -Si, que te las quieres dar de cerrado y cualquiera que te mete la llave te abre.

Edward: -Mira niñita...

Directora/Esme: -¡Edward, basta! No le sigas el juego. Bella Sal por favor- yo salí.

Director/Carlisle: -Tranquilo, hijo- le puso la mano en el hombro a Edward.

Edward: -Si, papá- ¿Papá? Gran concepto tienen de mi los suegros ¿Suegros? ¿Qué tonterías pienso?

Me fui con la directora, Edward se quedó con su al parecer padre. Salimos por la puerta principal del internado de chicos, estábamos más cerca de lo que creí del internado de mujeres. Subimos hasta las habitaciones, ahí estaban todas las internas murmurando.

Directora/Esme: -¿Qué hacen despiertas? ¡A sus camas todas!

Todas salieron corriendo entrando a las habitaciones, entramos a la habitación; ahí estaban las chicas, todas fingiéndose dormidas.

Directora/Esme: -Duerme, mañana te reportas a mí oficina después del desayuno, ya es muy tarde para regaños y castigos, buenas noches- se fue.

Inmediatamente todas las chicas se levantaron y me rodearon.

Alice: -¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntanos todo!

Kate: -¿Cruzaste? ¿Viste chicos? ¿Tocaste alguno?

Bella: -Tranquilas, muchachas.

Les conté todo lo que había pasado, al final quedaron sorprendidas, al fin me dormí bromeando en la misma cama con Alice, me llevaba muy bien con ella.

A la mañana siguiente nos alistamos y bajamos a desayunar.

Angela: -¿Sigue lo de esta noche?

Bella: -¡Claro que sigue! ¿Ya corrieron la voz?

Kate: -Claro, no puede ser posible que nos echemos para atrás.

Bella: -Eso es imposible, vienen los chicos.

Edward y su madre se sentaron en la mesa frente a nosotras, Edward me fulminaba con la mirada. Tomé uno de los palillos de pan que nos habían servido y comencé a lamerlo, lo metía y lo sacaba de mi boca, simulando...ya saben qué. Edward sólo rodó sus ojos, yo solté una carcajada.

Alice: -Lo estás torturando. Se le ve en los ojos que mataría por que ese palillo fuera su...

Bella: -¿Su qué?- dije riendo.

Angela: -Eres malvada.

Bella: -Pregúntale a tu ex novio quién es la malvada.

Angela: -Ni me lo recuerdes, sangraba como vaca degollada.

Kate: -¡Qué asco, Angela!

Bella: -¿Y no has vuelto a ver al cura?

Kate: -Gracias al cielo no. Ni me gustaba.

Bella: -Con ustedes me siento en mi charco, pero me hace falta Rose.

Sonó el timbre.

Angela: -Suerte con la directora.

Bella: -¿Acaso voy a jugar póker con ella? No pienso ir a su oficina.

Alice: -¿Y a dónde?

Bella: -Las bebidas no se comprarán solas.

Alice: -¿Y cómo cargarás de regreso esas cosas?

Bella: -Esto es lo que haremos: Subiré por el árbol gasta el muro, ataré una soga que irá directo en descenso hasta nuestra habitación ¿Sabes cuál es la señal del espejo, no?

Alice: -Si, la que se hace con el sol.

Bella: -Correcto. Cuando regrese lanzaré los paquetes por la soga y ustedes los recibirán en la habitación.

Alice: -¿Segura que podrás entrar y salir sin que te vean?

Bella: -Por favor, ayer lo hubiera logrado si tú no me hubieras delatado, pero bueno, todo era parte del plan.

Alice: -¿Estás segura que quieres que te expulsen?

Bella: -Eso es tan cierto como que a Edward se le paró con lo del palillo de pan y de que las bubis de Tanya son implantes- todas rieron.

Alice: -Pervertida.

Bella: -Realista, Brandon.

Alice se fue a la sesión de tenis, yo caminé por el salón principal pero por desgracia me encontré a mi peor pesadilla...la Perranya.

* * *

**Me extrañaron LOSE...**

**:O Que pasara ? , mañana capaz nuevo cap ... y a fines de esta semana o a principios de la otra... MARATON! :D**

**Reviews ? **

**Mmaavi**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"**

* * *

Capítulo13:

Tanya: -¿A dónde vas? La sesión de tenis en por allá.

Bella: -Voy a la oficina de la directora, verdurera.

Tanya: -Ah si, olvidaba que anoche te cacharon con seis chicos semidesnudos en una habitación.

Bella: -Y a ti te van a cachar con una docena de plátanos verdes atravezados.

Tanya: -Eres una estúpida, no dejo que nadie me hable así.

Bella: -Si...ajá...me retiro, aqui huele a apio podrido,,,,¡Ah no! Es tu entrepierna, adiós.

Tanya me haló del cabello, yo la aventé.

Bella: -Tú a mí no me vuelves a tocar. A ti lo que te falta dentro es carne pero lastimosamente a ti ahí no te entra nada más que verduras- dí una carcajada y me fui. Subí hasta la habitación, antes tomé dos sogas que había en un cuarto de mantenimiento, una la até a la ventana y la dejé caer fuera del edificio, bajé por ella y llegué al campo, quedé frente al enorme árbol.

Luego de varios intentos atravecé la otra soga por una rama, até la otra soga que estaba amarrada a mi cintura para no perderla y comencé a escalar con los pies en en árbol y mis manos tirando por la soga de la rama. Me costaba mucho subir, a la mitad de la soga no aguante y me solté hasta que fui atrapada por unos brazos.

Alice: -¿Vas a algún lado?

Bella: -¡Alice!

Alice: -Supuse que necesitarías ayuda.

Bella: -¿Cómo huíste del campo?

Alice: -Le dije a la profesora que me había lastimado el tobillo y me dejó ir a descansar a la habitación sóla ¡Error!

Bella: -Eres genial. Bueno, ayúdame.

Alice: -Mira, te muestro como es más fácil- haló la soga y esta cayó al suelo.

Bella: -¿Qué haces? ¡Me costó subirla!

Alice le hizo nudos cada medio metro, la tiró y de un sólo intento la atravezó al otro lado de la rama.

Alice: -Así es mejor- sonrió.

Bella: -No me imagino cuantas veces hiciste esto para salir de tu casa e irte a los clubes.

Alice: -Incontables veces-reímos.

Alice sostuvo de un lado la soga mientras yo subía por el otro, era sorprendente la fuerza que tenía esa chica.

Bella: -¡Qué fuerte eres!

Alice: -Hay que serlo para sostenerse de los tubos.

Al fin subí al muro y amarré la otra soga al árbol.

Bella: -Ahora sube a la habitación, cierra la ventana y pásale la cortina por si se le ocurre llegar a alguien, te mantienes pendiente de la ventana para darte la señal- dije desde arriba.

Alice: -Las traes bien frías.

Bella: -A punto de congelar- bromeé.

Amarré la otra soga al árbol y me bajé por los mismos nudos, estaba en un campo vacío y corrí hasta cansarme, caminé un poco más y llegué a la carretera, este iba a ser una de esas veces igual a la que tuve con Rose la noche antes de venirme.  
Detuve una camioneta, ahí venían unas monjitas.

Bella: -Disculpen hermanas, me perdí y no sé como regresar.

Monja 1: -¿What?- M #&%$! ¡Estoy en Inglaterra!

Bella: -I'm lost, I can't go back home- (Estoy perdida no sé como regresar a casa)

Monja 2: -We'll carry you- (Te llevaremos)

Bella: -¡Un hurra por las monjas!- subí a la camioneta.

Todo el camino pasé inventándoles mil y una historias hasta que llegamos al centro de Londres, me bajé y entré en un supermercado.

Bella: -¿Cómo rayos regresaré? En fin, vine a algo, luego me ocupo de eso.

Entré al supermercados y tomé algunas botellas, fui a la caja.

Cajera: -Su identificación, porfavor.

Bella: -¿Perdón?

Cajera: -Lícor sólo es vendido a mayores de 18 años, necesito su identificación.

Bella: -Maldita perra, ¡Tengo 16 años!

Cajera: -Lo siento, señorita. No puede llevarlas.

Bella: -Métete el lícor dentro de tu trasero de mayor de 18 años.

Le lancé una botella a la cabeza, esta se quebró y de la cabeza de la mujer empezó a sangrar.

Bella: -¡M#&%$!- salí corriendo fuera del supermercados con todas las botellas, la seguridad comenzó a seguirme, pero yo me metí dentro de un baño público, oí como corrían y se alejaban. A los minutos salí, iba cargada, llevaba muchas bebidas, aunque extrañaba la que le había lanzado a la mujer.

Tomé un taxi y le dije que me llevara al internado. Una vez que estuvimos cerca, osea que estaba a la vista me bajé y fui hacia el lado donde estaba la soga, por suerte seguía ahí, pero claro, seguramente me estaban buscando. La soga la bajé y até todas las bebidas a un extremo, halé con fuerza hasta que estaban arriba, luego descaradamente me fui a la entrada principal, los guardias me metieron inmediatamente y uno me llevó con la directora.

Guardia: -La encontramos fuera del edificio.

Directora/Esme: -¡No puede ser! ¡Qué hacías afuera!

Wow, no se habían dado cuenta de que me había ido.

Bella: -Le bailé eróticamente a un guardia y me dejó salir, el otro me metió de nuevo.

Guardia: -¡Eso no es cierto!

Bella: -Porque tú no estabas cuando me dejó salir.

Directora/Esme: -¿Había otro guardia en turno hace algunas horas?

Guardia: -Si, Phill. Pero no creo que...

Directora/Esme: -Cuando regrese lo manda para acá. Retírese.

El guardia se fue y yo quedé con la directora.

Directora/Esme: -Esto es increíble, han venido muchas chicas mal a este reformatorio pero ninguna ha sido tan descarada como tú.

Bella: -No, no. No se llama descaro, se llama honestidad. Las demás son unas hipócritas.

Directora/Esme: -¡Cómo quieras llamarle!

Bella: -No me regañe, mejor vamos a la reunión social que hay en media hora.

Directora/Esme: -Lo siento, pero tienes prohibido ir a la reunión social, te quedarás en tu habitación durante toda la noche.

¡Uyy no me diga! ¡Pero qué tragedia!, pensé.

Bella: -¡Por favor déjeme ir!- ¿Apoco no soy buena actriz?

Directora/Esme: -¡Es tu castigo! Lo siento de verdad, retírate ya.

Me levanté y me fui ''resignada''

Subí a la habitación, ahí estaba Alice.

Alice: -¿Qué pasó?

Bella: -No iré a la reunión, me lo prohibió por lo que hice ayer.

Alice: -Eres increíble ¿Dónde están las cosas?

Bella: -Allá arriba- señalé a la ventana.

Abrimos la ventana, Kate y Angela llegaron.

Kate: -¿Qué hacen?

Alice: -Necesitamos traer aquello que está alla?

Todas miraron las bolsas con botellas.

Angela: -¿Cómo las conseguiste? No se le venden a menores de edad.

Bella: -Asesiné a una mujer ¿Ahora cómo las traemos?

Angela: -Escalando hasta el árbol.

Bella: -Pero ya no hay más sogas en el cuarto de mantenimiento.

Kate: -Entonces hay que escalar hasta allá por esta soga ¿La reforzaste bien?

Bella: -Claro, no podía arriesgarme a que se cayeran las bebidas en el camino.

Kate: -Bien, irá la menos pesada.

¡Alice!- dijimos todas a la vez.

Alice: -Ok yo voy, pero si quedó inválida el resto de mi vida, Bella tendrá que afeitarme allá abajo por el resto de su vida.

Kate: -¡Lárgate!

Subió por la soga se deslizaba por ella como que si era canopy, nosotras le echábamos porrar y reíamos al verla.

Alice: -Dejen de hacerme reír o me caeré.

Alice llegó al árbol, tomó las bebidas y lanzó bolsa por bolsa, estas resbalaban por la soga y llegaban a nuestras manos, las escondimos bajo las camas. Luego Alice se devolvio de la misma manera, todo había salido exitoso.

Alice: -¿Crees que no las hallen?

Bella: -No han hallado la verdura bajo la cama de Tanya no hallarán esto.

Todas reímos. Para discimular, Kate y Angela bajaron a la reunión. Habían dado ya las diez de la noche, la reunión del internado terminaba a las doce.

A las diez treinta comenzaron a llegar los chicos guiados por Alice, luego llegaron algunas chicas. Los presenté a todos. Éramos 25 chicos y 32 chicas en una habitación, todos estábamos muy apretados, así que decidí armar dos lugares. Subí a una cama.

Bella: -Bueno, 8 chicos y 10 chicas se me van a la habitación de al lado, 8 chicos y 10 se me van a la del otro lado y el resto se queda aquí, no quiero que estén entrando y saliendo los chicos. Se me van ya, llevaremos las bebidas allá.

Benjamin: -Oye ¿Y cómo te fue anoche?

Bella: -Nah! No me pasó nada.

Eric: -¿Qué te traes con el hijo de la directora?

Bella: -¿Con Edward? ¿Ese idiota?

Garret: -Si, su padre es muy estricto.

Bella: -No sabía que el padre de Edward era el director del internado de hombres.

Felix: -Así es. Pobre hijo, lo tienen entre internado e internado.

Garret: -Anoche cuando te fuiste nos amenazó, dijo que nos haría trizas si nos metíamos contigo.

Bella: -¿Eso dijo?

Eric: -Está bien clavado contigo.

Bella: -Ése imbécil no está clavado, ni lo mencionen que me arruinan la fiesta. Garret, mejor pásame otro trago.

Todo era una fiesta loca, al final habían quedado 15 chicos y 20 chicas en mi habitación, y 10 chicos y 12 chicas en la otra. Había música, bebidas, semi desnudos y todas las cochinadas que quieras imaginarse.  
Ya eran las once y media, la fiesta apenas comenzaba. Kate estaba en una cama con dos chicos haciendo de todo. Angela estaba con Eric teniendo cosas hot en el baño de la habitación. Alice presenciaba un stripper de tres chicos junto con otras cinco chicas, todos estaban embriagándose, casi todas tenían un chico encima, las camas eran un desastre, una pareja hasta estaba en pleno acto bajo la cama de Kate, pero ahí los dejamos, la vida se disfruta. Pasaban las horas, todos andaban bien perdidos, incluyéndome. Al fin terminó la reunión social, así que la Perranya y sus perros falderos subieron y escucharon el alboroto, las puertas estaban cerradas así que no podían entrar. Hasta que llegó al directora pero igual nadie abrió.

Bella: -¡Que se prenda este lugar!

Todos empezaron a gritar: -¡Mucha ropa! ¡Mucha ropa!

Yo empecé a quitarme la camisa la abanicaba sobre mi cabeza, deslicé mi pantalón hasta quedar en ropa interior, la mayoría de los presentes estaban desnudos, pocos en ropa interior y nadie vestido completamente, yo era la única con ropa...hasta ahora.

Bajé de la cama, todos seguían gritando, me senté sobre las piernas de un chico y restregué su cara en mis pechos.

XxX: -Si, sigue.

Me levanté y me tiré sobre otro chico, este me atrapó, yo comencé a reír como loca.

Bella: -Edward, gracias por atraparme.

XxX: -¿Edward?

Bella: -No debes estar con la Perranya, no ves que le ha de oler a tofu.

XxX: -Seré quien tu quieras.

Bella: -¡Quítate!- Lo aventé.

Alice: - Amiga, esto está buenísimo- dijo ebria- No había tomado en meses, te amo.

Bella: -Yo también te amo.

Alice: -¡Eres una borracha!

Bella: -¡Y tú una teibolera !

Alice: -Pero nunca perra como Tanya.

Bella: -¡Nah! Esa es Perranya. Vente mi amiga, vamos a fajar unos cueros.

Íbamos abrazadas hasta que nos caímos en una cama.

Alice: -¡Esta tipa esta loca! ¡Pero yo la amo!

Bella: -¡Cállate, loca! ¡Que no ves que Esme te va a castigar!- di una carcajada.

Alice: -Edward te va a castigar a ti.

Bella: -¡A Edward me lo paso por el trasero! ¡Ese idiota quiere estar con la Perranya pero yo lo quiero!  
La puerta seguía sonando. Nadie abria.

Angela: -¡Uff! ¡Tenía más de seis meses sin tener de los buenos!- ebria.

Bella: -¡Eres una tonta! ¡Como yo nunca he tenido eso!- se suponía que nadie debía saber que si,...era virgen, pero como dicen los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Alice: -¿Nunca?

Bella: -¡Nah! Todos quieren y nadie puede.  
Angela: -¡Ven, fájate a este! Verás que bien se siente.

Angela me lanzó hacia Garret.

Garret: -Vente Bella Te vamos a hacer mujer- ebrio también.

Alice: -Pregúntale si quiere primero ¿No?

Angela: -Claro que quiere, eso todo el mundo lo quiere.

Era toda una platica de borrachos, casi ni se entendía lo que hablábamos.

Garret comezó a besarme el cuello y tocarme las piernas.

Bella: -Si, Edward...quiero hacerlo contigo- comencé a besarlo.

Alice: -¡Tonta, cree que es Edward!- Kate y Alice dieron una carcajada.

Garret me acariciaba los senos y me lanzó a la cama, se recostó sobre mí, los golpes en la puerta ya no se escuchaban por la música tan fuerte.

Bella: -Edward, te he estado esperando mucho tiempo, sólo contigo me siento segura.

Garret: -Yo soy Garret, tonta.

Bella: -¿Quién?- me aparté.

Garret: -Garret.

Bella: -¡Qué asco!- me levanté.

Garret: -¿A dónde vas?

Kate: -Bella Regresa, aún te falta.

Alice: -Amiga ¿Dónde vas?

Bella: -Me largo, voy a buscar a Edward...me quiero acostar con él no con ningún pelado de estos- abrí la puerta.  
Edward, la directora, Tanya y dos personas de seguridad estaban ahí.

* * *

**:O M$%#$ ! **

**Que pasara ? Quieren saber ?**

**Esperen a que ponga el prox cap MUAUAJAJAJAJAJAJA(? JAJAJA**

**si quieren el prox cap dejen Reviews :3**

**Mmaavi**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"**

* * *

Capítulo 14:

Bella: -Uy, suegrita, no debería presenciar el faje que haré con Edward- reí borracha, me caí y Edward me atrapó- van dos.

Edward: -Otra vez borracha.

La directora entró a la habitación con los de seguridad.

Directora/Esme: -¡Es demasiado! ¡Todos se visten! Los hombres se van apara su internado y las chicas a dormir.

Nadie le hacía caso todo le mundo andaba perdido, a los pocos minutos todos quedaron dormidos en el suelo, sólo yo quedaba un poco consciente.

Directora/Esme: -¡Esto es un caos! Esta niña ha arruinado sesenta años de historia de este internado, voy a tener que expulsarla.

Edward: -Mamá, no te alteres. Déjame ayudarte, tú ya sabías como era ella, no es su culpa.

Directora/Esme: -¿La defiendes?

Edward: -No la justifico, sólo que te advertí de ella. No podías esperar una santa, mira todo esto, si logras componer su comportamiento será algo histórico y el internado se llevará el crédito.

Directora/Esme: -No lo sé, luego lo hablamos ¿Qué hago con este caos? ¡Jamás había estado en medio de algo así!

Edward: -Pon a los de seguridad a poner a la gente en alguna cama. Después de todo son millonarios, sus padres no te pagan para dejarlos en el suelo dormidos. Que duerman dos chicas por cama y dos chicos por cama hasta que quepan todos.

Directora/Esme: -Seguridad, por favor háganlo, yo necesito ir a tomar un calmante.

Yo seguía en los brazos de Edward. Sentí que la directora se fue y Edward caminó conmigo en brazos, escuché la voz de Tanya.

Tanya: -¿A dónde la llevas? Tírala en cualquier lado.

Edward: -Debes estar bromeando.

Tanya: -¿Por qué la cargas?

Edward: -Está inconsciente ¿No ves?

Tanya: -Déjala en mi habitación, yo la cuidaré.

Edward: -¿Para que la rapes mientras duerme? Sé como eres, Tanya.

Entramos a la habitación de Edward.

Tanya: -No me digas que la dejarás dormir aquí.

Edward: -Con los chicos del internado las camas estarán agotadas, sólo le ayudo a mi madre.

Me recostó en su cama con suavidad.

Tanya: -Edward...sé lo que dijiste anoche pero...estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo.

Edward: -Tanya, no es el momento de eso, luego lo hablaremos. Déjame sólo por favor.

Tanya: -¿Con ella?

Edward: -Está inconsciente. No seas celosa mi Tanya.

¡Hija de p€&%$!

Tanya: -Esta bien Edward, si te hace falta espacio para tí, mi cama está disponible- sonrió.

Edward: -Lo tendré en mente, buenas noches- le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cerró la puerta, me miró y se acercó- ¿Qué haremos contigo? Eres un desastre. Espera la tremenda regañada que te dará mañana mi madre y espera la que te daré yo. Como permitiste que te vieran en ropa interior.

Abrí los ojos.

Bella: -¿Edward?

Edward: -Descansa, que mañana te viene duro.

Bella: -Quédate conmigo- lo miré a los ojos.

Edward: -Eres mi pequeño caos- se arrecostó a la par mía.

Cerré los ojos y quedé completamente dormida...

A lo lejos sentí el resplandor en mi rostro y mi cabeza estallando, abrí los ojos y me levanté.

Bella: -Ayyyyy ¡Me mueroooooo!- me quejé, Edward estaba de pie arrecostado en la puerta viéndome.

Edward: -¡Eso te pasa por borracha!

Bella: -¿Qué hago aquí?

Edward: -Durmiendo ¿Qué no ves?

Bella: -Desgraciadamente si, durmiendo entre tus pulgas- me levanté, me mareé de dolor.

Edward: -Hueles a alcohol y tienes resaca. Ve a bañarte y baja por una taza de café.

Bella: -¿Qué pasó anoche?- mi cabeza estallaba, la sentía de 500 kilos.

Edward: -¿Qué paso anoche? ¡Te escapaste a la calle! ¡Trajiste alcohol, hiciste una fiesta, trajiste hombres al internado, emborrachaste a todo el mundo, todos estaban desnudos, te desnudaste frente a todos, te embriagaste, destruíste el prestigio de este internado! ¿Quieres que siga?- gritaba muy furioso.

Bella: -¡No me grites, imbécil! Me duele más la cabeza con tus gritos.

Edward: -Es lo menos que te mereces ¡Eres un desastre! ¡A saber con cuantos te acostaste anoche y ni lo recuerdas!

Bella: -¡Mi vida íntima no te importa, inepto! ¡Yo hago lo que quiera y que quede claro de una vez!

Edward: -¡Es que...no puedo creerlo! Intenté confiar en ti, darte una oportunidad de que ibas a ser diferente y mira...¡Me prometiste no volverle a faltar el respeto a mi madre y lo has hecho como has querido! ¡Esta muy angustiada y todo por tu culpa! ¡Ahora que les diremos a los padres de toda esta gente! ¿Que vino una psicópata sexual fiestera y arruinó la rehabilitación de todas estas personas?

Bella: -Diles lo que quieras, yo ni quería venir, ustedes me trajeron a la fuerza, así soy yo...y así me aceptaron, nadie los manda a aceptarme.

Edward: -¡Eres una decepción! ¡Una pérdida de espacio en el mundo!

Bella: -¡Tú eres una maldita pérdida de espacio en el mundo! ¡No sabes vivir, sentir! Te desquitas conmigo que estés aquí. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Tú no estás aquí por tu gusto y porque hayas trabajado para ello. ¡Estás aquí porque te obligan! ¡Niégamelo, Cullen! ¡Niega que eras una perdición igual que yo y tus padres te metieron a este trabajo para componerte!

Edward: -¡Eso...No es tu asunto!

Bella: -¡Claro, mis asuntos son de todo el mundo, pero los tuyo de nadie más que tuyos! ¡Vete al cuerno, Edward! ¡Métele todas las verduras que le quepan a Tanya!- intenté salir de la habitación, la cabeza me zumbaba.

Edward: -No vas a ningun lado- me detuvo.

Bella: -¡Si me voy! Y si no te gusta, me vale.

Edward: -¿No te cansas? ¡No te aburre decepcionar a todo el mundo!

Bella: -Soy lo que soy, no decepciono a nadie porque siempre he sido así- me fui, bajé las escaleras y llegué al comedor.

Ahí estaba todo el mundo muriendo de resaca.

Alice: -Me voy a arrancar la cabeza.

Bella: -¿Se fueron ya los chicos?

Kate: -Si...¡Pero que noche! Ya me hacía falta.

Bella: -¿Estamos en problemas?

Directora/Esme: -¡Atención todas! Como ya saben, me tienen muy decepcionada con su comportamiento. Todas van a trabajar en voluntariado; luego de aquí pasarán al gran salón a una reunión para saber que tipo de voluntariado harán- se fue.

Kate: -Nos portamos mal- rio.

Bella: -¡Nooo! ¿Quién dice? ¿De dónde sacas eso, Kate?

Todas las chicas se nos acercaban para felicitarnos por la gran fiesta.

Alice: -¡Por Dios! La población de este internado se duplicará en nueve meses,

Kate: -Sobre todo por Ángela que anoche no paró.

Ángela: -Ni lo mencionen, amanecí con los músculos ligados.

Bella: -Son unas locas- reí.

Alice: Bella ¿Tú hiciste algo?

Bella: -¡M&%$#! No recuerdo.

Sonó el timbre y nos fuimos todas al gran salón, estaba preocupada. Dentro de mí sabía muy bien que era virgen, me las daba de la muy coqueta y fiestera peor nunca había tenido nada con ningún chico, en ese aspecto era una santurrona. Tenía miedo de que haya perdido mi virginidad en una de esas locuras. Ya había estado en esas fiestas locas pero nunca me había emborrachado hasta desmayar. Nos sentamos en las sillas que habían ahí. Había un pequeño escenario donde estaban algunos de seguridad, Edward y la directora. Habían muchas sillas vacías detras de nosotras, a los segundos entraron el director del internado de chicos con todos los chicos que se sentaron atrás, en sus rostros se miraban sus resacas, todos rieron al vernos.

Directora/Esme: -¡Silencio!

El director subió y se hizo a la par de Edward.

Director/Carlisle: -Sólo queremos decirles que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, muy mal. Los involucrados tendrán su castigo. Uno por uno subirán y tomarán un papel de este tazón, ahí dentro estará escrito su castigo. Los que no hayan estado involucrados se quedarán en los internados sin castigo, osea como cinco chicas y dos chicos- Todos rieron.

Directora/Esme: -¡Silencio!- todos callaron.

Bella: -Vamos a animar esta reunión- le dije a Alice.

Alice: -¿Qué piensas hacer?

Bella: -Ya verás, pero cerraré con broche de oro.

Cada vez llamaban por nombres y todos se levantaban, cada uno tenía su castigo.

Directora: -Alice Brandon- ella se levantó, introdujo su mano y sacó una papel, la directora lo tomó- Voluntariado en asile de ancianos.

Alice: ¡Qué!- todos rieron. Alice se sentó.

Directora/Esme: -Kate Denali- ella se levantó, hizo lo mismo-...Voluntaria en el asilo de ancianos.

Así fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que se acabaron los papeles.

Bella: -¿A mí no me harán nada? ¿Soy demasiado sexy para ser castigada?

Alice: -A mi me huele que te viene duro.

Bella: -Bueno, ya es hora- me levanté y me paré sobre la silla llamando la atención de todos los internos e internas.

Directora/Esme: -¿Disculpa?

Bella: -¡Que siga la fiesta!- me quité la camisa y la lancé.

Todos comenzaron a gritar, aplaudir y hacer bulla.

Director/Carlisle: -¡Silencio todos!- todos callaron- ¡Señorita, bájese de ahí!

Bella:- Esto se hace así- tomé la camisa, la pasé entre mis piernas y comencé a restregar para delante y para atrás.

Directora/Esme: -¡Pero que inmoralidad es esta!

Bella: -Si quiere le hago uno privado, director- todos dieron una carcajada.

Directo/Carlisle: -¡Se baja ya!- bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia mí.

Yo bajé y salí corriendo, me quité el sostén, tapé mis senos con mi brazos y le empecé a dar a ''latigazos'' con el sostén a todo el mundo. El director me perseguía, yo corría en círculos por todo el lugar, parecía que andaba jugando ''tú las traes'' con el director, todos morían de ver el espectáculo, yo sólo quería más problemas para ser expulsada, total no iba a volver a ver a todos estos pelados. El director quedó frente a mí, yo empecé a ''latigar'' con el sotén en el aire hacia él.

Bella: -Atrás bestia, ¡Atras!- simulé a un domador de tigres, todos estaban doblados de la risa.

Director/Carlisle: -¡Eres una niña muy mala!

Bella: -Lo que usted quiere es ver mis bubis, yo no tengo culpa que su mujer no tenga nada de pechos ¡Le aconsejo unos implantes! ¡Pregúntele a Tanya con cual cirujano se los puso ella!- grité, todos morían de la risa.

Edward: -¡Ven acá, loca desquiciada!- me tomó por la cintura y me cargó sobre sus hombros, mis pechos estaban desnudos pero al presionarse con su espalda me tapaban lo suficiente.

Bella: -¡Suéltame! Si quieres striper privado tendrás que tomar número...¡Y conste que mis senos si son reales! ¡No la silicona de la Perranya!

* * *

**Chicas por favor pueden ayudarnos con este TT ? #ArgentinaNeedsTakeMeHomeTour , queremos que se haga TT :( Porque aparte de ser Twilighter soy Directioner :) y esto no va con obligacion esto lo pueden hacer solo si ustedes quieren ayudar ... (SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA MARATON AYUDEN ¬¬) AJAJAJAA , NO DENCERIO, POR FAVOR AYUDEN!**

**Ya pasamos los 50 Reviews! Graciias a todas! (y eso que nisiquiera vamos por la mitad de la historia y no llego su parte buena xD) Gracias!**

**Gracias a Anagelica Cullen Swan que me esta ayudando con la adaptacion de los caps n.n**

**Esta vez Bella se paso O.O , que pasara ahora ? Cual sera su castigo ?**

**Que les parecio este cap ? Reviews ?**

**Mmaavi**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"**

**+70 REVIEWS! Graciias! son geniales! :D Emocionadas por la maraton ?**

* * *

_**MARATÓN 1/5**_

Edward me metió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y me lanzó a la cama.

Edward: -¿Qué estás loca? ¡Te pasas!- me lanzó mi camisa.

Bella: -Ya te dije que así soy yo- me levanté.

Edward: -¡No vas a ningun lado! ¡Me colmaste la paciencia!

Bella: -Uyuyuy mira como tiemblo, hasta parezco gelatina- me burlé.

Edward: -¿Sabes? ¡Ibas a ser expulsada! Por la fiesta de anoche, por eso no te llamaron, pero me doy cuenta de lo que intentas.

Bella: -¿De qué hablas? ¿Me iban a expulsar?

Edward: -Si, sólo esperábamos que terminara la reunión para llamar a tus padres y que te vinieran a traer.

Bella: -¿Y ahora que harán?

Edward: -Tú no irás con tus padres, ahora si recibirás un castigo real.

Bella: -¿Cuál?

Edward: -Eso verás  
¡

M#&%$! Acepto que la regué toda. Había conseguido lo que quería pero por loca lo perdí.

Bella: -¿Me quedaré en este internado?

Edward: -Lo que tú intentas es portarte mal para llamar la atención, querías que te expulsáramos y salirte con la tuya. Pero no puedes portarte mal si nadie te ve.

Bella: -¿De qué hablas?

Edward: -Ponte la camisa, ve con tus compañeras.

Me la puse y salí. Me fui a la habitación, ahí estaban las chicas empacando.

Alice: -¿Qué pasó?

Bella: -Que soy una tonta. Ya me habían expulsado por la fiesta de ayer, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice hace rato ya estuviera en un vuelo a Las Vegas.

Alice: -¿Qué?

Bella: -Me pondrán un castigo, Edward no quiso decirme.

Kate: -¿Qué será?

Bella: -Ni idea, pero no tengo miedo. Sea lo que sea, en menos de dos semanas yo estaré en un club nocturno en Las Vegas.

Alice: -Pues suerte, nosotras vamos a pagar por divertirnos tanto.

Angela: -Pero valió la pena.

Kate: -Tú cállate y ve a buscar una prueba de embarazo.

Todas se fueron y yo me quedé sola en la habitación, la puerta se abrió. Era Tanya.

Tanya: -Eres una payasa- me aplaudió- Hiciste un espectáculo, me hiciste reír a mares.

Bella: -¿Te dan risa tus implantes?

Tanya: -Por lo menos yo no los ando exhibiendo.

Bella: -¿Qué quieres Tanya?

Tanya: -Sabes, a mi tambien me interesa que te vayas y te alejes de Edward, sé una manera inevitable de lograr eso.

Bella: -No me interesa nada de lo que digas.

Tanya: -Lo único que debes hacer es incendiar el internado, al menos intentarlo. Porque eso ya sería intento de asesinato, te mandarían de patitas a Las Vegas sin pensarlo.

Bella: -Tú quieres...-me levanté-...que me vaya para que me aleje de Edward...pero que crees...estuvieron a punto de echarme por la fiesta pero logré quedarme por lo que acabo de hacer, ahora me darán un castigo...y sólo porque quieres que me vaya, me voy a quedar aquí- le di un empujón en la frente.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró Edward con la directora.

Tanya: -Hola, Edward- dijo Tanya como tonta.

Edward: -Hola.

Directora/Esme: -Hemos decidido tu sanción.

Tanya: -¿La enviarán a casa?

Edward: -No.

Directora/Esme: -Edward me explicó todo lo que has intentado hacer y me dio una idea maravillosa que acabará con este problema.

Bella: -Esto va a estar bueno- reí.

Tanya: -¿Qué harán con ella? ¿La mandarán al reclusorío, bausurero, la granja?

Directora/Esme: -¡Al apartamento de Edward a vivir con él!

Tanya y Bella: -¡Qué!

Directora/Esme: -Como lo oyen. Bella Vivirá con Edward en su apartamento, no tendra derecho a comunicación, ni salir, ni tomar, ni socializar con nadie. Ya hablamos con sus padres; el único con el que tendrá contacto es con Edward...y quedamos en que estarás ahí hasta que estés cien por ciento rehabilitada, además recibirás atención psicológica. No saldrás de ese apartamento ni un momento y estarás bajo los cuidados, atenciones y custodia de Edward- notaba como Tanya abría cada vez más los ojos, me dieron ganas de fastidiarla.

Bella: -Gran castigo.

Edward: -Empaca todo, tienes media hora, sales, tomamos la limo y nos vamos al apartamento

Edward y la directora se fueron.

Tanya: -¡Esto es imposible! ¡Irás a vivir con Edward!

Bella: -Qué rico se escucha eso- me burlé.

Tanya: -Tienes que negarte rotundamente, hacer todo para que te devuelvan.

Bella: -¿Bromeas? Regresaré pero con dos mini Cullen- reí.

Tanya: -Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Edward.

Bella: -¿Acercarme a Edward? Por favor, dormirá conmigo, seré lo primero que vea en las mañanas y lo último que vea antes de dormir, comerás conmigo, convivira conmigo...seremos como...uno sólo.

Tanya: -Esto no puede estar pasándome, no volveré a ver a Edward hasta que tú te cures de tu aberración.

Bella: -Soy un caos, así que toma asiento, y espera tu turno a que llegué en año tres mil, por ahí te mando quien te corte las raíces de vez en cuando mientras esperas a Edward- amaba burlarme de ella- ahora si me disculpas, debo empacar para irme con mi futuro no..., digo, mi tutor legal.

Tanya salió hecha una loca de rabia. Comencé a empacar todo y salí con mis maletas, subí a la limo. Edward estaba ahí sentado, íbamos solo él y yo, sin guardias.

Bella: -Más vale que no me lleves a un motel- me burlé.

Edward: -Permanece callada- dijo serio.

Bella: -Nos divertiremos mucho no crees.

Edward: -No te quites la ropa por favor, y quédate quieta- estaba molesto.

Bella: -¿Es por lo de tu madre no?  
Edward me ignoró, enserio estaba molesto. Permanecí callada todo el camino hasta que legamos a un edificio, subimos al décimo piso, entramos por una puerta y mi boca cayó al suelo.

* * *

**OMG! VA A VIVIR CON EL! SADNSKADB Pobrecito, Bella lo va a volver loco...**

**Eeeeeempezamos con la MARATOOOOON!, voy a subir 5 caps a lo largo de la noche, espero que les gusten!**

**Reviews ?**

**Mmaavi**


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"**_

* * *

_**MARATON 2/5**_

Capítulo 16:

. ?fbid=366174616807127&set=a.366158463475409.87678.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Bella: -Pensé que me llevarías a algo tipo alcatraz.

Edward: -Aqui vivo yo, no tenía por que ser una mazmorra. Subirán las maletas, te enseñaré todo el caminó y me enseñó esto . ?fbid=366175530140369&set=a.366158463475409.87678.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Edward: -La cocina.

Bella: -Dicen que en las cocinas le sientes más sabor.

Edward no me dijo nada y caminó y llegamos a esto . ?fbid=366177230140199&set=a.366158463475409.87678.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Edward: -Esta es tu habitación- dijo serio- Y por allá está la mía cruzando el pasillo.

Bella: -¿No hay puerta?- Él negó con la cabeza- Alguien se me va a cruzar en la noche.

Caminé por el pequeño pasillo y llegué a su habitación . ?fbid=366177206806868&set=a.366158463475409.87678.239319882825935&type=3&theater Me lancé a su cama.

Bella: -Tu cama está más cómoda.

Edward: -Si quieres dormir ahí está bien yo dormiré en tu cama.

Bella: -Que rico se escuchó eso- reí.

Edward dio media vuelta y se fue.

Bella: -¿Y este qué?- dije a mímisma.

Me levanté y me fui al living, ahí estaba Edward.

Edward: -Aqui no hay reglas, puedes hacer lo que quieras- dijo serio.

Bella: -¿Bromeas?

Edward: -No. Si te doy reglas, las romperás antes que termine de decirlas.

Bella: -Bien.

Edward: -Si tienes hambre ahí esta la cocina, si tienes sueño ahí esta el dormitorio, si quieres bañarte está el baño.

Bella: -¿Tú que harás?

Edward: -Iré a bañarme- se fue a la habitación.

Ok, algo le pasaba a este, debía preguntárselo. Corrí tras él.

Bella: -¿Qué te pasa?

Edward: -A mí nada.

Bella: -¿Por qué estás tan cortante?

Edward: -Es como soy con las internas, cumplo mi trabajo como guardia y no como un ''amigo'' que tú creías que tenías.

Bella: -Está bien, iré a cenar- me fui.

Edward POV:

Llegué con Bella a mi apartamento...mas bien a nuestro apartamento. No le impuse reglas porque sabía que de nada serviría imponerle cualquier cosa. Me porté distante con ella, aunque me fue muy difícil, moría por correr donde ella, abrazarla, besarla, tenerla conmigo, pero ella no sentía lo mismo por mí. Sabía que no valía la pena intentarlo porque ella nunca tomaría enserio nada.  
Terminé de bañarme y me vestí, bajé a la cocina, ella estaba sentada comiendo unas papás fritas.

Edward: -¿Terminaste?- ella asintió.

Bella: -¿Qué haremos ahora?

Edward: -Lo que tú quieras.

Bella: -Bien- se levantó y se fue a la habitación yo me quedé preparándome algo para cenar, me sente y comí, a los minutos apareció Bella cubierta apenas con la pieza interior inferior, mis ojos se abrieron asombrados.

No sé si estaba así por la inmorialidad que estaba haciendo o porque su cuerpo era totalemnte perfecto y me había hipnotizado.

Edward: -¿Que haces así?

Bella: -Lo que yo quiera- dijo tranquila, abri´el refrigerador y sacó el sirope de chocolate, esto me olía mal.

Trataba de esquivar la mirada de su cuerpo pero mis ojos se resistían a ver otro lado.  
Bella se acostó sobre la mesa en la que yo estaba y comenzó a dejarse caer encima el sirope con suavidad.

Edward: -¡No hagas eso! ¡Vístete!

Bella: -¿Es una regla?

Edward: -No, es una orden.

Bella: -No me quiero vestir.

Edward: -¿Por qué lo haces?

Bella: -Porque yo quiero- sonrió.

Yo me levanté con mis pensamientos recordándomela desnuda y otro personaje más por allá abajo estaba reventando.  
Entré a la habitación y me acosté boca abajo tratando de desvanecer mis pensamientos, a los minutos llegó Bella con una paleta, se sentó a la par mía, yo la miré, ella comenzó a darle lamidas tentadoras.

Edward: -¿Te gusta provocar a los hombres?

Bella: -No, sólo a ti- rio- Te pones gracioso.

Edward: -No me parece gracioso.

Bella: -Pues lo es...iré a charlar con los vecinos- se fue.

Edward: -No puedes salir.

Bella: -¿Qué?

Edward: -Estarás encerrada aquí hasta que te recuperes.

Bella: -¡No estoy enferma! ¡Quiero salir!

Edward: -Ya es tarde, deberías buscar como dormir.

Bella: -Lo que debes mandar a dormir es lo que tienes allá abajo que lo tienes más despierto y con ganas de parrandear que yo.

Edward: -Tú no causas nada en mí.

Bella: -¿Ah no?- se lanzó sobre mí y me tiró a la cama. Merodeaba por mis labios y su mano recorría mi pantalón, desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre, puso su mano en mi zona íntima, esta estaba caliente y muy ''alegre''- ¿Y qué es esto?

Edward: -Quítate de encima por favor.

Bella: -Admite lo que siente.

Edward: -No siento nada- me levante- ve a dormirte.

Bella: -No quieres perderme de vista.

Edward: -Retírate- ella se fue.

Me lancé a la cama y suspiré, no podía creer todo lo que provocaba en mí, nunca ninguna chica, nisiquiera Tanya podía hacerme sentir esto. Siempre tuve la fuerza para abstenerme de las chicas en el internado que se me ofrecían pero a Bella la deseaba desde siempre, con o sin ropa me incitaba a comérmela enterita.  
Luego de unos minutos de que por mi mente recorrían los pensamientos más absurdos de hacerla mía sentí demasiado silencio y eso me asustó. Me levanté y la busqué en su habitación y no estaba, bajé rápido y tampoco estaba, no estaba en ningún lado, miré la puerta esta tenía una nota.

_''Te dejo para que termines el trabajo que no me dejas hacer. Si sabes a lo que me refiero ;)'' _

La puerta estaba abierta, corrí hacia abajo y la busqué en el pasillo, bajé hasta el lobby y al restaurante, ahí estaba tomando unas copas con un tipo.

Bella: -Es un cretino...Mira ahí viene- me señaló.

Edward: -¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella: -Platicando con mi amigo Lou.

Edward: -¿Quién es este?

Bella: -Es mi entretenimiento de esta noche- me dijo en el oído.

Edward: -No tenías permitido salir, regresa ya mismo.

Bella: -Te dije que era un amargado- se tragó lo que quedaba de su copa.

Edward: -¿Cómo saliste? La puerta estaba enllavada.

Bella: -Edward, búscate una vida, toma- sirvió un poco de licor en la copa y me la ofreció.

Edward: -Yo no tomo.

Bella: -¡Entonces báñate!- me lanzó el líquido y salio corriendo con el chico.

Bella: -Corre Lou, corre que nos pega- se burló.

Edward: -Seguridad, tráiganla.

Los hombres de seguridad la tomaron y la subieron al apartamento, por supuesto ella iba pataleando.

Bella: -¡Eres un idiota, Edward!

Una vez dentro la soltaron, cerraron la puerta y dos de ellos quedaron afuera para cuidar la puerta.

Edward: -¿Que no te quedas quieta un minuto?

Bella: -¡Estoy aburrida aquí!

Edward: -Eso te ganas por portarte mal.

Bella: -Uy si, me carcome la culpa- se burló.

Edward: -Ahora nos vamos a dormir- la tomé en mis hombros y la llevé a mi cama.

Bella: -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Edward: -Por esta noche, dormirás conmigo, no puedo dejarte cola ni un segundo, no te quedas quieta nunca.

Bella: -Ya te vi, picarón. Quieres tener una noche hot conmigo.

Edward: -No digas tonterías.

Bella: -No me conformo con menos de 25.

Edward: -¿25 qué?

Bella me guiñó el ojo y bajó la vista a mis pantalones.

Edward: -¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas!

Bella: -Cuando lo hagas tú.

Edward: -Yo no pienso en eso.

Bella: -¿Te han dicho que tienes una voz muy sexy?

Edward: -Duérmete- me acosté a la par de ella y puso mi brazo sobre su cintura para que no se fuera, ella se volteó hacia mi quedándo su cara a centímetros de la mía, ella sonreía malévola.

Bella: -¿Aparte de Tanya has tenido novia?

Edward: -Si.

Bella: -Pobrecita, entiendo por que te dejo.

Edward: -Ella no me dejó.

Bella: -¿La dejaste? No me digas que descubriste que era un travesti, eso explicaría tu aberración al sexo.

Edward: -¡Que inmadura eres!

Bella: -Tengo 16.

Edward: -A veces me dan ganas de arrancarte la cabeza.

Bella: -A mi tambien me dan ganas de arrancarte la...cabeza- bajó la vista a mis pantalones de nuevo.  
Esta chica era increíble, como tenía esa mente para distorsionar cualquier información y volverla a su favor.

Edward: -Duérmete- cerré mis ojos.

Bella: -¿Cómo era ella?

Edward: -¿Quién?

Bella: -Tu ex novia.

Edward: -¿Para qué quieres saber?

Bella: -¿Por qué terminaron?

Edward: -No puedo contarte mi vida personal.

Bella: -Eres un amargo- se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Edward: -¿Por qué te interesa mi vida?

Bella: -Compartamos preguntas, yo te hago una y tu una a mí.

Edward: -Ya te contesté una, ahora contéstamela tú.

Bella: -He tenido varios pero todos son unos idiotas.

Edward: -Mejor durmamos.

Bella: -Edward- se levantó y se sentó sobre mi cintura.

Edward: -¿Qué haces?

Bella: -Juguemos.

Edward: -¡Que!

Bella: -Si, al caballito...voltéate y ándame a caballo.

Edward: -No lo haré.

Bella: -Entonces tendré que hacerlo así.

Bella Comenzó a cabalgar sobre mi cintura, la verdad se miraba muy pervertido.

Edward: -¡Deja de hacer eso!

Bella: -¿Por qué? ¡Es divertido! ¡Arre!- seguía.

Edward: -¡Ya basta!

Bella: -No.

La tomé de la cintura y la puse debajo de mi para mantenerla quieta, nuestras respiraciones se juntaron.

Edward: -Eres una niña muy mala.

Bella: -Y tú quieres serlo.

No podía evitar sentir su presencia, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, no podía resistirlo, necesitaba besarla o moriría en el instante, nuestros rostros se iban acercando poco a poco...hasta que...

* * *

**Hasta que, que ? Que pasara en el siguiente cap ? En un ratito lo suboooo !**

**Reviews ?**

**Mmaavi**


	18. Capitulo 17

_**Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"**_

_**PEEEEEEEEEEEEERDONEN POR DEJARLAS ASI! Pero justo se me corto el internet y recien hoy volvio a funcionar, y segun una amiga de Mexico (Un Beso Itatty xD) , es un problema mundial ... Bueno aca les traigo el cap 17 DISFRUTENLO !**_

* * *

_**MARATON 3/5**_

Capítulo 17:

Bella POV:

Edward estaba sobre mi a punto de besarme, y la verdad yo no queria detenerlo, cuando yo era quien lo tentaba no me daba nada, simplemente sentia lo nervioso que lo ponia, pero esta vez fue el quien intento tentarme y me comporte tal y como el lo hacia, me puso nerviosa, paro mi respiracion e hizo que mi corazon se acelerara a mil por hora, jamas me habia pasado esto...cerre mis ojos, cosa que nunca habia hecho para besa y espere que sus hermosos labios rojos se unieran a los mios, no podia ni queria evitarlo, queria sus labios besando los mios de una vez...

Guardaespaldas: -Señor, Cul...¡Dios!- se volteo, nos levantamos inmediatamente.

Edward: -¿Que pasa, Brad?

Guardaespaldas: -Ya es medianoche, mi hora de salida.

Edward: -Esta bien, puedes irte.

El guarda espaldas se fue, Edward sacudio su cabello, parecia que esa era su forma de peinarse, yo sali del trance del olor de su respiracion y volvi a tierra.

Bella: -Casi te cachan ligando en el trabajo.

Edward: -¿Ligando? No estabamos haciendo eso.

Bella: -Mira nada mas que palido te pusiste cuando entro el guardaespaldas, hoy le dice a tu madre, oh oh Edward esta en problemas.

Edward: -Tienes 16 años y piensas mas en sexo que un viejo morboso.

Bella: -Prefiero hacerme llamar de mente llamativa.

Edward: -Para lo malo.

Bella: -Cállate y traeme el latigo, esta noche te voy a dar.  
Edward sonrio y se lanzo sobre mi dejando caer su peso encima de mi pero de espaldas, me estaba aplastando.

Bella: -¡Qué pesado eres! ¡Quítate!

Edward: -¿No que te gusta el pseudomasoquismo?

Bella: -Y yo soy la pervertida, mira que me quieres dar eh.

Edward: -Lo único que quiero darte son nalgadas para que dejes de portarte mal.  
Aventé a Edward, el se paro al lado de la cama, yo me incline frente a él.

Bella: -Ahi las tienes- le puse mi trasero- Nalguéame.

Edward: -Eres una degenerada.

Bella: -¿Degenerada yo? Tu dices que me quieres nalguear, yo te ofrezco mi trasero para que le des todas las nalgadas que quieras y tu te niegas, no te entiendo.

Edward: -Sabes que no te nalguearé.

Bella: -Eso ya no es culpa mía- me acosté- ahora duérmete o te violo- me recosté de lado y cerré mis ojos.

Sentí como Edward puso la colcha se mí y se acostó a la par mía. Quedé dormida, pero me desperté y vi en el reloj de mesa que eran las cuatro de la mañana, miré a mi lado y Edward estaba durmiendo como un bebé, dulce e inocente, perfecto para una broma. Me levanté lo más silenciosa que pude y salí del apartamento, bajé al bar y compré varias botellas de licor, las vacié en el lavabo y puse al botellas vacias alrededor del suelo. Le quité de encima la colcha a Edward, tomé los cuchillos y le rompi la ropa por completo. ¡Dios, le dije que no más de 25 pero creo que estos son como 40! dije en mis adentros, dejé a Edward completamente desnudo, tuve mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, me quité toda la ropa y me acosté a la par de él, nos acobijé y me arrecosté dándole la espalda, reí silenciosamente y cerré mis ojos...me quedé dormida hasta que...

Edward: -¡Bella!

Dí un salto del susto pero me acordé de mi travesura así que me fingí la somnolienta, di un bostezo y me volteé.

Bella: -¿Qué pasa?- dije indiferente.

Edward: -¿Qué significa esto?- estaba de pie a la par de la cama completamente desnudo viendo las botellas.

Bella: -Que no te controlas cuando estás bebido.

Edward: -¡Imposible! ¡Yo no hice esto!- se tomó de la cabeza.

Bella: -¿Y por eso caminas desnudo en la habitación?

Edward recordó que estaba desnudo y se envolvió con una toalla.

Edward: -¡Esto debiste hacerlo tú!

Bella: -¿Yo?- reí- yo ando una resaca impresionante y tú estás normal, así que tú debiste darme de tomar toda la noche y luego te aprovechaste de mí- fingí dolor de cabeza.

Edward: -Eso no es cierto, yo no soy sonámbulo.

Bella: -Entonces, lo hiciste adrede.

Edward: -¡Que no!

Bella: -Explica el faje de anoche.

Edward: -¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Nosotros no tuvimos ningun faje! ¿Qué es faje?- dí una carcajada.

Bella: -Rose, Alice y yo le decimos así a lo incontrolable que tuvimos anoche- reí.

Edward: -¡Entiende que no tuvimos nada!

Bella: -Sabes que se hace despues de una noche candente.

Edward: -No ¿qué?

Bella: -Bañarse para quitarse el olor a piel desesperada por pasión.

Edward: -¡No tuvimos nada!

Bella: -¡Deja de decir estupideces! Que no quieras creerlo no quiere decir que no pasó.

Edward: -Tienes razón, si pasó- dijo preocupado- ¿Ahora qué le diré a mi madre? Me va a despedir, que verguenza.

Bella: -No tiene porque enterarse.

Edward: -¡Como no! Siempre he sido sincero con ella, no puedo creer lo que hice.

Bella: -¿Te protegiste?- reí en mis adentros.

Edward: -¿A qué te refieres?- dándo vueltas preocupado por todo el lugar.

Bella: -¿A que si usaste...?- chupé mis dientes haciendo un sonido.

Edward: -¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no camino con esas cosas! ¿Tu tomas pastillas, cierto?

Bella: -¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo voy a llevar pastillas a un internado de mujeres?

Edward: -Significa que puedes haber quedado...-dijo en shock.

Bella: -Awww- acaricié mi abdomen, moría de la risa por dentro.

Edward abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de desmayarse.

* * *

**Que mala Bella! Pobre Edward :( JAJAAJA quieren saber que pasa ? Cuando lleguemos a los 100 reviews subo el otro MUAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA , es para que me den un poquito de tiempo jeje me mandaron limpiar mi piesa y lo tengo que hacer, ni se imaginan el desorden xD**

**Reviewwwwws ?**

**Mmaavi.**


	19. Capitulo 18

_**Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"**_

**Llegarooon ! Ahh y respondiendo algunos revies: Si , soy re malota XD**

* * *

**_MARATON 4/5_**

Capítulo 18:

Edward: -Báñate y vístete.

Bella: -¿Para qué?

Edward: -Iremos a una farmacia- se sentó en la cama y tomó su cabeza con sus manos, estaba preocupado.

Bella: -¡Me vas a hacer abortar!

Edward: -¡Cállate! No asegures que estás...iremos por una prueba-no podía sacar la palabra de su boca, se me salió una risita.

Bella: -Ya tranquilízate, todo estará bien- creo que me pasé un poco con la broma, pero cuando todo saliera negativo le confesaría la verdad.

Edward: -Ve a bañarte.

Me levanté y me fui a la otra habitación, me bañé y me puse esto cgi/set?id=63167105&.locale=es

Cuando salí Edward ya estaba listo.

Edward: -Vamonos- estaba muy serio.

Bella: -Papi Edward- fingí voz de bebé.

Edward: -¡No es gracioso!- yo solté una carcajada.  
Subimos al auto, Edward permanecía callado y preocupado, parecía debatir en su mente que haría si la prueba resultaba positiva. Llegamos a una farmacia.

Edward: -Toma- me dio dinero.

Bella: -¿Me regalas para una tanga o qué?

Edward: -Compra la prueba.

Reí sarcástica.

Bella: -Yo no pondré mi cara en verguenza comprando eso.

Edward: -No la compraré yo, soy hombre.

Bella: -¿Y qué? Diles que tienes dudas sobre tu sexualidad que anoche tuviste relaciones y quieres saber si estás embarazado.

Edward: -Esto no es gracioso, apresúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Bella: -¿Y qué digo? ¿Hola, quiero saber si el faje inconsciente que tuvo anoche me trajo un bonus?

Edward: -¡Sólo...-bajó la voz- sólo dile que te dé una prueba instantánea.

Bella: -No lo haré, me da verguenza.

Edward: -¿Cómo haces para comprar las pastillas?

Bella: -Compro la farmacia primero- reí.

Edward: -Compra la maldita prueba, no me hagas gritarte aquí.

Bella: -¡Edward, me dejaste embarazada! ¡Como que no te harás cargo de la criatura, eres un desalmado!- grité llamando la atención. Edward me tapó la boca.

Edward: -Cállate, eso si no te da verguenza.

Bella: -Sólo estaba jugando. La compraré.

Edward: -¿Cuánto vale?

Bella: -¿Piensas que soy farmaceútica o que salgo embarazada a diario?

Edward: -Con esto ha de alcanzarte- me dio varios billetes.

Bella: -Ya regreso- entré a la farmacia.

Farmaceútica: -Buenos días.

Bella: -Mmmm...necesito una prueba de embarazo.

Farmaceútica: -¿De alguna marca en especial?

Bella: -La mejor.  
Farmaceútica: -Un segundo- se fue, volteé hacia atrás y miré a Edward arrecostado a la limo sonriendo ¿Con una chica? ¿Quién era esa p&%# ? Estaban platicando muy a gusto, la chica le tocaba el cabello ¿Quién se creía? Muy bien Edward Cullen, así juegas conmigo, excelente- Aqui tiene- me dio una prueba.

Bella: -¿Sabe qué? Deme dos.

Farmaceútica: -Aquí tiene- me dio la otra.

Bella: -¿Hay alguna salida trasera aqui?

Farmaceútica: -La del personal pero no hay pasada para personal no autorizado.

Bella: -Entiendo- desgraciada, a mí nadie me dice que no. Caminé hacia un estante y lo boté regando todo al piso, la farmaceútica corrió hacia ahí en lo que yo salía por la puerta trasera, corrí lo más que pude hasta que llegué a un restaurante, había un grupo de tres mujeres embarazadas. Me acerqué a ellas.

Bella: -Disculpa, necesito un favor- saqué la prueba.

Embarazada 1: -¿Disculpa tú quién eres?

Bella: -Te daré quinientos dólares si te haces la prueba del embarazo.

Embarazada 1: -Pero yo ya sé que estoy embarazada.

Emabarazada 2: -Yo lo haré.

Bella: -Perdiste quinientos dólares embarazada uno, ven embarazada dos- la mujer se levantó conmigo y entramos al baño del restaurante. Luego de quince minutos salió.

Embarazada 2: -Aquí esta, salió positivo.

Bella: -¡Qué novedad!- guardé la prueba.

Embarazada 2: -¿Dónde están los quinientos dólares?

Bella: -Juega la loto, tal vez los ganes- salí corriendo de regreso a la farmacia, miré que la limusine se acercaba.

Edward salió de ella.

Edward: -¿Dónde estabas?

Bella: -Huyendo.

Edward: -¡Entra a la limusina!- entré- Es increíble, te dejé unos minutos para que compraras la prueba y huyes.

Bella: -Es que estabas demasiado entretenido con tus amigas.

Edward: -¿Estás celosa?

Bella: -¿Tú que dices, bebé? ¿Estoy celosa por tu papá?- le hablé a mi vientre.

Edward: -¡No juegues así! ¿Compraste la prueba?

Bella: -Si, aquí está- saqué la prueba limpia.

Edward: -¿Cómo se usa esto? ¿Lo...introduces?

Bella: -No seas salvaje...sólo dejas caer...

Edward: -¡No quiero saber!

Bella: -¡Entonces no preguntes, cretino!

Edward: -Ya llegamos.

Bajamos de la limo y subimos al apartamento.

Edward: -Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Bella: -Edward tiene una banda ¡iaa iaa ooohh!- me dui al baño cantando.

Edward: -¡Deja de cantar canciones de bebés! ¡Me pones nervioso!

Bella: -Los hijitos dicen; Edward, Edward, Edward.

Edward: -¡Que te calles!

Bella: -Oye, pero que mal padre eres- entré al baño.

Edward: -No soy padre- dijo atravez de la puerta. Al parecer estaba arrecostado a la puerta.

Bella: -Si es niña será Eleanor, si es niño será Dylan.

Edward: -¡No seas, tonta! ¡Nunca le pondríamos Dylan! ¡Qué nombre tan ridículo!- Lancé una carcajada.

Bella: -¿No que no eras padre?

Edward: -Aún no, espero que no...

Bella: -¿No quieres tener un bebé conmigo?

Edward: -No ahora- susurró.

Bella: -¿Qué dijiste?

Edward: -Que te apures.

Bella: -¡Tranquilízate! Si hay tres líneas rojas es positivo.  
Tiré al prueba limpia al basurero y saqué la que estaba usada, la positiva y salí fingiendo cara de sorpresa.

Edward: -¿Qué pasó? ¡Que pasó!

Bella: -Míralo tú mismo- le di la prueba.

Edward tomó la prueba, parpadeó nervioso y la miró, abrió los ojos apunto que casi se le salen y se lanzó al suelo sentado de un sólo.

Bella: -¡Papi Edward!- salté de la emoción.

* * *

**OMG! y ahora que haran ?**

**Quieren el otro cap ?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Mmaavi**


	20. Capitulo 19

_**Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"**_

* * *

_**Maraton 5/5**_

Capitulo 19:

Edward se levanto, tapaba su cara con sus manos, al parecer estaba muy preocupado, camino hasta la cama y se sento, se sostenia la cabeza con sus manos...yo me acerque.

Bella: -¿Estas bien?

Edward: -Perdoname.

Bella: -¿Como?

Edward: -Perdoname por haberte hecho eso, no sabia que dormido asi cosas que...enserio perdoname, no queria arruinar tu vida de esta manera. La verdad no me importa lo que mi madre piense de mi o si me despide, es lo que menos me importa ahorita, enserio lo que me preocupa es haberle arruinado la vida a una niña de 16 años.

Wow, nunca me habia pasado esto pero...me estaba comenzando a sentir un poco culpable.

Bella: -¿Quieres decirle a tus padres?

Edward: -Tomaremos un vuelo a Las Vegas, te llevare a tu casa, prometo responderte por el bebe, hacerme cargo y darle todo el amor que necesite.

Bella: -¿Y que tal si no lo tengo?

Edward: -¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! Es mi hijo y aunque tu no lo quieras yo si, aunque me acabo de enterar hace dos minutos...lo quiero.

Por Dios! La culpa me carcome por primera vez en mi vida pero...si le digo que todo fue falso me va a odiar, necesitaba salir de esto.

Bella: -Edward yo...debo decirte algo.  
Edward se levanto y se acerco a mi...demasiado. Comenzo a ponerme nerviosa, acaricio mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, me ponia aun mas nerviosa, me miro con sus profundos ojos verdes, me miraba enternecido ¿Que significaba eso?

Edward: -Bella Esto sonara raro pero...ya que tendremos un bebe, debes saber algo...

Bella: -¿Que pasa?

Edward: -Yo siento...

¡M#$%&! ¡Que me iba a decir! Estaba muriendo por gritarlo...

Bella: -¡No estoy embarazada!

Edward: -¿Que? Pero la prueba..

Bella: ¡Es falsa! Cuando escape se la di a una mujer embarazada y compre otra que esta tirada en el basurero del baño, no hicimos nada anoche, todo fue una broma- empuñe mis ojos esperando el regañon que me iba a dar. Luego de unos segundos abri los ojos, mire a Edward, el tenia una mirada neutra, me confundio por completo.

Edward: -No estas embarazada- negue con la cabeza- Todo fue una broma- asenti.

Edward estaba tieso, no se movia, ni parpadeaba ¿Le habre causado algun tipo de contusion cerebral?

Edward me tomo de la cintura con brusquedad y me lanzo a la cama.

Bella: -¡Que te pasa!

Edward: -¡Ya veras, tantas ganas tienes de estar embarazada! ¡Tu sueño se hara realidad! ¡De eso me encargo yo!

Se sento en mi cintura y presiono mis manos contra la cama con las suyas.

Bella: -Solo fue una maldita broma ¿Vas a violarme?

Edward: -Violacion es cuando una de las personas no quiere y ambos sabemos que mueres por hacer esto.

Bella: -¡No seas, idiota! ¡Quitate, imbecil!- forzajee para quitarme pero era imposible, el tenia mucha mas fuerza.

Edward: -¿No quieres? ¡Contestame!

Bella: -¡No quiero!

Edward se levanto y se fue, oi como dio un portazo.

Bella: -Ahora si me pase, hora de huir Bella

Corri hasta la puerta y la abri, pero me devolvi al ver a los de seguridad. Cerre la puerta. Bien, Edward ya se estaba cansando de mi, no aguantaba tanto mis travesuras, estaba punto de enviarme a Las Vegas, debia hacer muchas mas travesuras para que el me mandara de regreso a casa.

Bella: -¡A destruir este lugar!

Cerre con llave la puerta principal. Rompi la ventana que daba hacia la calle, me asome y vi lo alto que estaba el piso. Empece a lanzar todas las cosas de Edward por la enorme ventana. Deshice todas las camas, saque todo del refrigerador y lo regue por la alfombra, quebre todas las ventanas, meti las sabanas en los inodoros y bajaba la palanca, encendi los grifos del baño para que se inundara el apartamento, tire todos los cuadros de las paredes, le di vuelta a los sillones y destruia todo lo que hallaba a mi paso. Los de seguridad trataban de abrir la puerta pero la habia trancado con las camas, el agua comenzaba a rebalsarse, luego de haber terminado mi desastre quite las camas de la puerta, me quite toda la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y me lance a la piscina, cuando escuche que Edward entro nade hasta el fondo para que no me encontrara.

Edward: -¡Bella!¡Bella! ¿Donde estas? Desgraciada, no te habras lanzado por la ventana.

Sali a la superficie.

Bella: -¡Edward!

Edward corrio y me hallo en la piscina.

Edward: -¡Que haces!

Bella: -¡Me ahogo!- fingi hundirme.

Edward se quito la camisa y se lanzo a la piscina con todo y zapatos, me tomo en sus brazos y me elevo hasta la superficie, me hice la desmayada, el me saco y me recosto en el suelo.

Edward: -Bella, Respondeme.

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y comenzo a darme RCP, pero justo al juntarse a mi boca tome su cabeza con mis manos, abri mis ojos y comence a mover mis labios para besarlo, el me miro a los ojos y correspondio mi beso, ambos cerramos los ojos y el beso siguio. Sus labios eran suaves y estaban frios por el agua, eran tan exquisitos, todo un manjar. No queria soltarlo nunca, el beso era suave e intenso, como ningun otro que haya tenido en mi vida...luego de unos segundos nos apartamos, ambos quedamos en shock viendonos. Edward se elevanto y se fue, yo me levante y me sente en el suelo, luego de unos minutos volvi a entrar al apartamento, seguia hecho un desastre pero el agua ya no corria. Edward entro en ese instante y me miro serio y fulminante pero a la vez tierno.

Edward: -Nos mudaremos.

Bella: -¿Donde? Pero si apenas llegamos ayer.

Edward: -Vistete, te espero afuera del edificio.

¿Escuche bien? Edward me dejaba salir sola afuera del edificio? Edward salio del apartamento, yo no andaba ganas de andar glamorosa y simplemente me vesti asi cgi/set?id=63185079&.locale=es Sali del edificio y subi a la limusina, Edward estaba dentro, me miro y me sonrio. Ok ¿A este que le pasa?

Bella: -¿Donde vamos?

Edward: -A tu castigo.

Bella: -¿Mi castigo?

Edward: Por lo que le hiciste al apartamento.

Bella: -¿Y mi premio?

Edward: -¿Cual premio?

Bella: -Por lo que hice despues de destruir el apartamento- Edward me sonrio y miro por la ventana.

Edward: -¿Que quieres primero? ¿El premio o el castigo?

Bella: -¡Premio!

Edward: -Brad, llevamos al asilo de ancianos de Hireside 16, calle principal.

Bella: -¿Que hay ahi?

Edward: -Tu premio- sonrio.

Luego de unos minutos la limo se detuvo, salimos de ella y llegamos a este lugar . ?fbid=366885843402671&set=a.366158463475409.87678.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Bella: -¿Que hacemos aqui?

Entramos, un tipo nos recibio, entramos hasta donde estaban los ancianos y me encontre con la sorpresa mas agradable que pude haber recibido...

* * *

**Cual sera la sorpresa ? JAJAJAJAJA MUAJAAJAJJAJAA SE TERMINO LA MARATON! Nos leemos otro dia Darlings, a menos que lleguemos a 150 reviews (imposible pero buano) JAJAJA las adoro!**

**reviews ?**

**Mmaavi**


	21. Capitulo 20

_**Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$" **_

_**Bueno me compadeci de ustedes jeje , ya que me pidieron via fb y via review (? que subiera otro ... ACA TAAAAA :33**_

* * *

Capítulo 20:

Bella: -¡Alice!

Alice: -Bella! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Te escapaste!

Bella: -¡Noo! ¡Edward me trajo, es algo así como un premio por haberlo besado.

Alice: -¿Lo besaste? ¡A Tanya le dará un colapso mental!

Bella: -Demasiado grandioso para ser verdad.

Edward: -Hola, Alice.

Alice: -Cuñadote, con que te las estás dando de vivo con mi amiga.

Edward se sonrojó.

Edward: -Llevan dos segundos juntas y ya sabe cuantas gotas de saliva intercambiamos.

Bella: -Eran litros- Edward dio una carcajada.

Edward: -Yo...las dejaré solas para que platiquen, por favor no incendien nada- se fue.

Alice: -Ven, siéntate y cuéntame todo.

Me guió a una salita y comenzamos a platicar, le conté todo lo ocurrido entre Edward y yo, lo que le había hecho al departamento y absolutamente todo.

Alice: -Vas a matarlo.

Bella: -¡Nah! Es lo que le encanta.

Alice: -Al menos te la estás pasando mejor que yo.

Bella: -¿Y tú aquí qué? ¿Cambias los pañales de los ancianos o qué?

Alice: -¡No, claro que no! Sólo los entretengo durante el día.

Bella: -¿Y qué tal?

Alice: -Nada, les cuento historias y nada. Son muy aburridos.

Bella: -Ven, vamos a ver que dicen estos señores.

Me levanté y me subí a una mesa.

Bella: -¡Holaaa! Grito para asegurarme que los que andan aparato me escuchen.  
Mi nombre es Bella y voy a ayudarle a mi amiga Alice a distraerlos.

Edward: -Pero con la ropa puesta, por favor- estaba arrecostado a la pared con su teléfono.

Bella: -No tienes tanta suerte.

Me bajé y me acerqué a un anciano.

Bella: -¿Qué le gusta hacer?

Anciano: -Bailar, pero no tengo fuerzas ni para levantarme.

Bella: -Vamos a prender este lugar- miré una guitarra que habia sobre una silla, la tomé.

Edward: -No me digas que vas a tocar.

Bella: -No soy tan inútil como me consideras. Alice, ven.

Alice: -¿Qué haces?

Bella: -Vamos a cantar ¿Cuál te sabes?

Alice: -We Are Young.

Bella: -No seas mala, como vas a burlarte de que eres joven y ellos no.

Alice: -¿Y entonces qué?

Bella: -Wings- comencé a tocar. Alice y yo comenzamos a cantar.  
watch?v=KNuMttLqNO8 (Little Mix )  
Todos los ancianos se levantaron y comenzaron a ''bailar'' o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, miré que Edward estaba muerto de la risa.

Ancianos: -¡Otra!

Bella: -¡Nooo!- fui donde Edward.

Edward: -Me impresionas.

Bella: -¿Qué crees que sólo toco ciertas cosas?- bajé mi mirada.

Edward: -Al menos esto lo hiciste con ropa.

Bella: -No soy tan mala como para causarles un paro cardíaco al verme desuda.

Edward: -Despídete de Alice, es hora de tu castigo.

Bella: -Si si, como sea.

Alice: -¿Te vas ya?

Bella: -Si, tengo un ''castigo''

Alice: -Adiós, amiga. Espero verte pronto- me abrazó.

Bella: -Verás que si.  
Me fui con Edward en la limusina y llegamos a un estacionamiento, ahí nos esperaba un descapotable.  
Subimos en él y comenzó a andar.

Bella: -¿Vamos a un apartamento?

Edward: -Algo mejor.  
Luego de unos minutos empecé a ver árboles y más árboles.

Bella: -¿Dónde demonios estamos? ¿Vas a asesinarme en el bosque?

Edward: -Bienvenida al bosque frío de Londres, a su derecha podrás apreciar unos cuantos árboles, así como los apreciarás a tu izquierda, de frente y detrás.

Bella: -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Edward: -Acampar.

Bella: -¿Estás loco? ¡Odio acampar! Nunca lo he hecho, ni quiero hacerlo.

Edward: -Es tu castigo.

Bella: -Me limpio el trasero con tu castigo- abrí la puerta del coche en marcha y salí de él, por suerte iba lento.

Edward: -Wowow, pero que suicida- detuvo el coche. Yo caminé en dirección contraria a la que íbamos- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Bella: -Me largo de aquí.

Edward: -Regresa que vas a perderte.

Bella: -Piérdete tú.

Edward: -Si eso quieres- volvió a subir al auto y se fue.  
Miré a mi alrededor, no veía nada más que árboles pero no podía echarme para atrás en ese momento y comencé a caminar sin tener idea de donde iba. Caminé hasta que noté que estaba oscureciendo, apenas podía ver la silueta de los árboles. Me detuve y me senté en un tronco con mucho miedo, cuando sentí algo a mi lado ¿Un espectro, un animal o un muerto? No lo sé.

Edward: -¿Te estás divirtiendo?- Salté de un susto.

Bella: -Montones.

Edward: -Me alegro, se ve que estás gozándo.

Bella: -No te imaginas cuanto.

Edward: -Bien, te dejo para que lo goces mejor- se levantó.

Bella: -¡No no, espera!

Edward se detuvo y me miró.

Edward: -¿Si?

Bella: -Llévame al maldito campamento.

Edward: -No, ya no tengo ganas- comenzó a caminar, yo me levanté y lo seguí.

Bella: -Eres un tonto- él sólo sonrió.

Caminamos hasta llegar a esto . ?fbid=366899016734687&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=1&theater

Bella: -Genial- dije sarcástica.

Edward: -Entremos que aquí está helando.

Una vez que entramos lucía así . ?fbid=366899553401300&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=1&theater

Bella: -Una tienda...para ambos.

Edward: -Si quieres duermes afuera en el suelo.

Bella: -Que caballero.

Me recosté boca arriba y Edward hizo lo mismo al lado mío.

Bella: -Este es el castigo.

Edward: -Si ¿O quieres otro?

Bella: -Por lo menos.

Edward: -No seas tan malagradecida.

Bella: -¿Malagradecida? Mira nada más donde me trajiste.

Edward: -¿Esto te parece algo malo? La gente lo hace por diversión.

Bella: -No soy ese tipo de gente.

Edward: -Debes apreder que hay cosas más que sólo festas y alcohol.

Bella: -Y para eso me trajiste. Me tienes harta tú y tu patético intento de hacerme cambiar, yo soy lo que soy y no lo cambiaras sino te gusta ya me hubieras mandado al demonio no sé que esperas, no entiendes que no te soporto, odio tenerte cerca eres un grandísim...

De repente sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue la mejor forma de callarme.  
Sus labios estaban tibios y húmedos; perfectos.

Bella: -¿Que intentas?

Edward: -Nada que tú no quieras.

Siguió besándome hasta hacerme rodar y quedar sobre él, acarició mi espalda hasta llegar debajo de mi camisa, el toque de las yemas de sus dedos hizo estremecerme.

Edward: -¿Estás bien?

Bella: -Tengo frío.

Edward se inclinó y encendió un aparato, era un calentador portátil.

Bella: -Gracias.

Edward: -Primera cosa educada que dices desde que te conozco.

Bella: -Cállate ya.

Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos, cada vez se iba disminuyendo el numero de ropa en nuestro cuerpo hasta que llegamos a deshacernos de toda ella.  
Edward se apartó ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos. En su mirada se notaba la pregunta si le premitiría hacer eso esta noche, le respondí volviendo a unir sus labios con los míos con mas pasión. La noche de pasión entre Edward y yo había comenzado..

* * *

**Si, soy mala, les subire otro cap otro dia , capaz la semana que viene, nose , porque quiero que tengan tiempo de leer este cap y esperen al proximo jajaja las adorooooo!**

**Reviews ?**

**Mmaavi**


	22. Capitulo 21

_**Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"**_

* * *

Capítulo 21:

Edward: -¡Eso no puede ser!

Doctor: -Esto no se equivoca, ella acaba de finalizar la etapa de fecundación.

Bella: -¡No! ¡No no no! ¡Mil veces no!- me levante y salí corriendo.

Edward: -¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Bella: -¡Aléjate! No quiero mostrar mi fuerza bruta contigo.

Edward: -¡No seas inmadura! Llendote no cambias nada, debemos hablar.

Bella: -¡Sabes una cosa! Fue apenas anoche, iré a buscar cualquier cosa que me saque esto del vientre- dije desesperada.

Edward: -Ni se te ocurra, mátate tú pero no intentes nada.

Bella: -¡Púdrete, Edward! ¡Sigue el ejemplo de Tanya e introdúcete las verduras por todos los agujeros que tengas!- le mostré mi hermoso dedo de enmedio y corrí lo más rápido que pude, Edward me seguia.

Era una persecución hasta que entré a un callejón oscuro, Edward entró tambien.

Edward: -¿Bella?

Bella: -¡Lárgate!- dije a punto de llorar.

Edward: -Por favor, debemos hablar- se acercó a mí, no podía verlo porque estaba oscuro, sólo escuchaba su voz en el silencio.

Bella: -¡No quiero hablar contigo! Tú me hiciste esto.

Edward: -¿Lo hice sólo?- sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

Bella: -¡Cómo no te protegiste!

Edward: -¿Qué? ¡Yo te dije que yo no caminaba con esas cosas! Tú eres la experta en eso y no pudiste...

Bella: -¡Cállate!

Edward: -No estés así, debemos enfrentar esto y hablar con tus padres y...los míos.

Bella: -Quiero estar sola.

Edward: -No quiero que te hagas ni le hagas daño.

Bella: -No lo haré.

Edward: -¿Me lo prometes?

Bella: -Estaba enojada, peor nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño por mucho que no lo desee.

Edward: -Ven- me abrazó. Yo bajé mis manos hacia su trasero. Edward rio- Deja eso.

Bella: -No quiero- dije con una voz de niña caprichosa.

Edward: -No me provoques- Di un salto y me subí a él rodeando su cintura con mis piernas.

Bella: -Hablas demasiado- comencé a besarlo apasionadamente. Él recorría con sus manos mi espalda, hasta que escuchamos un ruido- ¿Qué es eso?

Edward: -El camión de la basura ¡Corre!  
Salimos corriendo del lugar hasta que regresamos a la limusina.

Bella: -¿Dónde vamos?

Edward: -Regresaremos al apartamento, ya lo arreglaron. Cada vez que lo destruyas te mandaré a dormir al campo y te bañarás en el río.

Bella: -Yo quiero bañarme como los gatitos.

Edward: -¿Cómo?

Bella: -Así- le di unas cuantas lamidas en el cuello.

Edward: -¿Sigue en pie lo del sirope?  
No soporte y lancé una carcajada.

Bella: -Cuando quieras- me subí en sus piernas.

Edward: -Bella El chofer- dijo nervioso.

Bella: -Chofer no mires- besé a Edward apasionadamente mientras desabrochaba su camisa y acariciaba su torso. De repente escuché un ruido, las ventas se subían y una división entre el conductor y la parte trasera de la limusina tambien- Recuérdame darte un aumento- le dije al chofer.

Edward: -Eres increíble- rio.

Bella: -Lo sé.  
Volvimos a unir nuestros labios salvajemente, Edward quitó mi camisa por completo. Y así fuimos quitando cada una de las piezas de ropa que traíamos hasta quedar completamente en nuestro traje de piel. Edward me recostó por completo en el asiento, me miraba detenidamente.

Bella: -¿Qué ves? Haz algo, pensador.

Edward: -Quiero recorrer cada parte de tu cuerpo, explorarlo y grabarlo en mis sentidos.

Bella: -¡Chofer, haz un recorrido por toda la ciudad, esto tardará un poco!

Edward: -¿Que tú no le tienes verguenza a nadie?- dijo riendo.

Bella: -¿Comienzas ya o me harás una encuesta?

Edward miró mis pies y los acarició con las yemas de sus dedos, subió por mis piernas lentamente hasta mis muslos, su mirada estaba tan profunda y se notaba como analizaba cada partícula de mi piel.

Bella: -¿Harás estaciones o vas de corrido?- Edward dio una carcajada.

Edward: -No eres nada romántica.

Bella: -Yo no me enamoro- la expresión de Edward cambió.  
Quitó su mano de mis caderas y las dirigió a mis labios, rozó sus dedos en ellos y me miró a los ojos queriendo entrar en mi mente. Bajó por mi cuello hasta mi pecho y se mordió el labio inferior.

Bella: -Ven.  
Lo recosté en el asiento y me senté sobre sus caderas.

Edward: -¿Me harás algun experimento?

Bella: -Cierra los ojos- obedeció.  
No podía creerlo, tenía a Edward como lo quería pero...esto podía esperar, una de mis geniales ideas me vino a la mente.

Bella: -No los abras- comencé a darle chupetones en el abdomen mientras me ponía la ropa, él no abría los ojos, besé su cuello y todo lo que podía distraerlo mientras yo me ponia la ropa. Una vez ya puesta tomé la ropa de Edward la lancé por la ventana, él abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido.

Edward: -¡Que haces!

Bella: -¡Detén la limo!- esta se detuvo, abrí la puerta y sali corriendo.

Edward: -¡Bella!  
Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a un centro comercial. Entré y me senté en una cafetería.

Bella: -Un capuccino frio- pedí.  
Me senté y comencé a pensar. No puedo creer que esté embarazada, esto había ido más allá que cualquier travesura, cualquiera que le haya hecho a Edward, le he hecho mucho no entiendo porque no me devuelve ninguna de mis curvas...¿O lo ha hecho sin que me de cuenta? Un momento...¿Se puede saber de un embarazo al día siguiente? Se supone que hay una pastilla que se toma al día siguiente para evitar que esto ocurra, si se puede evitar significa que al día siguiente aún no está la fecundación...No, no puede ser. Debo quitarme la duda. Me levanté.

Mesera: -¡Su café!

Bella: -¡Se lo regalo!- corrí a la salida.

Mesera: -Pero si no lo ha pagado.

Corrí fuera del lugar hasta encontrar una farmacia, compré rápidamente una prueba y entré al baño del centro comercial.

Seguí todas las intrucciones, luego de esperar unos minutos miré hacia la prueba, vi el resultado.

Bella: -Maldito, Edward.

* * *

**HOLAAANDA :3 Les gusto ? Esperen esperen ya se lo que van a decir y soloa les voy a responder con esta oracion : Que? Ustedes pensaban que yo iba a poner detalladamente el faje entre ellos dos ? JAJA Noooooooooooooooooooou... *al estilo German Garmendia * :) Con eso digo todo jajaja**

_**Bueno estoy empezando un circulo de lectura (? bue algo asi jajaja , estoy 'obligando' a personas a leer los libros que me gustan :3 Alguna leyo Cazadores de Sombras ? Si lo leiste deja un mensajito en fb (perfil) , en twitter (tmb esta en perfil) o un reviews, y si no lo leiste tambien , hace lo mismo xD**_

**Quieren saber que paso ?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Mmaavi**


	23. Capitulo 22

**_Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"_**

**Adivinen quien llego!YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :D (el chiste lo van a entender en la segunda temporada MUAJAJAJJA (?) Bueno aqui vino el otro, gracias por sus reviews chicas!**

* * *

Capitulo 22

Bella: -¡Negativo! Desgraciado papasote ¿Con qué así quieres jugar? Veremos quien juega mejor.

Salí del baño y tomé un taxi.

Bella: -Asilo de ancianos de Hireside 16, calle principal.

Me dirigí hasta aquél lugar, era obvio que Edward iría a buscarme ahí, ya tenía un plan.

Llegué y entré. Busqué a Alice.

Alice: -¡Regresaste!

Bella: -Me escapé ¿Ha venido Edward?

Alice: -No ¿Por qué?

Bella: -Luego te explico, el muy maldito anda queriéndose pasar de inteligente conmigo. Vendrá dentro de breve, debes fingir que te conté que estoy embarazada y estoy super deprimida.

Alice: -¿Qué?

Bella: -¡Sólo házlo!

Edward: -¡Buenas tardes!

Bella: -Alice, dime que trae ropa puesta.

Alice: -Una muy graciosa- soltó en risa, yo me volteé.

Bella: -¡Oh por Dios!- moría de la risa, traía puesta la ropa del chofer, el uniforme- Edward, pero qué indecente eres ¿Qué hiciste allá adentro con el chofer?

Edward: -¡No es gracioso! ¡Nos vamos!- me tomó del brazo.

Bella: -¡Suéltame!

Edward: -Alice, adiós.

Me tomó con fuerza y me haló hasta la limo, me adentró en el asiento del copiloto y el subió al del conductor, la división de atrás estaba alta, traté de bajarla pero Edward me detuvo.

Edward: -No creo que quieras ver lo que hay allá atrás.

Bella: -Descueraste al chofer, no lo dejaste embarazado ¿O si?

Edward: -Estás en problemas.

Bella: -¿Estamos?

Edward: -¿Estamos?

Bella: -Se te olvida que ya soy dos.

Edward: -Tienes razón.

Condujo hasta el apartamento, subimos y entramos. Me senté en el sofá.

Edward: -¿Tienes hambre?

Bella: -¿Qué me ofreces? ¿Carne y leche?- mojé mis labios.

Edward: -Pervertida- abrió el refrigerador- Hoy cocino yo.

Bella: -¿Me darás algún tipo de droga para suavizarme?

Edward: -No hago nada en contra de tu voluntad.

Bella: -¿Qué cocinarás?

Edward: -Te gustará ¿Quieres ver televisión?

Bella: -¿Se puede?

Edward tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión desde la cocina. Mientras él cocinaba yo repasaba todos los canales hasta que uno me llamo la atención.

Reportera: ''La hija de Charlie Swan; Isabella Swan fue transferida al internado principal de Londres. Un internado para ricachones, donde van todas las niñas malcriadas, hijas de papi. Pero fue trasladada nuevamente al haber hecho un escándalo después de haber hecho una fiesta prohibida dentro de una de las habitaciones, además hizo un espectáculo frente a todos los internos, tanto del internado femenino como el de varones, esto sin contar como introdujo las bebidas alcohólicas y logró infiltrar a los chicos del internado del internado que queda justo al lado también perteneciente a la familia Cullen, quienes han tenido una fama muy buena y una historia muy respetada por lograr enderezar mentes perdidas. Por ahora, la hija del empresario multimillonario se encuentra reclutada en un apartamento en el centro de Londres vigilada por varios guardaespaldas experimentados y por el más importante, el mismísimo Edward Cullen hijo de los directores del internado. Caracterizado por ser estricto y muy cumplidor en cuanto a su trabajo...

Bella: -Demasiado- reí.

Reportera: -''Esperamos que esta niña proveniente de Las Vegas, también llamada la ciudad del pecado deje sus andanzas turbulentas''

Bella: -Bueno, hora de que yo opine. Obvio que soy hija de papi ni modo que de los árboles, aparte soy una leyenda, mira nada más como me catalogan- Edward apagó el televisor. Se acercó a mí.

Edward: -Ven, mi bestia y mi mini bestia- me tomó en sus brazos y me sentó en el comedor.  
Sirvió una comida deliciosa y comenzamos a comerla. Una vez que finalizamos volvió a tomarme en sus brazos y me llevó a la habitación.

Edward: -¿Quieres que durmamos en la tuya o en la mía?

Bella: -¿No estás molesto por lo que hice?

Edward: -Creo que con lo que te darás cuenta no habrá necesidad de buscar vengarme.  
''Eso es lo que crees'' pensé.

Bella: -En la tuya.

Edward me recostó en su cama y comenzó a besarme suavemente.

Bella: -Recuéstate, quiero que hablemos.

Se recostó y me miró.

Edward: -Dime.

Bella: -Creo que...tendremos un bebé.

Edward: -Tambien lo creo.

Bella: -¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

Edward: -Más bien deberíamos pensar como decirles a nuestros padres.

Bella: -Ni te molestes por eso, ya las mande por fax a mis padres y los tuyos la prueba de sangre ¡Ya saben que serán abuelos!- dije emocionada.

Edward: -¡Que hiciste que!

* * *

**Si lo se , cortito, pero mas tarde subo otro, GRACIAS A ANGELICA CULLEN SWAN QUE ME AYUDA CON LOS CAPS!, ahhh y este cap y el proximo va dedicado a Belen que ya se leyo Cazadores de Sombras Ciudad de Hueso (tenemos un trato, cada creo 4 caps que ella lee del libro yo subo un cap aca) .. Y LO TERMINO! BIEN! Se los recomiendo n.n**

**Quieren que suba el otro o las deje con la intriga ?**

**Reviews!**

**Mmaavi**


	24. Capitulo 23

**_Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"_**

* * *

Capítulo 23:

Bella: -Como escuchaste. Tu querida mami ya sabes que me dejaste- hice un sonido presionando mis labios- hasta donde ni el jabón me limpia.

Edward: -¡No puede ser!- se levantó- tú no tienes los resultados.

Bella: -Cuando salí huyendo fui a la clínica por una copia, se la mandé por fax a ambos internados marcado como urgente igual que a mi papá...¡ah! se me olvidó al noticiero, pero no te preocupes que mañana lo hago.

Edward: -¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! Mi madre no se puede dar cuenta.

Bella: -Edward, un hijo no se niega y además tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta.

Edward: -¿No entiendes la gravedad del asunto? ¡Tú no estás embarazada!

Bella: -¿De qué hablas? La prueba decía...

Edward: -¡La prueba es falsa! Le pagué al hombre para que fingiera que saliste embarazada.

Bella: -¡Que! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Edward: -Por haberme engañado tú primero, para que supieras lo que se siente...pero lo arruinaste todo al decirle a nuestros padres ¡Me matarán!

Bella: -¡Entonces no andes haciendo idioteces! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme una broma a mí? Eso es suicidio.

Edward: -¡Pero como se te ocurrió contarle algo así sin decirme!

Bella: -¿Qué querías que hiciera? Yo creí enserio que no te habías protegido.

Edward: -¿Qué no me había protegido? ¿Tan imbécil me crees?

_''Lo suficiente para creerte esto''_ Pensé.

Bella: -¡Es que eres un idiota, eso te pasa por ponerte a jugar a las bromas con una niña!

Edward: -Debo llamar a mi madre.

Bella: -Hazlo.

Edward tomó su teléfono y marcó.

Edward: -Hola, mamá ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya leíste los faxs?...Mamá, necesito explicarte lo que leíste no es cierto, Bella No está embarazada, nunca lo estuvo. Lamento enserio haber tenido relaciones con ella pero ella no está emba...

Bella: -¡Ah, olvidaba una cosa! Lo del fax es una broma también- sonreí, Edward quedó paralizado, el teléfono resbaló por su mejilla y cayó al suelo, yo alcé una de mis cejas.

Edward: -¡Voy a matarte!- se lanzó sobre mí.

Bella: -¡Edward, no! ¡No abuses de mí! ¡Auxilio!- no había cortado el teléfono su madre seguía escuchando.

Edward: -¡Cállate!

Bella: -Tu mami sigue escuchando.

Edward se levantó tomó el teléfono.

Edward: -Mamá. Nada de lo que dije es cierto, luego te explico, debo encargarme de un asunto, no te preocupes, confía en mí si. Adiós- colgó y me miró fulminante.

Bella: -¡Ta-dah!

Edward se lanzó sobre mí, se sentó en mi cadera y presionó sus manos con las mías contra la cama.

Edward: -¿Te crees muy lista, no? ¿Muy graciosa y bromista?

Bella: -¡Todo es tu culpa!

Edward: -¿Mi culpa? Tú fuiste quien llegó a arruinar mi vida.

Bella: -¿Yo arruiné tu vida? Para comenzar tú fuiste quien llegaste a mi casa y se ofreció a llevarme a un internado. Y aparte quien arruinó la vida a quien fuiste tú a mí alejándome de mi casa, mi vida y mi mejor amiga.

Edward: -No niegues que una parte de ti se quería ir conmigo al internado.

Bella: -Jamás en mi vida deseé estar cerca de ti, entre más lejos esté de ti mejor para mí. No te soporto, no soporto tus reglas tontas, tu forma tan agria y recta de la vida.

Edward: -Se llama orden y disciplina.

Bella: -¿Pero qué rayos? Maldita sea, Edward ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes? Dieciocho nada vividos años.

Edward: -Para tu información he vivido mis dieciocho años muy bien, como me gusta.

Bella: -Encerrado en un internado cuidando mujeres bajo la supervisión de tu madre, vaya vida. No has disfrutado nada, sino dime ¿Cuantas chicas has besado en tu vida? ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? ¿Cuántas veces has salido a una fiesta, y no, no me refiero a un reventón striptease de borrachos, sino a una reunión a charlas con amigos que no sea dentro del internado? ¿Tan siquiera tienes amigos? ¿Un amigo? ¡Responde! Dieciocho años sin un mejor amigo, ni siquiera conocidos agradables de tu edad con quien conversar ¿Eso te parece una gran vida? Comenzando sólo con eso puedes figurarte que tan vivida la tienes. Acéptalo, vives la vida de un anciano, un viejo aguado que ya no tiene ánimos de levantarse cada día y hacer algo nuevo. Esta maldita vida sólo es una vez como para vivirla encerrado bajo las faldas de tu madre de cuidador. Y acepta una maldita cosa...Yo te encanto, y no sólo por mi físico. Te vuelvo loco, amas ver como me rebelo ante todo, mi creatividad para jugármelas con todo y todos, como salirme con la mía, las experiencias que vivo, lo que imagino, la controversia que hago en la vida de los que me conocen porque tú quisieras hacer lo mismo, por dentro mueres por portarte tan mal como yo. Todo lo bien que te has portado en estos dieciocho años quieres mandarlos al cuerno y comenzar a vivir, pero por muy macho y estricto que dices ser tienes miedo, miedo a vivir la vida a sentir y conmigo comienzas a hacerlo y es por eso que no me has mandado al demonio a arruinarle la vida a otro...Amas como pongo tu sangre a en combustión, los dolores de cabeza que te doy, como te pongo los pelos de punta cada vez que hablo, que hago algo o simplemente verme en silencio mientras tratas de descifrar lo que estoy tramando, es como un juego para ti, uno muy excitante que vives escondido. Acéptalo, Cullen. Mueres por sentir la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas y eso sólo pasa cuando estás conmigo.

Edward se levantó y salió de la habitación, yo me senté en la cama. Edward había dejado el teléfono en el suelo, yo lo tomé. Marqué a su madre.

Directora/Esme: -Edward ¿Qué pasa? Me tienes preocupada.

Bella: -No tienes porqué, disculpe. Lo que pasa es que le jugué un par de bromas a Edward y él la llamó para confesárselas a usted, le tiene mucha confianza y es muy cumplidor con lo que le ordena. Ahorita está muy enojado por lo que le hice, y sobre que tuvimos eso, no es cierto, sólo le hice creer que así fue para darle dolor de cabeza, no se preocupe, Edward es demasiado simple y respetuoso para mi.

Directora/Esme: -¿No hay problema?

Bella: -Bueno, está hablando conmigo, no espere que me comporte como una niña bien. Pero Edward me está controlando demasiado como para salirme con la mía ¿Sabe cuando regresamos de nuestro castigo por la fiesta?

Directora/Esme: -¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Bella: -Extraño a Alice. Por lo menos estaba con ella en el internado y no aquí con el aburrido de Edward.

Directora/Esme: -Ella volverá en unos días, tú hasta que aprendas a no poner a las internas en revolución.

Bella: -¿Cómo consigo probar eso?

Directora/Esme: -Cuando Edward lo considere así.

Bella: -Está bien. Gracias y pase buenas noches, no se preocupe por nada, Edward me controla bien.

Edward: -¿Por qué le dijiste eso a mi madre?- se acercó.

Bella: -¿De qué hablas?

Edward: -¿Por qué me excusaste? No me desprestigiaste con ella.

Bella: -Porque estas sólo son bromas, juegos. No quiero arruinar tu vida por completo, sé cuanto significa para ti este empleo y demostrarle a tu madre lo capaz que eres, también tengo alma ¿O qué creías?- sonreí.

Edward: -No me digas que ahora tienes sentimientos.

Bella: -No, no te equivoques, Cullen. Yo todo lo que hago lo hago por algo, no ando acabándote la vida a todo el mudo sólo porque si, sólo lo hago cuando quiero algo, es parte un plan o quiero vengarme o algo así. Todo que tenga un propósito para mí.

Edward: -Apenas tienes 16 años y eres tan inteligente, tienes una mente que maquina tantas cosas, admito que la manera en arreglar las cosas y acomodarlas a tu favor para cuando quieres algo es impresionante.

Bella: -Sin halagos que me sonrojo- dije con sarcasmo.

Edward: -Hora de dormir.

Bella: -¿Hablas en serio?

Edward: -A tu cama.

Bella: -No creo que te convenga dejarme sola.

Edward: -Debemos dormir, mañana te mostraré algo.

Bella: -Whoo. Aquí me huele a que alguien me está agarrando confianza.

Edward: -Duérmete, mi bestia super dotada- sonrió.

Bella: -Bien- me quité la camisa y el pantalón y me recosté en ropa interior en la cama.

Edward se acercó, tomó la cobija y la acomodó sobre mí.

Edward: -Me impresionas cada día más- susurró en mi oído y salió de la habitación. Cerré mis ojos y a los minutos quedé dormida.

* * *

**PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDOOOOOOOOO OOOOOON! No se cuantos dias estuve fuera, pero no estaba en mi casa y no podia subir caps, y lo de la mini maraton se me habia cortado el internet -.- voy a ver si hoy les subo 4 caps mas porque se lo merecen!**

**Que les parecio ?**

**Reviews?**

**Mmaavi**


	25. Capitulo 24

**_Los personajes son obviamente de Stephenie Meyer :) , La autora de esta historia es #Abii~ ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla :) , la historia original se encuentra en la pagina "Las mejores novelas de Harry Styles y tu :$"_**

* * *

Capítulo 24:

Me sorprendí al abrir mis ojos, pues Edward dormía como un bebé, le di unos híncones para ver si estaba despierto pero estaba totalmente dormido, me levanté a la cocina y tomé un vaso con agua, regresé a la habitación y lancé el contenido del vaso sobre la cara de Edward, este se despertó.

Edward: -¿Qué haces?

Bella: -Que mal cuidador eres, te duermes en lo que yo podría estar escapando.

Edward: -Hubiese preferido que te escaparas a que me despertaras así.

Bella: -Duérmete, apoyo tu idea, adiós.

Edward: -Ve a bañarte.

Bella: -¿Disculpa?

Edward: -Quiero...hablar algo contigo.

Bella: -¿Hablar? Mejor me voy a bañar- caminé hasta el baño. Cuando salí me vestí así cgi/set?id=63985111&.locale=es

Edward: -Te ves hermosa.

Bella: -Algo quieres- Edward sonrió.

Edward: -Ven- me tomó de la mano y nos sentamos en el comedor. Desayunamos y comenzamos a charlar.

Bella: -Has estado muy callado, que pasa.

Edward: -Tienes razón.

Bella: -Siempre la tengo pero a ¿qué te refieres?

Edward: -Todo lo que dijiste ayer, es cierto...No me gusta la vida que tengo y...a veces quisiera hacer cosas arriesgadas y vivir.

Bella: -¿Es enserio? Wow, pensé que tu orgullo no te iba a permitir admitir esto.

Edward: -No te burles.

Bella: -No me burlo...Edward...¿Quieres vivir un día de adrenalina, pasión y locura? Que no te importe lo que digan o las reglas, hacer lo que te plazca sin importar nada.

Edward: -No puedo hacer eso, mi madre...

Bella: -¡Al cuerno, Edward! Hagamos un trato...

Edward: -Esto ya no me gusta- se levantó.

Bella: -Tú pasas un día conmigo a mí manera y yo pasaré un día contigo a la tuya.

Edward: -¿Hablas de...

Bella: -Mira, hoy hacemos todo lo que yo digo, va a ser el mejor día de tu vida y mañana hago todo lo que tú digas-...Wow ¿Yo dije eso?

Edward: -¿Es enserio?

Bella: -¡Pero sólo por un día! Al final nos damos cuenta de que vida es mejor.

Edward: -Acepto.

Bella: -No te hagas el que quiere que yo haga lo que tú dices, todo lo contrario quieres vivir este día a mi modo.

Edward: -¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Bella: -Bueno- caminé alrededor de él contemplándolo- Primero te me quitas esas fachas de niño bueno, iremos a una tienda y te compraremos algo que si sea de gente normal.

Edward: -¿Bromeas?

Bella: -Ah ah...vamos.  
Salimos del edificio y llegamos la parqueo, Edward se dirigió a la limo.

Bella: -Ni se te ocurra. Nos vamos aquí- subí al descapotable.  
Edward rodó los ojos y se acercó.

Bella: -Dame las llaves.

Edward: -¿Qué?

Bella: -Que me des las p#/%$ llaves, sordo.

Edward: -No confío en tí.

Bella: -Bien, volveré al apartamento- me di la vuelta.

Edward: -¡Espera!  
Lo sabía, Edward deseaba este día como ningun otro, moría por correr riesgos.

Bella: -¿Dime?- me volteé.  
Edward me lanzó las llaves y las atrapé en el aire.

Bella: -Mucho mejor- subí al auto igual que Edward y conduje hasta llegar a una tienda. Edward se probó varios atuendos hasta que llegó el indicado. . ?fbid=370777216346867&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Edward: -Parezco un callejero.

Cajera: -Uno muy sexy.

Bella: -Sexy te dejaré la cara de la arrastrada que te darè si...

Edward: -Oye oye calma.

Cajera: -Sólo di mi opinión.

Bella: -¿Quieres que te diga dónde puedes meterte tu opinión?

Cajera: -Me respetas niña.

Bella: -Que te respete las bragas sucias que traes puestas.

Edward: -No no no. Tenga- le dio una tarjeta de crédito- Págese, rápido por favor.

Cajera: -Lo que me pidas, hermoso.

Bella: -Ahora si- me lancé sobre el mostrador.

Edward: -¡Que haces!

Cajera: -¡Seguridad!

Me lancé sobre la cajera y comencé a golpearla en el suelo. Edward me apartó.

Edward: -¡Que te pasa!

Bella: -¡No te metas Edward! ¡Déjame desbaratarle la boca a esta maldita pe..

Edward: -¡Cálmate!

Cajera: -Debo pedir que se retiren- le devolvio la tarjeta.

Edward: -Corriendo- me tomó de la cintura.

Bella: -¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame que la voy a matar!

Edward: -Tú no matas a nadie.  
Me empujó hasta el auto y arrancó.

Bella: -¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no me dejaste arrancarle la cabeza?

Edward: -¡Cálmate o te juro que te encinto la boca!  
Crucé mis brazos y rodeé mis ojos molesta.

Bella: -Dame tu teléfono.

Edward: -¿Para qué?

Bella: -¡Que me lo des!

Edward: -¡No te daré nada si me estás gritando!

Bella: -No conozco Londres, dámelo para saber la dirección de donde quiero ir.

Edward me dio el teléfono, entré al navegador y busqué a dirección, la encontré.

Bella: -Boulevard Prince, doblas a la izquierda y vas derecho hasta la salida.

Edward: -¿Qué hay ahí?

Bella: -Si te digo te dará miedo- reí.

Edward: -¿Alguna cueva con osos?

Bella: -Mirás muchas películas.  
Llegamos al lugar, caminamos unos metros y nos topamos con esto . ?fbid=370784336346155&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater

Edward: -Debes estar bromeando- dijo asombrado.

Bella: -Desearas. Vamos.

Edward: -¿Ya habías hecho esto?

Bella: -Montones de veces- entramos al centro- Queremos saltar.

XxX: -¿Qué edad tienen?

Saqué mi billetera y mostré la licencia que tenía en Las Vegas para saltar.

Edward: -Yo tengo 18- mostró su identificación.

XxX: -Por aqui- nos guió a un cuarto donde nos cambiamos de ropa.

Bella: -Me encanta como te queda este traje, se te socan partes interesantes.

Edward: -Lo mismo digo.

Lancé una carcajada y le mostré mi hermoso dedo.

Un elevador un ascendió hasta el lugar del lanzamiento.

Edward: -Bella No estoy seguro de esto.

Bella: -Nunca estás seguro de nada. Esto te ayudará a liberar tensión

Edward: -Eres una sicópata.

Bella: -Debes buscar apodos nuevos.

Instructor: -Tú ya que tienes licencia sabes las normas pero igual las repetiré. Tú chico ¿No padeces de ninguna enfermedad cardíaca?

Edward: -No, señor.

Bella: -Además del miedo a la mamá ninguna- todos rieron, Edward me miró fulminante.

Instructor: -Bien. Nada holgado ni llevar cosas, todo se cae cuando te lanzas, nada de cámaras ni artículos, ni hacer locuritas en el aire.

Bella: -¿No se puede tener sexo en el aire?

Edward: -Dime que no dijiste eso.

Instructor: -Nunca nadie lo ha intentado- rio.

Bella: -¿Nos podemos lanzar al mismo tiempo?

Instructor: -Sólo si los unimos porque si se lanzan separados podrían golpearse y chocar.

Bella: -Si, amárrenos.

Edward: -¿Qué?

Bella: -¿O quieres lanzarte solo?

Edward: -Si, amárrenos.  
Los del servicio nos acomodaron todo, nos colocaron los arneses y todo el equipo de seguridad.

Instructor: -¿Los amarro de espalda o de frente?

Edward: -De frente.

Nos unieron con más seguridad y nos colocaron frente al precipicio.

Instructor: -Nos avisan cuando estén listos.

Bella: -¡Ya!

Edward: -¡No!

Me lancé sin pensarlo dos veces y por consiguiente Edward también, íbamos cayendo. Ambos gritábamos, yo ya lo había hecho muchas veces pero siempre era inevitable las sensaciones de adrenalina, uní mis labios con los de Edward, él reaccionó y comenzó el beso más insólito que había tenido, en bungee jumping. Al fin llegamos hasta donde daba la cuerda y nos separamos.

Edward: -No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.  
Luego de unos segundos nos halaron hacia arriba.

Bella: -Odio esta parte.

Edward: -Te imaginas que se rompa el arnés justo en este momento.

Bella: -No trates de infundirme miedo porque no funciona.

Edward: -Tú no tienes sentimientos- rio.

Bella: -Que bueno que lo reconozcas.

Una vez que nos subieron nos sentaron, nos dieron agua y revisaron nuestros signos vitales.

Bella: -¡No tengo nada!- me levanté.  
Bajamos por el elevador y regresamos al vestidor, Edward iba un poco mareado. Una vez dentro del vestidor nos quitamos toda la ropa, nos introducimos en una ducha y no pudimos evitar estar de tal forma sin devorarnos. Edward me tomó de la cintura y me presionó contra la pared devorándome los labios, yo le respondía con la misma pasión. Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas mientras yo deslizaba mis manos por sus espalda húmeda, bajó sus labios por mi cuello y le dio mordiscos suaves.

Edward: -Quiero intentar algo.

Bella: -Hazme lo que quieras- dije fundida de deseo.

Edward me bajó de sus brazos, levantó una de mis piernas aun besándome e introdució sus dedos en mi parte íntima, esto generó que liberará un gemido de placer.

Bella: -¿Alguna otra idea?

Edward introdució otro dedo lo que aumentaba el placer dentro de mí, no podía evitar gemir cada vez más fuerte lo que producía más deseo en Edward por lo acelerado que eran sus movimientos.

Edward: -¿Más ideas?

Bella: -Si- susurré.

Edward se deslizó por mi cuerpo y colocó su cara entre mis piernas y lamía con rapidez.

Bella: -Ya, ven.  
Lo levanté y lo abracé con fuerza, cerré mis ojos. No podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto.

XxX: -No pueden hacer eso aquí...

* * *

**Sin comentarios porque se que quieren matarme :( . Gracias por los reviews! Y contestando uno, Si, es probable que adapte la segunda temporada :D**

**Reviews?**

**Mmaavi**


	26. Capitulo 25

Capítulo 25:

XxX: -¿Por qué no?

XxX: -Está ocupado. Puede utilizar la ducha cuando esté desocupado.  
Suspiré aliviada, no era a nosotros que nos decía eso, sino alguien que quería entrar.

Edward: -Suficientes ideas por hoy.

Bella: -¿De qué hablas? El día apenas comienza.

Edward: -¿Hay más?

Bella: -Esto sólo era para soltarte, falta mucho más...y ya sabes como termina el día- restregué la toalla por mis pechos desnudos.

Edward: -Ay, Dios- evadió la mirada.

Bella: -Salgamos de aquí antes que te arranque ahí abajo de un mordisco.

Edward: -Ay, me duele con sólo oírlo.  
Salimos de la ducha y nos vestimos. Llegamos al auto.

Bella: -Ahora haremos un ejercicio mental.

Edward: -Pero tú estás loca, no sabes de eso.

Bella: -Yo soy la experta aquí. Cierra los ojos.

Edward: -Ni muerto.

Bella: -¡Edward! Debes correr riesgos, sino nunca vas a aprender a vivir.

Edward: -Sé que voy a arrepentirme por esto- cerró los ojos.  
Até una soga a su cintura.

Edward: -¿Qué haces?

Bella: -Confía en mí, yo también me amarraré.  
Edward volvió a cerrar los ojos, até la cuerda al auto y arranqué; despacio claro, no iba a matarlo.

Edward: -¡Qué haces!

Bella: -¡Corre, Edward! ¡Corre que te arrastra!- presioné el acelerador y Edward comenzó a correr.

Edward: -¡Detente!- corría.

Bella: -¡Corre que te come! ¡Corre que te come!

Edward: -¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Para ya!

Bella: -¿Más rápido? ¡Que goloso!- aceleré.

Edward: -¡Que te detengas!  
Di un frenazo repentino, Edward se golpeó contra la cajuela y cayó al piso.

Bella: -¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Lo maté! ¡Y aún no le saqué todo le jugo y ya lo maté!- me bajé del auto.  
Edward estaba inconsciente en el piso.

Bella: -¡Edward! ¡Edward, háblame!- lo desaté.  
Edward abrió los ojos y se levantó.

Edward: -Ahora verás.

Bella: -¡Estás vivo!  
Edward tomó la cuerda y me ató con ella las manos y los pies.

Bella: -¿Qué estas haciendo?

Edward: -Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. Me tomó en sus hombros y me subió al copiloto. Condujo.

Bella: -¿Dónde me llevas? ¡Desamárrame!

Edward: -Dijiste que hiciera cosas arriesgadas.

Bella: -Júralo que con esto estás arriesgando tu vida, Cullen.

Edward: -No me hagas reír. Dime ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Bella: -Si no me sueltas no te diré.  
Edward detuvo el auto y se sentó sobre mí.

Bella: -¿Quieres juguetear?- dije bajando mi mirada.

Edward: -No tienes tanta suerte- me desató. Crucé a conducir.

Bella: -Esta va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida ¿Qué hora es?

Edward: -Mediodía.

Bella: -Vamos a comer, necesitas algo que vomitar más tarde.  
Edward sonrió y arranqué el auto.

Edward: -Estaciona ahí, podremos comer.  
. ?fbid=371607969597125&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=1&theater

Bella: -Perfecto- sonreí malévola.

Edward: -¿Qué tramas? ¿Harás algo malo?

Bella: -Yo no, tú si.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa y comenzamos a ordenar.

Edward: -¿Y bien?

Bella: -Haremos una escena.

Edward: -¿Qué?

Bella: -Es hora de divertirse. La gente ama las escenas, les daremos una. Ellos se divierten, nosotros tambien.

Edward: -¿Pero qué tengo que hacer?

Bella: -Sígueme la corriente, y por nada se te ocurra decir algo coherente.

Edward: -¿Osea que tengo que decir puras coherencias?

Bella: -Y yo que estaba comenzando a pensar que eras retrasado- me burlé.

Edward: -Tonta.

Bella: -¿Cómo me dijiste?

Edward: -Cálmate ¿O ya comienza la escena?

Bella: -No, aún no. Hasta que terminemos de comer ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué no tengo estómago?

Llegó el mesero y almorzamos.

Bella: -Voy a explotar.

Edward: -Si comiste como cerdo, la cuenta me saldrá carísima.

Bella: -¿Y quién dice que pagaremos la cuenta?

Edward: -¡Que!

Bella: -¡Valentin! Eres un insensato ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con esa z# $&?

Edward: -¿Qué?- yo le hice una mueca- Voy a arrepentirme de esto tambien- susurró y se levantó.

Bella: -¿Y bien?

Edward: -¡Tú te acostaste con el lechero!

Bella: -Es que ese producía más leche que tú- todos quedaron con las bocas abiertas.

Edward: -¿Y qué? ¿Tambien le pegaste el VIH?

Bella: -¿Y qué piensas? ¿Qué se quita de la noche a la mañana?

Edward: -¡Pues al menos báñate!

Bella: -Mira quien lo dice. El que tiene relaciones con nuestra pobre mascota.

Edward: -No metas a nuestra cerdita en esto.

Bella: -Pues si quien se la mete eres tú no yo.

Mesero: -Voy a pedirles que se retiren.

Edward: -¿Es este, cierto? ¿Con este me pusiste los cuernos?

Bella: -Por favor, la de este ni me roza.  
Edward contuvo la risa.

Edward: -Yo...¡Yo me largo!

Bella: -Te vas con la verdurera.

Edward: -Si, me voy con ella. Me da lo que tú no me das.

Bella: -Ronchas en los genitales es lo que te da ella y yo no.

Mesero: -Por favor, retírense.

Edward: -No hay problema, yo me largo- salió.

Bella: -¡No te vayas mientras te hablo!- lo seguí.

Mesero: -¡Esperen!

Bella: -¡Corre que ya se dio cuenta!  
Salimos corriendo muertos de la risa, subimos al auto y huímos entre carcajadas.

Edward: -Eso fue increíble.

Bella: -Eso no fue nada- aceleré.

Edward: -Oye ¿Qué haces? ¿Baja la velocidad?

Bella: -No- aceleré- cálmate, disfrúta.

Edward empuñó sus ojos, los abrió y se paró en el asiento.

Bella: -Cuando yo te avise te bajas, no quiero que mueras en el frenazo.

Edward: -Te quiero.

Bella: -¡¿Qué?!  
Di un frenazo, Edward salió volando y rodó en el parachoques del auto, cayó en el asfalto.

Bella: -¡Ay no! Ahora si lo maté- salí del auto- ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Edward: -¿Estoy en el cielo o en el infierno?- dijo en el suelo.

Bella: -Tonto ¿Estás bien?

Edward: -Creo que en el infierno- trató de levantarse pero se quejó de dolor.

Bella: -¿Te maté?

Edward: -No pero si me quebraste un par de cosas.

Bella: -Espero que no lo más importante- Edward me miró- Sólo estoy bromeando, tonto.  
Ayudé a Edward a subir al auto.

Edward: -Eso fue lo más asombroso que he hecho en mi vida. Quiero más.

Bella: -Pero estás lastimado.

Edward: -Bésame. Con eso se me quitará.

Bella: -Edward quiero dejarte algo muy en claro...Yo..

Edward: -Menos charla y más acción.

Bella: -Ok ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas un quiropráctico?

Edward: -No. Vamos por más de esto.

Bella: -Como quieras, hércules.  
Arranqué y me llegamos a esto . ?fbid=371617826262806&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=1&theater

Edward: -¿De quién es esto?

Bella: -Ni idea- me quité toda la ropa.

Edward: -¡Que te pasa!

Bella: -Quítate todo.

Edward: -Pero esta es propiedad privada.

Bella: -No hay nadie, ya revisé bien. La casa está vacía. Relájate- me lancé a la piscina.

Edward: -¿Y qué? ¿Me lanzo desnudo?

Bella: -Si pudieras quitarte la piel te obligaría a hacerlo.

Edward: -Aun no me puedo creer todo esto- se desvistió por completo y se lanzó a la piscina.

Bella: -¿Rico no? El agua entra en zonas donde nunca te ha entrado.

Edward: -Si, me doy cuenta- nadó hacia mí.

Bella: -¿Sabes que es lo más arriesgado de esto? Que estamos nadando con un par de pirañas y una que otra anguila.

Edward: -¡Estas loca!- salió del agua.

Bella: -¡Es broma! Sólo quería verte desnudo.

Edward: -Mami perdóname por todo esto.

Bella: -Uy si pero que malo. Mami perdóname por vivir deacuerdo a mi edad.

Edward: -Tú no sabes como es mi vida.

Bella: -Sex en la piscina.

Edward: -¿Cómo?

Bella: -Nada- reí.

Edward: -Repite lo que dijiste- se lanzó de nuevo y se puso frente a mí.

Bella: -Sólo si tú repites lo que dijiste antes de que diera en frenazo.

Edward: -No me acuerdo- se hizo el desentendido.

Bella: -Ni yo- me sumergí. Edward hizo lo mismo, nos miramos le uno al otro, no pude evitar reí. Edward se unio a mí y nos dimos el típico beso debajo del agua, sólo que yo le di un halón en aquellos lados del desierto. Edward salió inmediatamente.

Edward: -¿Estás loca? ¡Me quieres dejar sin hijos!

Bella: -Es que me tentó.

Edward: -¿O es que quieres lo que no quieres repetir?

Bella: -Te diré hasta que repitas tú.

Edward nadó hacia mí y pegó su cuerpo al mío y me miró a los ojos.

Edward: -Te quiero...cada vez más.

* * *

**Si ya se, tarde mucho :( Lo siento, me colgue :$ pero no se preocupen ahora voy a retomar la historia con la ayuda de BELEN MEDINA (Eso te pasa por no poner tu apellido en fb xD) Que me va a hacer acordar de subir caps todos los dias :)**

**Que les parecio?**

**Mmaavi**


	27. Capitulo 26

Capítulo 26:

Bella: -Es tarde, debemos irnos- salí del agua. Por primera vez me daba incomodida estar sin ropa frente a sus ojos.  
Edward: -¿Sólo te vas y ya?  
Bella: -Nos vamos- me vestí lo más rápido que pude.  
Edward salió del agua se acercó para abrazarme, yo me aparté.  
Bella: -Te espero en el auto- Edward me detuvo.  
Edward: -¿No vas a contestarme lo que te dije?  
Bella: -Te lo contestaré al final del día.  
Edward: -No te vas hasta que me mude.  
Bella: -Como quieras- me volteé para no mirarlo.  
Edward: -¿Te pasa algo?  
Bella: -¡Te apuras o huyo!  
Edward: -Ya ya, ya voy.  
Al fin terminó de vestirse, subimos al auto, esta vez era él quien conducía.  
Bella: -¿Qué hora es?  
Edward: -6: 00 p.m.  
Bella: -Vamos a otra tienda.  
Llegamos a este lugar . ?fbid=371955229562399&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater  
Edward salió así . ?fbid=371956439562278&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater  
Bella: -Oh por Dios...te ves muy...bien- lo comí con la mirada.  
Edward: -Gracias. Pero no te avalances sobre nadie si me dice algo.  
Bella: -No prometo nada.  
Edward: -¿Qué te probarás tú?  
Bella: -¡Nah! Yo me iré desnuda.  
Edward: -No estás hablando enserio.  
Bella: -No cretino, voy a probarme un vestido.  
Entré al probador y cuando me vi al espejo reí de satisfacción.  
Edward: -¿Te gusta?  
Bella: -Es en indicado.  
Edward: -Sal.  
Bella: -No.  
Edward: -¡Déjame verte!  
Bella: -¡Que no!  
Edward: -¿Por qué no?  
Bella: -Es de mala suerte que veas el vestido antes de la fiesta.  
Edward: -Eso es en las bodas, loquita.  
Bella: -Yo lo aplico en todo, y no me digas loquita, demente.  
Edward: -Vamos, déjame verte. No es nada que no te conozca.  
Bella: -Ni me lo recuerdes.  
Edward: -¡Déjame verte!  
Bella: -¡Que no! No quiero que te mojes.  
Edward: -¿Crees que me voy a mojar por verte en vestido?  
Bella: -Ahorita me estás imaginando con uno y ya siento mojados los pies, no quiero que inundes el lugar.  
Edward: -No seas vulgar, o sales o entro.  
Inmediatamente me quité el vestido, Edward entró justo cuando estaba desnuda.  
Bella: -¡Maldito morboso! ¡Fuera de aquí!- Comencé a darle manotasos.  
Me vestí y salí del probador.  
Edward: -¿Nos podemos ir?  
Bella: -Claro, pero antes debo hacer algo.  
Edward: -¿Qué harás?  
Bella: -Tú aquí espera. Tenme las bolsas.  
Me fui donde un tipo alto y muy recio que estaba viendo unas chaquetas y me acerqué con cara de perrito arrepentido.  
Bella: -¿Disculpe? ¿Puede ayudarme?  
XxX: -Claro, dama. Dígame.  
Bella: -¿Mira aquél chico de rulos castaños que está allá?  
XxX: -Si.  
Bella: -Es que entró a mi probador mientras yo estaba desnuda cambiándome.  
XxX: -Es un moclín.  
Bella: -Y no sólo eso, me quito la bolsa con el vestido que acababa de comprar. Yo soy muy débil para recuperarla ¿Puede ayudarme? Mire nada más como me mira.  
XxX: -Sí, lo noto.  
Caminó hacia Edward, yo caminé tras él.  
XxX: -¿Disculpa?¿Es ésa la bolsa de la señorita?  
Edward: -Si, así es- dijo confundido.  
XxX: -Mira niño- lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó- Si tu madre no te ha enseñado a respetar a las mujeres yo lo haré.  
Bella: -Si. Enséñale, Cliff.  
XxX: -Me llamo Ross.  
Bella: -Enséñale, Ross.  
Edward: -¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dile a este tipo que me baje!  
Ross: -¿Lo conoce?  
Bella: -Si, es un acosador que me perdigue todo el tiempo- me fingí a punto de llorar.  
Ross: -¡Hiciste llorar a la señorita!  
Edward: -¡Bella! ¡Haz algo!  
Bella: -Es por tu bien, necesitas un alto en tu vida. Arrepiéntete de tus maldades.  
Edward: -¡Bella Pero de qué hablas!  
Ross: -Vas a repetir después de mí.  
Edward: -¡Qué!  
Ross: -No volveré a irrespetar a una dama.  
Edward: -Yo no he- Ross lo sacudió- No volveré a irrespetar a una dama.  
Ross: -Ahora tu cara y mis puños tendrán un pequeño encuentro- lo bajó y lo haló fuera de la tienda.  
Seguridad: -Disculpe, no ha pagado eso.  
Ross: -¡Págalo!  
Edward: -Si, t-t-tome- pagó.  
Bella: -Que Dios te cuide- di una carcajada.  
Edward: ¡Bella! ¡Estás loca!  
Ross: -¡Cómo le dijiste!  
Bella: -Está bien, Ross. Puedes bajarlo.  
Ross: -¿Qué?  
Bella: -Hay que amarnos los unos a los otros, perdonar es lo más importante. Y yo te perdono ¿Cómo era tu nombre? ¿Edgard?  
Edward: -Si, Edgard- dobló los ojos.  
Ross: -Tienes suerte por esta vez, chico- lo soltó- Simplemente porque te topaste con un ángel- alcé una ceja- Una niña tierna, dulce y buena.  
Edward: -¡Ja!  
Bella: -Aunque una bofetadita no le cae mal- Ross le dio una bofetada más o menos suave.  
Edward: -¡Está bien! ¡Suficiente!  
Bella: -Gracias por todo, Ross. Eres una gran alma.  
Ross: -De nada, señorita. Cualquier cosa me avisa- me dio una tarjeta con su número.  
Bella: -Muchas gracias. Adiós- se fue.  
Edward: -¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso!  
Bella: -No dije nada que no fuera cierto, entraste al probador mientras yo estaba desnuda.  
Edward: -¡Por Dios! ¡Te ves visto desnuda desde que te conoci!  
Bella: -Eso no es cierto, fue desde la vez de la limo ¿O fue antes?  
Edward: -¡El punto es que tú ya eres mí...-pausó.  
Bella: -¿Tu qué? ¡No soy nada tuyo! Vete ubicando porque entre tú y yo no existe nada, ni el más mínimo lazo de relación- caminé hacia el auto.  
Edward: -¿Nisiquiera cariño?  
Bella: -Te dije que eso te lo respondería al final del día.  
Edward: -Bestia.  
Bella: -¡Ross!  
Edward: -¡No! ¡Ross no!- me metío al auto y condujo- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?  
Bella: -Al apartamento, debo ir a cambiarme.  
Regresamos al apartamento.  
Bella: -Haz lo que quieras mientras me visto. Ve una película porno, échate un trago, besa un gay ¡Yo que sé! ¡Sólo lárgate!  
Edward: -Sabes...por un momento, sólo por un momento pensé que tú...  
Bella: -¿Que yo qué?- me volteé hacia él.  
Edward: -Nada- suspiró y salió.  
Terminé de arreglarme pero claro me puse un abrigo encima, justo Edward entró.  
Edward: -¿Ya estás lista?  
Bella: -Si.  
Bajamos el ascensor y subimos al auto.  
Edward: -¿A qué fiesta vamos?  
Bella: -Tú conduce por todo el centro de Londres, dónde yo mire más reventado te aviso y estacionas.  
Edward: -Como digas- dijo cabizbajo.  
Al fin encontré el lugar indicado, entramos y era así . ?fbid=372014669556455&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater  
Edward: -Pero que horrible. No se mira ni se oye nada.  
Bella: -Esa es la mejor parte. Y ni cuenta te das cuando ya estás bien manoseado- restregué mi trasero en su pelvis.  
XxX: -¿Me permite su abrigo?  
Bella: -Por supuesto- me lo quité y se lo dí.  
La boca de Edward cayó al suelo al verme así . ?fbid=371959689561953&set=a.366158463475409.87678.239319882825935&type=3&theater  
Edward: -¿Q-q-q-qué...  
Bella: -Deja de babear y ven acá- lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve a la pista.  
Edward: -Ahora entiendo porque no me dejaste verlo.  
Bella: -¿Has bailado alguna vez en tu vida?  
Edward: -Yo...  
Bella: -Te daré el tip- me acerqué a su oído y susurré- ¿Recuerdas los movimientos en la casa del campamento y los de la regadera?- noté como se erizó su piel- ¿Recuerdas como tu cuerpo se movía al compás del mío?  
Edward: -Si- dijo temeroso.  
Bella: -¿Recuerdas cuánto te gustaba?- soltó un suspiro- Ahora...vas a hacer los mismos movimientos...pero...de pie ¡Es todo!- me separé.  
Edward: -Ok, lo intentaré.  
Salió esta canción watch?v=FFoBZrMloDE (Obvio escúchenla mientras leen)  
Edward juntó su frente con la mía, juntamos las manos, sentía su respiración y miraba sus labios con el parpadeo de las luces, nunca había deseado tanto sentirlo cerca.  
Cerramos los ojos y comenzamos a bailar como drogados por la musica, me volteé. Edward me tomó de las manos por atrás y bailamos al compás de la música, nos baláncebamos de un lado a otro sintiendo el calor del otro. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Sólo miraba las luces intermitentes atravéz de mis párpados, me sentía en otro planeta...Edward apartó el mechón de cabello que tapaba mi oído derecho y acercó su boca a él...  
Edward: -Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, contigo encontré lo que siempre esperé porque nisiquiera tuve el valor de buscarlo...Quédate conmigo.

* * *

CORAZON ROTO! Ah, PEEEEELDONEME :'( Se que tarde, y por el bien de mi salud (?) debo decir que Belen me hizo recordar siempre actualizar... pero siempre tenia un problema (?) Okey xD Espero estar aca mas seguido n.n

Reviews?

Mmaavi


	28. Capitulo 27

Capítulo 27:

Me volteé para quedar frente a él. Él rozó su mano con mi rostro y unió sus labios con los míos en un beso dulce, delicado, tierno y hasta sentía que estaba lleno de amor...pero no por mi parte. Justo pasaba un mesero, yo tomé dos copas, le extendí una a Edward y yo me tomé la otra. Se notaba que nunca había bebido por la expresión de asco que hizo al tomárserla, seguimos bailando y tomando. Luego de unos tragos Edward llegó al estado de ebriedad, no al punto de caerse ni perder el conocimiento, sino al de decir todas las verdades, yo por tener más experiencia tenía más resistencia con el alcohol.  
Bella: -Edward...¿Enserio me quieres?  
Edward: -Si- sonrió, mi cara se mantenía inexpresiva.  
Bella: -¿Aunque sea una niña mal?  
Edward: -Creo que si no lo fueras no me gustaras tanto.  
Bella: -Tú sabes que una cosa es gustar y otra...querer.  
Edward: -Yo siento ambas por tí...sino no me hubiera entregado a tí- me dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto no era el típico caso de la chica ingenua con el chico malo, sino alrevéz- ¿Tú me quieres?  
Bella: -No ha terminado el día.  
Edward: -Óyeme, que rica está esta m&%$ .  
Bella: -Dijiste una mala palabra- di una carcajada- Me llevaré todo el crédito por esto.  
Edward: -Mi madre diría que eres una mala influencia, pero nunca creería posible que yo me dejé influenciar por ti.  
Bella: -No ha nacido quien pueda contra mí, Cullen. Vamos a seguir bailando para que aguantes más alcohol.  
Edward: -¿A qué hora vomito?  
Bella: -En un par de horas, aún estás entero.  
Edward: -Oye ¿Tú no te drogas?  
Bella: -¿Bromeas? Eso sólo es para desesperados. Si me drogo pierdo el conocimiento y cualquiera se puede aprovechar de mí...y aquí la única que puede aprovecharse soy yo.  
Edward: -Bestia super dotada.  
Bella: -Angelito descarriado, vamos por más vodka.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa y seguimos tomando.  
Edward: -Quiero comer.  
Bella: -Lo vomitarás todo al final.  
Edward: -No me importa.  
Bella: -Como quieras.  
Edward: -Pero no comida...-se acercó a mí- Quiero comerte a tí.  
Bella: -Más tarde, muchachote. Dicen que es mega divertido hacerlo hasta los quesos.  
Edward: -¿Cómo?  
Bella: -Es un dicho. Me refiero a que dicen que es rico cuando estás ebrio.  
Edward: -Si eso lo entendí. Pero dijiste '''dicen'' como que si tú no lo has hecho.  
Bella: -Es que...yo...b-b-bueno. Es que estaba tan...tan ebria que ni cuenta me daba- uff.  
Edward: -¿A qué hora nos vamos?  
Bella: -¿Ya te quieres ir?  
Edward: -¡No! Quiero más...-miró la botella.  
Bella: -Vodka.  
Edward: -Si, eso. Pero antes...-me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un lugar apartado, el ruido era menor.  
Unió sus labios a los míos y me besaba con intensidad, me tomó de la cintura y me aferró a su cuerpo.  
En ese momento sentí mil sensaciones a la vez. Sentí la necesidad de su cuerpo, de su calor, sentía que si lo apartaban de mí tan sólo un segundo mi vida se acabaría. Era una necesidad de tenerlo conmigo insoportable, no podía pensar en la idea de desprenderlo de mí, de no tenerlo. Lo quería mío y sólo para mí. Por un momento pensé dejarlo todo, fuese lo que fuese por él. Estaba dispuesta de ser lo que él me pidiese con tal de tenerlo conmigo y no alejarme de su piel jamás. Sacrificaría mi vida por él. Su calor se hacía tan necesario para mis poros, sus besos se volvían en la adicción más grande que podía tener sobre cualquier otra. Su presencia era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. No era un deseo o un capricho; era una necesidad.  
Edward: -Lo quiero todo contigo. No importa lo que tenga que hacer por tí, lo haré.  
Bella: -¿Qué hay de Tanya?  
Edward: -Estoy dispuesto a regresar al internado, enfrentar a mi madre, a mi padre, a Tanya y a quien sea necesario con tal de estar a tu lado.  
Bella: -¿Lo harías todo por mí?  
Edward: -Lo que me pidas lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces- Nunca debiste haber dicho eso, ingenuo.  
Bella: -¿Si te pido que llames a tu madre y se lo digas ahora mismo?  
Edward sacó su teléfono inmediatamente y marcó.  
Edward: -Hola, mamá...Si, estoy borracho. Estoy con Bella el amor de mi vida.  
¿El qué? ¡Esta loco! No puedo permitir que él se enamore de mí, yo no estoy enamorada de él. No puedo permitir enamorarme de él.  
Edward: -Llegaré muy pronto con ella, así te guste o no porque ya decidí una cosa ¡Voy a casarme con ella!  
¡Queeeeee! Está completamente loco. No pienso atarme a ningun hombre.  
Edward: -Listo, estaba alterada pero ya le colgué.  
Bella: -Dame el teléfono- Dudaba que me lo diera pero sin pensarlo lo puso sobre mi mano. Era cierto, enserio estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo le pidiera.  
Ay Edward no sabes con quien te has metido. Guardé el teléfono en mi bolso.  
Bella: -Ven, diviértete un rato- lo guié hasta esto . ?fbid=372069122884343&set=a.366158463475409.87678.239319882825935&type=3&theater  
Edward: -Son...  
Bella: -Stripper...¡Que te diviertas!- me fui de ahí.  
Debía huír de lo que sentía, de esa necesidad que sentí hace unos minutos al besarlo. Ése beso me había causado considerar tonterías. No podía cambiar po él, no lo necesitaba como pensaba, no podía necesitarlo así. Yo soy Isabella Swan yo no me enamoro ni del príncipe de Bel Air. Debía sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y olvidarme de Edward, no pensar que algun día él me iba a hacer cambiar. Evitar que sus besos me hicieran sentir en el cielo ¡Como se me pudo ocurrir que yo haría todo por él! Oh claro que no. Me senté y tomé un trago, fue cuestión de segundos para que se me acercaran varios chicos.  
XxX: -Hola, soy Ben.  
Bella: -¿Y a mí qué? ¡Esfúmate!- No era lo que yo esperaba.  
Ben: -Hola- se sentó.  
Bella: -¿Te di permiso de sentarte? Igualado de m&%$# - se fue. Pasó alrededor de media hora, los chicos se seguían acercando, los corría a todos...hasta que...  
XxX: -Oye- me tocó el hombro.  
Bella: -¿Por qué me tocas, idiota?  
XxX: -Perdón, sólo quería preguntarte algo.  
Bella: -¡Qué!  
XxX: -¿Tú andas con el chico aquél?- señaló a Edward.  
Muchas strippers estaban alrededor de él bailándole eróticamente, él las tocaba sin censura.  
Bella: -Sí ¿Por qué?  
XxX: -Es raro que su novia lo deje hacer esas cosas.  
Bella: -¡No soy su novia!  
XxX: -Como sea, llévatelo de ahí. No nos deja ninguna chica, todas se le abalanzan cuando lo miran.  
Bella: -No tiene culpa de ser sexy y tú un cabrón- me levanté con la bebida.  
Comencé a bailar en la pista, muchos chicos se acercaban a mí, bailé con algunos. Varios me pidieron ir a un lugar más privado, les enseñé mi hermoso dedo del medio a todos; extrañaba a Rose, su compañía, medivería tanto con ella en fiestas así, pero bueno. El celular de Edward vibraba; era su madre.  
Bella: -¿Hola?  
Directora/Esme: -¡Isabella! ¿Dónde está Edward?  
Bella: -Ya la muestro- me acerqué y tomé una foto de Edward con todas las bailarinas desnudas sobre él y se la mandé a su madre. Ella comenzó a llorar.  
Directora/Esme: -Saca a mi hijo de ahí, por favor.  
Bella: -Pero se está divirtiendo. Por fin vive sus 18 años, vieja anticuada- colgué.  
Reí y miré hacia Edward, este se estaba besando con una chica...y no, no era una bailarina. Él la tenía tomada de la cintura y acariciaba su rostro.  
Bella: -De eso no te di permiso, maldito.  
Me devolví a la pista y comencé a bailar con todo el que se me acercaba, tomé a uno, quien fuera y me acerqué a Edward y lo besé frente a él. Edward se levantó se acercó.  
Edward: -¿Qué haces con este?- su nivel de ebriedad ya estaba muy alto.  
Bella: -Es mi faje.  
Edward: -¡Tú no vas a fajar con este!  
XxX: -¿Quién es este?  
Edward: -Soy su novio.  
_En tus sueños_. pensé.  
Bella: -Demuéstrale, Edward. Golpéalo.  
Edward: -Ya verás, desgraciado.  
Se abalanzó sobre él y comenzaron a golpearse, saqué el celular de Edward y lo grabé todo.  
Bella: -¡Más duro Edward! ¡Muéstrale lo que te enseñaron en la prisión de tu madre!  
Luego de unos minutos llegó la seguridad.  
Seguridad: -¡Alto esto!  
Bella: -¡No! ¡Esto apenas comienza!- le lancé una botella al guardia, este cayó inconsciente.  
XxX: -¡Lo mataste!  
Bella: -Esto ahora si es una fiesta al estilo Las Vegas- reí.  
Miré que venían más de seguridad.  
Bella: -Hora de irse, Hércules- tomé a Edward y lo halé.  
Edward: -Voy a matarlo- El chico salió corriendo.  
Bella: -Mátate las neuronas con marihuana luego, es hora de huír.  
Edward: -No me voy hasta matarlo.  
Bella: -Se dirige afuera, vamos a seguirlo.  
Edward te tomó del brazo y salimos del club nocturno, subimos al auto y arranqué.  
Bella: -A tu mami no le gustará esto.  
Edward: -¡Me vale mi madre!  
Bella: -Espera- tomé el teléfono y grabé- ¿Qué dijiste?  
Edward: -¡Que mi madre no me interesa! Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero.  
Bella: -¿Te gusta el internado?  
Edward: -¡Lo odio!  
Bella: -¿Y qué piensas de Tanya?  
Edward: -Me da asco, y tienes razón seguro le huele a apio podrido- Di una carcajada.  
Bella: -Esto es oro- Le encié el video y la grabación a la madre de Edward.  
Llegamos al apartamento, prácticamente cargué a Edward hasta la cama. Lo recosté.  
Edward: -¿Bella?  
Bella: -¿Si?- me acosté a la par de él.  
Edward: -Ya terminó el día.  
Bella: -Tienes razón.  
Edward: -¿Vas a contestarme ahora?  
Bella: -Si, pero sólo porque estás borracho y luego de esto no te acordarás de nada.  
Edward: -Te quiero mi niña mal.  
Bella: -Yo a ti no. No te quiero para nada. No puedo creer que fácil caíste en mis trampas. Tu madre ha de estar en camino hacia acá, con esto seguro que me expulsan y yo regresaré a Las Vegas. Por un momento cuando me besaste sentí que te necesitaba y hasta tuve el estúpido pensamiento de cambiar por tí, pero seamos realistas, eso nunca pasará. Yo nunca te voy a amar, nunca te voy a querer, lo único que puedo sentir por tí es lástima por la vida miserable y aburrida que tienes, tal vez si te desee un poco pero nada más que eso, sólo me sirves para dos cosas; para la cama y para salir de este maldito castigo. Lo último ya casi lo logro y tú mismo me ayudaste, cuidador de quinta. Desde que te vi supe que no te me ibas a poder resistir pero nunca imaginé que fueras tan fácil. Si alguna vez te celé con Tanya fue sólo para arruinarle la vida. Y ya que no te acordarás de esto mañana te cofesaré varias cosas: Primero, como tú creías que yo no era virgen y no es así, tú fuiste el primero en mi cuerpo. Además, todo esto lo planeé para hacerte caer pero por favor, me salió cien veces mejor y más fácil de lo que esperaba. Cuando tu mami te vea en este estado me va a correr inmediatamente. Te dije que no te metieras conmigo, yo no quería que te corrieran de tu trabajucho pero tuve que sacrificarlo ya que tú no escuchaste ninguna de mis advertencias. Ahora esto es lo que haremos- me subí en su abdomen, él sólo me miraba fijamente pero con la mirada algo perdida, estaba ebrio- Mañana que me regresen al internado a hablar con mis padres tú te echarás toda la culpa porque todos confiaron en tí. Yo volveré a Las Vegas y tendré mi hermosa vida como siempre, pero no todo es malo, muñeco. Tú y yo estaremos en contacto porque tú mi querido y tonto amigo...-me acerqué a su oído y susurré-...tú me ayudarás a sacar a Rose del internado en Irlanda, eres mi muñeco de mano y yo te manejo a mi antojo, tú mismo lo dijiste así que no me hagas la malvada ahora- me levanté pero aún seguí en su abdomen- Así que mañana yo me haré la niña más terrible del mundo frente a tu madre y a mis padres para que me expulsen de inmediato, pero me haré la víctima y la triste por separame de ti frente a tí, creerás que todo lo hice porque estaba ebria y no me culparás de nada. Estaremos en contacto, te enamoraré más cada vez y tú convencerás a tu madre de sacar a Rose del internado que tienen en Irlanda. Ella sale, yo me desaparezco del mapa con ella y tú te quedas vistiendo santos-

La puerta se abrió y entraron gente de seguridad.  
Directora/Esme: -¡Edward! ¡Isabella! ¡Vienen conmigo en este momento!  
Bella: -Que empiece la función- le di un beso ligero a Edward en los labios y me bajé de él.

* * *

Nuevo cap :D Vieron? No tarde como antes :D Ya que ahora estoy adelantando capitulos, este lo escribi cuando termine de hacerlo con el 26 :DDDD

AMENME (?

REVIEWS PORQUE SUBI RAPIDO?

Mmaavi


	29. Capitulo 28

Capítulo 28:

Directora/Esme: -¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?  
Bella: -Revíselo completo. Se dará cuenta que perdió un par de cosas en estos días.  
Directora/Esme: -Le quitaste la inocencia mi hijo.  
Bella: -Se equivoca. Yo no lo violé, él se dejó.  
Directora/Esme: -No tienes la más mínima verguenza ni respeto por nada.  
Bella: -¿Hasta ahora se da cuenta? Le dije que no se metiera conmgio, les advertí que no me internaran en ese reformatorio mediocre, y por no obedecerme su niño pagó las consecuencias.  
Directora/Esme: -Veo que lo que Edward me dijo es totalmente falso. Él creyó en ti y no te expulsé la primera vez porque él intervino.  
Bella: -¡Edward que sabe de la vida! 18 Años rodeado de mujeres y aún no había estado con ninguno, le enseñó muy bien pero...no contaba conmigo.  
Directora/Esme: -Stif, que la escolten hasta la camioneta y ayúdame a sacar a mi hijo de aquí.  
Stif: -Si, señora.  
Unos tipos me tomaron de los brazos y me sacaron, me introdujeron en la camioneta junto con Edward inconsciente, y claro, un agente de seguridad.  
Directora/Esme: -Llamaremos a tus padres cuando amanezca.  
Bella: -¿No puede ser hoy? Ya tengo planes para mañana.  
Directora/Esme: -¿Por qué él está ebrio y tú no?  
Bella: -Es la primera vez que Edward bebía alcohol. Si quiere la invito a un trago para que sepa de lo que hablo- reí.  
Directora/Esme: -Eres incorregible.  
Bella: -Deje de decir cosas que ya sé.  
Llegamos al internado finalmente, todo estaba oscuro y vacío, todas estaban dormidas ya.  
Bella: -Ya extrañaba el olor a cárcel- suspiré.  
Directora/Esme: -Escolten a la señorita hasta su habitación, con discresión.  
Bella: -No se olviden de sacar a Edward, le preparan unas pastillitas para cuando despierte- me burlé.  
Me llevaron hasta mi antigua habitación. Lo mejor de todo fue que mis antiguas compañeras estaban ah, sobre todo la que más quería ver; Alice. Los de seguridad se fueron y yo me lancé sobre una de ella; fuera quien fuera. De ahí salto ¡Angela!  
Angela: -¿Bella? ¿Eres un espectro?  
Bella: -¡Angela!- La abracé.  
Angela: -¡Despierte, chicas! ¡Llegó la princesa del faje!  
Todas se levantaron.  
Kate: -¡Bella!  
Alice: -¡Amiga!  
Se levantaron y nos dimos un abrazo las tres.  
Nos sentamos y les conté todo lo que había pasado, ellas morían de asombro, claro que no les conté de mi plan. No les tenía la suficiente confianza para mostrarles ése lado, luego se lo contaría a Alice en privado. Además, tambien planeaba sacarla a ella de ahí. Al fin de unas horas hablando nos dormimos.  
A la mañana siguiente me desperté como nueva, la resaca ya no funcionaba conmigo, más bien me daba dolor de cabeza no tomar alcohol la noche anterior. Entró la directora.  
Directora/Esme: -Báñate y vístete. Te veo en mi oficina. Salió.  
Alice: -Estás en problemas.  
Bella: -No me digas.  
Kate: -Angela y yo bajaremos a desayunar.  
Bella: -Creo que esta será la última vez que nos veremos.  
Angela: -Tienes suerte de salir de aquí.  
Bella: -Créeme que lo sé- salieron.  
Alice: -Sé que quieres decirme algo, suéltalo.  
Bella: -Tengo un plan.  
Alice: -Te esucho.  
Bella: -Haré que salgas de aquí.  
Alice: -¿Cómo?  
Bella: -Convenciendo a Edward.  
Alice: -¿Crees lograrlo?  
Bella: -Odio cuando me subestiman.  
Alice: -Te creo. Suerte- me dio un abrazo y se fue.  
Yo me alisté y me presenté a la oficina con los escoltas, ahí estaba la directora y Edward con cara de muerto.  
Bella: -¿Qué te duele más? ¿Cuál de las cabezas?  
Directora/Esme: -¡Está empezando el dia! ¡No es posible que ya empieces a decir obsenidades!  
Bella: -Shh Shh Shh...no se altere que se arruga- me senté y subí los pies en el escritorio- ¿Dónde está mi papá?  
Directora/Esme: -Primero que nada, debo que tienes que disculparte con alguien. Con permiso- se levantó y se fue junto con los de seguridad. Pero seguramente estos estarían afuera de la oficina.  
Bella: -Edward...  
Edward: -No debes diculparte de nada- se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano y me levantó.  
Bella: -¿No estás molesto?  
Edward: -Me duele mucho la cabeza pero- rió- gracias a tí, tuve el mejor día de mi vida.  
Bella: -¿Ah si?  
Edward: -Si- se sentó sobre el escritorio y me acercó a él- ¿Tú amaneciste bien?  
Bella: -Si. A mí ya no me da resaca en las mañanas.  
Edward: -Le mandaste a mi madre un video de mí peleando, una foto con seis bailarinas desnudas sobre mí y una gracación de voz diciendo que Tanya- rió.  
Bella: -¿Que Tanya qué?- me hice la desentendida.  
Edward: -Eso no importa.  
Bella: -¿Y no vas a culparme por eso?  
Edward: -Mi niña, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito- apartó el mechón que caía sobre mi cara.  
Bella: -¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
Edward: -Si hubieras estado en tus cinco sentidos no me hubieras tomado una foto con esas mujeres, las hubieras matado.  
Bella: -Tienes razón, lo último que recuerdo era nosotros dos...bailando.  
Edward: -Si, tambien yo. Creo que nos perdimos después de eso.  
Bella: -¿Qué te dijo tu madre sobre todo eso?  
Edward: -Un premio no me dio pero, yo tomé toda la culpa.  
Bella: -¡No!  
Edward: -¿Qué?  
Bella: -Tú debes culparme a mí de todo.  
Edward: -Amor, no te culparé de nada. Yo fui quien aceptó el trato, sabía que todo iba a terminar mal pero no me importaba, no es nada de lo que no haya sabido desde un comienzo, toda la culpa la tomo yo.  
Bella: -¡Es que no! Tú no puedes estar mal con tu madre...digo porque...te despedirá- me volteé.  
Edward: -Eso ya no me importa si te tengo a ti- rodé mis ojos.  
Bella: -Edward- me volteé para quedar frente a él- tú tienes que culparme a mí, a mi de todos modos me van a expulsar y así tú no pierdes tu trabajo.  
Edward: -No creo que sea lo correcto.  
Bella: -¡Al cuerno lo correcto! Uno tiene que sacrificar cosas para conseguir lo que quiere en la vida...incluso,...los sentimientos- dije cabizbaja.  
Edward: -Pero si tú te vas no nos volveremos a ver.  
Bella: -Eso no es cierto. Tú y yo, tenemos más oportunidad si yo me voy, tú madre no te dejará estar conmigo si me quedo.  
Edward: -¿Cómo hiciste para querer estar conmgio tan rápido?  
Bella: -No te hagas el importante, no me hagas sacarte lo que te queda de cerebro.  
Edward: -Eso si es más natural en ti.  
Bella: -¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que por quererte iba a dejar de ser quien soy? Ni sueñes.  
Edward: -¿Por quererme? ¿Osea que...?- yo sonreí ''dulce''  
Bella: -Si, Cullen...te...-suspiré.  
Edward: -Dilo- se acercó a mí, unió su frente con la mía.  
Bella: -Te quiero.  
Edward: -Gracias. Escuchar eso me hace feliz.  
Bella: -Es la idea.  
Edward me besó suavemente, detuve el beso unos segundos despues, sabía que eso me podía sacar de control y hacerme vulnerable.  
Edward: -Haré lo que dices.  
Bella: -Ok- me senté. A los minutos entró la madre de Edward.  
Directora/Esme: -¿Y bien?  
Bella: -¿Acaso cree en la posibilidad siquiera de que me disculpe con este cretino?  
Directora/Esme: -Me lo imaginé. Tu padre están afuera. Srif, haz que pasen.  
Bella: -Si, que pasen Stif. Hay que ponerle sazón a esto.  
Entró mi padre.  
Charlie: -Estaba en una reunión importantísima. ¡Esto es increible! Isabella Swan Esto es el colmo ¡Cuando piensas arreglar tu vida!  
Bella: -Es esta pocilga ¡Jamás!  
Charlie: -Disculpe todo esto ¿Pero qué pasó?  
Directora/Esme: -Edward, cuéntale al Sr Swan que fue lo que pasó, exactamente.  
Bella: -Vamos, Edward. Diles toda la verdad.  
Charlie: -Este chico fue cómplice de mi demonio, obviamente la va a justificar.  
Directora/Esme: -Confío plenamente en mi hijo. No tiene antecedentes de mal comportamiento, así que merece el privilegio de la duda. Dinos, Edward.  
Edward me miró temeroso y suspiró.  
Edward: -La verdad es que...-yo alcé una ceja- Me enfermé un poco porque salí al balcón sin abrigo y...llamé una enfermera, Bella le pagó para que me inyectara droga y...el resto...no lo recuerdo nada- sonreí.  
Directora/Esme: -¡Que! ¡Esta niña te drogo!  
Bella: -Y le puedo conseguir unos gramos a usted para que se desestrece.  
Charlie: -¡Esto es inaudito! Eres la peor de las influencias. Directora ¿Qué hará con ella?  
Directora/Esme: -No tengo de otra más que...expulsarla, inmediatamente.  
Charlie: -¿Ves lo que causas?  
Bella: -Muero de arrepentimiento- dije sarcástica.  
Edward salió de la oficina sin decir nada.  
Directora/Esme: -Aquí está los papeles.  
Bella: -Firma el cheque, papá. Eso es lo que le interesa a la señora aquí presente.  
Directora/Esme: -Te equivocas. El dinero no es lo que me interesa de las internas. Sino que sean personas de bien y puedan vivir en paz.  
Bella: -Lo que sea ¿Algo más?  
Directora/Esme: -Aquí está tu expediente. Isabella Swan estás oficialmente expulsada permanentemente de esta institución de restauración disciplinaria. Puedes irte y no regresar jamás.  
Bella: -Música para mis oídos- reí.

* * *

Al fin y al cabo, Bella lo consiguio.

Reviews?

Mmaavi


	30. Capitulo 29

Capítulo 29:

Salí de la oficina resguardada por varios escoltas y mi padre, mis maletas estaban en la entrada, junto con varios reporteros, cámaras y paparazzis.  
XxX: -¿Fue expulsada?  
XxX: -¿Es cierto que estás embarazada?  
XxX: -¿Es verdad que asesinaste a una interna?  
XxX: -¿Volverás a tus andanzas?  
Bella: -Si a todo- reí.  
Charlie: -Cállate y entra al auto.  
Entré al auto y luego llegamos al aeropuerto, habían más reporteros ahí, subí al jet privado de regreso, mi padre no me habló en todo el camino.  
Al fin aterrizamos en mi hermosa y adorada ciudad. Entré a mi tan extrañada casa.  
Charlie: -Vete si quieres, piérdete, emborráchate hasta caer en las calles, vive tu vida nocturna tan adorada, ya estás de regreso en tu amada Las Vegas, espero que estés orgullosa porque yo estoy muy decepcionado. No quiero verte por ahora, luego veré que hacer contigo, necesito pensar. Sólo desaparece- subió por las escaleras.  
Bella: -¡Siiiiii!- corrí hacia afuera- ¡Soy libre de nuevo!  
Subí a mi auto y recorrí toda Las Vegas.  
Bella: -Si hay algo que amo en este mundo es esta ciudad, nada ni a nadie más.  
Esa noche me preparé para salir, justo al estacionar mi auto en un club nocturno recibí una llamada,  
Bella: -¿Hola?  
Edward: -Hola, princesa.  
Bella: -¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?  
Edward: -Quería saber como llegaste, aquí es muy tarde ya pero no puedo dormir pensando en ti.  
Bella: -Estoy bien pero...mi papá me tiene vigilada y no puedo hablar por teléfono, mañana te marco, bye.  
Edward: -Buenas noches- colgué.  
Bella: -¡A divertirse!  
Bajé del auto y festejé toda la noche mi libertad. Sólo me faltaba una parte de mí; Rose. Pero festejaría en su honor y pronto la sacaría de ese maldito internado.  
Pasaban los días, Edward me llamaba diario, me tenía que tragar sus cursilerías para poder sacar a Rose del hoyo en el que estaba. Tambien debía decirle una que otra cosa bonita pero enmarañado entre groserías para que no sospechara de mí. Pasaron exactamente quince días, Edward siempre me llamaba a la misma hora. Su madre le había prohibido contactar conmigo si quería mantener su empleo, me llamaba todos los días a las dos de la mañana para él que eran las ocho de la noche para mí. Ése día decidí no salir pues quería hablar con él, no sé de qué pero enserio quería hablar con él, ya me había acostumbrado a sus platicas, su voz, sus palabras. Me recosté en la cama y el teléfono sonó, tenía de foto de contacto la foto de Edward con las bailarinas encima, siempre me hacía reír verla cuando sonaba el teléfono.  
Bella: -¿Hola?  
Edward: -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
Bella: -Aburrido, hoy no salí.  
Edward: -Bueno, ya llevas tres días sin salir- ''Es lo que tú crees'' dije en mis adentros.  
Bella: -Creo que salir ya no me llama tanto la atención- mentí.  
Edward: -¿Te estás haciendo niña bien?  
Bella: -Ni lo sueñes, Styles. Ése día será cuando tú seas virgen.  
Edward: -Pero ya no lo soy.  
Bella: -Por eso mismo- reí.  
Edward: -Te extraño.  
Bella: -¿Y tu día que tal?  
Edward: -Espantoso. Mi mamá me hizo ayudarla con los archivos del internado.  
Bella: -¿Y Leigh?  
Edward: -Hoy trató de acercarse pero la rechacé, yo sólo quiero ser tuyo.  
Bella: -Más te vale.  
Edward: -Tú nos has dejado que nadie se te acerque ¿cierto?  
Bella: -No- mentí. No me habia acostado con nadie, pero si había manoseado unos cuantos y besado a incontables.  
Edward: -Princesa, quiero verte.  
Bella: -Tambien yo.  
Edward: -¿Tienes alguna laptop cerca?  
Bella: -Tú no tienes allá.  
Edward: -Mi madre tiene una, puedo escabullirme a su oficina.  
Bella: -¡Si! Quiero verte- ¿Eso salió de mi boca? ¿Por qué quiero verlo?  
Edward: -Dame unos minutos, no cuelgues ni hagas ruido.  
Bella: -Ok.  
Escuché el sonido de la puerta, los pasos silenciosos de Edward y la puerta de la oficina.  
Edward: -Listo.  
Bella: -Te dilataste un mundo.  
Edward: -Fui a ver a mi madre, estaba roncando- reímos.  
Bella: -Bien, ya estoy.  
Edward: -Yo también ya te veo.  
Bella: -Corta esta llamada, tonto.  
Edward: -Corta tú- corté, no era de esas ridículas que ''corta tú, no corta tú'' Que asco.  
Mirar la cara de Edward a travez de la cámara me hizo sentir cosas extrañas ¿Felicidad? ¿Emocíon? ¡No lo sé! Edward sacudió su mano saludándome.  
Bella: -Directoraaaa- susurré.  
Edward: -Yo soy el director esta noche- sonrió.  
Bella: -¿Enserio quieres ser director de ahí?  
Edward: -Algún día lo seré.  
Bella: -¡Que espanto!  
Edward: -Te ves hermosa.  
Bella: -Y tú...te verías mejor sin ropa-reí.  
Edward: -¿Así?- se quitó la camisa.  
Bella: -Sex virtual ¡Esto me está gustando!  
Edward: -Pero tenemos que estar parejos.  
Bella: -Yo estoy encerrada en mi habitación, tú en la oficina de tu madre ¿Enserio quieres estar desnudo?  
Edward: -Creo que no.  
Bella: -¿Y cómo va la relación con tu madre?  
Edward: -Mejorando, creo que ya me gané su confianza de nuevo.  
Bella: -Y...¿Nunca has ido al internado de Irlanda?  
Edward: -¿Dónde esta Rose? Si, he ido varias veces.  
Bella: -Cuanto la extraño.  
Edward: -¿La quieres mucho, cierto?  
Bella: -Ni te imaginas, sin ella nada es lo mismo.  
Edward: -Ojalá pudiera hacer algo.  
Bella: -¿Tú puedes hacer que tu madre le dé de alta?  
Edward: -Si.  
Bella: -¿Enserio?  
Edward: -Si, pero...ella tendría que mostrar mejora en su comportamiento.  
Bella: -Eso no sucederá- me fingí triste.  
Edward: -No hagas esa carita, princesa. No quiero que estés así.  
Bella: -Es que...enserio la extraño.  
Edward: -Está bien. Haré algo para que puedas estar con Rose otra vez.  
Bella: -¿Me lo juras?  
Edward: -Te lo prometo.  
Bella: -Gracias.  
Edward: -Sabes...no sé tú pero yo noto tu cambio.  
Bella: -¿De qué hablas?  
Edward: -Sé que es inconsciente, no te das cuentas que estás cambiando...y eso me gusta mucho. Gracias.  
Bella: -Yo no estoy cambiando, ni sueñes. Te dije que lo que yo sienta por ti no me cambia en nada. Buenas noches- colgué la llamada.  
Pasaban mas días, estaba más descarriada que nunca, tomaba sin control. Pasaba tomando las 24 horas del día, festejaba diario, pero...llevaba dos días que Edward no me llamaba. Yo no iba a hacerlo, al fin pasó un mes que no hablaba con Edward. Estaba desesperada, su número me salía desconocido porque el área de Inglaterra no podía ser registrada por mi teléfono, ya había pasado una semana que estaba dispuesta a llamarlo pero esto me lo impedía ¿Ya se había olvidado de mí? Luego de quince días más yo ya no salía a fiestas, tomaba sólo de vez en cuando, no quería nada. Ya no quería más de nada, estaba desesperada, necesitaba hablar con Edward ¿Por qué no me llamaba? ¡Necesitaba escuchar su voz! Nisiquiera salía de mi habitación, pasaba todo el día frente al teléfono para no perderme si me llamaba, me dormía muy noche esperando su llamada, peor nada pasó. Edward no llamaba, y yo cada día estaba peor. Arruinada, sin Rose, sin Edward, sin nada.  
Una noche sentada en el sofá con el teléfono en la cara esperando su llamada una vez más, sonó la puerta.  
Bella: -Denise, ve a abrir- Denise era nuestra criada.  
Denise: -¿Puede abrir usted, señorita? Estoy cocinando y si me muevo se me quema la comida.  
Bella: -¿Y qué tal si Edward llama en lo que yo me levanto? Que se queme la casa pero no me arriesgo a perder la llamada.  
Denise: -Si que está enamorada, señorita- salió de la cocina para abrir la puerta.  
Bella: -¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso o te despido!- la amenacé.  
Denise: -Sólo decía- abrió la puerta, a los segundos se acercó a mí- Señorita, la buscan.  
Bella: -No estoy para nadie.  
Denise: -Pero dicen que es importante.  
Bella: -¡Estás sorda o qué! Si voy Edward puede llamar y perderé la llamada.  
Denise: -Ya oyó joven. No lo puede atender porque si usted llama perderá la llamada por atenderlo.  
Edward: -Supongo que tendré que irme.  
Bella: -Denise, estoy quedando loca...hasta oigo su voz- ella rió.  
Denise: -No es una alucinación...el joven Edward está aquí.  
Bella: -¡Qué!- abrí los ojos y me levanté. Efectivamente, era Edward. Me paré sobre el sofá y me lancé a él, me atrapó- ¡Edward!  
Edward: -¡Bella!- rio.  
Denise: -Los dejaré solos.  
Bella: -Si, Denise. Lárgate de aquí- ella se fue.  
Edward: -¿Cómo estás?  
Bella: -Muy...¡Molesta! Maldita sea, seis semanas que no me llamas ¡Ni una maldita señal de vida!  
Edward: -Lo siento.  
Bella: -¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es todo? Voy a matarte.  
Edward: -Tambien yo- acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó dulcemente. Enserio extrañaba sus labios, no podía más. Los necesitaba como una loca, no quería despegarme ni un segundo de ellos pero fue exactamente eso lo que me hizo hacerlo.  
Bella: -Espera ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
Edward: -¿Me estás corriendo?  
Bella: -¡No seas idiota! ¡Dime!  
Edward: -¿Estás sola, cierto?  
Bella: -Si, mi padre se fue ayer y mi mamá está en un viaje desde hace dos semanas.  
Edward: -Lo sé. Mi madre habló con tu padre hace unos días.  
Bella: -¿Pero y tú qué?  
Edward: -¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste? Lo de Rose.  
Bella: -¡Si! ¡No me digas que...- salí corriendo hacia afuera- ¡Rose! ¡Rose!- nadie contestó.  
Edward: -No tontita. Rose no está aquí.  
Bella: -¿Y dónde? ¿En su casa?  
Edward: -No.  
Bella: -¿Conseguiste que tu madre le diera el alta?  
Edward: -Algo mejor, mucho mejor. Te tengo una gran sorpresa...  
Bella: -¡Dimela de una vez! ¡Habla ya!  
Edward: -¡Volverás al internado!

* * *

U.u Parece que Bella no lo logro del todo... o si?

Que pasara? Bella volvera al internado? Bella matara a Edward por lo que hizo?

Reviews?

Mmaavi


	31. Capitulo 30

Capítulo 30:

Solté una ruidosa carcajada que duró varios segundos y se detuvo al ver la cara seria de Edward.  
Bella: -Mala broma, Edward. Te pasaste- tomé aliento.  
Edward: -Es que no es broma. Siéntate- nos sentamos- No te había llamado porque estaba con Rose en el internado de Irlanda, conseguí que mi madre le diera el alta pero...luego se me ocurrió una mejor idea. Hice que transfirieran a Rose al internado de  
Inglaterra y convencí a mi madre de darte otra oportunidad de internarte.  
Bella: -¿Osea que ya habías conseguido la libertad de Rose y en vez de liberarla me encerrarás a mí tambien?  
Edward: -Así estaremos juntos.  
Bella: -¡Me niego! ¡Rotundamente! No volveré a ese maldito internado por nada del mundo- me levanté.  
Edward: -Espera...sé que no te gusta pero mira el lado bueno. Estarás con Rose, con Alice y...conmigo- me tomó las manos y las besó.  
Bella: -¡No! Aunque esté con el mismísimo Zayn Malik de One Direction no iría a ese internado.  
Edward: -Imagina que yo soy un miembro de One Direction y caso resuelto.  
Bella: -¡Nada de lo que digas me va a convencer! ¡No iré y punto!  
Edward: -Ya no puedes hacerlo, estás obligada a ir. Mi madre quedó en un acuerdo con tu padre, él supuso que te ibas a negar y por eso...Stif llévatela.  
Bella: -¿Stif?- entró Stif y me tomó sobre sus hombros- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea, Cullen! Me las vas a pagar ¡Suéltame, idiota! Primero muerta que regresar a esa cárcel.  
Me ignoró por completo y me subió al auto, condujo hasta el aeropuerto.  
Edward: -Lo siento.  
Bella: -¿Lo sientes? ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Júralo que te mataré mientras duermes! ¡Exijo hablar con mi padre!  
Edward: -No puedes, está ocupado.  
Bella: -Como los odio a todos.  
Subimos al jet y viajamos unas cuantas horas, yo moría de sueño.  
Edward: -Bella Despierta, ya llegamos.  
Bella: -Me alegro, yo de aquí no me bajo.  
Edward: -Stif, trae la serpiente.  
Stif: -Si, señor.  
Bella: -¿Serpiente?  
Edward: -Stif tiene una serpiente de mascota, siempre la lleva en los viajes.  
Stif: -Aquí esta- llegó con una caja de plástico con algunos hoyitos.  
Edward: -¿Vas a salir?  
Bella: -No.  
Edward: -Sacaré a...¿Cómo se llama?  
Stif: -Pegaso.  
Edward: -No suena peligroso, Stif. ¿Por qué le pones nombre de cuento a una serpiente?  
Stif: -Mi hija le puso el nombre.  
Bella: -Exijo que me regresen a Las Vegas.  
Edward: -Saca a...Pegaso- rodó los ojos.  
Stif abrió la caja y de esta salió . ?fbid=372731129484809&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater  
Edward: -¡Oh por Dios! Pensé que era una serpiente moderada ¡Eso es una bestia!- se alejó.  
Stif: -No le diga así a Pegaso. Ahora, usted. Bájese o se la acerco.  
Bella: -¿Saben una cosa?- me levanté y tomé a la serpien, la pasé sobre mis hombros y volví a sentarme- Esta es la serpienta más hermosa que he visto ¿Verdad preciosa?  
Edward: -¡Como la tocas!  
Stif: -Wow, veo que le agrada.  
Edward: -Como no, no sé ni porque me molesté si entre bestias se entienden.  
Bella: -No le tengo miedo a nada, Cullen. A...nada.  
Edward: -¡Te bajas ya!  
Bella: -Repite eso- me levanté.  
Edward: -Que te ba...  
Bella: -Díselo a Pegaso- tomé la cabeza de la serpiente y la puse frente a la cara de Edward, este estaba pálido.  
Edward: -Apártala- dijo entre dientes.  
Bella: -Díselo en su cara- la serpiente sacaba la lengua bífida.  
Edward: -Stif, quítasela.  
Bella: -Si Stif se me acerca yo te lanzo la serpiente.  
Edward: -No no.  
Bella: -¿Me devolverás a Las Vegas?  
Edward: -No.  
Bella: -Ve con Edward, Peggie- me quité la serpiente de los hombros y la puse en la caja y la tapé- Aqui tienes, Stif.  
Edward: -Pensé que ibas a lanzármela.  
Bella: -Ah no. Sólo quería que mojaras los pantalones- reí.  
Edward: -¿Vas a bajar?  
Bella: -Sólo si me cargas hasta la habitación.  
Edward: -No puedo hacerlo, si mi madre nos ve...  
Bella: -No me muevo hasta que me cargues.  
Edward: -¡Bien!- me tomó en sus brazos y me cargó hasta la entrada.  
Bella: -Te falta.  
Abrió la puerta, ahí estaban todas las internas en el salón. Vi a Tanya su cara casi explotaba, la directora estaba de pie en el escenario.  
Edward: -¿Puedo bajarte ahora?  
Bella: -Eso creo- de unas pataletas y Edward me bajó.  
Directora/Esme: -Bienvenida de nuevo señorita Swan-todos comenzaron a murmurar- ¡Silencio!, por favor, venga al frente.  
Caminé hasta el escenario y subí a este.  
Directora/Esme: -Tambien quiero presentar a una nueva interna. Es transferida desde el internado de Irlanda- sonreí- Denle la bienvenida a la señorita Rose Hale.  
Rose se levantó y fue hacia el frente.  
Bella: -¡Rose!- me levanté y la abracé, casi se me salen lágrimas de la emoción, ya tenía dos meses sin verla.  
Directora/Esme: -¿Se conocen?- miró a Edward.  
Edward: -Si, mamá.  
Directora/Esme: -Bueno, Edward asígnale una habitación a la señorita Hale- bajó y se fue.  
Rose: -¡Cuanto te extrañé!  
Bella: -¡Tambien yo! Tengo tanto que contarte.  
Edward: -Ven, Rose. Te asignaré una habitación.  
Bella: -¿Bromeas? Ella va a dormir en mi habitación.  
Edward: -No puedo hacer eso.  
Bella: -¿Por qué no, bebé?- me acerqué a él.  
Rose: -¡Wow! ¿Cómo le dijiste? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga, Edward?  
Edward: -Bella Todas las internas nos están viendo.  
Bella: -¿Y qué? Que se den cuenta de una vez que eres mío.  
Edward: -Si mi madre se da cuenta...  
Bella: -Nadie le dirá, ahora...Rose se quedará en mi habitación.  
Edward: -Es que no es cosa mía. La habitación está llena. Sólo pueden haber cuatro por habitación.  
Bella: -Pues cambia a una...-tomé de la mano a Rose y nos bajamos del escenario- ¡Ah!- me volteé hacia Edward- Pero que no sea Alice.  
Edward: -Si mi niña- dijo tierno.  
Todos quedaron con cara de asombro, nadie creía lo que veía y escuchaba.  
Rose: -Ahora mismo me cuentas que pasa aquí.  
Bella: -Vamos a la habitación y ahí te cuento todo, te has perdido de mucho.  
Subimos a la habitación, senté a Rose en mi cama y comencé a contarle todo cuando entró Alice.  
Alice: -¡No puedo creerlo! Estás de vuelta.  
Bella: -¡Alice!- me lancé sobre ella y la abracé.  
Alice: -¿Qué fue eso de allá afuera? Tanya casi muere.  
Bella: -Mala suerte que no murió. Ven- la tomé de la mano- te presento a Rose.  
Alice: -Si, me imaginé que era ella de quien me contabas.  
Rose: -Hola.  
Alice: -Soy Alice.  
Rose: -Un gusto- Alice me miró.  
Bella: -Sé lo que estás pensando, Rose no es malvada, es muy inocente, sólo que se junta conmigo así que..  
Alice: -Me imagino.  
Bella: -¿Dónde está Kate y Angela?  
Alice: -No te hagas, tú hiciste que las cambiaran ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso? ¿Cómo haces para que Edward haga lo que tú quieres?  
Bella: -Ya que están aquí, ustedes son mis dos mejores amigas, escuchen.  
Les conté a Rose y a Alice a detalle todo lo que había pasado. Absolutamente todo.  
Rose: -¿Y cúal es el siguiente paso?  
Bella: -Debemos hallar la manera de salir de aquí.  
Alice: -¿Cómo haremos eso?  
Bella: -Tenemos que portarnos muy mal. Pero las tres juntas, y no hablo de pequeñas cosas, debemos idear un mega hiper plan de maldad.  
Rose: -¿Cuánto nos tomará eso?  
Bella: -Debemos tardarnos un poco, porque hay alguien a la que quiero arruinarle la existencia.  
Alice: -Tanya.  
Rose: -¿Quién es Tanya?  
Alice: -Es la ex novia de Edward, terminaron porque su madre no lo deja estar con ninguna interna, además no se puede buscar una que no sea del internado porque él vive todo el día aquí metido. Quedaron en regresar cuando ella saliera.  
Rose: -Pero tú ya te le comiste el mandado.  
Bella: -Así es, pero no es suficiente. Debo aguarle la vida, que se muera de celos y de rabia, y para eso necesito a Edward.  
Rose: -Pero lo estarías utilizando.  
Alice: Ya entiendo a lo que te referías con lo que es inocente.  
Bella: -Si ya lo ves- la puerta se abrió.  
Edward: -Rose, aquí están tus maletas. Alice se contenía la risa.  
Rose: -Gracias, Edward.  
Edward: -Por cierto, pasa...-entró esta chica /entry/44455919/via/_Genetics- Ella es Jesy, su nueva compañera.  
Bella: -¿Qué pasó con Kate y Angela?  
Edward: -Supongo que ya tus secuaces saben todo así que para no ser tan desalmado las cambié a ambas para que no se sintiera sola una, pero tenía que traer a una y es ella.  
Jesy: -Hola.  
R, A, Bella: -Hola.  
Edward: -Bella ¿Puedes venir un momento?  
Bella: -Ya voy- me levanté y fui hacia él.  
Edward: -No te duermas, vendré por ti a la media noche.  
Bella: -Uuuh, vamos a fugarnos.  
Edward: -Algo así- sonrió- Que Rose desempaque, en unos minutos será la hora de la cena.  
Bella: -Esta bien.  
Edward: -Espera- me acercó a él de la cintura y me besó.  
Alice: -Uyuyuy. Consíganse una habitación.  
Bella: -No me aguantaría- reí.  
Edward: -Me voy antes que comiencen con sus cosas perturbadoras.  
Alice: -Faje.  
Rose: -Sexo.  
Bella: -Gemidos.  
Edward: -¡Me voy! ¡Me voy!  
Rose: -Más duro, Edward.  
Alice: -Con ganas, así así.  
Bella: -Si no duele no sirve.  
Edward: -No oigo nada, no oigo nada- se tapó los oídos y se fue.  
Jesy: -Ustedes si que lo van a matar.  
Bella: -Es la idea- reí- Ven Jesy.  
Nos sentamos las cuatro en mi cama.  
Rose: -¿Por qué estás aquí?  
Jesy: -No es la gran cosa. Incendié el cabello de un par de chicas.  
Bella: -Wow ¿Y cómo le hiciste? Hay alguien por aquí que quiero hacerle lo mismo.  
Jesy: -Es Tanya ¿Cierto? Si casi se le incendia el cabello cuando te miró a punto de besar a Edward.  
Sonó el timbre de la cena.  
Bella: -Al menos aquí sirven buena comida.  
Bajamos al comedor, ahí estaba Tanya con sus amigas.  
Tanya: -¿Por qué volviste? Nadie te quería.  
Bella: -¿Nadie me quería? ¿Quieres apostar?  
Tanya: -¿Que apostamos?  
Bella: -Si consigo que la gente diga que es mejor el internado conmigo que sin mí me dejarás lanzarte la cena al rostro.  
Tanya: -¿Qué tal si dicen que les da igual o que mejor era sin ti?  
Bella: -En ese caso tú me lo lanzas a mí enfrente de todas las internas.  
Tanya: -Trato hecho ¿Cómo probarás que están mejor contigo?  
Bella: -Eso ya lo verás- me acerqué a Alice- ¿Ya vino la directora?  
Alice: -Aún no.  
Bella: -Rose llama la atención.  
Rose se subió a una mesa y se quitó la camiseta.  
Bella: -Esa es mi amiga- sonreí.  
Rose: -Soy Rose y mi amiga Bella quiere decirles algo- me subi a la mesa.  
Bella: -Aquí la verdurera presente quiere saber una cosa y no, no es si van a comerse los vegetales de hoy. Bueno, ella les daría otro uso pero creo que ya tiene suficientes...más bien es una pregunta ¿Ustedes creen que el internado es más interesante sin mí?

* * *

Wiiii aca hay otro cap :D Graciias a Belen por enseñarme el truco para hacerlo mas rapido... si lo hubiera dicho antes no hubiera tardado tanto -.-

JAJAJ tkm Bel!

Reviews?

Mmaavi


	32. Capitulo 31

Capítulo 31: MARATON 1/2

Un par de chicas se levantaron:  
-Bueno, desde aquella fiesta tú eres mi ídola- todos aplaudieron.  
La puerta se abrió y Edward entró, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Rose sin camisa, yo sobre una mesa y todos aplaudiendo.  
Edward: -¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Mi madre ya viene!  
Bella: -Ya viene la Directora/Esme, todos sean angelitos- me bajé y Rose se puso la camisa.  
Edward: -Dime que no estabas haciendo una revolución.  
Bella: -No. Dale esto a Tanya de mi parte- le di un pepinillo.  
Edward: Bella...  
Bella: -¡Que se lo des! ¡O yo se lo meto en la boca!  
La Directora/Esme entró.  
Directora/Esme: -Buenas noches, internas.  
Todas: -Buenas noches.  
Edward: -Nos vemos a media noche- se fue a la mesa con su madre.  
Kate: -¿Por qué nos habrán cambiado de habitación?  
Bella: -No tengo ni idea.  
Alice: -Tú sabes que a la Directora/Esme a veces le agarran ataques de locura, no les hagan caso.  
Bella: -Chicas, necesito que me ayuden.  
Rose: -¿Qué haremos?  
Bella: -Kate y Angela, vayan a distraer a la Directora/Esme ¡Pero ya!  
Angela y Kate se levantaron y fueron donde la Directora/Esme.  
Bella: -Jesy ¿Te apuntas?  
Jesy: -Claro, si es para molestar viejas, claro.  
Bella: -Deshazte de la chica que está sentada con Tanya.  
Jesy: -Ya mismo- se levantó, miré que se fue con la chica.  
Bella: -Ahora. Alice y Rose van a sostener a Tanya, yo le haré una bromita- las tres sonreímos y nos levantamos.  
Alice: -Hola, Tanya.  
Tanya: -¿Vienes a lanzarme la cena, Bella?  
Bella: -Oh no, vengo a hacer algo que te gusta...las verduras.  
Tanya: -Veo que ya estás frliz porque tu amiguita la trasladaron.  
Bella: -Si, Rose. Te la presentaría pero no quiero que tenga tan mala experiencia.  
Tanya: -Mira, niña- se levantó- Tú crees que ya te ganaste a Edward pero yo me gané algo mucho más grande; a su madre. Y él hace lo que dice su madre no lo que le induce una ridícula de manicura barata.  
Bella: -Te digo algo. Edward la tiene cien veces mejor que el pepinillo que estás por tragarte.  
Tanya: -¿El qué?- Rose y Alice sostuvieron a Tanya y yo le metí el pepinillo que traía en mis manos en la boca.  
Edward: -¡Bella!  
Bella: -Hola, Edward.  
Tanya: -Eres una estúpida. Edward, castígala.  
Bella: -Mira el castigo que me da- toque la entrepierna de Edward, él se sonrojó.  
Tanya: -Edward ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué pasó con nuestro acuerdo?  
Edward: -¿Nuestro? Fue el que tú hiciste con mi madre, y eso ya está roto. Yo no quiero estar contigo, nisiquiera cuando salgas de aquí. Bella ve a cenar por favor.  
Bella: -Provecho de la verdura- me fui con Rose y Alice muertas de la risa, nos sentamos. Llegaron Jesy y las demás.  
Edward: -No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Tanya es muy peligrosa, y tiene la confianza de mi madre. Si ella consigue las pruebas de que tú y yo tenemos algo, mi empleo se acaba.  
Bella: -No me regañes que me excitas- reí.  
Edward: -Eres increíble- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.  
Terminé de cenar y subimos a las habitaciones, era la hora de la revisión. Edward entró a la habitación.  
Edward: -¿Ya están listas para dormir?  
Alice: -¿Edward me traes un vaso de agua?  
Bella: -¡Alice!- reí.  
Alice: -Sólo bromeaba.  
Rose: -Chicas tápense los oídos que Bella y Edward van a tener un rapidito de buenas noches.  
Edward: -Imposible, esta es la habitación de las obsenidades.  
Bella: -Sólo están jugando, te pones muy gracioso cuando oyes esas cosas ¿Sabes por qué?- le acerqué con mi dedo- Porque se nota se te alegra cierta zona.  
Edward: -Buenas noches- dijo sonrojado, me dio un beso en los labios.  
Alice: -Según el reglamento, ninguna interna puede tener un privilegio exclusivo a menos que sea igualitario con las demás.  
Edward: -¿Qué tú tambien quieres un beso?  
Rose: -Edward ¿Has oído hablas del beso negro?- todas dieron una carcajada, incluyéndome.  
Edward: -No ¿qué es eso?  
Rose: -Son los besos favoritos de Bella.  
Edward: -¿Ah si?  
Bella: -¡Rose! ¡No, claro que no! ¡Que horror!  
Edward: -¿Qué es?  
Bella: -Ven- le susurré en el oído lo que significaba.  
Edward: -¡Ya no puedo!- salió de la habitación con verguenza.  
Alice: -¡Que no se te olviden los condones!  
Jesy: -¡Oh por Dios! ¡Aquí si que me divertiré!  
Bella: -Tenlo por seguro, Jesy.  
Pasaban las horas, las chicas ya se habían dormido, yo seguía despierta esperando la media noche, al fin llegó la hora; eran las 12:03 según el reloj de mi teléfono cuando la puerta sonó tres veces.  
Bella: -¿Trajiste lo que dijo Alice?- sólo escuché la risita avergonzada de Edward. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, y en efecto, era Edward.  
Edward: -Antes que nada- me tomó de la cintura y me besó.  
Bella: -¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
Edward: -Instrucciones: Quedarse calladita y no hacer ruido.  
Edward me tomó de la mano y bajamos por las escaleras, salimos por una puerta que había en la cocina.  
Bella: -¿Me vas a llevar al internado de chicos?  
Edward: -Claro que no.  
Seguimos caminando hasta llegar aquí . ?fbid=372776179480304&set=a.342399129184676.81377.239319882825935&type=3&theater  
Edward: -¿Ves esa casa? Mis padres me la darán cuando me case.  
Bella: -A sólo metros del internado.  
Edward: -Es lo malo. Ven- nos acostamos en el pasto.  
Bella: -Está muy estrellado.  
Edward: -Si.  
Bella: -¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a tu madre de hacerme regresar?  
Edward: -No fue fácil, tuve que ganarme su confianza de nuevo, inventar una que otra cosa.  
Bella: -¿Ella cree que regresarás con Tanya?  
Edward: -Si, planea casarme con ella cuando salga. Ya sabes, disque porque me dará una buena posición social.  
Bella: -A tus padres les importa mucho eso del status social ¿No?  
Edward: -Si. No son como tú que les vale madre lo que piensen los demás.  
Seguimos hablando, Edward me hacía reír y yo lo hacía sonrojar muchas veces. Llegó el momento que comenzó a ponerse romántico, incluso nos unió un beso que se iba saliendo de contro, pero...Edward me detuvo.  
Bella: -¿Qué pasa?  
Edward: -No siempre tenemos que terminar en eso.  
Bella: -¿Osea que me estás rechazando?  
Edward: -No es eso. Sólo que no quiero que esto se convierta en sólo eso.  
Bella: -Edward tengo casi dos meses de no tenerte y ahora me quieres detener.  
Edward: -Olvida lo que acabo de decir, a quien engaño yo tambien te deseo como un loco.  
Volvió a besarme apasionadamente, rápidamente nos quitamos la ropa por completo. Sus besos, sus caricias me volvían loca, me sacaban de control y me hacían olvidarme del mundo. Lo hacíamos muy apasionadamente, como dos locos desesperados y escondidos. Al final terminé sin fuerzas y exhausta, apunto de quedarme dormida.  
Edward: -No te duermas, debemos regresar.  
Edward y yo nos levantantamos y regresamos al internado. Me dejó en mi habitación y se fue, caí como piedra en mi cama y quedé completamente dormida. Al amanecer sentí que alguien se lanzó sobre mí.  
Rose: -¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!  
Bella: -Rose ¡Lárgate! Estoy cansada.  
Rose: -Te fajaste a Edward anoche.  
Bella: -Si y estuvo muy rico, ahora déjame dormir.  
La puerta se abrió.  
Edward: -Buenos días ¿Por qué no han bajado a desayunar?  
Alice: -Exprimiste a la pobre Bella, no se quiere ni levantar.  
Edward: -Bella es hora de levantarse- se agachó a la par de mi cama.  
Bella: -Lárgate, Edward. Esto es tu culpa.  
Edward: -Bajen a desayunar, chicas.  
Jesy: -Con cuidado porque capaz la matas- se fueron.  
Edward: -¿Por qué estás tan cansada?  
Bella: -¡Lárgate! Tengo sueño y estoy exhausta.  
Edward: -A ver; déjame ver si entiendo. La chica con más experiencia en trasnochar en fiestas y tener noches apasionadas está cansada.  
Bella: -Tengo dos meses de no hacer nada de eso, se me fue la costumbre.  
Edward: -¿O es que no estás acostumbrada?  
Bella: -¡Te equivocas!- me levanté- He tenido noches mucho más duras y salvajes que esa- me fui al baño muerta de cansancio y me bañé, aunque pasé la mayoria del tiempo dormida frente a la regadera. Salí y me vestí.  
Edward: -¿Por qué te dilataste tanto?  
Bella: -Me gusta bañarme bien.  
Edward: -Baja a desayunar- salió de la habitación.  
Bella: -Lo único que se deben bajar son tus pantalones- me lancé a la cama y quedé profundamente dormida.  
Alice: -¡Sigues dormida!  
Bella: -¿Qué hora es?  
Rose: -Como vamos a saber la hora.  
Alice: -Pero ya pasó hasta el almuerzo.  
Bella: -Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a tener relaciones tan agresivas.  
Alice: -¿Cómo? Osea que tú llegaste virgen a Edward ¡No lo puedo creer!  
Rose: -¡Shh! Que tal que entra y te escucha.  
Alice: -¿Por qué se lo escondes? ¿Rose, tú lo sabías?  
Rose: -Claro que lo sabía, y lo esconde porque no quiere verse débil ni sensible frente a él.  
Bella: -Chicas, vengan, debo contárles algo.  
Alice: -¿Qué pasa?  
Bella: -Creo que me gusta Edward.

* * *

OMG! Se esperaban eso? Y ahora que hara Bella?

Reviews?

Mmaavi


	33. Capitulo 32

Capítulo 32: MARATON 2/2

Rose: -¡Que!  
Alice: -Obvio que te gusta porque haces todo eso con él.  
Rose: -Alice, a Bella nunca le ha gustado nadie en su vida.  
Alice: -Ya entiendo...tienes miedo a...  
Bella: -¡No lo digas!  
Alice: -O es que ya estás..  
Bella: -¡Alice, cállate!  
Alice: -Enamorada.  
Bella: -¡No! Jamas digas eso, yo no me enamoro ¡Nunca! ¿Comprendes? Esto es sólo un juego, sólo lo necesito para destruírle la vida a Tanya y para poder salir de aquí.  
Alice: -Como digas, corazoncito.  
Rose: -Debemos bajar, tenemos una práctica de modales.  
Bella: -Ash.  
Bajamos al gran salón, se me retorcían las tripas de hambre, y peor aún, la bilis se me derramó al ver a Tanya. Edward entró a los segundos.  
Edward: -Buenas...tardes- me miró.  
Bella: -¿Edward da la clase?  
Alice: -Si.  
Edward: -Primero que nada se acerca la gran cena con los empresarios que donan a la institución. Eso significa que deben aprender para las nuevas internas y recordar para las antiguas las reglas del protocolo de eventos. Para eso necesito dos voluntarias. Una nueva interna y una antigua.  
Todas levantaron las manos, excepto yo.  
Edward: -Rose y...Tanya-mbas se levantaron y se pararon a la par de Edward- Ahora, hay reglas básicas de comunicación en eventos sociales. La primera es las reglas de etiqueta en la mesa.  
Alice: -¿En la mesa? Mejor en la cama- todas rieron.  
Edward: -Alice, deja de juntarte con Bella- bromeó.  
Tanya: -¿Podemos comenzar?  
Edward: -Si- acercó dos sillas- Rose, siéntate- se sentó.  
Tanya: -Eso no se hace así.  
Edward: -¿Quién da la clase? ¿Tú o yo?  
Bella: -Sóbate que eso dolió.  
Tanya: -¿Por qué no le dices nada a ella?  
Edward: -Tanya, por favor. Muéstrale a Rose como se debe sentar.  
Tanya: -Primero, no se deja caer como si fueras un saco de papas, te sientas con delicadeza y sin hacer un alboroto.  
Bella: -Rose, te estás equivocando, no hagas tanto ruido. Es sentarse no simular a Tanya en las noches con las verduras- si, todos rieron.  
Edward: -Bella, por favor- dijo tragándose la risa.  
Tanya: -¿Es todo lo que le dirás?  
Edward: -Continuemos con la clase por favor. Siéntense. Otra cosa, cuando se trata de eventos, hay que recordar que estamos ala vista de la gente y que no hay que concentrarse sólo en meterse los bocados a la boca.  
Bella: -O en el caso de Tanya en la entrepierna- risas y más risas.  
Tanya: -Esto no te lo permitiré, estúpida- se levantó.  
Edward: -Tanya, siéntate. ¿Podemos seguir con la clase? Mantengan sus hermosos piquitos cerrados, por favor. Sigamos, no de debe hacer señas a las personas del otro extremo de la mesa.  
Tanya: -Es lo que Bella menos cumplirá con sus amigas.  
Edward: -Otra cosa, mientras se come no se habla de muertes ni accidentes, ni nada parecido.  
Bella: -¿Los fajes van incluídos?- más risas.  
Tanya: -¡Edward haz algo!  
Edward: -Tanya siéntate, llamas más la atención tú que nadie.  
Tanya: -¡Es que no entiendo porque la proteges!  
Bella: -Porque me ama b#&%$.  
Tanya: -En tus sueños, Edward es sólo mío.  
La puerta se abrió.  
Directora/Esme: -¿Qué es ese alboroto que se oye hasta en mi oficina?  
Edward: -Nada, madre. Sólo hacemos dinámica la clases ¿No Tanya?  
Tanya: -Así es- se sentó desconforme.  
Directora/Esme: -Bien- se fue.  
Edward: -Sigamos. Si ven que han manchado al que tiene a la par, excúsense por el incidente y ofrezca sy servillera para que se limpie, en vez de hacerlo ustedes, así se evitan equivocadas interpretaciones.  
Bella: -¿Ya oíste Tanya? No derramen nada sobre el pantalón de Edward.  
Así duró toda la clase. Edward no me decía nada pero si regañaba a Tanya cuando hablaba, esto lo estaba disfrutando a montones.  
Luego de esa clase tuvimos una practica de Tenis, luego nos dejaron regresar a las habitaciones, Edward llegó, yo estaba acostada en mi casa.  
Edward: -¿Cómo estás?- me acostó sobre mi sin dejar recaer su peso y me besó.  
Bella: -Bien, mejor ahora- sonreí.  
Edward: -Te traje comida, sé que no has comido desde ayer, no sé como sobreviviste en el tenis.  
Bella: -Jesy me regaló un chocolate.  
Edward: -Toma- me dio una hamburguesa que traia en un empaque.  
Bella: -Gracias- me la comí.  
Edward: -Te ves hermosa con la boca llena- me dio un ligero beso en la punta de los labios.  
Bella: -¿Quieres hamburguesa de mi boca?  
Edward: -De ti me como lo que sea- sentí la vista de las chicas sobre nosotros.  
Bella: -¿Se les perdió algo?  
Jesy: -Perdón, es que se ven tan lindos.  
Rose: -Me da náuseas.  
Alice: -Igualmente, comiendo delante de los que tienen hambre.  
Rose: -Bajemos a ver alguna película.  
Alice: -Todas son de la história de Londres y cosas así.  
Rose: -Es mejor que estar viendo transfusión de saliva y otros líquidos.  
Jesy: -Que asco.  
Las tres salieron.  
Edward: -Si que te aman.  
Bella: -Lo sé.  
Edward: -Te traje algo más- me dio esto /entry/44575301/via/beautiful_things  
Bella: -Está hermoso ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?  
Edward: -Me le escapé a mi madre mientras tú estaban en tenis y pude comprarlo.  
Bella: -Gracias- lo abracé. Edward me lo puso.  
Edward: -¿Irás a dormir conmigo esta noche?  
Bella: -Esté bien. Dos golpes en la puerta es la señal.  
Pasaron las horas, terminamos la cena y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones, Edward llegó a la revisión.  
Edward: -Duérmanse ya, y tú vámonos- me levanté.  
Rose: -Usen protección.  
Salimos de la recámara.  
Edward: -Ve a mi habitación, debo revisar la habitación de aquí.  
Fui a la habitación de Edward pero me encontré a Tanya en el camino.  
Tanya: -¿Dónde vas?  
Bella: -A fajar con Edward, adiós- reí y entré a la habitación. A los minutos llegó Edward.  
Edward: -Que raro que estés con ropa.  
Bella: -Me encontré a Tanya de camino acá. Le dije que iba a fajar contigo y lo más seguro es que venga con tu madre en unos minutos.  
Edward: -¿Qué y qué vamos a hacer?  
Bella: -Lo tengo cubierto- sonó la puerta.  
Directora/Esme: -Edward ¡Abreme!  
Edward me miró aterrado, yo le hice señas para que abra. Él abrió, entró la directora con Tanya.  
Tanya: -¡Le dije! ¡Le dije que estaría aquí!  
Directora/Esme: -Edward, explícame porque está Bella aquí.  
Bella: -Tanya, me dijiste que Edward estaba inconsciente y que no podía respirar pero sólo estaba dormido ¿por qué decías que le pasaba algo?  
Tanya: -¿Qué?  
Directora/Esme: -¿Tanya te dijo que Edward estaba inconsciente?  
Bella: -Si, me la encontré mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso de leche, ella venía saliendo de esta habitación y me dijo que Edward estaba mal.  
Directora/Esme: -Tanya.  
Tanya: -¡Eso no es cierto!  
Directora/Esme: -¿Edward?  
Edward: -Yo estaba dormido y de la nada Bella me despertó preguntándome si estaba bien.  
Directora/Esme: -Tanya, a tu habitación, que esto no se repita, igual tú Bella.  
Salí junto con Tanya y la directora, entré a mi habitación pero a los minutos llegó Edward a rescatarme.  
Pasaban los días, las semanas y Edward cada día dormía conmigo en su habitación. Cada día le hacía la vida imposible a Tanya mostrándome con Edward. Él y yo huíamos de vez en cuando al centro de Londres o simplemente a ver las estrellas. Me sentía tan agusto con su compañía, llegó el momento que sólo quería estar con él, añoraba los minutos junto a él, y me le pasaba pensando en Edward los momentos de su ausencia. Él era muy tierno y cariñoso conmigo, nunca nadie me había tratado así.  
Pasaron tres meses y yo me encontraba con Edward a punto de dormir.  
Edward: -Necesito contarte algunas cosas.  
Bella: -Dime- lo abrazaba.  
Edward: -Mi madre está enferma- me miró.  
Bella: -¿Qué tiene?  
Edward: -Cáncer terminal...sólo le quedan unos meses de vida- soltó en llanto.  
Bella: -¡Que! ¿Es enserio?  
Edward: -Nunca jugaría con algo así, Bella ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando ella se vaya?- lloraba en mi pecho.  
Bella: -Ay, Edward. No sé que decirte. No soy buena en dar aliento.  
Edward: -Sólo tenerte conmigo me da aliento, gracias por estar conmigo y quererme de verdad.  
Bella: -Si- dije insegura.  
Edward: -Mi madre me ha pedido una cosa...Quiere que esté con Tanya.  
Bella: -¡Que!  
Edward: -Me pidió que le propusiera matrimonio este fin de semana en la cena con los donantes del internado.  
Bella: -¿Y qué haras?  
Edward: -Es mi madre...y es su último deseo, no tengo otra más que cumplirle.  
Bella: -¿Te vas a casar con Tanya? Arruinarás tu vida.  
Edward: -No tengo alternativa.  
Bella: -Entonces...¿Tú y yo?  
Edward: -Esta noche...es la última vez que estaremos juntos.

* * *

Yo dije que iba a haber corazon roto... MUAJAJAJAJA (?)

Reviews?

Mmaavi


	34. Capitulo 33

Dedicado a Beleeeeen

* * *

Capítulo 33:

Bella: -¿Osea que me botas y ya?  
Edward: -No lo veas así.  
Bella: -Lo veo d ela forma que es; me estás botando.  
Edward: -No te estoy botando.  
Bella: -¿Y cómo se llama esto? Nadie nunca me había botado.  
Edward: -Trata de entenderme, es por mi madre.  
Bella: -¡Sabes qué! ¡Cásate con quien quieras! ¡Haz lo que quieras de tu vida pero a mí no te me vuelvas a acercar!- me levanté.  
Edward: -No quiero que esto termine así.  
Bella: -No hay otra forma- abrí la puerta, Edward se levantó y la cerró- Déjame largarme de aquí.  
Edward: -Bella...  
Bella: -O me dejas salir de aquí o grito que me estás violando.  
Edward: -No sabes cuanto me duele separarme de ti.  
Bella: -¿O es que ya extrañabas a Tanya y esto te calló como anillo al dedo?- salí de la habitación.  
Edward: -Te amo.  
Bella: -Pues yo no, no te amo. Nunca lo he hecho ni nunca lo haré, nisiquiera te he querido, tú para mí no has sido nadie; me haces un favor al alejarte de mí, así no tengo que ser yo la que rompa tu corazón de tonto enamorado- salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.  
Entré y contuve mis lágrimas, mis malditas lágrimas, las primeras que derramaba por un chico, me sostuve en la puerta a punto de soltar en llanto cuando sonó la puerta.  
Edward: -Bella abre por favor.  
Bella: -¡Lárgate! Ve a hacerle compañía a Tanya, ha de ser gratificante reemplazar a un pepino bien pequeño.  
Edward: -Sólo quiero hablar.  
Alice: -¿Qué está pasando?  
Edward: -Alice, ábreme.  
Bella: -Ni se te ocurra, Brandon.  
Rose: -¿Pero qué es todo ése ruido? ¿Qué hora es?  
Edward: -Rose, por favor dile a tu amiga que me abra.  
Rose: -Alice, abre.  
Edward: -A esa no, a Bella.  
Bella: -Edward, lárgate o abro pero para ir a quejarme con tu madre.  
Edward: -Está bien, me voy pero...hablamos mañana.  
Bella: -Nunca más en la vida.  
Ya no escuché nada, Edward se había ido.  
Rose: -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
Bella: -Edward...me botó para casarse con Tanya.  
Jesy: -¡Qué!  
Alice: -¿No que muy dormida, Jesy?  
Jesy: -Perdón, esa noticia a cualquiera despierta.  
Bella: -La directora está enferma...ya la desauciaron. Su último deseo es que Edward se case con Tanya.  
Alice: -¿Y qué le haremos? ¿Le raparemos la cabeza mientras duerme?  
Rose: -¿Le quemaremos toda la ropa?  
Alice: -No no, ya sé, ya sé. La encerraremos en una habitación con Pegaso- todas reímos.  
Bella: -Yo y mi bocota por contarles todo.  
Rose: -Tengo una mejor idea ¡Todas las anteriores! Pero me imagino que tú tienes muchas más ideas creativas, dínos.  
Bella: -No, no haremos nada ¿Edward se quiere casar con ella? Que lo haga.  
Alice: -Rose, tómale la temperatura voy por ayuda.  
Bella: -¡No! Chicas- sonreí- No voy a hacerle nada, de nada servirá.  
Rose: -¿Lo quieres, cierto?  
Bella: -¡No! No lo quiero. Edward me da igual.  
Alice: -Entonces ¿Por qué no te desquitas con él y con Tanya? Digo, si él no te interesa no te importará hacerle una bromita.  
Rose: -Alice, no.  
Alice: -Claro que sí. Todas nos divertimos y como a _Bella no le importa nada no habrá problema ¿Cierto?  
Alice tenía razón, si él no me importara ya estuviera planeando un y mil ideas para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a él y a Tanya. Pero no podía demostrar debilidad, Edward no podía importarme, yo era quien era y nadie me podía cambiar.  
Bella: -¿Recuerdan que les dije que debíamos hacer la máxima travesura para salir de aquí?  
Rose: -Ay no.  
Alice: -¡Si!  
Bella: -El sábado es la cena con los donantes, ése día Edward le propondrá matrimonio a Tanya. Maldita bastarda. Ése día vamos a hacer algo fuera de lugar.  
Rose: -Genial, Alice. Despertaste a la reina de Las Vegas.  
Alice: -Merezco un premio, lo sé.  
Bella: -Ya que es pasado mañana, acérquense...esto e slo que vamos a hacer.  
Les conté a las chicas todo lo que planeaba hacer y como lo haríamos, esa cena iba a ser un desastre total; de eso me encargaría yo.  
A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno:  
Rose: -Es la hora.  
Me levanté e intenté salir.  
Edward: -Las internas no pueden salir del comedor durante el tiempo de comida.  
Bella: -Necesito ir al baño- me crucé de brazos.  
Edward: -Puedes ir al de aquí.  
Bella: -Apártate.  
Edward: -No puedo- me tomó la mano, yo la aparté brúscamente.  
Bella: -Necesito hablar con la directora.  
Edward: -Ella no está disponible.  
Bella: -¿Dónde está?- tome su mejilla. Edward sonrió y acarició mi mano; tal y como lo pensaba aún moría por mí pero no lo suficiente para negarse a su madre.  
Edward: -Está en una clínica, pero las internas no pueden saberlo porque...  
Bella: -¡La directora no está en el internado!- todas comenzaron a murmurar.  
Edward: -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo algo molesto.  
Bella: -Porque yo hago lo que quiera.  
Edward: -¿Te estás desquitando por lo de anoche?  
Bella: -¿Anoche? Ya ni me acordaba. A mí las cosas sin importancia me resbalan y tú eres una de ellas.  
Edward: -No me digas eso que sabes que me duele escucharlo aunque no sea cierto.  
Bella: -Para comenzar sí es cierto, y aparte ¡No sé que hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo!- traté de salir de nuevo.  
Edward: -Enserio no puedes salir.  
Bella: -¡Tanya!- me volteé, la muy inútil me volteó a ver- Mira, este te quiere poner los cuernos.  
Edward: -Cállate, porfavor que no le he dicho nada respecto al tema que hablamos.  
Bella: -Esto sí que es risible. Todo el mundo se da cuenta que te vas a casar con Tanya menos ella.  
Edward: -Quiero que sea especial para ella.  
Bella: -¡Wow! ¡Pero qué romántico eres! Se nota que la harás feliz- volví a intentar abrir la puerta pero me lo impidió.  
Edward: -No soy así porque la ame sino porque es un ser humano con sentimientos y toda chica quiere que sea un momento especial.  
Bella: -¿Sentimientos? Lo único que puede sentir esa p&%$# son vegetales dentro de la vag...  
Edward: -¡Bella! Deja de decir esas cosas, sea como sea es mi...futura esposa.  
Bella: -¡Déjame salir!  
Edward: -Ya te dije que no está permitido, ahora eres una interna más.  
Este idiota no me iba a dejar salir, pero tenia la manera de hacerlo doblegar a mi favor, tengo más tácticas que cabellos en el cuerpo.  
Bella: -¿Una interna más? ¿A ella si la puedes hacer sentir especial pero a mí no?- dije cabizbaja.  
Edward: -No quise dar a entender eso- acarició mi mejilla.  
Bella: -Pues eso fue lo que entendí yo. Sólo trato de ir a mi habitación por un maldito...lo que usamos las mujeres en nuestros días.  
Edward: -Lo siento. Debiste comenzar por ahí- se apartó, yo salí.  
Bella:: -Rose tenía razón, los hombres se ponen tan idiotas con estos temas, pero es algo de lo que le saco mucho provecho- di una carcajada y subí a mi habitación.  
Marqué mi teléfonos, este repico dos veces.  
XxX: -Hola.  
Bella: -Hola, Paolo.  
Paolo: -¿Bella? ¿No estabas en prisión?  
Bella: -No, me sacaron al día siguiente, estoy en un internado.  
Paolo: -Dudo que por bien portada.  
Bella: -Necesito un hiper favor tuyo.  
Paolo: -Lo que me pidas, cariño. Gracias a tí estoy con mi adorado novio.  
Bella: -Si si, lo que sea. Necesito cincuenta nudistas.  
Paolo: -¿Cincuenta? Te volviste más exigente.  
Bella: -No son para mí, es que voy a hacer una fiesta nudista el sábado aquí.  
Paolo: -¿Te dieron el permiso?  
Bella: -No.  
Paolo: -No sé ni para que prengunté. Dime ¿Dónde está ese internado?  
Bella: -Londres.  
Paolo: -Eso explica porque me llamas a las tres de la mañana.  
Bella: -Aquí son las nueve, además supuse que estás en media fiesta ¿O no?  
Paolo: -Si, estaba apunto de un faje.  
Bella: -Bueno, no quiero estropearte tu faje, te daré la clave de mi cuenta y sacarás todo el dinero que necesitarás. Necesito cincuenta nudistas nudistas; sólo hombres. Necesito licor, mucho licor; para tomar y para esparcir, también necesito espuma, muchísima. Y sobre todo...que nadie traiga ropa.  
Paolo: -Te debe de haber hecho algo muy malo esa persona.  
Bella: -¡Nadie me hiz nada! ¡Ah! y tráeme una serpiente real en una caja. En el club ''Cheat'' ponen muchas veces, consígueme una o mejor dos a como dé lugar.  
Paolo: -¿Venenosas?

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, un besito belen Que bueno que terminaste la tarea... yo no xD JAJAJAJA

Reviews?

Mmaavi


	35. Capitulo 34

Capítulo 35: MARATON 1/4

Bella: -Hoy ando con el alma noble así que no, que no sean venenosas. Que no mate pero que duela.  
Paolo: -¿Algo más?  
Bella: -Creo que es todo...¡Espera!  
Paolo: -¿Si?  
Bella: -¿Recuerdas a Josh?  
Paolo: -El que moría por ti, se te ponía de alfombra y comía los restos de comida que caían de tu mesa.  
Bella: -Sí, ése mismo inútil. Consíguelo y lo traes, dile que estoy ansiosa por verlo.  
Paolo: -O estás loca o quieres darle celos a alguien porque tú aborreces los chicos que mueren por servirte.  
Bella: -¡Eso no te importa, transexual idiota!  
Paolo: -Ya, relájate. No me hables así.  
Bella: -¡Es que es lo mismo siempre! Metes las narices donde no te llaman. Ahora ¿Lo harás o no? para buscar a alguien más.  
Paolo: -No no, yo lo haré con mucho gusto ¿A qué hora lo quieres?  
Bella: -Las puertas estarán abiertas para los donantes, así que necesito a todos vestidos formalmente pero nadie con ropa interior. Cuando entren se tendrán que colar entre los demás, cuando yo dé la señal todos se desnudan y comienza la fiesta.  
Paolo: -¿Y cómo introduciremos en alcohol y la espuma?  
Bella: -Al costado izquierdo de la entrada verás un árbol con una soga colgando de él. Ahí sujetarás las cajas y el polvo para la espuma el resto lo hago yo ¿Comprendiste?  
Paolo: -Si ¿A qué hora es la cena?  
Bella: -A las 7:30 p.m. pero no deben venir todos juntos, sino que deapoco, el resto lo hablaremos aquí ¿Bien?  
(Suena la puerta)  
Paolo: -Si, ya entiendo.  
Bella: -Te dejo, nos vemos mañana. No fajes tan duro que te safornas- colgué.  
Edward: -¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?  
Bella: -Si, pasa.  
Se abrió la puerta y Edward entró.  
Edward: -¿Todo bien?  
Bella: -¡Ya dije que sí!  
Edward: -Ya puedes bajar.  
Bella: -¿Me estás corriendo?  
Edward: -¿Por qué todo lo tomas a mal?  
Bella: -Porque todo lo dices mal.  
Edward: -Bella- se acercó.  
Bella: -No te acerques, no le pongas los cuernos a tu prometida.  
Edward: -Aun no lo es. Hasta mañana.  
Bella: -¿Osea que te quieres divertir conmigo mientras tanto?  
Edward: -Sólo quiero tenerte por última vez. Me duele saber que nunca más podré estar contigo, te necesito.  
Unió sus labios a los míos y yo lo correspondí, me besaba con desesperación y ansiedad, como si el mundo fuese a acabarse en unos instantes. No podía rechazar el sabor de sus labios y con mi beso aceptaba cualquier trato que me propusiera con tal de tenerlo una vez más. Me empujó hasta mi cama y dejó caer su peso sobre mí haciéndome sentir el latido de su corazón atravez de su camisa; este se aceleraba cada vez más, pero al unirse con el mío era un zumbido sincronizado que parecían encontrarse y amarse con desesperación. Edward no dudó en arrancarme la ropa sin piedad, y no lo culpaba pues yo hice lo mismo. Moría de rabia de saber que esa piel que adoraba tanto iba a estar en manos de la estúpida de Tanya. Ella no se merecía carne tan exquisita y placer tan paradisiaco. El clima en Londres era templado comunmente pero en nuestros cuerpos hervía la sangre y la pasión lo que provocó que sudaramos y nuestros poros absorbían la esencia del otro. No dudé en arañar toda su espalda sin piedad, no escuché quejidos, más bien gemidos de placer. Él mordía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo ligermante brusco. Yo no paraba de lamer cada centímetro de su perfecto cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas sólo nos hacían apresurar el paso hacia el placer.  
Bella: -No me dejes.  
Edward: -Daría todo por no hacerlo.  
Bella: -Te necesito, no me dejes.  
Besé profundamente su cuello mientras el aprestaba con fuerza mis piernas contra su pelvis lo que me hizo soltas un grito de placer.  
Edward: -No grites que nos escucharán.  
Bella: -No lo hagas tan bien, entonces.  
Edward: -Te amo.  
Siguió el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, cada vez se adentraba más en mí mientras yo devoraba su cuello, de vez en cuando paraba para poder desahogar el placer que me producía. Edward me tomó de la cintura y me bajó al piso. Él se lanzó sobre mí y me penetró con mucha fuerza; aunque deseaba no gritar era imposible, salía de mi garganta sin control.  
Edward: -Eres muy ruidosa- rio y me besó.  
Bella: -No me beses- me aparté.  
Edward: -¿Por qué no?  
Bella: -Déjame gritar- él soltó una carcajada.  
Edward: -Ven- me tomó de la mano y me levantó.  
Me tomó de la cadera y se sentó en la cama, me sentó sobre él y siguieron los movimientos de placer. Sentí como esa sensación me consumió en unos segundos hasta quedar congelada, Edward me levantó y se fue al baño inmediatamente. Me confundió un poco, a los segundos salió.  
Bella: -¿Por qué te fuiste?  
Edward: -Hubieras preferido que saliera ''eso'' dentro de ti?  
Bella: -¿Eso qué?- Fingía, pues ya sabía a lo que se refería.  
Edward: -Eso que sale...al final- dijo sonrojado.  
Bella: -No entiendo nada.  
Edward: -El fluído.  
Bella: -¿Fluído?  
Edward: -Ven, no he bajado el retrete, te enseño.  
Bella: -¡No!- di una carcajada- No quiero ver eso, ya sé que es, ingenuo.  
Edward: -¿Por qué juegas conmigo? ¿No ves lo incómodo que es para mí?  
Bella: -¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa algo lo que sientas tú?  
Edward: -No puedo creerlo- dijo cabizbajo- Acabamos de hacer el amor y tú no sentiste nada.  
Bella: -Claro que sentí, no lo haces tan mal.  
Edward: -No me refiero al sentimiento físico, sino al del corazón.  
Bella: -No me vengas con eso tan cursi, Edward. Ninguna de las veces que he estado contigo sentí nada por tí, todo fue placer y nada más que eso.  
Edward: -Sé que no es cierto, lo sentí.  
Bella: -¡Por favor, Edward! Para sentimientos cursis basta contigo. Tú quieres por los dos, por ti y por mí.  
Edward: -No seas tan dura conmigo, cada palabra que dices se me clava en el corazón.  
Bella: -¿Y qué crees que me da a mi al saber que te casarás con ella?  
Edward: -Princesa, es mi deber- me abrazó- Pero mi deseo más grande es quedarme sólo contigo, como quisiera que esta solo fuera una pesadilla y despierte de una vez y verte a mi lado con los ojos cerrados descansando.  
Bella: -En cambio te vas con esa pinche playo.  
Edward: -Bella ¿Qué hablamos de eso?  
Bella: -¡No me interesa lo que hayamos hablado!- dije conteniéndome las lágrimas.  
Edward: -No me hables en ese tono.  
Bella: -Yo hablo en el tono que me roncan los pepinos de Tanya ¿Ok?  
Edward: -Ya te dije que no vuelvas a hablar mal de Tanya en mi presencia.  
Bella: -¿Cómo tú en esa grabación?  
Edward: -Sabes muy bien que estaba bo..Espera...¿Cómo sabes de la grabación?  
Bella: -Porque yo fui quien la grabó- me acerqué a él retándolo.  
Edward: -Pero tú estabas ebria.  
Bella: -¡Es lo que tú crees! Yo no estaba ebria, estaba consciente de todo. Tú fuiste el ignorante que emborrachaste como loco, yo en cambio, aguanto más los tragos y sabía de todo. Yo hice que llamaras a tu madre diciéndole que a quien querías era a mí, tambien te llevé donde las bailarinas nudistas, tu madre me llamó preguntandome por ti y le mande la foto con ellas encima y yo fui la que te grabó diciendo que seguramente a Tanya le olía a deshechos de mercado.  
Edward: -No puedo creer que me hayas hecho todo eso- dijo decepcionado.  
Bella: -¡No no no! No me vengas con tus cuentos, Edward. Respóndeme tres simples preguntas que hasta tu cerebro discapacitado puede responder ¿Quién es el mayor de edad de nosotrso dos?  
Edward: -Yo- dijo molesto.  
Bella: -¿Quién estaba a cargo?  
Edward: -Yo.  
Bella: -¡Bien!- aplaudí- ¿Quién fue el que se salió de control esa noche?  
Edward: -Sabes que teníamos un trato.  
Bella: -¿Y se lo contaste a tu mamita? Y tambien le contabas lo que hacíamos ¿No?  
Edward: -Te he dejado pasar muchas, pero con esto...Se acabó, se acabó todo.  
Bella: -¿Alguna vez comenzó?  
Edward: -Me rindo, tú no tienes sentimientos.  
Bella: -Noticia de último momento.  
Edward: -Me es tan difícil aceptar que no sientes nada por mí. Trato de metérmelo en la cabeza cada vez que lo dices pero dentro de mí algo me hace negarme a creerlo.  
Bella: -Pues convence a ese algo, porque ahora tú estás a punto de comprometerme y yo nunca...escúchame- me acerqué a su rostro- nunca, voy a enamorarme de ti.  
Edward: -Ya lo veo- me miró de pies a cabeza decepcionado, aunque me enpecé a sentir incómoda pues seguíamos desnudos.  
Bella: -Vístete y lárgate. Ya ocupé lo que necesitaba de tí.  
Edward: -No te preocupes, mañana despues de la proposición me iré a vivir con ella a mi apartamento.  
Bella: -Ojalá su olor a pepino remaduro quite el mío de tu cama.  
Edward: -Es lo que más deseo.  
Nos vestimos a espaldas el uno del otro.  
Edward: -Sólo quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo...no he dejado de amarte.  
Bella: -Hagamos como que si eso me interesaba, ahora vete que me haces bulto.  
Edward: -No te preocupes, ya me voy- dijo molesto, abrió la puerta y dio un portazo.  
Tres milésimas de segundo después caí al suelo a llorar como una tonta; a mares.  
Bella: -Yo tampoco he dejado de hacerlo.

* * *

M*ERDA!

Reviews?

Mmaavi


	36. Capitulo 35

Capítulo 35: MARATON 2/4

Bella: -¡Maldita Tanya! Hija de p#&%$ ¡Ojalá se te quede atorado un elote y se te pudra ahí dentro!- decía entre lágrimas.  
Rose: -¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?- se acercó a mí.  
Bella: -No, Rose no lo estoy- la abracé.  
Rose: -¿Es por Edward, cierto?  
Bella: -¿Por qué lo dices?  
Rose: -Lo acabo de encontrar tirado en la puerta llorando?  
Bella: -Ay no ¿Me habrá escuchado llorar?- me limpié las lágrimas.  
Rose: -Bella No seas así, dile a Edward lo que sientes.  
Bella: -Es que no puedo. Él de todas formas se va a casar con Tanya, ya me lo dijo. Además no le puedo jurar que lo amo porque no es así. Lo necesito y mucho; odio aceptarlo pero...no lo amo.  
Rose: -¿Cómo estás tan segura?  
Bella: -Porque lo sé, lo siento. Es que Edward me ama demasiado para amarlo yo a él. Si fue cualquier otra persona me repugnaría por completo como es él, sabe smuy bien que me desesperan los chicos que me traen en un pedestal; el lo hace, bueno lo hacía y eso me impide quererlo porque es demasiado fácil.  
Rose: -¿Necesitas perderlo para amarlo?  
Bella: -No lo sé, Rose. Yo no sentía nada por él, apenas me di cuenta que lo perdería fue que comenzó todo esto.  
Rose: -No mientas. Desde que lo viste te encantó, y aquí me huele a que tus planes de alejarte de él no te funcionaban porque tú no querías que te funcionaran.  
Bella: -La verdad es que..- La puerta se abrió.  
Alice: -¡Hola! ¡Hola!  
Jesy: -Venimos a ver que te pasaba. Vamos a clases de etiqueta para la cena de mañana.  
Alice: -¿Estabas llorando?  
Bella: -No, es que...me cayó rimel en el ojo. Pero en fin, para que necesitamos etiqueta si mañana será una locura total.  
Jesy: -¿Hablaste con Paolo?  
Bella: -Así es. Mañana será una locura.  
Alice: -No puedo esperarlo.  
Rose: -¿Aún planeas arruinar la cena?  
Bella: -Nunca lo dudé.  
No fuimos a la clase de etiqueta, nos quedamos en la recámara hablando de mil cosas; Edward no nos fue a buscar, supuse que no quería volver a verme.  
Llegó la noche y ya estaba en mi cama apunto de dormirme cuando.  
Rose: -¿Bella?  
Bella: -¿Rose?  
Rose: -¿Puedo dormir contigo?  
Bella: -Ok pero no me quites mi virginidad.  
Rose se arrecostó en mi cama.  
Rose: -¿Por qué no le contaste a Alice lo de Edward?  
Bella: -Bueno, ustedes son parte de mí. Alice es mi parte ruda y tú pues, creo que aunque lo niegue tengo alguna parte sensible.  
Alice: -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- predió un foco a la orilla de nuestra cama. Rose y yo gritamos del susto. Alice dio una carcajada.  
Rose: -¡Que estas haciendo ahi!  
Alice: -Las espío, fajonas.  
Bella: -Me disculpas, yo soy virgen.  
Alice: -Del trasero, bueno..no estoy tan segura ¡Habla!  
Bella: -No quiero...no quiero de Edward se case con Tanya.  
Alice: -¡Ajá! ¡Sientes algo por él!  
Bella: -¡No lo sé!  
Jesy: -Estoy aquí ¿Sabían?  
Bella: -Juntemos las camas.  
Unimos las camas y platicamos hasta la madrugada. Al fin amaneció.  
Alice: -¡Hoy será un gran día!- se estiró.  
Bella: -Excelente, chicas. Me encantó este cuarteto, fue un faje inolvidable.  
Jesy: -Lamento decirles que una lo tiene mega peludo.  
Rose: -¡Basta! Vamos a bañarnos.  
Nos alistamos y bajamos a desayunar, Edward comía en la mesa con Tanya, yo destripaba las lentejas de mi plato de la furia.  
Bella: -¡Les juro que estoy...por rellenarla de lentejas como pavo de navidad!  
Alice: -Calma que esta noche no se le hará.  
Bella: -Sólo me la imagino la cara que hará cuando Edward le diga ''¿Te quieres fajar conmigo?''  
Rose: -Es ''casar''  
Bella: -No, que se casen; ese no es el problema. El problema es la maldita noche de bodas.  
Alice: -Ya no pienses en eso, igual no le va a poder ni responder.  
Bella: -Tienes razón ¿Alice, ya cubriste lo de la luz?  
Alice: -Por supuesto.  
Bella: -Jesy ¿Conoces el cmaino al árbol no?  
Jesy: -Claro.  
Bella: -Perfecto.  
Pasaban las horas y dieron las 6:00 p.m. Nos dejaron irnos a nuestras habitaciones para alistarnos.  
Alice: -Voy por un shampoo a la despensa de abajo.  
Jesy: -Te acompaño, necesito uno.  
Ambas bajaron, yo me quedé viendo los vestidos con Rose.  
Rose: -¿Sigues con el plan?  
Bella: -Falta menos de dos horas, estoy más segura que nunca.  
Rose: -Está bien, está bien. Regreso en unos minutos, una chica del piso de abajo me prestó este abrillantador de zapatos y debo devolvérselo.  
Bella: -Si, ve- Me acerqué al espejo frente a la puert y empecé a buscar unos aretes de diamentes cuando la puerta sonó- ¿Se te olvidó algo, Rose?- la puerta se abrió.  
Edward: -No es Rose, soy yo.  
Bella: -¿Te equivocaste de habitación? Seguramente, adiós- uintenté cerrar la puerta.  
Edward: -Espera.  
Bella: -¡Que quieres!  
Edward: -Quiero hablar contigo.  
Bella: -Pues yo no, vete.  
Edward: -No me iré- entró y me trajo consigo- te escuché llorar ayer, no entré en el mismo instante porque sabía que no serviría de nada, pero ahora estamos más tranquilos los dos.  
Bella: -¡Yo siempre estoy tranquila! Y quien te crees que eres para andar espiando detras de las puertas.  
Edward: -Lo siento. Debo ser un imbécil total para amar tanto así a una mujer que sólo me hace daño, pero no puedo dejar de perdonarte las malditas cosas.  
¡Maldita sea Edward! ¿Por qué eres tan lindo y dulce conmigo? ¿Qué no ves que eso me hace que me des igual? Sé tierno conmigo y me la dejarás fácil para ser mala contigo. ¡Avívate un poco a ver si así te quiero un poco! ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Yo no me puedo enamorar de Edward! Pero no sé que haré si lo pierdo, maldita batalla dentro de mi cabeza.  
Bella: -¿Es todo? ¿Puedes irte ya?  
Edward: -Estoy a punto de cometer una locura, sólo hazme pensar que es lo correcto.  
Bella: -Casarte es una locura, pero si es lo que tienes que hacer ¡Hazlo! ¡Ya te dije que me vale madres! ¡Cásate con Tanya y come tofu de su entrepierna! ¡No me importa!  
Edward: -No me refería a esa locura, por favor...Déjame explicarte lo que haré...  
Alice: -¿Qué pasa aquí?- entró.  
Bella: -Que este idiota no quiere irse.  
Alice: -¿Y por qué? Deja de acosar a mi amiga y vete a hacer un guisado entre las piernas de Tanya, descarado.  
Edward: -Alice, si no fueras amiga de Bella te juro que...  
Bella: -¡A Alice no la amenaces! ¡Te largas ya mismo!  
Alice: -Ya oíste, vete que estorbas.  
Rose: -¿Qué es todo este alboroto?  
Edward: -Rose, ayúdame.  
Rose: -¿Qué?  
Alice: -Ni se te ocurra defender a este inútil, acosador. Quiere jugar al doble partido, así no son las cosas, hijo. O era la cebollera o era Bella y tú ya elegiste, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.  
Edward: -Alice, sé que odias...pero Rose, yo sé que tú sabes lo que siento...ayúdame.  
Rose se miraba indecisa, tenía compasión de Edward pero no estaba segura de nada.  
Rose: -¿Bella?- Me miró esperando una respuesta, igual que todos.  
Bella: -Yo...yo quiero que...me deje en paz- me cerré. Edward suspiró.  
Alice: -Ya oíste.  
Edward: -Bien, me voy. No debí cambiar de parecer...-caminó hacia la puerta.  
Rose: -Edward...  
Edward: -Rose...  
Rose: -Espérame...-se acercó a él.  
Alice: -Rose ven aquí.  
Rose: -No soy tu mascota, Alice- se fue con Edward.  
Alice: -¡Bella Haz algo! A ti si te obedece.  
Bella: -Rose no es mi sirvienta, es mi amiga y decide por sí sola- me volteé.  
Alice: -No me digas que Edward te suavizó.  
Bella: -¡Jamás vielvas a decir eso! ¡A mí nadie me suaviza! Vístete que ya casi es hora.  
Nos vestimos, yo así cgi/set?id=64657080&.locale=es Rose llegó.  
Alice: -Voy a mi puesto.  
Bella: -¿No se te olvida la señal, cierto?  
Alice: -¿Cómo se me va a olvidar que tengo que apagar la electricidad de todo el internado cuando Edward diga ''Te quieres''...  
Bella: -¡Ya entendí!  
Alice: -Bien, Jesy ya está con las cosas que debe traer. Ya son las 7:45 p.m.  
Bella: -Bien.  
Alice se fue, Rose se alistó.  
Rose: -Estoy lista, bajemos.  
Bajamos y había mucha gente, sobre todo hombres esbeltos y guapos, sonreó pues sabía quienes eran, tambien habían muchos señores y señoras, me imagino que serían los donantes, cuando vi a mi inconfundible amigo Paolo.  
Paolo: -¡Bella!  
Bella: -Cállate, inepto. Se supone que tú y yo no nos conocemos.  
Paolo: -Perdón, ya que estás aquí mira ¿Cómo están tus nudistas?  
Bella: -¡Que idiota eres! Como te atreves a decirlo en publico.  
Paolo: -Mira quien está por allá- me señaló a este chico . ?fbid=516716125014211&set=a.516716111680879.123707.482095688476255&type=1&theater - ¿Apoco no se puso hiper sexy?  
Bella: -¡Neh! ¡Es el mismo ignorante! No me calienta ni un grado.  
Paolo: -¿Pero sí aquél de los rizos castaños que está sentado con la rubia, cierto?  
Miré a quienes señalaban, y si era Edward con al idiota de Tanya.  
Bella: -¿Cómo demonios fue que...  
Paolo: -Soy Paolo, además eres el tema hot de este lugar...dime ¿Qué hiciste ahora para que te metieran aquí?  
Bella: -¡Que te importa, estupido gay! Ve a hacer algo productivo.  
Paolo: -Bueno.  
Bella: -Espera...¿Me trajiste la serpiente?  
Paolo: -Si, está en una caja, la subí con las bebidas.  
Bella: -Ojalá a Jesy no se le ocurra abrirla.  
Caminé hacia Josh, él me sonrió y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.  
Josh: -¿Quieres bailar?  
Bella: -No- dije seca. Edward se levantó y comenzó a bailar con Tanya- Aunque mejor si, bailemos- lo halé hasta la pista y me puse frente a Edward a bailar con Josh, a Harry se le salían los ojos.  
Josh: -¿Por qué me llamaste? Pensé que no me querías volver a ver.  
Bella: -¿Por qué dices que no quería volver a verte?  
Josh: -Bueno, me ataste al asiento trasero de un auto y lo pusiste en marcha sin conductor.  
Bella: -Sólo fue una travesura.  
La música era lentísima, los ancianos bailaban alrededor, me sentía en decadencia. Puse mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Josh.  
Josh: -¿Cuanto te falta para salir de aquí?  
Bella: -No lo sé, hasta que vean cambio en mi comportamiento.  
Josh: -Eso tomará un largo tiempo.  
Bella: -Si si, como sea.  
Pasó media hora y luego nos sentamos a cenar. Luego de dos horas de cena y platicas Edward se levantó. Supuse que iba a pedirle matrimonio a Tanya asi que Rose se levantó para hacerle la señal a Alice de apagar todas las luces. Cuando Rose escuchara la propuesta inmediatamente le daría la señal a Alice para que apagara todas las luces sin dejas que Tanya contestara.  
Edward: -Quiero agradecerles por venir esta noche, señores y señoras. Ha sido un honor contar con su presencia, agradecemos que este año hemos recibido el doble de invitados que el año pasado, muy jóvenes por cierto. Quiero darle las gracias a mi madre- ella estaba a la par de Edward- por acompañarnos apesar de su estado, y quiero presentarles a...Tanya Prince- ella se levantó y me miró burlesca.  
Bella: -Maldita.  
Josh: -¿Dijiste algo?  
Bella: -Cállate que no me dejas escuchar.  
Edward: -Madre, sé cuanto deseas esto y voy a hacertelo realidad, es lo menos que mereces...Tanya Prince ¿Quieres...- me miró y dudó un segundo, luego miró a su madre- Tanya Prince...¿Quieres casarte con...

* * *

Reviews?

Mmaavi


	37. Capitulo 36

Capítulo 36: MARATON 3/4

Edward: -¿Quieres casarte con...-suspiró-... con cualquiera menos yo, no puedo hacer esto. Lo siento, madre, no puedo- se retiró.  
No sé que se abrió más si mi boca o mis ojos, lugo pensé en ¡Alice! Me volteé para hacerle señales a Rose de que no le diera la señal a Alice, pero me entendió mal e inmediatamente le dio la señal a Alice. Todas las luces se apagaron y salieron luces de disco, todos se sorprendieron. Era cuestión de segundos y los nudistas ya estaban completamente desnudos bailando sobre las mesas, la música comenzó a sonar fuestísima y todos gritaban. Llegó Jesy con unas cajas, las balanceó para tirarlas al piso.  
Bella: -¡Jesy no!  
Era demasiado tarde todo el polvo estaba regado en el piso, se acercó Alice con una manguera y roció de agua todo el lugar y la espuma comenzó a brotar.  
Rose: -¡Fiesta!  
Se comenzó a esparcir toda la espuma y el alcohol, aquello era un desastre, la perdición en directo. Era mejor de lo que esperaba...igual ya estaba en problemas así que...¡A disfrutar! Todos comenzaron a correr e intentar alir pero las puertas estaban bloqueadas.  
Directora/Esme: -¡Que es todo esto! ¡Edward, Edward!  
Tanya: -Esto debe ser obra de la idiota de Bella.  
Bella: -No te deprimas, Tanya. Te trajimos un regalito, ahora Jesy.  
Jesy: -Aqui tienes- le lanzamos una caja llena de pepinos.  
Alice: -Bueno, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta.  
Todas comenzaron a tomar, a bailar. Las internas se emborrachaban y manoseaban a los nudistas. Josh se me acercó.  
Josh: -¿Vamos a un lugar más privado?  
Bella: -Si quieres que te parta en cuadritos las minibolas que tienes, si- me fui a buscar a Edward. Él venía caminando de regreso.  
Edward: -¿Qué pasó aquí?  
Bella: -¿Por qué no le propusiste matrimonio?  
Edward: -No es momento para hablar de eso ¡Que es esto!  
Bella: -Una fiesta.  
Edward: -¡Como te atreves a hacer esto! ¡Mi madre está aqui!  
Bella: -Si, la dejé con un par de nudistas.  
Edward: -Eres un desastre total- se fue.  
Me fui molesta a mi habitación, estaba sola pero la música se escuchaba por todos los rincones del internado. Se escuchaban gritos, carcajadas, vidrios rotos, golpes y de todo abajo. Yo me senté en la cama y saqué mi teléfono para jugar cualquier tonto juego que tuviera el celular. A los minutos subió Rose.  
Rose: -¿qué haces aquí? Allá abajo es una locura total, los viejitos estan tomando y gozando, llegaron nudistas mujeres.  
Bella: -Ya no me importa lo que pase allá abajo.  
Rose: -Así veo, sino estuvieras abajo emborrachándote.  
Bella: -Edward no le propuso matrimonio a Tanya.  
Rose: -¿Qué?  
Bella: -Le dijo que se casara con alguien más, te hice señales para que abortaras el plan pero más bien le diste la señal a Alice.  
Rose: -¡Lo siento!  
Bella: -Está bien, la gente lo está disfrutando- reímos.  
Rose: -Mira te traje esto- sacó una botella de vodka- sé que es tu favorito.  
Bella: -Sí- lo abrí y me empiné la botella.  
Comenzamos a embriagarnos, reirnos por locuras y hablar tonterías..cuando la música se detuvo.  
Bella: -¿Qué pasó?  
Rose: -No lo sé, vamos a ver.  
Nos levantamos y bajamos, justo entraban paramédicos.  
Bella: -¿Qué pasó aquí?- dije asustada.  
Alice: -¡Bella! ¡La fiesta se acabó!- ebria.  
Rose: -Pero ¿Por qué las ambulancia?- justo salí una camilla.  
Alice: -Ah si, la directora ya dio la talla.  
Bella: -¡Que!- corrí hacia la gente.  
Jesy: -Creo que nos pasamos- la policía justo entraba.  
Policia: -¡Alto todo el mundo! ¡Están todos arrestados!  
Edward: -Las que traen ropa no, son internas.  
Policía: -Esposen a todos los desnudos.  
Arrestaron a todos los nudistas, incluso a Paolo. Se los llevaron, algunos se resistieron y comenzaron a lanzar balas al aire. Todos gritaban y corrían como locos.  
Era todo tan fatal. Sirenas de policía, de ambulancia, tiroteos, gritos, gente corriendo.  
Director/Carlisle: -Quédate aquí y ordena todo esto, yo iré con tu madre.  
Edward: -No, yo quieor ir con ella.  
Director/Carlisle: -¡Que te quedes y arregles este desastre!  
Edward: -Grítame todo lo que quieras pero yo debo ir con mi madre- dijo a punto de llorar.  
Director/Carlisle: -¡Edward, Edward Cullen soy tu padre y haces lo que yo te ordeno!- se fue.  
La ambulancia y los autos de policía se fueron.  
Edward: -¡A su habitación todas!  
Todas se fueron a las habitaciones, algunas iban arrastrándose de tan ebrias.  
Rose: -Estamos muertas, matamos a la directora.  
Bella: -No digas eso, iremos presas.  
Edward se acercóp a una de servicio.  
Edward: -Ordena un escuadrón de limpieza y que limpien todo esto- se acercó a nosotras- ¡Dije que a su habitación todas!- staba muy enojado.  
Bella: -Tú no me mandas.  
Edward nos tomó del brazo a Rose y a mí con mucha fuerza y nos arrastró hasta nuestra habitación, nos tiró dentro y cerró la puerta; nos quedó un moretón.  
Alice: -¡La matamos!  
Bella: -¡Cállate, Alice!  
Rose: -Yo creo que si.  
Bella: -Debo hablar con Edward- salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la de Edward, escuché que sollozaba.  
Abrí la puerta ligeramente y Edward estaba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza arrecostada en la cama llorando como un niño pequeño.  
Bella: -Edward- dije insegura.  
Edward me miró con ojos fulminantes, se levantó y se acercó a mí.  
Edward: -Si algo le pasa a mi madre, te voy a arruinar la vida.  
Bella: -No me digas eso.  
Edward: -No quiero verte.  
Bella: -Edward yo..  
Edward: -Cállate ¡Odio cuando hablas! ¿Qué no ves lo que haces?- me sacudió de los hombros- Si algo le pasa, estarás acabada ¿Me entiendes?- volvio a sacudirme, las lagrimas rodaban de sus mejillas.  
Bella: -Yo no quería que nada le pasara a tu madre.  
Edward: -Eres lo peor de mi vida, te mataría en este instante, pero haré algo mejor- salió de la habitación y la enllavó.  
Bella: -¡Que haces! ¡Sácame de aquí!  
A los minutos abrió la puerta y entró con Tanya.  
Bella: -¿Qué hace esta aquí?  
Edward: -¿Niña mal, eh? Tú sabrás lo que es maldad y lo que es dolor.  
Tanya sonrió.  
Edward besó a Tanya frente a mí, la comía viva. Sentí que una bola hirviendo se apoderó de mi garganta. Traté de salir pero la puerta estaba cerrada bajo llave.  
Edward: -Ven, vas a presenciar esto- me agarró del brazo con fuerza y me sentó en una silla.  
Bella: -¡Suéltame!  
Edward tomó la sábana y me amarró las manos y los pies a la silla, tambien me puso una mordaza para no poder hablar.  
Edward lanzó a la cama a Tanya, y comenzó a besarla enfrente de mis ojos. Le quitaba toda la ropa y ella a él, ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. Yo empuñaba mis ojos, trataba de soltarme pero era imposible, más bien me lastimaba a mi misma. Ellos se tocaban con desesperación, se notaba el coraje y el resentimiento de Edward. Moría ver como la acariciaba con pasión, ver su piel junto a la de ella. Se comían el uno al otro. Él mordía cada parte de su cuerpo, ella lo besaba y me miraba de vez en cuando para burlarse de mí con su risa. Edward besaba su cuerpo, lamía sus pechos y las lágrimas se derramaban de mis ojos, brotaban sin control, gritaba pero apenas se escuchaba por la mordaza. Estaba a punto de desmayarme. Él comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, ella gritaba de placer, yo no podía más ver eso, empuñaba mis ojos para no ver pero aún así escuchaba sus gemidos y esos ruidos que producían sus cuerpos al unirse. Yo gritaba del llanto, estaba muriendo por dentro. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, yo sólo mantenía mis ojos cerrados y lloraba como una loca. Ahora ya no me imaginaría como sería que Tanya y Edward lo hubieran hecho, ya lo tenía visto. Al fin se callaron y acabaron. Edward se levantó junto con Tanya, ambos se vistieron, yo moría en llanto.  
Tanya: -Ya empaco mis cosas para mañana.  
Edward: -Si. Mañana nos vamos a mi apartamento- Tanya se fue- Ahora tú- me miró y me quitó la mordaza. Yo soló gritaba del llanto- ¿Por qué lloras?  
Bella: -S-suéltame- decía entre llanto.  
Edward: -Claro, ya no te necesito aquí, como dices tú...me haces bulto- me desamarró, yo tenía lastimadas las muñecas y los tobillos.  
Edward me agarró con fuerza del brazo, yo lloraba casi muerta. Me arrastró hasta mi habitación y me lanzó a la cama con fuerza.  
Edward: -Ya lo sabes, si le pasa algo a mi madre...Lo que te acaba de pasar será el menor dolor que habras sentido en tu vida- dio un portazo y se fue.  
No había nadie en la habitación. Ni Rose, ni Jesy ni Alice. Pero no le puse mente, yo sólo lloraba inconsolablemente, muerta en llanto como una loca.  
Bella: -Yo...debo salir de aquí- dije entre sollozos. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a mi padre- Papá.  
Charlie: -¿Bella?¿Dónde estás?  
Bella: -Papál, sácame de aquí. Me voy a morir- dije muerta en llanto.  
Charlie: -¿Qué pasó?  
Bella: -Luego te digo, sólo sácame de aquí, ya no puedo más.  
Charlie: -Lo siento, son las consecuencias de tus actos.  
Bella: -No puedo.  
Charlie: -Adiós- colgó. Intenté volver a llamar pero estaba apagado igual que el de mi madre.  
Lloré más o menos una hora hasta que la puerta se abrió.  
Edward: -Ven- me tomó del brazo de nuevo.  
Bella: -¡Suéltame! Por favor, suéltame.  
Edward: -¿Tú puedes jugar a ser mala no? A ver como se siente del otro lado.  
Bella: -¿Qué me vas a hacer?  
Edward: -Vas a aprender el valor de las personas...por las malas.

* * *

:'(

Reviews?

Mmaavi


	38. Capitulo 37

Capítulo 37: FIN MARATON 4/4

Bella: -¡Déjame en paz!  
Edward: -Cállate o te va peor.  
Edward me metió en una habitación y me ató las manos.  
Edward: -¿Tú pediste esto?- tomó una caja, la abrió y la dejó caer. De esta salió una serpiente. La serpiente de Stif era muy inofensiva, era del tipo que siempre había tomado, se caracterizaban por no atacar, pero la que salía de la caja era una cobra.  
Bella: -Edward, eso es una cobra ¡Son venenosas!  
Edward: -Si, como tú.  
Bella: -Edward no me hagas esto, yo...yo te juro que todo esto no fue a propósito.  
Edward: -Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.  
Bella: -Por favor.  
Edward: -Adiós- dio la vuelta.  
Bella: -Espera...  
Edward: -¿Qué?-  
Bella: -No me importa. Que me muerda la cobra, que sufra el resto de mi vida, que llore, que pague por todo lo que he hecho. Sólo quiero estar contigo, es todo lo que deseo. Llanto, dolor, tristeza, no me importa pasarlas por tí. Sé que me he equivocado y pagaré cualquier precio por el amor que siento por tí.  
Edward: -¿El qué?- se volteó.  
Bella: -Amor- dije cabizbaja.  
Edward: -Osea que tú...  
Bella: -Te amo.  
La cara de Edward cambió por completo, se llenó de luz, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
Edward: -¿Hablas enserio?  
Bella: -Nunca he hablado tan enserio- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.  
Edward se acercó a mí, me haló de la mano y me sacó de la habitación dejando a la serpiente dentro. Me llevó a mi habitación y ahí dentro me abrazó y comenzó a llorar.  
Edward: -Soy un idiota- me miró los brazos, estaban llenos de moretones- Perdóname, por favor perdóname.  
Bella: -Si, Edward, si- lo abracé- ¿Te casarás con Tanya?  
Edward: -No. Todo fue un plan para que fingiera que viviremos juntos.  
Bella: -Por favor, no te vuelvas a separar de mí.  
Edward: -No lo haré.  
Bella: -¿Dónde están las demás?  
Edward: -Todas las internas están abajo limpiando el desorden.  
Bella: -¿Debo hacerlo yo tambien?  
Edward: -No- sonrió- Tú y yo seremos un poco egoístas esta noche- me besó y me recostó sobre la cama.  
Bella: -No, Edward. No puedo hacer esto ahorita, Tanya y tú acaban de...  
Edward: -Lo siento. Perdóname, enserio.  
Bella: -Sólo no hablemos del tema ¿Si?  
Edward: -Si ¿Estás cansada?  
Bella: -Mucho.  
Edward: -Duérmete, estaré aquí a la par tuya.  
Bella: -¿Dormirás conmigo?  
Edward: -No. Debo ir a vigilar a las internas mientras trabajan, pero tú duérmete.  
Bella: -Edward, perdóname por lo de tu madre, traté de evitarlo pero las cosas me salieron mal.  
Edward: -Está bien. Mi papá me llamó hace una hora, me dijo que mi mamá estaba bien y que sólo fue un susto.  
Bella: -Eso espero.  
Edward: -Buenas noches.  
Cerré mis ojos y me dormí por completo. Al amanecer, Edward ya no estaba a mi lado.  
Rose: -Estoy muerta de cansancio.  
Alice: -Muero de resaca.  
Bella: -¿Estaba tan pesado?  
Alice: -Mira nada más ¿Dónde estuviste anoche que no nos ayudaste?  
Bella: -Ni lo mencionen, yo sufrí más que ustedes.  
La puerta se abrió.  
Edward: -Debido a lo de anoche, no tendrán en todo el día. Podrán bajar a comer cuando quieran e ir a cualquier parte del internado que quieran- me sonrió y se fue.  
Jesy: -Wow ¿Lo vi de buen humor despues de lo de anoche?  
Rose: -¿Que hiciste con él? ¿Se reconciliaron?  
Bella: -Si, así es.  
Luego de unosminutos bajamos a desayunar, todas morían de resaca y cansancio. Tanya me miraba y reía burlándose. Yo le sonreí descaradamente, eso la confundía.  
Edward entró y me saludó con un beso en los labios, a Tanya se le caía la cara. Edward se sentó con nosotras y comenzamos a desayunar.  
Edward: -¿Cómo va la cruda?  
Alice: -Estamos por morir.  
Edward: -Hoy las sacaré de aquí.  
Todas: -¿Qué?  
Edward: -Iremos al centro de Londres de compras.  
Bella: -¿Es enserio?  
Edward: -Si, les presentaré a unos amigos.  
Bella: -¿Amigos?  
Edward: -Así es. Tengo amigos- me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.  
Alice: -¡Gracias! Llevo siete meses encerrada aquí.  
Nos levantamos, nos alistamos y salimos en el auto de Edward. Llegamos al centro de Londres.  
Edward: -Bueno chicas, se me socan que se van a subir unos amigos- todas rieron- ¿Por qué se rien?  
Bella: -Socar es sinónimo de fajar.  
Edward: -Debo conseguirme un diccionario de morbo.  
Se subieron unos amigos de Edward, muy guapos por cierto. Las cargaron. Ibamos Alice, Rose y Jesy en la parte trasera junto con los tres amigos de Edward y yo adelante por supuesto.  
Jesy: -¿Dónde vamos?  
Edward: -¿Dónde quieres ir, princesa?  
Bella: -A un centro comercial.  
Llegamos a un centro comercial y entramos a las tiendas.  
Edward: -Bueno; él es Jasper, Sam y Paul.  
Todas saludamos.  
Edward: -¿Van a comprar ropa?  
Alice: -Pensé que a los hombres les aburrían comprar ropa.  
Edward: -Bueno, no si nos modelan lencería.  
Bella: -¿Ves? Ya estás aprendiendo el morbo.  
Paul: -Bueno ¿Van o no?  
Rose: -Claro.  
Entrábamos y salíamos del probador, les hicimos una pasarela, Edward siempre obligaba a taparse los ojos a los chicos cuando yo salía.  
Luego nos fuimos al cine y vimos una película. Todos nos conocimos muy bien, nos hicimos muy amigos. Especialmente porque todos encontraron una conexión. Alice con Jasper, Rose con Paul y Jesy con Sam.  
Luego de horas de divertirnos regresamos al internado.  
Subimos a la habitación, Edward se fue a su habitación.  
Alice: -Estuvo increíble, me divertí como nunca.  
Rose: -Y eso que no tomamos ni una gota de alcohol.  
Alice: -Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón.  
Jesy: -¿Bella No tienes algo que contarnos?  
Rose: -¡Si! Lo de anoche.  
Bella: -Está bien, vengan.  
Todas nos reunimos en mi cama y les comencé a contar.  
Bella: -Ayer Edward me encerró y me ató a una silla y...lo hizo con Tanya frente a mis ojos.  
Jesy: -¿Qué?  
Alice: -Maldito idiota ¿Y así andas tan amorosa con él?  
Bella: -Déjenme terminar.  
Rose: -Ellos se quieren, son felices juntos.  
Jesy: -Pero eso fue una brutalidad.  
Bella: -¡Déjenme hablar!  
Alice: -¡Pues habla de una vez!  
Bella: -Luego me encerró con una cobra en una habitación, la que trajo el idiota homosexual de Paolo. Tuve que decirle que lo amo para que me dejara salir sino ese animal me hubiese matado.  
Alice: -¿Entonces sólo lo dijiste para que te soltara?  
Bella: -Claro que si, yo no lo amo, menos despues de lo que me hizo.  
Rose: -Pensé que lo querrías más si te hacía sufrir.  
Bella: -Te equivocas, Rose. Una cosa es que lo extrañe por no tenerlo, pero que me trate como basura me hace aborrecerlo.  
Alice: -Y tienes mucha razón yo que tú lo castro.  
Bella: -¿Y por qué crees que ando tan amorosa con él? Ése imbécil no tiene idea de lo que le viene. El muy maldito va a pagar por lo que me hizo, me hizo llorar y presenciar la asquerosidad más grande de mi vida, me asustó con la maldita serpiente...bueno, va a llorar lágrimas de sangre lo que me hizo. Va a suplicarme por hacerlo sufrir tanto, va a saber lo que es dolor, ése infeliz me las va a pagar muy caro y con crecer. Primero debo hacerme la muy amorosa y enamorarlo lo más que pueda, y luego lo haré pagar por todo lo que me hizo anoche. Va a desear no haberme conocido nunca, se los juro.

* * *

Confundidas?

Reviews?

Mmaavi


	39. Capitulo 38

Capítulo 39:

Rose: -¡Bella Por Dios! ¡No hagas eso!  
Bella: -Rose.  
Rose: -¡Rose nada! Yo no estoy deacuerdo contigo. Tú lo lastimas, él te lastima luego tú lo haces de nuevo ¡Esto así no se puede! Deben perdonarse el uno al otro y ser felices.  
Alice: -Es su vida, déjala decidir.  
Rose: -No sé quien seas tú, Alice pero Bella es mi amiga y no la dejaré cometer un error sólo porque ''es su vida''. Deja de pensar en el orgullo y date la oportunidad de ser feliz, cede por una vez en tu vida y verás como la vida te lo compensa- se levantó.  
Bella: -Rose ¿Dónde vas?  
Rose: -Lejos de ustedes- se fue.

Narra Edward:

Por fin estaba bien con la niña que más amaba en el mundo. Aún me sentía culpable por haberle hecho daño, pero ella ya me había perdonado y yo le había perdonado todas tambien, todo tenía que salir bien de ahora en adelante. Al fon podría ser feliz con la persona que quería, el problema era decírselo a mis padres, ellos no estarían deacuerdo con la idea. La puerta sonó. Abrí.  
Edward: -¿Rose?  
Rose: -Edward, debo hablar contigo.  
Edward: -¿Sobre qué?  
Rose: -Es sobre Bella.  
Edward: -¿Le pasó algo?  
Rose: -No, no le pasó nada..pero te pasará a ti.  
Edward: -Pasa, pasa- la señalé hacia adentro- ponte cómoda.  
Rose: -Gracias- se sentó en la cama.  
Edward: -Dime, que pasa.  
Rose: -Estás engañado.  
Edward: -¿Cómo?  
Rose me contó cosas que me partieron el alma, el corazón y todo lo que me hacía sentir por Bella. Ella sólo estaba jugando conmigo, no sentía nada; siempre fui el imbécil que ella manipulaba, ella era la persona más insensible del mundo, una vez más me había decepcionado por completo, pero esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos.  
Edward: -Entonces ¿Ella no me quiere?- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.  
Rose: -La conozco desde que nací, ella nació dos días antes que yo y puedo asegurarte que te quiere; pero ella tiene una idea errónea del amor. Piensa que estar con alguien es tener un esclavo y no es así. Edward te dije que te hicieras el duro pero ¡No que lo hicieras frente a ella con Tanya!  
Edward: -Me lo tomé muy enserio.  
Rose: -¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes todo?  
Edward: -Debo acabar con esto.  
Rose: -¿Te casarás con Tanya?  
Edward: -No, mucho menos con Bella. Pero debo encararla, hablar con ella y alejarme definitivamente.  
Rose: -Va a odiarme despues de esto.  
Edward: -No le diré que tú me dijiste.  
Rose: -No. Házlo, de todos modos yo lo haré.  
Edward: -Gracias por todo, Rose. Enserio eres una gran amiga- la abracé.  
Rose: -Sólo hago lo que creo correcto, y lo mejor para ambos. Si dejaba que esto siguiera ambos iban a salir lastimados.  
Edward: -Tienes razón.  
Rose: -Bueno- se levantó- me voy a algún salón.  
Edward: -¿Qué irás a hacer ahí?  
Rose: -A dormir, no pienso ir a la habitación donde esta Alice y Bella.  
Edward: -Que mal que hayan discutido.  
Rose: -Está bien, buenas noches- abrió la puerta.  
Edward: -Espera ¿Dónde dormirás, en el salón?  
Rose: -Juntaré algunas sillas.  
Edward: -No lo hagas, quédate aquí en mi cama- Rose abrió los ojos como platos, yo reí- sólo para tí.  
Rose: -¿Y tú dónde?  
Edward: -Hay seguridad en el salón y verán sospechoso que me vaya a dormir yo, así que traeré un colchón del cuarto de repuestos y lo tiraré al suelo ¿O te apena que duerma aquí?  
Rose: -No, está bien. En todo caso soy yo la colada que debería dormir en el piso.  
Edward: -Eres una dama, no puedo dejarte dormir en el piso.  
Rose: -Gracias, Edward. Eres todo un caballero.  
Edward: -De nada, tú tambien eres muy agradable- salí de la habitación y conseguí un colchón, lo lancé al suelo a la par de mi cama y lo cubrí con una manta. Rose se durmió en mi cama y yo en el acolchado del piso.  
Rose: -¿No roncas o si?  
Edward: -No ¿Hablas dormida?  
Rose: -No me doy cuenta, estoy dormida.  
Edward: -Bien, mañana te notifico si es así.  
Rose: -Ok- ambos reímos y nos quedamos dormidos.  
No sé cuantas horas pasaron cuando escuché un grito; de Rose. Inmediatamente abrí mis ojos y sentí que algo pesado cayó encima de mí; algo rubio y esponjoso.  
Edward: -¿Rose?  
Rose: -¡Edward!- me miró.  
Edward: -¿Qué te pasó?  
Rose: -Me caí. Creo que me disloqué algo, se me enterró alguno de tus huesos en la espalda.  
Edward: -Y tú me hiciste comerme tu cabello- la tomé de la cintura para levantarla pero justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió, ambos miramos y era Bella.  
Bella: -Los odio a ambos- se fue.  
Rose y yo nos levantamos inmediatamente.  
Rose: -Bella- fue tras ella.  
Yo no lo hice, no tenía nada que explicarle. Me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar todas las cosas que pasaban.

Narra Bella:

Esperaba todo de Edward, pero nunca de Rose. Mi mejor amiga desde que nací.  
Rose: -Bella Debo explicarte.  
Bella: -Hazlo, porfavor. Me nuego a creer esto de ti.  
Rose: -Me quedé a dormir en la habitación de Edward por la pelea que tuvimos, como ves estábamos en el suelo porque él durmió en su cama yo en el suelo. ¡Al revez! Él en el suelo, yo en su cama y tú sabe sque yo me caigo de la cama y caí justo con él, te juro que apenas Aliceque yo trataba de hacer...  
Bella: -¡Está bien! Te creo, lo creo porque eres tú quien me lo dice, la única que confío.  
Rose: -Gracias...y ...hablando de confiar...Le dije a Edward todo lo que nos dijiste ayer.  
Bella: -¿Qué fue lo de ayer?  
Rose: -Que le mentiste y te vengarás de él.  
Bella: -¡Qué! Por que hiciste eso.  
Rose: -Debía detener esa locura, enserio.  
Bella: -¡No pueod creerlo! ¡Me traicionaste!  
Rose: -Yo no quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera.  
Bella: -¡Pero como pudiste hacer eso! ¡Me fallaste! Confié en ti contándote mis secretos y tú corres a contárselos al mundo.  
Rose: -Era lo mejor.  
Bella: -Ahora no sé si creerte lo que acabo de ver- me retiré.  
Me vestí y bajé a desayunar, aunque sólo hice una masa con mi desayuno, me senté apartada de todo el mundo. La bilis se me derramaba por todo el estómago, estaba molesta, decepcionada y adolorida. Luego vi que la puerta de la entrada se abrió y entró Edward, lo primero que hizo luego de levantar la mirada fue verme con una mirada seria y débil, se notaba el dolor en sus ojos. watch?v=NvnZQl85VqU (Escúchenla mientras leen, tambien vean el video despues, va con la novela :)  
Y ahí nos escontrábamos, el uno con el otro teniendo el contacto visual más fuerte de la vida. En nuestras miradas se encontraban exactamente los mismos sentimientos; coraje, decepción, tristeza, depresión, dolor, amor, pasión. Me invadieron las ganas de lanzarme sobre él y comerlo a besos y morir mientras tanto. Por un segundo olvidé que el resto de personas estaban ahí. Era como un reflector de dolor que sólo nos apuntaba a nosotros dos, nuestros ojos comenzaron a aguarse, quedamos paralizados viéndonos el uno al otro, pensando todo y nada a la vez, sintiendo todo y nada a la vez, deseando todo y nada a la vez, esperando todo y nada a la vez, queriendo hacer tantas cosas pero no hacer nada. No esperábamos que ninguno de los dos reaccionara, con nuestras miradas transmitíamos más cosas que con palabras y eran cosas que ni las palabras podrían describir lo que pensábamos como las miradas que nos lanzábamos. Toda mi fuerza, todo el ego y el orgullo que había creado durante mi vida se fue al demonio, en ese momento por primera vez lo que menos pensé fue en cosas materiales. Deseaba estar en uan isla deserta con él y amarnos hasta el amanecer, olvidarme del mundo, pero sabía que eso ya no se podía. Edward caminó hacia mí, nuestras vistas no se despegabas, más bien se intensificaba conforme nos acercábamo, yo me levanté y quedamos a sólo centímetros uno del otro. En ese momento vi que los labios de Edward se separaron y suspiró, eso provocó que mi piel se erizara. Sentí su mano rozar la mía y tomarla, se volteó y caminamos tomados de la mano fuera del comedor. Me llevó de nuevo a aquél pasillo prohibido al que me había llevado cuando recién había venido al internado. Miramos hacia las montañas y luegos a nosotros, nuestras miradas volvieron a chocar.  
Edward: -¿Ya sabes lo que apsa ahora no?  
Bella: -Nos separamos.  
Edward: -Definitivamente- asintió.  
Bella: -Ni yo te reclamaré nada ni tú a mí...simplemente...se acabó- parecía más que trataba de convencerme a mí misma.  
Edward: -Así es.  
Bella: -¿Te ca...olvídalo.  
Edward: -No. No me casaré con Tanya.  
Bella: -¿Es todo ya?- mi voz se quebró.  
Edward: -Es todo- me miró, sonó su celular- Discúlpame un segundo- contestó- ¿Hola?...¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?  
Bella: -¿Sucede algo?  
Edward: -Dime que no es cierto- se puso pálido. El teléfono se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó al suelo, él cayó tambien unos segundos despues.  
Bella: -¡Edward!- me agaché, él pegó un gritó desahogado- ¿Qué pasó? Edward, dime- moría de preocupación.  
Edward: -Mi madre...sus ojos se aguaron instantáneamente y su cara se tornó roja- Mi madre...murió- soltó en llantó y se arrecostó en mi hombro. Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y sentí como me daban una punzada en el pecho. Edward me abrazaba con mucha fuerza y lloraba inconsolablemente, yo aún permanecía en shock.

* * *

No se que decir con esto ._.

Reviews?

Mmaavi


	40. Capitulo39

Capítulo 39:

Edward lloraba inconsolablemente, a mí se me derramaron las lágrimas escuchar su llanto tan profundo; y sólo me limité a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, no se me ocurría algo mejor que hacer, yo aún no me lo creía.  
Edward: -¿Cómo fue que pasó? Aún le quedaba tiempo.  
Bella: -Edward no pienses en eso; simplemente llora si tienes que llorar, desahógate ¿Con quién hablaste?  
Edward: -Con mi papá- dijo haciendo un puchero triste.  
Bella: -Ven, levántate- estiré mi mano, él la tomó y se levantó- ¿Vas a ir con tu padre?  
Edward: -No, me dijo que esperara aquí. Velaremos su cuerpo aquí.  
Bella: -¿Quieres que te ayude en algo, cualquier cosa?  
Edward: -No, gracias. Ya has hecho demasiado por mí- ''Claro que insinuaba todo lo contrario''  
Bella: -Para cualquier cosa, aquí estoy- Edward asintió cabizbajo. Entramos al internado.  
Rose: -Bella ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué haces con él?  
Bella: -Ahora no, Alice.  
Alice: -Edward ¿Qué te sucede?  
Edward: -Mi madre...ella murió hace unos minutos.  
Rose: -No puede ser.  
Alice: -Así es ¿No lo oíste?  
Bella: -Por favor no peleen, respeten un poco.  
Stif: -El sr. Cullen dice que mandes a las internas a sus habitaciones.  
Edward: -Por favor todas las internas diríjanse a sus habitaciones quedan canceladas todas las actividades hasta nuevo aviso. Rose si quieres puede esperar en mi habitación.  
Bella: -No hay necesidad. Alice y yo ya no te molestaremos ¿Cierto, Alice?- Ella asintió.  
Nos fuimos a las habitaciones, yo caminaba de un lado a otro con preocupación.  
Alice: -¿Desde cuándo te importa la Director/Carlislea?  
Bella: -Es un ser humano, y nosotras ...somo en parte culpables de lo que le pasó.  
Jesy: -Ella ya estaba enferma.  
Bella: -Y nosotras terminamos de enfermarla.  
Alice: -Y espera que Edward lo piense, que seguramente alguien por aquí correrá a decírselo.  
Rose: -Alice, si vas a hablar de mí que sea de frente, no a mis espaldas escudándote de tus indirectas. Muestra los pantalones si es que los traes puestos.  
Alice: -No me hagas meterte las palabras en el agujero más oscuro que tengas.  
Bella: -¡Ya basta! Una palabra más y las golpeo a las dos.  
Ni una sóla palabra se emitió hasta que la puerta se abrió.  
Edward: -Hola, chicas. Pónganse algo adecuado y bajen a la vela.  
Rose: -Edward ¿Estás bien?- Él negó con la cabeza.  
Edward: -Las esperamos abajo, no tarde por favor- se fue.  
Alice: -Me huele a que aquí hay un triángulo.  
Rose: -¿A qué te refieres?- dijo confundida.  
Bella: -Ella cree que te gusta Edward.  
Rose: -¡Que! ¡A mi no me gusta Edward!  
Alice: -¡Por favor! Mira nada más como le hablas, como lo miras, te fuiste a dormir con él anoche. Acéptalo, Rose; estás provechando la distancia entre Edward y Bella para acercarte a él.  
Rose: -¡Eso no es cierto! Bella es mi amiga desde que nací, apesar de nuestras diferencias nunca le haría eso, Edward es mi amigo, lo apoyo y lo aprecio y no lo puedo ver con los ojos que lo ve Bella. Yo sí se diferenciar entre la amistad y el tipo de calenturas que te da a ti con cualquier chico que miras. A ti si te gusta Edward.  
Alice: -¿A quién de este internado no le gusta Edward?  
Rose: -A mí.  
Alice: -Deja de hacerte la mosca muerta. Eso nadie te cree.  
Bella: -¡¿Pueden callarse ambas?! Vístanse y vámonos a la vela, no soporto todo esto, tengan un centímetro de respeto.  
Nos vestimos y bajamos a la vela, ahí estaba en ataúd, las internas; algunas lloraban, miré el brazo de Tanya sobre el hombro de Edward quien lloraba en silencio, sus lágrimas simplemente brotaban de sus ojos sin emitir sonido alguno. Supe que si me acercaba Tanya diría algo ofensivo a lo que no podría quedarme callada y no quería hacer una escena en semejante situación. Simplemente me senté detrás de ellos cuando se acercó Rose.  
Rose: -Lo siento mucho, Edward.  
Tanya: -¿Lo sientes? Tú y tu amiga la mataron.  
Edward: -¡Tanya! Esa es una acusación muy grave, por favor evita molestar a Rose, aléjate de ella.  
Tanya: -¿La defiendes? ¿Ahora tienes algo con ella?  
Edward: -No tengo nada con Rose, simplemente que es mi única amiga por ser la única coherente en este internado.  
Bella: -Dejen los pleitos para despues, respeten el dolor de Edward.  
Tanya: -¿Y tú desde cuando tienes respeto por algo? ¿Y por qué no defiendes a tu amiga? ¿Tambien tienes sospechas que es nuestra rival con Edward? Al parecer tiene más oportunidad que nosotras porque la trata mejor que atí y amí juntas.  
Rose: -Edward y yo no tenemos nada y Bella tiene razón debemos respetar este momento.  
Edward se levantó y se asomó por el ataúd, yo me levanté y me asomé a la par de él.  
Bella: -Enserio lo siento.  
Edward: -Gracias- dijo seco.  
Bella: -¿Estás molesto conmigo?  
Edward: Bella Porfavor vete. Tú eres la persona con la que menos quiero hablar en este instante- ''Debía ser sincera, esas palabras me enterraron una daga en el corazón''  
Me aparté y subí a mi habitación; a los minutos la puerta se abrió.  
Tanya: -Vaya vaya. Con que Edward no te quiere ver ni en pintura.  
Bella: -No estoy de humor, esfúmate.  
Tanya: -No nos hagamos las tontas, ven...hablemos- se acercó.  
Bella: -No tengo nada que hablar contigo.  
Tanya: -Mira yo sé que te gusta Edward y sabes que a mí me gusta tambien pero para ser justas hagamos un trato.  
Bella: -¡Lárgate!  
Tanya: -Será un trato justo, la que él decida se lo queda.  
Bella: -Él no es un objeto que se puede ganar o perder y aléjate que tu mala vibra vegetal nubla mi esencia.  
Tanya: -Está bien, la primera que se acueste con él gana.  
Bella: -Es mío entonces, ahora ¡Lárgate!- la empujé de la espalda hacia afuera y cerré la s¡puerta, suspiré.  
Rose: -¿Qué hacía Tanya aquí?  
Bella: -Arruinarme la noche ¿Cómo está la vela?  
Rose: -Edward se fue.  
Bella: -¿Dónde?  
Rose: -No tengo idea, no se miraba muy bien ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar?  
Bella: -No, la verdad es que...-quedé pensativa.  
Rose: -¿Lo sabes, cierto?- sólo sonreí.

* * *

Se que me tarde, y pido mil disculpas, pero es que me olvide la contraseña de FF JJJJAJAJA, y bueno costo mucho entrar, voy a subir mucho y mas seguido :B

Mmaavi


	41. Capitulo 40

Capitulo 40:

Tomé la chaqueta y salí del internado hasta llegar al pasto donde Edward y yo pasamos tantas cosas durante meses y ahí estaba tirado viendo hacia las estrellas. No lo pensé y me arrecosté a la par suya sin decir nada.  
Bella: -¿Cómo estás?  
Edward: -¿Qué haces aquí?  
Bella: -Te fuiste del internado.  
Edward: -Quería estar solo.  
Bella: -¿Estorbo?  
Edward: -La verdad no pero creí que te había dejado claro que no hablaramos. Pero al parecer necesitas más aclaración, no quiero hablarte ni verte. Evítame por completo no quiero ningun tipo de contacto contigo.  
Bella: -Edward yo pensé que tú sentías...  
Edward: -Sentía...tú lo destruíste todo. Además tú no te enamoras no tienes de qué preocuparte- se levantó y se regresó al internado.  
Bella: -¿Serás cierto? ¿Te perdí enserio?- me quedé dormida en el pasto hasta que sentí la luz del sol golpeando mi rostro, me levanté y caminé de regreso al internado pero de repente el agua comenzó a fluír del suelo, al parecer los aspersores se habían encendido y me remojaban completa. Corrí pero de todos modos llegué empapada al internado, cuando entré había una reunión en el salón. Todos carcajeraon al verme en ese estado.  
Director/Carlisle: -¡Pero qué! ¡Que significa esto! ¡Que irrespeto mas grande!  
Tanya: -Por Dios Bella ¿Dónde estabas?  
Bella: -Estaba en...-miré a Edward, él esquivó mi mirada- ¡Que te importa donde estaba, Tanya!- subí las escaleras y cambié mi ropa.  
Alice: -Bella Debes bajar, van a dar un anuncio importante.  
Bajamos y algunas rieron cuando me vieron.  
Director/Carlisle: -Ya que estamos todos daré un anuncio importante...El internado se cierra.  
Todas comenzaron a murmurar.  
Edward: -Ya hablamos con sus padres, vienen mañana temprano por ustedes, vayan a empacar.  
Todas se levantaron y fueron emocionadas a sus habitaciones, yo todo lo contrario, mi vida se estaba comenzando a poner pesada. Miré que Edward quedó viendo unos papeles en el salón yo me acerqué.  
Bella: -¿Por qué no me dijiste que encendían los aspersores a la mañana?  
Edward: -No pensé que te quedarías a dormir ahí- dijo sin despegar la vista de los papeles.  
Bella: -¿Por qué cerrarán el internado?  
Edward: -Sin Director/Carlisle no hay internado.  
Bella: -¿Y qué hay de tí?- alzó la mirada.  
Edward: -No tengo lo que se necesita para dirigir un internado, menos para interactuar contigo a diario.  
Bella: -Edward yo sé que ayer estabas muy sensible pero necesito que hoy hablemos, ya que el internado se cierra...¿Cómo nos vamos a ver?- Edward se levantó.  
Edward: -Bella lo que te dije ayer no lo decidí en el momento, lo decidí de antes que sucediera lo de mi madre. Después de mañana tú y yo no vamos a volver a vernos...nunca.  
Bella: -Pero te necesito.  
Edward: -No, tú no me necesitas. Tú no necesitas a nadie. Ni a Rose, ni a Alice ni a tus padres ni a mí. Bella si tú no estás dispuesta a cambiar tú y yo no podemos tener nada.  
Bella: -¿Cambiar? ¿Te refieres a dejar mi vida?  
Edward: -Me refiero a que cedas de vez en cuando, no pienses en salirte con la tuya en todo, rebelarte a todos simplemente por ver como les hierve la sangre, destrozar lugares, coquetear con todo el mundo, jugar con la gente, sus sentimientos, hacer pensar cosas a los demás para conseguir algo de tu beneficio. Simplemente deja de ser tan egoista y ponerte a ti sobre las personas.  
Bella: -Pero yo te he aceptado como eres.  
Edward: -Has sacado provecho de como soy que es algo muy diferente y eso ya se acabó.  
Bella: -¿Enserio?- me acerqué a su rostro- ¿Enserio quieres alejarte de mí?- Merodeé su boca provocarivamente, tenía que ceder con eso.  
Edward: -No sólo es lo que quiero, es lo que haré. Ve a empacar que no te dará tiempo.  
Bella: -¿Por qué haces esto? Me haces ver como una ofrecida.  
Edward: -Siempre lo has hecho sólo que yo antes caía en tus encantos experimentados.  
Bella: -No soy de las que ruegan.  
Edward: -Que bueno. Así no me sentiré mal por rechazarte tantas veces- se fue.  
Bella: -Está bien, Edward. ¿Crees que ya te lobraste de mí? Estás muy equivocado.- dije a mi misma, subí las escaleras y aliste mi equipaje.  
Alice: -Nos corrieron a todas- dio una carcajada.  
Bella: -Edward me rechazó por tercera vez.  
Rose: -Eso tú misma te lo has buscado.  
Bella: -Alice ¿Tus padres te van a venir a traer?  
Alice: -No lo creo. Regresaré a mi apartamentoo.  
Bella: -¿Con quién vives?  
Alice: -Sola ¿Por qué?  
Bella: -¿Me puedo quedar contigo unos días?  
Alice: -Todo lo que quieras. Haremos reventones increíbles- salió de la habitación.  
Rose: -¿Escuché bien? ¿Te quedarás en Londres?  
Bella: -Si- la miré.  
Rose: -No...Puedo...Creerlo... ¡Bella! ¡Tienes la oportunidad de regresar a Las Vegas! ¡Tú amas esa ciudad!  
Bella: -Pues ya encontré alguien que amo más.  
Edward: -¿A quién?


	42. Capitulo 41

Capitulo 41:

Bella: -A un idiota que de seguro no me lo va a creer. ¿No me lo crees, cierto?  
Edward: -No.  
Rose: -Edward, lo que dice Bella es cierto.  
Edward: -99 de cada 100 palabras que dices son mentira.  
Bella: -Entonces para que me preguntas si no vas a creer la respuesta.  
Edward -Quería ver que tan cínica eras.  
Bella: -Como quieras llamarlo, aunque quieras negarlo sé que te atraigo- me acerque a él provocativamente.  
Edward: No niego que todavía sienta algo por ti, lo que no me creo es que tu sientas lo mismo.  
Bella: -¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?  
Edward: -¿Cómo?  
(Escuchenla watch?v=rHhVVg7M1cs :')  
Abrí la puerta y lo empuje de la espalda hacia su habitación, lo tire a la cama y enllave la puerta.  
Edward: -Esto no probara nada.  
Bella: -No me importa si te prueba algo o no, tengo que sentirte aunque sea por última vez- me lance sobre el- Anda, recházame, ¿qué esperas?  
Edward me miro a los ojos, dudo por un segundo y sin pensarlo más me beso apasionadamente, rodamos y me dejo bajo su cuerpo, lentamente se deshacía de cada una de mis prendas, besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo tratando de memorizarlo. Me fui deshaciendo de cada una de sus prendas hasta que ambos quedamos solo con nuestra entrepierna cubierta. En un momento inesperado subió hasta atacar de nuevo mi boca haciendo que soltara un gritito de sorpresa, luego fue bajando lentamente hasta mis senos para tomar uno entre su boca mientras masajeaba el otro con sus dedos, realmente estaba sorprendida de este chico, ¡Era un ángel cuando lo conocí! "Estoy orgullosa de ti" dijo mi subconsciente, haciéndome soltar una risilla picara, Edward, reaccionando frente a mi acto, levanto su mirada y pude ver en esos ojos la calentura que la había provocado.  
Rápidamente gire sobre él, su sorpresa era bastante notoria en su mirada –Mi turno- dije en un susurro que sonó mas a un gemido.  
Ataque fuertemente su boca para luego bajar hasta su cuello, donde le proporcioné una mordida que probablemente dejaría un moretón, si no lo volveré a tener, que se enteren que es de alguien más, pase lentamente la punta de mi lengua por todo su pecho hasta llegar a la hasta ahora incomoda tela, levante mi mirada hasta el en forma de pregunta, a lo que él respondió tomándome de mi cintura y poniéndose a horcajadas encima mío -¿Lo juras?-susurro lenta y amenazadoramente. ¿Qué? Jurar... ¿¡Ahora!? Que chico tan mata pasiones el que tenía arriba mío. –Te puedo jurar con mi alma y mi cuerpo entero que realmente te amo- Las palabras brotaron de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo me encontraba completamente desnuda y con el adentro mío.  
Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí completa, la sensación de tenerlo conmigo No solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma era reconfortante, lo amaba y ya no lo podía negar. Empezó a deslizarse lentamente «Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera» cada vez aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos llevándome rápidamente a la cima del orgasmo.  
Bella: Te amo, si no quieres creerlo no lo hagas pero debia decirtelo.- Dije en un ligero susurro cuando mi respiración se normalizo.  
Edward: Me tienes loco , loco de amor por ti.  
Bella: -Ese es mi trabajo.  
Edward: -Acepta cambiar, te lo pido...por los dos.  
Bella: -Si tu no puedes aceptarme como soy, olvidalo. Te amo pero yo soy como soy, lo tomas o lo dejas.  
Edward: -Solo te pido que cambies un poco, se que no sera de la noche a la manana pero si te lo propones yo puedo ayudarte.  
Bella: -¿Por que me pides que cambie por ti? ¿Por que tu no cambias y te comportas como yo? ¿Me estas condicionando?  
Edward: Por favor! Lo digo para que no caigamos en el circulo que tenemos siempre de turnearnos a matarnos.  
Bella: -Vivire con Alice en su apartamento, pero no te prometo esperarte mucho tiempo.  
Edward: -Sin embargo yo prometo esperarte cuanto sea necesario para que te des cuenta de el error que estas cometiendo, cuando te des cuenta que podemos ser felices juntos- rozo sus dedos en mi mejilla.  
Bella: -¿No te parece suficiente que te ame?  
Edward: -Lo mismo te digo.  
Bella: -Tu muy bien sabias como era yo, mi personalidad y la forma que hago las cosas, veo que no llegaremos a nada- dije vistiendome.  
Edward: -Entonces...¿Esta es nuestra despedida?- se volteo. Yo contenia una lagrima y tome todo mi orgullo para decirle esto.  
Bella: -Adios, Edward...por siempre- sali de la habitacion y comence a llorar como una tonta.  
Maldito Edward, como pudiste hacerme esto, como vienes y haces lo que quieres con mi corazon, nadie nunca habia entrado y vienes tu de la nada y me enamoras como quieres y ahora me abandonas. Siempre supiste como era yo y aun asi entraste en mi, te aduenaste de mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma.  
Me levante y entre a la habitacion, todas ya estaban dormidas, yo me recoste tal y como estaba y comenze a tragarme las lagrimas que explotaban en mis ojos. Luego de tantos recuerdos y lagrimas logre quedarme dormida hasta que...  
Alice: -Arriba! Vas de mal en peor, con cada faje te debilitas mas.  
Bella: -¿Quien te dijo que faje?  
Alice: -Hueles a los liquidos de Edward.  
Rose: -¿Cuales liquidos?  
Alice: -Su saliva...su sudor...su se...ntimiento- dio una carcajada.  
Bella: -Muy graciosa, si huelo a eso estaba rico y ¿que?  
Alice: -Ve a bañarte y vestirte porque te juro que oliendo al se-ntimiento de Edward no vas a inundar mi apartamento.  
Bella: -Semen, dilo no sentimiento- me levante y Alice dio una carcajda, termine de vestirme y baje las escaleras con Alice, Rose y Jesy.  
Rose: -¿Estas segura de esto?  
Bella: -El me buscara, lo se.  
Rose: -Esta bien, ya llegaron mis padre, cualquier cosa me tienes- me abrazo y se fue.  
Alice: -En cualquier momento llega la limo ¿no quieres despedirte de el?  
Edward estaba parado en la puerta despidiendo a cada una de las que pasaba.  
Bella: -No- mi voz se quebro.  
Alice: -Alla esta. Vamonos- me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta, Edward mantenia su vista al suelo.  
Edward: -Adios, Alice.  
Alice: -Adios.  
Bella: -Adios, Edward- me detuve.  
Edward: -Adios...- se volteo. No te que limpio una lagrima de su ojo, esto causo que a mi me saliera una.  
Alice: -Wow.  
Bella: -Vamonos- camine hasta la limo. Alice abrio la puerta y entro, yo estaba apunto de entrar cuando alguien tomo mi brazo.  
Edward: -Espera...


	43. Capitulo 42

Capítulo 42:

Nos miramos ambos con desesperación. Con sus ojos el gritaba ''No te vayas'' y yo con los míos ''No me dejes ir''  
Alice: -¿Reaccionan o qué?  
Edward: -No te vayas.  
Bella: -No me dejes ir- lo abracé con todas las fuerzas que tenía y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.  
Alice: -Vámonos, Esteban. Esto era lo que debía pasar- me volteé y la miré.  
Bella: -Gracias.  
Alice: -De nada, cualquier cosa me tienes- se despidió con la mano y se fue.  
Edward me miró dulcemente y me acarició el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos. Nos miramos el uno al otro diciéndonos las cosas más hermosas con las miradas, una vez más el mundo desapareció y sólo quedábamos él y yo. La vida se hacía corta, las horas insuficientes y las palabras inútiles para expresar sentimientos que la lengua no podía expresar, sólo el latido de nuestros corazones sabía cuanto deseaban estar uno junto al otro.  
Edward: -Te amo…así como eres…mi niña mal.  
Bella: -No, por ti seré…una niña mal pero no malvada- él sonrió tiernamente.  
Edward: -¿Lista para regresar a mi apartamento?  
Bella: -¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú? - fingí.  
Edward: -Bella….  
Bella: -Estoy bromeando- hinqué sus costillas.  
Edward: -Ven- me tomó de la mano- Debemos enfrentar algo más.  
Entramos al internado, ahí estaba su padre junto con Tanya hablando, ambos voltearon hacia nosotros, Edward presionó mi mano aún más y nos acercamos.  
Edward: -Papá ¿Puedo hablar contigo?... ¿A solas?  
Director/Carlisle: -¿Solos tú y yo? ¿O con la interna que llevas de tu mano?  
Tanya: -¿No puedo saberlo yo también?  
Bella: -Además de problemas hormonales también los tienes de escucha…  
Edward: -Bella- Edward me miró, Tanya alzo una ceja. Edward negó con la cabeza.  
Director/Carlisle: -Bastante directa y honesta la niña.  
Tanya: -Atrevida y antipática diría yo.  
Bella: -Y tú tan…  
Edward: -Bella, yo lo arreglo- me interrumpió- ¿Papá?  
Director/Carlisle: -Vamos a la oficina.  
Entramos a la oficina y nos sentamos en el escritorio.  
Director/Carlisle: -No tengo ni que preguntar… ¿Qué haces con esta interna?  
Bella: -Corrección, ya no soy una interna.  
Edward: -En eso tiene razón, papá…Bella y yo…estamos juntos.  
Director/Carlisle: -¿Cómo pareja? No es posible, tú te casarás con Tanya.  
Bella: -Papá, yo no quiero casarme con ella.  
Director/Carlisle: -Edward, tú insististe mucho con permitirte andar con Tanya hace un año, hiciste de todo para que la aceptáramos, no te lo permitimos porque era una interna y tenía un pasado pero ella nos demostró lo contrario.  
Bella: -Eso no me lo dijiste, Edward.  
Director/Carlisle: -¿Ah no? Pues así como lo oyes, y no es la primera… ¿Recuerdas a Rebekah?  
Bella: -¿Quién?  
Director/Carlisle: -¿Le cuentas tú o lo hago yo?  
Edward: -Papá, lo de Rebekah fue muy diferente.  
Director/Carlisle: -¿Y entonces por qué no se lo has contado?  
Edward: -No he tenido la oportunidad.  
Bella: -¿En estos siete meses que tenemos de conocernos no hallaste el momento?  
Director/Carlisle: -Rebekah era una interna.  
Edward: -¡Yo le pudo contar!  
Bella: -Hazlo, te estoy esperando.  
Edward: -Rebekah era una interna, salió hace más de un año aquí…ella me atraía.  
Bella: -¿Algo más?  
Edward: -Fue mi novia.  
Director/Carlisle: -Él moría por ella, le daba preferencia sobre las demás, ella era drogadicta…indujo a Edward a eso un tiempo, ella era una interna en Irlanda. Cuando nos enteramos de todo Edward se vino a vivir aquí y encontró a Tanya, ella se le inducía un poco pero él estaba encaprichado con Rebekah. Luego que se dio cuenta que Rebekah lo utilizaba sólo para introducir droga al internado él aceptó a Tanya, nosotros no se lo permitimos y él insistió en que la aceptáramos pero por supuesto ella no estaba aquí por bien portada y deseábamos evitar a Edward con ella pero insistió demasiado que al final Tanya nos ganó a mi esposa y a mí por su buen comportamiento, luego de eso al parecer a él le aburrió que ella fuera tan bien portada que él mismo buscó los casos que nos mandan para atención exclusiva, allí vio el reporte de tus padres, al parecer vio tu foto y tus antecedentes y le pareciste interesante y él mismo se ofreció a ir, cuando regresó ya no quiso nada con Tanya y al parecer porque ya tenía un mejor postulante al trono.  
Edward permanecía cabizbajo mientras su padre hablaba.  
Bella: -¿Ah sí?- me levanté- Con que andas buscando niñas malas que te hagan hervir la sangre para sentirte entretenido.  
Edward: -Eso no es cierto, papá no es lo que crees.  
Director/Carlisle: -Pues, explícame porque eso es lo que considero yo.  
Edward: -Lo de Rebekah fue una locurita, tenía quince años. Cuando vine Tanya se me ofrecía y yo la acepté porque estaba dolido por lo de Rebekah pero no porque la quería.  
Bella: -¿Entonces por qué insististe con que la aceptaran?  
Edward: -Pensé que nunca iba a salir de este internado y estaba esclavizado a estar con alguna interna, tan siquiera quería que ella se sintiera bien aunque yo no. Sí, acepto que yo busqué los reportes para buscar a alguien más, y tú fuiste la que me gustó y me ofrecí a ir por ti y el resto ya lo sabes.  
Bella: -¿Dejé a Rose, a mi amada Las Vegas, a Alice, a mis padres y a mi vida para que me salgas con estas sorpresitas? ( watch?v=7HF64l_eAqQ)  
Edward: -Tú también tienes las tuyas, nunca me contaste nada de Josh.  
Bella: -Josh es un inepto que me siguió toda la vida, equis en mi vida.  
Edward: -¿Y por qué lo trajiste?  
Director/Carlisle: -¡Basta! Que ustedes no entienden que son de mundo e ideologías diferentes. Ambos tienen su carácter, esto ya se les pasará. Bella, te aconsejo que vayas a casa y pienses mejor las cosas, Edward no es para ti.  
Bella: -Eso no lo decide usted.  
Edward: -¿Qué? ¡No! No sabes lo que me costó recuperarla y ahora quieres que la deje ir.  
Director/Carlisle: -Sólo el tiempo probará si son el uno para el otro, además mírala. Ella fue la que destruyó tu apartamento, te sacó canas verdes, casi destruye la casa de sus padres, ella no tiene respeto por nada. Te metió en un club nocturno, es una fiestera…una alcohólica.  
Bella: -Mire don como se llame, usted a mi no me va a venir a decir quién soy porque lo que digan sus papeles me importan poco, los puedo usar para limpiarme el trasero después de ir al baño y restregárselo en su rostro.  
Edward: -No no no, basta…Bella, déjame arreglarlo.  
Director/Carlisle: -Además es una vulgar, irrespetuosa, mira nada más como me habla.  
Bella: -Es como se merece, viejo estirado. No tiene poder ni derecho de catalogar a las personas a su parece si no las conoce. Usted no tiene ni idea de quién soy yo y lo que puedo o no hacer, mi pasado cualquiera lo juzga pero debería juzgar primero el suyo a ver si enserio tuvo la vida tan recta como la pinta. Y ¿Sabe qué? Me quedo con Edward le guste o no, porque él es una persona in-di-vi-du-al. Tiene 18 años y se manda por sí sólo, ya tiene edad suficiente para decidir qué hacer con su vida como para tener el papi que estarle prohibiendo cosas. Y así como me dice ''fiestera'' y ''alcohólica'' así me prefiere su hijo sobre todas las ''rectas'' y ''decentes'' que hay en este mundo- Edward agachó la mirada cubriendo su sonrisa.  
Director/Carlisle: -Te vas en este instante de mi internado- se levantó- Edward, tú te quedas.  
Bella: -¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar!- lancé la silla y me dirige hacia la puerta, la abrí y volteé hacia Edward. Edward me miró y luego a su padre.  
Edward: -No.  
Director/Carlisle: -¿Qué?  
Edward: -Bella tiene razón. Tengo 18 años, soy mayor de edad para decidir mi vida y no vivir bajo tu mando. La quiero a ella sobre todas, no me importa si crees que es un capricho, me arriesgaré a que me desheredes, me rechaces, no me importa si me quitas el apellido. Me llamaré Edward de Bella y viviré en una esquina pidiendo limosna pero es mejor que vivir siendo tu marioneta- salió por la puerta, yo le lancé un beso con mi mano al Director/Carlisle y fui tras Edward.  
Director/Carlisle: -Edward Anthony Cullen ¡Regresa!  
Bella: -¿No oyó? Se llama Edward de mí- di una carcajada.  
Salimos del internado, Edward tomó su auto y condujo.  
Bella: -¿Te arrepientes?  
Edward: -Nunca le había hablado así, no quiero dejarlo sólo. Está pasando por algo difícil pero tiene que aceptar que merezco ser feliz al lado de la persona que yo quiera.  
Bella: -Detén el auto.  
Edward: -¿Por qué?  
Bella: -¡Qué detengas el auto!- Edward dio un frenazo.  
Edward: -¿Qué pasó?  
Bella: -¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué no me contaste nada de esa Rebekah!  
Edward: -Ya dije que fue una locurita.  
Bella: -¿No hubo faje con ella o si?  
Edward: -No, no hubo ''faje''- hizo comillas con sus manos mientras mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.  
Bella: -Tú que ves a otra que no sea yo y te hago picadillo los gemelos.  
Edward: -¿Los qué?...No, mejor no respondas- arrancó el auto.  
Bella: -¿Dónde viviremos?  
Edward: -Mi apartamento está a mi nombre, no tienes de que preocuparte.  
Bella: -¿Estaremos juntos a pesar de todo?- le extendí mi mano.  
Edward: -Contra todo y todos- la tomó.  
Bella: -¿Siempre?  
Edward: -Siempre.


	44. Capitulo 43

Capítulo 43:

Llegamos al apartamento de Edward, estaba tal y como lo habíamos dejado.  
Edward: -Bienvenida...de regreso- me abrazó por la espalda .  
Bella: -Si, está perfecto para un reventón.  
Edward: -Bella...  
Bella: -Pero qué sensible andas, sólo estoy bromeando- caminé hacia la cocina y saqué una botella de agua del refrigerador.  
Edward: -Me rebelé ante mi padre y ahora me quitará todo el dinero que me daba, creo que debo buscar trabajo.  
Bella: -¿Cómo dijiste?- dije ahogándome con el agua- ¿Qué hacías con el dinero que te daba?  
Edward: -Lo tengo en una cuenta pero de todos modos está a su nombre.  
Bella: -Pero que tonto eras.  
Edward: -¿Comienzas?  
Bella: -Dijiste que no cambiaba de la noche a la mañana.  
Edward: -Aunque tuvieras razón fuiste muy ofensiva con mi padre, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Si?  
Bella: -¿Ofensiva yo? Tú viste como me trató, que sea tu padre no le da derecho a criticarme.  
Edward: -¿Ves de lo que hablo? No cedes ni de broma, siempre estás a la defensiva.  
Bella: -Lo sé, pero es que...-puse la botella en la mesa-...no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, cuando lo hago me siento...débil, dominada.  
Edward: -¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo cuando cedo todo el tiempo? Y aún así lo hago.  
Bella: -Pero es que...-me asomé por una ventana para ver los rascacielos-...así es este mundo, hay todo tipo de personas, las dominantes y las dominadas. Igual en las parejas esta el chupador y el chupado.  
Edward: -Ya tenías tiempo de no involucrar sexo en las conversaciones.  
Bella: -¿Tú crees que lo hago por deporte? Hablar de sexo con las fajonas del internado no es divertido porque ya se saben las mil maromas pero tú, eres diferente...así que me divierto como te pones de nervioso cuando hablo de eso.  
Edward: -Y-yo no me pongo nervioso.  
Bella: -Hagamos un juego ¿Te parece?- me acerqué a él con una sonrisa tentadora.  
Edward: -Esto no me está gustando.  
Bella: -Tengamos una conversación...de aquellas- le guiñé un ojo- el que se sonroje primero tendrá un castigo.  
Edward: -Sabes que perderé.  
Bella: -Entonces hagámoslo más parejo...el primero que se excite pierde- Edward lanzó una carcajada.  
Edward: -¿Estás hablando enserio?  
Bella: -Muy enserio, yo con los fajes no bromeo, eso es tema muy delicado.  
Edward: -Wow, es como que digamos la economía mundial.  
Bella: -Aún más importante...sólo ponte a pensar- me acerqué a él y rodeé mis brazos en su cuello- ¿Nacimos del dinero? No ¿Nacimos con dinero? No ¿El dinero nos enjendra? No ¿O piensas que dos billetes fajaron y saliste tú? ¡No! El faje...Edward ¡El faje! El faje es el origen de todo; de los animales, de las personas, incluso algunas plantas...todo se origina de un faje ¿Sabes lo importante que es fajar para el mundo? Si la gente dejara de fajar la raza humana se extinguiría. Imaginate que haríamos sin que los toros fajen a las vacas, no hay leche, no hay carne, y así con las cabras, los caballos, todo.  
Edward: -Que gran charla sobre eso.  
Bella: -No he terminado.  
Edward: -Perdón, me pondré cómodo- Se sentó sobre la mesa.  
Bella: -Déjame darte quince razones, hay millones pero yo te daré sólo quince razones porque fajar- Edward dio una carcajada al techo, yo permanecía seria.  
Edward: -Oh, perdón, perdón- fingió seriedad.  
Bella: -Ayuda a la salud, es un gran ejercicio, ayuda al cerebro, quita el dolor de caeza, te hace bajar de peso, quita la depresión, mejora la piel, te da un mejor sueño, quita es estrés, fortalece la pelvis, relaja el cuerpo, ¿Tienes asma?  
Edward: -No me da un ataque desde los doce años  
Bella: -¡Quita el asma!- Edward abrió sus ojos y rio- evita la celulitis, te abre el apetito y lo mejor de todo es que ¡Es gratis!  
Edward: -¡Wooow! Pero te falto la más importante.  
Bella: -¿Que es rico?  
Edward: -No. Que a través de ello demostramos los sentimientos- se levantó y me tomó de la cintura.  
Bella: -Ah eso también.  
Edward: -Oye ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?- se apartó ligeramente para mirarme.  
Bella: -¿Cómo crees que hago para mantenerme bonita, sana y alegre?- Él alzó una ceja. yo sólo reí- Ven, vamos a jugar.  
Lo tomé de la mano y nos sentamos en la cama.  
Edward: -Ya sé como va a terminar esto.  
Bella: -Shh ¿Quié comienza?  
Edward: -Tú.  
Bella: -Ok, primero quítate la ropa.  
Edward: -¿Qué? ¿Para qué?  
Bella: -¿Cómo se supone que me voy a dar cuenta si perdiste o no?  
Edward: -Está bien, pero no me mires mucho porque eso me haría perder y es trampa- Edward se volteó se quitó la ropa yo hice lo mismo, luego se volteó- ¿Qué? ¿Tú estarás sin ropa? Así perderé rápido.  
Bella: -Me lo imaginé, nos cubriremos con la sábana.  
Edward: -Ok- se sentó, nos cubrimos con la sábana y comenzamos.  
Bella: -Reglas: No se toca ni se besa, todo sebe hacerse si tocarse.  
Edward: -Entiendo. No puedo creer que yo esté haciendo esto.  
Bella: -Cállate- miré hacia abajo unos segundos y comencé a mojar mis labios con mi lengua, Edward sonrió, mordí mi labio inferior- ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Las Vegas y te quería poner todo el sirope en el cuerpo- saqué una botella de sirope de abajo de la sábana.  
Edward: -Ay no.  
Amarré la sabana alrededor de mi pecho cubriéndolos ligeramente ya que lo amarré muy abajo. Rocié mi pecho con el sirope mientras me acariciaba provocativamente, luego subi la boca de la botella a mis labios y saqué la lengua jugando con el líquido que caía.  
Bella: -Pero que delicioso- dije en un tono sensual- Tu turno- le di el sirope.  
Edward: -No es justo, yo no tengo senos.  
Bella: -Ingénieatelas- tomó el sirope y lo lanzó al piso- ¿Qué haces?  
Edward: -Tápate los ojos, no soy tramposo.  
Bella: -¿Para qué?  
Edward: -Ok, no te los tapes, luego no digas que hago trampa- se levantó yo aparté la vista. Entró al baño y a los segundos salió completamente mojado; ¡Dios! Este chico me las había jugado, sabía muy bien que nada me excitaba más que su piel húmeda. Se sentó frente a mí y tapó su entrepierna con la sábana. Comenzó a sacudir su cabello y luego me miró con sus ojos profundos que derretían a cualquiera, mordió su labio inferior, se acercó a mí.  
Bella: -No me puedes tocar.  
Edward: -No lo haré- sacó una botella se agua y comenzó a rociarla por sus hombros, me mataba ver como las gotas recorrían sus bíceps, no podía más, me tentaba demasiado, me volvía vulnerable ante su cuerpo.  
Bella: -No puedo más, yo pierdo- me lancé sobre él y caímos al suelo ( watch?v=04oiLbSd9U4)- me provocas demasiado, esta noche sabrás lo que es pasión.  
Edward: -Enséñame que tan bien enseñas.  
Me lancé sobre sus labios para devorarlos a punta de mordidas y lamidas suaves, mordía su lengua y bajé a su cuello para lamerlo con fuerza mientras restregaba el chocolate de mis senos sobre su pecho.  
Edward: -Sigue haciendo eso.  
Bella: -¿Esto?- restregué mis senos con más fuerza mientras Edward miraba como nuestros pechos se frotaban entre este líquido, soltó un suspiró de placer.  
Me tomó de la cintura y me puso bajo su cuerpo, comenzó a lamer mis senos y comerse todo el chocolate embarrado en mí. Edward tomó el sirope que había tirado y comenzó a esparcirlo por mi cuerpo en forma descendete, lo vlvió a lanzar y recorrió su lengua por todo el camino que había dejado el chocolate.  
Bella: -Ya no puedo más, hazlo ya.  
Edward me obedeció y se adentró en mí sin piedad. Sus movimientos eran fuertes y rápidos y me provocaban soltar gritos de placer, lo que a Edward lo llenaba más de placer. Terminamos nuestro cometido en el baño para limpiarnos todo el chocolate que estaba esparcido en nuestra piel, Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me recostó en la cama, se recostó a la par mía y me abrazó  
Edward: -Perdiste- rio. (Quiten la música)  
Bella: -¿Cuál es mi castigo?  
Edward: -Para que no te duermas enojada conmigo, mejor te lo digo mañana.  
Bella: -Son las dos de la mañana.  
Edward: -No seas inpaciente- acarició mi mejilla y su rostro se tornó serio.  
Bella: -¿Que sucede?  
Edward: -Mi madre estaría muy decepcionada de mí por lo que le dije a mi padre.  
Bella: -Edward, nadie es perfecto. Ni tú ni ellos, cada quien comete sus propios errores. Al fin quien vive tu vida eres tú y eres tú el único que vive con tus decisiones. Tu madre ya no está y cuando tu padre ya no esté ¿Quien te cuidará? Nadie, te cuidarás tú sólo, y ellos no te han enseñado a valerte por tí mismo y eso es algo muy malo, el día que ya no esté tu padre y te enfrentes al mundo no sabrás como hacerlo porque nunca aprendiste como. Sé que yo vivo en el extremo contrario que el tuyo pero ésa es mi vida y soy yo quien vive con esos extremos, sé que no es bueno, que lo mejor es un balance pero yo soy extremista y lo sabes, pero tú...tú debes vivir la vida al máximo sin dejar de ser quien eres.  
Edward: -¿Qué hiciste con mi niña mal?- dijo asustado.  
Bella: -¡Edward!- reí.  
Edward: -Desde que te conocí he dicho esto...Eres muy inteligente.  
Bella: -Si, pero que sólo use mi inteligencia para el mal no significa que no comprenda otras cosas también.  
Edward: -Ya veo, hora de dormir- me dio un beso en la frente.  
Bella: -Está bien, descansa- me acurruqué en sus brazos y me dormí muy cómoda.  
No sé cuanto tiempo pasó cuando sent{i que Edward se levantó, yo abrí los ojos, él se sentó en la ventana viendo hacia los rascacielos, supuse que se sentía mal y extrañaba a su madre, así que me levanté para acompañarlo, él no se percató que yo me había despertado, mientras me acercaba a él escuché que hablaba consigo mismo.  
Edward: -Cuanto te extraño, mamá. Gracias por todo lo que me diste, di todo de mí para ser un buen hijo, perdóname si en algún momento te di algún problema...-suspiró, justo iba a tocar su hombro cuando-...ay Bella, perdóname tú tambien, algún día tendré que decirtelo, no puedo ni imaginar cuando te des cuenta que tú no fuiste la primera...


	45. Capitulo 44

Capítulo 44:

Bella: -Así es como reaccionaré- di la vuelta y me puse u abrigo.  
Edward: -Bella ¿Qué haces?  
Bella: -Me largo de aquí- me dirijí hacia la puerta.  
Edward: -No te vayas, déjame explicarte- fue tras de mí.  
Bella: -¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Que me mentiste?  
Edward: -Yo no te he mentido.  
Bella: -Me ocultaste lo de Eunice y aún así no me importó, me obligas a que cambie cuado tú no lo has hecho- salí por la puerta, Edward me siguió.  
Edward: -¡A donde vas! ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!  
Bella: -Lejos de tí. Ay si, que niña mal, eres una malvada, perversa, juega sentimientos pero yo soy un mentiroso ¿Eso si no?  
Edward: -¡Detente y déjame explicarte!  
Bella: -¡No me expliques nada! No me vuelvas a buscar, tu padre tenía razón; buscas niñas malas que te entretengan y cuando ya se portan bien te buscas una más mala.  
Edward: -Eso no es cierto, déjame explicarte.  
Bella: -¡Déjame en paz!  
Edward: -Por favor escúchame, si despues de escucharme quieres irte lo aceptaré.  
Bella: -¡No quiero escucharte! Escuché suficiente- detuve un taxi.  
Edward: -No hagas esto- me subi al taxi- Prometimos juntos ante todo y todos.  
Bella: -Ya veo porque lo prometiste...-arrancó el taxi- Al aeropuerto, por favor.  
Llegué al aeropuerto y tomé el primer vuelo a Las Vegas, sentí el vuelo más eterno de mi vida, tomé otro taxi para llegar a casa, cuando entré Denise me recibió.  
Denise: -¿Que hace aquí?  
Bella: -¡Es mi casa, ignorante!  
Denise: -¿No estaba en el internado con el joven Edward?  
Bella: -¡Que te importa empleaducha!  
Denise: -¿Sus padres saben que regresó? ¿O es que se escapó?  
Bella: -¡Pero que criada más metiche! ¡Ve a limpiar cualquier cosa, déjame sola!- subí las escaleras y llamé a Rose.  
Rose: -¿Hola?  
Bella: -Rose regresé a Las Vegas.  
Rose: -¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué regresaste?  
Bella: -Hablamos de eso en otro momento, nos vemos esta noche en el ''Paradise Club''.  
Rose: -Pero...no entiendo nada.  
Bella: -¡Sólo haz lo que te digo!- colgué. Mi puerta sonó- ¡Lárgate, Denise!  
Renne: -No soy Denise- abrió.  
Bella: -¡Mamá!- la abracé- ¿Cómo estás?  
Renne: -¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que te quedarías con Alice.  
Bella: -Si, pero extrañaba Las Vegas...ya sabes qe esta ciudad es mi vida.  
Renne: -Me doy cuenta. Que lástima lo que sucedió con la directora, me imagino Edward como ha de estar pasándolas. Espero que hayas aprendido un poco en el tiempo que estuviste ahí.  
Bella: -Cuatro malditos meses- caminé hacia afuera.  
Renne: -Tu padre está de viaje y yo tengo una cena con unos empresarios, si quieres invita a Rose a quedarse.  
Bella: -No hay necesidad, yo me quedaré donde ella.  
Renne: -Está bien, compórtate- se fue.  
Bella: -No tienes ni idea de como me comportaré.  
Me alisté y bajé las escaleras.  
Denise: -¿Dónde va?  
Bella: -Yo...-quedé pesativa- Denise, arréglate, saldremos a divertirnos.  
Denise: -¿Qué? ¿Dónde?  
Bella: -¡Que te importa! ¡Haz lo que te digo o te despido!  
Denise: -Su padre me dijo que aunque usted me despida no lo estoy.  
Bella: -¿Qué? ¿Por que te dijo eso?  
Denise: -Es que dice que usted despide a todos los que no apoyan sus travesuras.  
Bella: -¿Eso te da derecho a no hacerme caso?  
Denise: -Pero es que nisiquiera tengo ropa.  
Bella: -Ven, yo te prestaré.  
Subimos y la vestí lo mejor que pude, al fin quedó así /entry/45360798/via/FrancyFrancesc Es broma, quedó así /entry/45507809/via/rissyroos  
Denise: -¿Me veo bien?  
Bella: -Da igual, vámonos de aquí.  
Bajamos y nos fuimos en mi auto al lugar donde Rose y yo frecuentábamos, pero ella no había llegado, trataba de llamarla pero sólo me mandaba a su buzón de voz.  
Denise: -Señorita este lugar no me gusta.  
Bella: -¿Acaso te lo he preguntado? Ten- le di una copa con licor- Esto hará que te guste todo.  
Denise: -No estoy segura de esto, no creo que al señor le parezca lo que estamos haciendo.  
Bella: -Te traje de compañía no de conciencia, cállate de una vez.  
Me senté en una mesa a tomar como loca hasta que el licor brotaba por mis poros, tenía bastante aguante pero lo sobrepasé. Se me vinieron todos los recuerdos con Edward; al final me encontraba yo en una disco con mi criada completamente borracha.  
Denise: -¿Cómo se siente?  
Bella: -¿Por Edward? ¡Muriendo por él! Quien sabe en cuantas malditas cosas más me mintió.  
Denise: -¿Le cuento un secreto? Siempre he tenido ganas de partirle la cara.  
Bella: -¿A Edward?  
Denise: -¡No! Edward es guapísimo ¡A usted! Me trata como quiere, se le olvida que soy su trabajadora no su esclava, pero tengo que aguantarme todo lo que me dice.  
Bella: -¡Eres una idiota, Denise! Estás despedida- me levanté y comencé a bailar, por primera vez en mi vida…me drogué…perdí el conocimiento de todo, me sentía en el aire, miraba que las cosas se distorsionaban y que nada tenía sentido, que todo perdía importancia y que el mundo ya no era nada, todo cambiaba de colores y me sentía dando vueltas en una montaña rusa.  
Rose: -¡Bella! ¿Qué hiciste?  
Bella: -¿Quién eres?  
Rose: -¿Te drogaste? ¡Mírate nada más!  
Bella: -Amo tu cabello azul.  
Rose: -Si, está drogada- empezó a hablar, a alguien más, dejé de entender lo que decía, sus palabras perdían sentido conforme las decía, supuse que era un efecto que traía lo que había inhalado, no vi a la persona con quien hablaba y ella se volvía más borrosa cada vez, de la nada perdí el conocimiento.  
Rose: -¿Cómo te sientes?  
Bella: -Me duele todo ¿Qué pasó?- me encontraba en la habitación de Rose.  
Rose se levantó y vi que Edward estaba de espaldas.  
Rose: -Yo…los dejaré solos- salió, Edward se volteó.  
Bella: -¿Qué haces aquí?- me volteé contra el colchón.  
Edward: -Te drogaste.  
Bella: -¿Y qué? Tú lo hiciste por Eunice, yo lo hice por ti.  
Edward: -No sabes el error que cometiste, eso es muy dañino.  
Bella: -¿Por qué viniste a Las Vegas?  
Edward: -A explicarte las cosas; a lo que me refería al decir que no eras la primera era a vivir en mi apartamento. Una vez me fugué con Eunice ahí y se quedó varios días, por eso me mandaron al internado de Inglaterra, te iba a pedir que nos mudáramos para tener un nuevo comienzo sin pasado, pero tú lo interpretaste como si no fuiste la primera en mi cuerpo.  
Bella: -Edward…yo debo decirte algunas cosas...Yo…yo llegué virgen a ti- Edward sonrió.  
Edward: -Eso ya lo sabía.  
Bella: -¿Qué?  
Edward: -¿Crees que yo no tengo charlas con mi padre sobre eso? Me di cuenta de eso, y supe que no querías confesármelo porque te daba miedo que perdieras estatus maléfico.  
Bella: -¿Por qué nunca me encaraste eso?  
Edward: -No quería que te sintieras incómoda.  
Bella: -Maldita sea, Edward. Deja de portarte lindo o te juro que me vas a pegar tu comportamiento perfecto.  
Edward: -Ni tan perfecto desde que te conocí.  
Bella: -Entonces…yo sí fui la primera- me senté en la cama.  
Edward: -Así es- se volteó.  
Bella: -¿Dónde vas?  
Edward: -De regreso a Londres.  
Bella: -¿Te vas sin mí?  
Edward: -Bella Prometiste cambiar.  
Bella: -Pero he cambiado.  
Edward: -Eso no es verdad. Rose y yo te encontramos en un club borracha desnuda en un baño de hombres, vendrá un doctor a revisarte….yo con eso ya no puedo…me decepcionaste.  
Bella: -Osea que…yo…  
Edward: -Si, y Denise también, por poco la matan. Tu padre está muy molesto, Rose se lo contó.  
Bella: -Edward, pero todo fue por culpa de la droga…no lo hice consciente.  
Edward: -Te fuiste a un club consciente, te llevaste a Denise consciente, te emborrachaste consciente y te drogaste aún consciente…lo que hayas hecho después ya sabías que pasaría.  
Bella: -Edward entiéndeme, estaba dolida por lo que escuché, no volverá a pasar.  
Edward: -Te he creído muchas veces, ya no puedo saber cuando dices la verdad y cuando no. Seguramente ahorita en tus adentros estás riéndote que me creeré todo tu teatro y no, no es así. Te dejo con tus fiestas, tus vicios…y tu amada Las Vegas- salió.  
Bella: -Edward ¡No!- me levanté y abrí la puerta, Rose entró con un doctor y varios de seguridad no me dejaron salir.  
Rose: -Déjalo, luego ves eso. Necesitamos saber que no te pasó nada.  
Doctor: -Recuéstese por favor.  
Bella: -¡No me importa si me pegaron algo! No me importa de lo que me vaya a morir…no dejaré que Edward me deje- salí corriendo por la puerta y alcancé a Edward.  
Edward: -No lo hagas más difícil…  
Bella: -Tú me detuviste y yo me quedé…ahora yo te detengo…tú debes quedarte.  
Edward: -Ponte a pensar cuantas veces nos hemos separado por obra tuya y cuantas por mía.  
Bella: -Todas fueron mi culpa- dije decepcionada.  
Edward: -Haz tu vida Bella. Aquí en Las Vegas, en Londres o donde quieras…con quien quieras…pero exclúyeme a mí de tus planes. Ya no hay más oportunidad, tú y yo no pertenecemos a estar juntos. Tú eres blanco y yo negro.  
Bella: -¿Y qué? ¿Nunca has visto la imagen del Yin Yang?  
Edward: -¿A qué te refieres?  
Bella: -No hay pureza completa ni oscuridad total. Nada es completamente puro ni completamente impuro.  
Edward: -Hay millones de personas en el mundo, encuentra uno que te crea tus palabras- apartó su mano de la mía y salió por la puerta. Es la última vez que vi a Edward Cullen.


	46. Capitulo 45

Capítulo 46:

Se preguntarán que pasó despues...pues no pasó nada; al menos con Edward.  
Han pasado tres meses desde que me dejó y no lo he visto. El doctor me revisó, al parecer no había pasado nada, estaba desnuda porque yo me había desnudado sola, nadie me había tocado ése día. Mi padre me quitó todo documento para salir del país, la desgracia de ser menor de edad. Esta era mi realidad, Edward me había abandonado y toda la culpa era mía; por enamorarme. Por esto lo evitaba siempre, pero no pude.  
Rose: -¿Segura que no quieres ir?  
Bella: -¿Te parezco con ganas de ir?  
Rose: -Pero no lo digas en ese tono, hasta parece que le hablas a Denise.  
Bella: -No me menciones a esa zorra, por su culpa Edward me dejó.  
Rose: -Ya hablamos de eso, fuiste tú quien la llevaste.  
Bella: -¿No era que ya te ibas?  
Rose: -Si, ya me voy, gracias por correrme- salió de la habitación.  
Era sábado, típico que Rose y yo saliéramos a reventarnos de alcohol y fiestas, peor esta vez iba ella sola.  
Si había cambiado un poco...bueno en lo de emborracharme y salir, pero mi humor y mi comportamiento estaba por los suelos.  
Sólo me preguntaba dónde estaba mi Edward, con quien, y qué estaba haciendo. Me preguntaba si estaba pensando en mí en ése momento, como a mí me inundaban sus recuerdos. La puerta sonó.  
Bella: -Quien sea, lárguese.  
Denise: -Soy yo, señorita.  
Bella: -Peor aún, esfúmate antes que te ahorque con tu propio cabello.  
Denise: -Le traje su cena- entró. Yo me levanté.  
Bella: -¿Qué no me oíste? ¿Quién manda en esta casa tú o yo?  
Denise: -Ninguna, su padre.  
Bella: -¡Maldita criada!- le lancé la sopa hirviendo que traía encima.  
Denise: -¡Por Dios!- salió llorando.  
Bella: -Y no regreses que la próxima te quemo los pelos de allá abajo.  
Tiré la puerta y empecé a destruír mi habitación, lanzaba todo lo que encontraba a mi paso.  
Bella: -¡Maldita Denise! ¡Maldito Edward! Como deseo quemarlos vivos a ambos.  
Mi coraje era el que hablaba, el dolor por Edward y estaba tann loca que hasta incluía a Denise porque no hallaba a quien más culpar que a mí misma. La puerta sonó.  
Bella: -¡Voy a matarte, desgraciada!- tomé el cargador de mi teléfono disque para ahoracarla con el cable, abrí la puerta, era mi madre- mamá- solté el cable.  
Renne: -Ahora verás- me empujó dentro de la habitación y dio un portazo- Eres una malcriada malagradecida.  
Bella: -No me sermonees, no estoy de humor.  
Renne: -Ahorame convertiré en tí. ¡Me vale que no estés de humor! Aqui tú no mandas, la madre soy yo y lo que le hiciste a Denise las pagarás, debes pedirle una disculpa.  
Bella: -¿Yo pedirle disculpas a ella? Ella debería hacerlo conmigo por lo que me hizo.  
Renne: -¡Edward se fue porque tú eres mala! Me duele aceptarlo pero tú eres una malcriada, rebelde, insensible ¡No piensas en nadie más que en ti! Crees amarlo pero no es así, él si te ama por todo lo que soportó por tí y creo que aún despues de todo te sigue amando y tú gritando que lo quieres quemarlo vivo ¿Crees que así regresará? Acéptalo, él no regresará, sigue tu vida. Me alegro que ya no salgas todas las noches a venir borracha al día siguiente pero las desquitas con tus ofensas hacia todo el mundo ¡Hasta a Rose la tratas como quieres! Todos somos humanos, ya vendrá alguien que te traté igual que lo haces tú. Le pides una disculpa ya mismo y tomo medidas drásticas.  
La verdad las palabras de mi madre me habían dejado calladita. Las únicas persona que no podía responderle ofensivamente era mis padres, los demás me restregaba sus rostros en mi trasero, lo acepto. Justo ahí entró Denise.  
Denise: -Hola.  
Bella: -Hola- dije de mala gana.  
Estaba dispuesta a pedirle una disculpa cuando su rostro me recordó todo de aquél día, de la fiesta, de cuando Rose me encontró, cuando Edward me habló por última vez y cuando...me dejó.  
Denise: -¿Qué pasa?  
Bella: -Denise...yo...-me acerqué a ella.  
Renne: -Bella Quiere decirte algo.  
Bella: -La verdad es que yo...-miré hacia el suelo-...¡Voy a matarte, maldita!- me lancé sobre ella y les estrangulaba con mis manos.  
Renne: -¡Bella! ¡Seguridad! ¡Auxilio!.- a los segundos entraron los de seguridad y me apartaron de Denise.  
Bella: -¡Ven desgraciada! ¡Enfréntame! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡A quemarte viva! Te amarraré y te tiraré sobre las espinas, te quitaré la piel lentamente con un bisturí y te rocearé pimientos picantes, limon y vinagre sobre ti en carne viva ¡Voy a azotarte hasta que te desangres!  
Renne: -¡Cállate! Eres una loca, debiste nacer en tiempos de la inquisición, loca decerebrada.  
Recordé cuando Edward me había dicho así, eos me provocó más.  
Bella: -Te meteré un tubo por la boca hasta que te salga por el trasero, te voy a rellenar de plomo como un pavo de navidad ¡Encárame! Déjame arrancarte los ojos y dártelos de comer.  
Denise: -Esta chica esta loca, yo renuncio.  
Renne: -No, no vas a renunciar. Tú no te vas, quien se va es ella.  
Bella: -¿Me vas a echar de la casa por esta estúpida?- los de seguridad aún me sostenía- ¿Ves lo que haces, hija de p €#%?  
Renne: -¡Basta de ofensas!  
Bella: -¡Espera que me suelten, verás como te cuelgo de los senos como vaca en refrigeración! ¡He visto todas las películas de Saw, te haré todas las torturas que he visto!  
Renne: -Sáquenla y enciérrenla en una habitación, en un zótano donde sea ¡Sólo llévensela! Debí tener más hijos- se sentó en la cama mientras los de seguridad me sacaban en el aire.  
Bella: -¡Maldita! ¡Cuando salga de esta no serás tan suertuda de que te balee porque así no sufrirías nada! ¡No te mueras que tengo que torturarte primero! ¡Te odio!- gritaba como una loca.  
Me encerraron en la habitación donde lo había hecho Edward la vez que me escapé para no ir al internado, esto se ponía cada vez peor. Empecé a patear y golpear la puerta como loca mientras gritaba pero nada pasaba, pasaron unas horas cuando me encontraba recostada en la cama con frío y mucha hambre además que nadaba en mi propio llanto. La puerta se abrió y entró mi padre, esto ya estaba feo pues se miraba muy furioso.  
Charlie: -Sal- me señaló afuera. Yo me levanté y obedecí, estaba espantosa, con la cara espantosa de tanto llorar la cara hinchada y despeinada, además se me notaba el hambre.  
Bella: -Papá...yo...  
Charlie: -No hables, es medianoche, has de tener hambre ¿No?  
Bella: -Estoy muriendo.  
Charlie: -Ve a la cocina y come algo- corrí hacia la cocina, había otra criada que no era Denise, sino la que atendía a mi mamá.  
Bella: -¿Y tú qué?  
Bianca: -Nada señorita- dijo muerta de miedo.  
Bella: -Hazme un sandwich.  
Bianca: -Ya mismo.  
Me hizo el sandwich y me acercó un vaso de leche.  
Bella: -¡Maldita sea! No quiero leche.  
Bianca: -Y-Y-Y ¿Qué quiere?  
Bella: -Sólo estoy bromeando- reí- Me divierte ver como te mueres de miedo- di un gran mordisco a mi sandwich.  
XxX: -Vaya que eres mala, creí que tus padres exageraban- Me volteé y lo mire Abrí mis boca tanto que la comida masticada que tenía dentro de ella se calló- Y toda una dama delicada tambien- se burló.  
Bella: -¿Q-q-quién eres tú?- dije atragantada.  
XxX: -¿Te molestaría tragar primero?- tomó el vaso de leche y me lo aproximó. Mi mano temblaba cuando lo tomé, él sonrió.  
Tragué lo más que pude y me empiné el vaso de leche.  
XxX: -Que linda- se burló.  
Bella: -¿Quien eres tú?- dije hipnotizada en sus ojos cafés.  
XxX: -Me llamo Emmett, pero no me recuerdes al cantante ¿Ok?  
Bella: -No lo haré- dije en el trance.  
Charlie: -Veo que ya conociste a Emmett.  
Bella: -Si- susurré.  
Renne: -¿Dónde está mi desquiciada?- me abrazó.  
Bella: -Mamá...lo siento.  
Renne: -No hay cuidado, tuviste una crisis emocional...¡Uh! Hola, Emmett.  
Emmett: -Hola, señora Swan.  
Bella: -¿Qué hace este áng- ¡Digo! Emmett aquí?- me sonrojé. Él sonrió con la mirada baja, sabía lo que iba a decir.  
Charlie: -Nos decepcionó lo que hiciste hace rato, además creemos que tienes problemas de control de la ira.  
Bella: -¿Qué?  
Renne: -Emmett es estudiante de último año de psiquiatría y trabaja en el centro de rehabilitación emocional de Las Vegas.  
Bella: -¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
Renne: -Él tiene está haciendo su tesis de carrera en un experimento emocional que ayuda a la gente con problemas de carácter.  
Bella: -Sigo sin entender.  
Charlie: -Te internaremos en el centro de rehabilitación emocional donde Emmett está haciendo sus prácticas, el te cuidará y te ayudará con tus problemas de actitud.  
Bella: -¡Qué! ¿Cómo a una loca?


End file.
